You, Me and Veela Genes
by Draco mudiliar
Summary: "I AM NOT YOUR MATE. Get it clearly into your ferret head Malfoy. Don't play your silly Slytherin games with me" Harry screamed at him. Then how did Draco convince him? it has M.preg, cute veela,Parseltongue, War/Voldemort. Pairs H/D,Mione/B,R/Luna
1. Veela gene?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience in the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

**Author's Note:** Hey Harry and Draco's fans. This is my third story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by Veelaish side of me.I actually wanted to write a humor story but ended up with hurt/comfort, but I have whole heartedly tried to make some parts humorous.

_**Special thanks: **_This is the beted version of the original and I like to thank Sawzelda and Mione5for beta-ing my story in their busy schedule and for saving me from all the reviews complaining about the bad grammar

_**Summary of the story: **_It is their seventh year in Hogwarts. All are happy but tensed because it is their NEWTs year and some students were more stressed up than others. It's none other than my favorite couple 'Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter'. They both come to know that they have Veela genes in their blood, which makes them part-veela. And they have to find their mates as soon as story follows canon till the end of the sixth book except for the fact that Draco did not take the Dark Mark and Dumbledore is still alive. Read onto see how Draco Malfoy finds his mate and whether that mate agree to be his?

Its M rated.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

"No...No... NO!" Harry screamed, covering both his ears with his hands.

"Harry!' Hermione's extremely loud shout could be heard clearly. "Stop screaming at us and try to understand." She added with a glare. Harry's screams attained quite a high pitch when mixed with his magic.

"Will you both stop shouting? You're going to bring the castle down around us." Ron tried desperately to reason with them as a nearby vase shattered and the portraits in their common room rattled loudly against the walls.

"Why did this have to happen to me? Why Merlin?Couldn't find another wizard's life to fuckup? Why me?" Harry whispered angrily at his two best friends.

They were sitting in gryffindor common room on the same settee near the fireplace they occupied for past six years. This particular discussion had been ongoing for past three weeks between the golden trio. Harry glared at the fourth year Gryffindor boy passing by them, trying to catch his attention. He clenched his fists tightly on the arms of the settee as pain shot from his lower spine to his neck. He held his jaw tightly shut in an effort not to scream from the almost unbearable pain that was flowing through him.

"Take a deep breath." Hermione said with an 'I told you so' look in her hazel brown eyes.

"Mate, give it up" Ron's eyes were full of guilt,but he hated to see his best friend suffering like this.

Harry shook his head causing the sweat drops that had formed on his forehead to fly off. Moments later Harry relaxed his body but stared at the red head.

"To Him? Never!" He said stubbornly and closed his eyes leaning back on the settee.

Hermione shook her head at the raven haired Gryffindor's reclining form, knowing that when he was in this type of mood it was very difficult to approach him. She crossed her arms across her chest, angry brown eyes staring at him, but Ron could see her mind already working on a different plan to convince him to give up; after all she was the brains of the trio; Miss. Know-It-All.

Ron sighed and wondered how long it was before dinner time.

**XXXXX**

"Draco! Just go and ask him instead of suffering like this." Blaise, his only trusted friend, was sitting on his bed in the Slytherin room which they shared, with worried look in his indigo eyes.

The blond twisted on his bed as the highly irritating pain shot through his body, and screamed when the pain become more and more like electric shocks all over his lean strong pale figure before it subsided. The pain was ever increasing as the time passed without the intimate touch of his submissive.

Draco took deep breath as he wiped the sweat from his face. He sat up to see his ebony haired friend watching him closely. He ignored the look as he waved his wand to cancel the Silencio around his four-poster bed.

"He is the submissive. He has to come to me" Draco whispered not having enough energy to speak loudly.

"Why? You suffer the pain more; not him. And just for the record,the man goes to woman" Blaise said handing him the strengthen potion to return the drained energy. It wouldn't return it all but he would have enough to do his day full of classes.

Draco gulped the potion and wrinkled his nose in a very unMalfoyish manner at the bitter taste. "I am a Malfoy. I will never bow my head before anyone." He said imperiously. "And just for the record," He added. "Women come to me. Malfoy's don't go after them." He smirked but the effort caused him pain and Draco groaned aloud.

"You are a Slytherin too. Don't forget do anything to survive" Blaise nodded his head to emphasize his point.

Draco took deep relaxed breath once the potion had taken effect and laydown, wanting to try and get some sleep before dinner.

_**Flashback Begins!**_

It had all started on his sixteenth birthday on the fifth of June. His private midnight party became a disaster when an unknown pain shot from his lower back, traveling upwards and through his shoulders. The air from his lungs was sucked out, causing chest crushing pain and he fell unconscious; much to his embarrassment.

He was confused and embarrassed when he woke up the next evening and half-heartedly enjoyed his formal birthday party as he waited for his father to free himself from his business associates and answer his questions.

"Son, as always, I have the answers you are seeking." Lucius Malfoy said after taking a sip from his glass of fire whiskey. He was sitting beside the fireplace with his legs propped up on the table, much to Narcissa's dismay.

Only years of training stopped Draco from rolling his eyes at his narcissistic father. Instead he waited patiently with his own glass of firewhiskey.

The elder Malfoy looked at his handsome son from over the rim of his glass and said "Finish your drink; you will need it to drown the secret I am going to share with you."

Draco looked at his mother with pleading eyes in hope she would put an end to the tension his father was building; he was already tense enough. His mother gave him an indulgent smile and broke the anxious silence "Draco we wanted to tell you about this before it happened, but it wasn't supposed to occur until next year, when you came of age. Since you are a powerful wizard it has occurred sooner, I believe."

Draco took a deep breath and sipped his drink to hide his sigh; which was also unMalfoyish. Even his mother was not being helpful.

"Darling, may I have the privilege of telling our son?" Narcissa asked her husband; she saw the stiffness in his body when she interfered before,but when Lord Malfoy gave his approval with a nod she continued "Draco, this is about your Inheritance. Your blood, your body, contains Veela genes."

"Veela genes!" Draco's face paled.

"Yes, son. We knew you had veela genes in you from the moment you were born. You were able to attract anybody like that." His father snapped his fingers to accentuate it.

Draco considered his father's words. It was true; he was able to attract anyone, boy or girl, whenever he wished and entice them into his bed. If he wished it, people would do anything to get his attention. He was not proclaimed 'Slytherin sex god' for nothing. And to be a part-veela in pureblood circles was highly prized after all.

"But what's with this pain I am experiencing? And why now?" He asked his somber parents.

"Son, your Veela is ready to choose its mate and the pain is just the beginning." His father built-up the suspense again, much to Draco's ongoing irritation.

Narcissa shifted uneasily in her seat and said "Draco, you are a part-veela, since both of us are not a full Veela. The Veela genes from our great ancestors passed through our blood to you, and when it matched with the right magic it became 's what happened in your case. Do you understand?" She waited for him to nod his comprehension and continued "Next you have to release your wings."

What! That was unacceptable. "Mother, I have read that part-veela don't have wings. Why would I have them?" Draco looked confused and shocked.

Narcissa smiled. "Then I say read the book again, Draco. Submissive part-veelas don't have wings. But you are a dominant. You will have wings."

Draco hand clenched so tightly the glass he was holding almost shattered. "But Mother, how will I go to school with wings? All my designer suits and robes will go waste." He cried, panic lacing his voice.

His father got up to refill his and son's glass and gestured for him to drink; something which Draco did without hesitation. He really needed it.

"Son, I will recommend some books written by our ancestors regarding part-veelas for you to go though, to understand yourself better. And now I will tell what I know about them." Narcissa said, settling back in her chair. "You must understand this very clearly; your past life is the past, and from now on you must live more discreetly and your only aim is to find your soul mate."

Draco swallowed hard at the words 'find your soul mate.'

"Yes! Soul mate.' Narcissa eyed him, clearly reading the expression on his face. "According to the texts handed down from our ancestors… the veela instinct in you will help you to find your mate. It may be either gender."

Draco blinked and lowered his gaze guilty, wondering whether his mother knew his preference to wizards then witches.

"Now about your wings, Draco, they won't be released until you found your mate and bond for life. Until then nothing can be done for your pain"

"Where should I look for my mate?" He was confident that they would be eager to bond with him once they found out they were mate of none other than the gorgeous Draco Malfoy.

"That we don't know.' His father admitted. "Your submissive could be anywhere; anyone with veelagenes in them around the world."

Draco couldn't help but let out a groan of frustration. "This is my last year. I can't leave school to search for my mate." He whined.

"Your school has witches and wizards from many countries around the world. It is possible that you may find your mate mate will be around your age maybe even in the same year as you." For the first time he'd asked the question about what was happening to him his father had given him a straight forward answer. Draco let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. At least now he knew where to start. But how? The best he could come up with was to lock himself in Malfoy Manor's huge library with as many books as he could find.'

His mother drew him out of his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder. "Take these strengthening potions. Severus brewed them especially for you. Sip them whenever your pain starts or ends. It will give you enough strength to bare it until you can find your mate." His mother gestured to a crate full of small corked vials brought by Mossy, the house elf.

In the weeks that remained till September first Draco spent his painless waking hours gathering all the information he could about finding his mate and how he would deal with his wings when they finally sprouted. With assurances from his father that he wouldn't tell anyone including his headmaster Dumbledore about his problem till the right time came, Draco got into the train. The Slytherin didn't want any complications to distract him whilst he searched for his soul mate.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

Harry had been feeling very odd from the night before July 31st, his sixteenth birthday. He jumped at any new sound. His skin had become very soft and his complexion improved over night and he was feeling very insecure. Harry's only conclusion was Voldemort was gaining power and doing something to unnerve him but when his headmaster dropped by to take him to the Burrow, his fear increased.

'Something really has gone wrong' he thought.

The silence when they arrived at the Burrow confirmed it and that's when the first pain shot from his lower back and up his spine. He held the headmaster's hand, absently crushing it, to stop himself from screaming until the world around him went black.

"Harry, wake up! Are you alright?" The familiar soothing but commanding voice that could not be ignored.

"Hermione?" He asked before opening his eyes to look into the big brown ones belonging to his best friend. "What happened?" He rubbed his lower back as he sat up in the bed in Ron's room that he shared during the holidays.

Hermione sat clenching and unclenching her hands, looking down at them, unable to hide the worried look on her face. Ron sat next to her, a slightly bemused look on his face like always.

"What is it?" Harry asked irritated from the silence "and where is Professor Dumbledore?"

"Harry" Hermione started biting her bottom lip nervously and finally took deep breath. "Professor Dumbledore feels... He feels that if we tell you this... it will be easier on you." She looked up at his frowning face and immediately added "But if you want him I can call. He is down stairs waiting for you."

"No, you tell me. What's wrong?" He asked again. When the silence continued questions popped in his mind and started falling out of his shapely red lips "Did anyone I know die?" Hermione and Ron vigorously shook their heads. "No, then has Voldemort got the weapon he was searching for?" When still no sound came from his best friends his eyes widened in realization. "Voldemort wants me? Or do I have to kill myself in order to kill him?"

"Harry, stop that!" Hermione said firmly. "Okay, here it is. Harry you have attained your blood inheritance this summer which shouldn't have happened until next year and now you are a part-veela." She let out the breath she was holding in and waited for the explosion she knew would be coming.

Harry's face paled and again filled in color and it became redder then Ron's hair. As the news sunk in his chest tightened until it was painful.

"What!" He bellowed before letting out a scream of rage.

The entire house shook. Pictures hanging on the walls dropped to the floor and shattered. The windows in Ron's room flew open with a bang and now hung precariously on their hinges.

Ron leapt at Harry and tried to shut him up by pressing his large hands over Harry's mouth at the same time as Hermione cast a strong silencing charm around them.

"Harry stop screaming" She scolded as she glared at Harry with hands on her hips. It was a remarkable rendition of the Weasley matriarch that Ron couldn't help but snort. Harry stopped, probably also at the sight, and fell back on the bed covering his face with the orange quilt to hide himself from the world.

After about ten minutes of hiding Harry pushed the blanket off his face to look at the faces of his worried friends. His curiosity got the better of him and he asked "So I am a veela now. Will I be sprouting feathers or something?" He absently checked his body for feathers just in case he'd missed something.

"No Harry you are not a complete veela so you won't get feathers. You are part-veela and part wizard." Hermione explained and signaled Ron, who gave a curt nod and held out a mug of butterbeer towards Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived took it, knowing without a doubt that it contained a calming potion.

"Harry, your father was a part-veela too and Professor Dumbledore says all of the males on your father's side were part-veela but you are kind off different from them."

Harry frowned. "Different how?"

Hermione hesitated but relaxed when she saw the mug of butterbeer was almost empty. "You are a submissive part-veela." She murmured.

Harry was no longer angry, just confused and he raised an eyebrow. "And that means?"

"There are two types of veelas. One is dominant and other submissive like male and female in humans." She whispered the last few words and squeaked a little when Harry's eyes widened about as far as they could.

Ron immediately refilled his glass and Hermione cast the silencing charm around them and they closed their ears in preparation for the accepted scream from Harry. Even with the calming potion they knew that Harry could still let loose; a powerful wizard could break some potions effects and anything was possible with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Stop being stupid, both of you. I am not going to scream and I know you have mixed something in my drink" Harry snapped. "So I am a Submissive that means a female." Harry frowned at his own statement and groaned loudly as he fell back on the bed. He looked at Hermione, pleading with her to answer with his forest green eyes "Am I going to get breasts and um…you know ...umm girl parts?" He waved his hand towards his pants and flushed when he saw a small smile creep on her lips.

"No Harry nothing will change but your interest will be directed to males."

"Males!" Ron repeated, grinning widely at Harry and coughed to cover up his laughter when he received a glare in return. The red head knew Harry preferred wizards to witches anyway. After all it was him who helped Harry work that out after the disastrous kissing episode with Cho Chang.

"If nothing is going to change then how you know I am a submissive." He asked.

"That's simple, Harry" Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Just look at you, you've gotten far more graceful in the way you walk and more feminine and beautiful since your birthday."

"And that radiance coming from you is unearthly." Ron added looking dreamy. He came back to himself moments later when Hermione elbowed him.

Harry's eyes widened to hear he was walking and looking like a woman. And worst of all he was attracting his own best friend. This wasn't good.

"Harry, there is one more thing to tell you" Hermione began hesitantly,

"More? Okay, spill it." He groaned.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. "When your mate finds you, you need to bond with him or the pain you are experiencing will not go away."

"Bond? Like in Marriage! But I'm only sixteen! Oh Merlin, take me away from this …"

"Harry stop being dramatic." Hermione scolded.

"Drama queen." Ron snickered quietly, earning himself another elbow in the ribs from his bushy haired friend.

"Why shouldn't I be, after all I am the Submissive part-veela. A Woman!" Harry snapped sarcastically. "Who is my fucking mate, anyway?"

"I don't know" Hermione admitted, a blush tingeing her cheeks at the thought of Harry entwined with another boy. She shook her head to clear the images from her mind. "The books just said that when you come across him you will know it."

"How?"

"Maybe by touch or something. I'm not really sure."

"Ron, stop looking at me like that." Harry snapped at his red haired friend who was grinning like he had taken some bloody love potion.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, there is one more thing."

"How many 'one more things' are there going to be?" Harry whined.

Hermione looked down at her hands again. "Ron won't be the only victim of your allure." She said softly.

Harry frowned. "What allure?" He looked down at his hands but couldn't see anything.

"You can't see it, Harry, but we can all feel it. It lures us towards you" She said, looking down biting the inside of her cheek.

Harry's eyes widened. "You too Hermione?"

"I won't lie to you, Harry. Yes, it does, but since I've read about Veelas during our fourth year after the incident between Ron and Fleur Delacour."

"Get to the point please, Hermione." Harry said bluntly because he knew that once Hermione mentioned anything she had read she had tendency to divert away from the real topic.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. Since I'm a girl the influence is less because you're a submissive. I also break the eye contact every thirty seconds so I'm able to break the effect of your allure on me. It takes lots of will power, Harry." She added, taking a pillow and smacking Ron over the head with it to stop him drooling at Harry.

Ron blushed and mumbled "Sorry mate. I just can't help it. It's weird". He rubbed his neck and stared intently down at the floor.

"As I was saying,' Hermione went on. "It takes lots of will power, so it is better if you can remember to break the eye contact. Or better still, try not to make eye contact with anyone and that should stop you collecting unwanted admirers."

Harry blanched at the thought of half of Hogwarts throwing themselves at him. "So will my mate also have the same problem, I mean this allure thing?"

"No the luring circle is for submissives only. It's for attracting your dominant being dominant, they will be aggressive till they find their mate, so you need to be careful not to make them jealous even if you don't know who they are."

Harry's head started to throb with all the new information he'd learned that morning. He just wanted to lie down and sleep for days and then get up to find everything was just a terrible nightmare. He sighed loudly. "I am the puppet of that bastard Merlin I know I am. I am going to kill him when I find him, even in the afterlife."

Ron and Hermione exchanged another glance but before either could respond to Harry's threat of violence there was a knock at the door. It was time for his birthday party.

_**Flashback Ends!**_

**XXXXOOXXXX**

From the moment he arrived at Hogwarts Draco felt something was different. There was a scent in the air, which gave him an odd sensation of happiness combined with a feeling of completeness. And when the scent went far away the feeling of incompleteness washed over him. It was that last feeling that was disturbing him very much.

He was very angry and irritated with everyone and everything around him. He sneered at everybody who spoke to him.

"What's happened Drakey...poo? You haven't invited me even once to your room." Pansy purred in his ear as she rubbed her shiny shoe clad foot up his calf in seductive manner during the breakfast on Monday, a week after the school term had started, unfortunately, that day turned out to be one of his worst days.

Draco jerked his leg away from her. His skin crawled when people touched him especially in sexual manner. "Stay away from me and don't ever come near me again." He sneered coldly, shocking her and the other Slytherins sitting nearby. He didn't even look up when she ran from the great hall crying; her face red in humiliation.

Draco was restless all week long and if not for Blaise, he would have hexed practically anyone who crossed his path. Several members of other houses still landed themselves in the hospital wing when the dark haired Slytherin wasn't around to keep Draco calm. He received repeated warnings from his professors but found himself unable to stop.

'That particular fragrance, which only you can smell, proves that your mate is in the school. But I can't help you until you find who it is, Draco' His father's words were running though in his head when somebody collided with him on the way to the great hall.

"Watch out you bloody fool." Draco bellowed drawing his wand; red hair caught his eye "Oh! Weasel" A small smirk crept onto his pink bow shaped lips. At last! He'd found somebody to take out his frustration for now.

"I know you don't have any brains, Weasel, but have you lost your eyesight also?" He drawled.

"You... you…." Ron was fuming, his face bright red, at the laughing Slytherins around him

"Leave him alone Malfoy." Hermione warned him. "You ran into him, not the other way around." The muggleborn witch glared at him with her wand raised too.

"Oh No! I am so scared Granger. Look at my legs they are quivering with fear." Draco dramatically made his knees shook and wore a scared expression on his face, making the Slytherins laugh all the more. The Gryffindors just glared in return.

"Prat!" Granger hissed between clenched teeth.

Draco raised a handsome eyebrow at the insult and sneered at her.

Drawing himself up to his full height, he stalked causally, like a predator teasing his prey, towards the two Gryffindors caught between the circle of Slytherins "And you, you filthy little mud…." He stopped his insult mid-sentence as once again he smelt that intoxicating aroma in the air.

"Stopped mopping the floors, Malfoy" Harry said coolly, pushing his way into the circle to stand next to his fuming friends;his hands casually in his robe pockets as if bored with all the usual nonsense.

"You…" Draco's mind was blank. For the first time in his life he was unable to think of any insult to throw at Potter. That unique fragrance was filled in the air, drugging his entire body.

"Me, Malfoy? What, your father refused to buy you a new teddy bear?" Harry asked, false concern in his voice and innocent green eyes only adding to the picture.

The watching Gryffindors burst out laughing, as they pushed the Slytherins aside to stand behind the golden boy and his two friends.

Draco couldn't believe it. His tongue was tied and he was speechless. Usually after such an insult he'd have retaliated but he didn't bother about it right now, the fragrance was his main concern. He started scanning the place with his senses to locate the person who was generating the special scent.

"Why don't you go and bully some one of your own mental age; perhaps some first years." Harry causal suggested and walked past him, banging his shoulder purposely into the slightly taller blond Slytherin, before entering the great hall with his laughing friends behind him.

The place where Harry's body had touched his own radiated a shot like an electrical current into his body which thrilled him; and the smell from the Gryffindor removed any doubt.

"It's Potter" Draco whispered before falling unconscious, only to be caught by his best friend Slytherins shielded him to save Draco from any embarrassment and took him to the infirmary.

**XXXXX**

"Father?" Draco opened his grey eyes to see another set of same grey eyes looking back at him.

"Take it easy, son." Lucius murmured, motioning for him to lie back down. "Are you not taking the strengthening potion? You could have owled me if your stock was empty." His father's voice held a hint of anger in it, which was usually enough to make anyone blanch, but not Draco. He couldn't care less at that moment in time.

"Father I found him." He whispered hoarsely

"Found who?" The elder Malfoy frowned.

"My mate"

Lucius' eyes widened. "Oh! And who it might be?"

Draco swallowed nervously. "It's Potter, Harry Potter" Draco said, almost to himself. Wondering what on earth Fate could have been thinking.

"Are you out of your mind? I think you need Pomfrey." Lucius lost his icy mask and his eyebrows were almost into his hairline. His expression showed that he clearly thought his son was babbling nonsense.

"Not Pomfrey, I want Harry." Draco's own words shocked him.

"Explain!" The older Malfoy hissed out between clenched teeth.

"I can't…I just….I just know it's him." Draco struggled to put his feeling into words and failed miserably. There were no words to explain the feeling of total bliss that surrounded him. Ever since Harry had touched him he felt that there was only the two of them. No one else.

"Draco, really, how can Potter be your mate? I mean he is Harry Potter, the boy the Dark lord wants dead."

"Don't say such things about Harry. He is my mate. I know he is. Do whatever you like, but the Dark Lord won't touch him. He's mine." Draco crossed his arms on his chest and pouted his lips like a child demanding an expensive broom for Christmas.

Lucius realized firstly that is his son spoke the truth, and secondly that there was going to have to be changes made. "Well! I shall go and speak with Dumbledore and see what I can do." Lucius didn't want to fight a losing battle, and he very well knew when his son had that particular expression on his face not even the Dark lord could change his mind.

The elder Malfoy stood and walked of the hospital wing to convince, threaten or bargain with the headmaster to ensure the need of his heir and safety of his family. He had a feeling it would be the last and that it would cost him far more than anything money could buy.

**XXXXX**

"What is it,Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes on her worried looking friend. Harry was reading a parchment which had just been delivered to their common room by a school owl; their homework was spread out on the table around them. These days Harry preferred to spend time with Hermione then the dreamy Ron even though he knew his friend couldn't help it.

"It's from Professor Dumbledore. He's asking to see me right now regarding my Veela thing."

"If he is calling for you right away it must be really important." Hermione said excitedly.

Harry shrugged. He was over it all to be honest. "I will see you in the morning and tell what happened." He promised, giving her a small smile and sighing when she lowered her gaze, a blush gracing her cheeks.

**XXXXX**

Once he reached the gargoyle that guards the headmaster's office he gave the password. "Lemondrops." The gargoyle sprang aside and Harry rode the steps to the top, stopping in the doorway when he saw Lucius Malfoy sitting regally in a chair before headmaster.

"Good evening,Harry" Professor Dumbledore's voice startled him and he looked over to the elderly wizard who smiled, holding eye contact just for a second before looking gracefully away.

Harry sighed. This really was getting annoying. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

Lucius turned around to look at him and Harry watched as he caught in the allure and smiled dreamily at him. Harry's green eyes widened and he felt slightly ill at the sight of the Malfoy patriarch looking at him with lust in his eyes.

"Father!" Draco snapped loudly to break the spell. It was obvious he didn't like the way his Father was looking at his mate. Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond, who was shifting his weight from one foot to other, his nervousness showing openly.

Albus cleared his throat "Harry, please sit down."

"What are they doing here? You said this was about my…you–know-what." Harry asked, not wanting his secret to be discussed in front of others.

"Wonderful, He is indeed very powerful and you both will make a very beautiful couple" Lucius' voice held a trace of smugness.

"Couple? What is he talking about?" Harry asked sitting abruptly on the chair close to Dumbledore and as far from the Malfoys as he could be.

Albus leaned a little towards the gryffindor and smiled kindly. "Harry it is come to my attention that you are young Mr Malfoy's mate" He said, his voice unusually calm.

"Malfoy is a veela? Wait, Mate!" Harry looked at Draco and turned away immediately when the liquid mercury eyes met his.

"There must be some mistake. Fate can't possibly hate me that much. Not even as a joke." Harry said in sorrow filled voice.

"Harry, everything will be alright" Draco murmured insistently. He couldn't stand to see his mate so upset and his chest filled like a balloon ready to burst with sadness.

The Slytherin stepped forward to comfort his mate but Harry glared at him with anger in his dark green eyes and venom was filled in his voice when he spat. "Stay away from me, Malfoy."

Draco stepped back automatically; He could not understand his own action afterwards. Since when did he listen to bloody Potter!

"Harry please calm down and try to understand. Young Mr Malfoy also attained his blood inheritance this summer, just like you, and he too is a part-veela, a Dominant."

"Dominant?" Harry gasped.

"Yes. And he claims that you are his mate."

The thought of submitting to Draco Malfoy of all people turned Harry's stomach. "He's crazy" Harry said spitefully. He turned to glare at the Slytherin claiming him to be his mate and tilted his head little, looking uncannily like an Auror interrogating a criminal "If this is your way of taking revenge, Malfoy, it's pretty ridiculous." He said coldly; his tone all but sapping the warmth from the room around them as his magic visibly sparked around him. All in all he looked like a dark angel with his anger mixing with his allure.

"Now I know why Dark Lord fears him." The elder Malfoy whispered, not daring to raise the ire of the powerful young wizard. He had to all of his lauded Malfoy control not to kneel before this supreme wizard.

Albus cleared his throat, breaking the tension.

"Harry, please, for my sake, rein in your magic." He said in calm voice.

Draco was so mesmerized at the power his mate was showing that he forgot to close his mouth until he heard Dumbledore's softly spoken words and regained his composure.

Harry turned to look at the pleading blue eyes and closed his own to calm himself.

"What control!" Lucius was still in awe struck and he made-up his mind to somehow ensure that Harry joined their family.

"How you can tell I am his mate?" Harry interrupted his thoughts."I am not his mate." Harry snapped folding his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"There is one way to find whether Mr. Draco Malfoy's claims are true or not." Dumbledore offered and Harry arched an eyebrow.

"And what is that?" He asked unenthusiastically.

"By skin to skin contact." Albus said. "A simple handshake will do." He added quickly after seeing the shocked look on Harry's face.

"That's all?" Harry frowned.

"That's all." The old headmaster confirmed.

"What will happen then?" Harry threw another question at his headmaster as he tried to figure out if this was really such a good idea.

"It is said that you will know somehow. It's veela magic. No one knows except them."

Harry bit his bottom lip and thought the fastest way to escape from this lunacy was by agreeing to the handshake. After all it was just a handshake; albeit with Draco he was honest with himself Harry was curious to know if he would feel anything or not. If nothing happened then, he could make fun of Malfoy all yearlong for his miserably failed plan. His brain didn't even want to consider what would happen if he did feel something.

He looked at the six feet and three inch blond Slytherin from a critics' view point; Draco looked nice in his black evening robes making his pale skin glow. His hands were in his pockets, giving him a sophisticated air. He didn't look as dangerous somehow with his hair not being gelled. Instead it was cut short with a few locks falling on his forehead like a sexy model in a magazine.

Wait… Malfoy? Sexy? Harry was embarrassed by his own thoughts and blushed.

"Okay! Just handshake" He said getting out of his chair and lifted his hand towards the other teenager.

Draco, already very eager, stepped forward and took Harry's hand in his trembling one.

The feeling was almost indescribable. It was out of this world. Draco let out a moan that was a combination of pain and pleasure, his mind was blank with only one thought 'My Mate. Mine.' and moved closer to Harry. His other arm reached out towards the Gryffindor's face and it was clear he felt as if they were the only ones present in the room.

Harry felt a tingling sensation from Draco from his hand to his body. He felt safe, comforted and secure; as if this was the home he'd been looking for his entire life. And then he sensed Draco coming closer as if he wanted to kiss him. That was not good; it was Draco Malfoy, the boy who never thought about anything else other than getting Harry into trouble. He could have come to know about his part-veela heritage and along with his father chose to use it against him.

Harry wondered about the sensations he was feeling. His green eyes widened, filling with realization, determination and anger at the thought that the Malfoys must be using some kind of dark magic.

"Malfoy!" He snapped loudly rattling the nearby portraits by his wild magic. He pulled his hand away from the still stunned Draco, who was looking back at him with a combination of desperation, love and lust and stepped back. "You are insane Malfoy. I never before realized just how low you could go!"

"You felt it. Don't deny it,Harry." Draco cooed as if talking to his long time lover.

"Don't call me Harry, Malfoy. We aren't f…friends. And so what if I did feel something? You could…could have done some kind…kind of magic" Harry was shocked to hear himself stammer like that. Merlin, why had Malfoy used his given name like that? Did the cunning git know what it is doing to him? How that soft, breaking plea drew across his heart strings like a violin bow?

The voices from the portraits of past headmasters rose as his magic shook the contents of the room dangerously, and from the corner of his eye he saw Albus lifting his wand casting a silencing charm around them.

"I didn't do any magic Ha…Potter"

Draco sounded honest, but still, he was very good actor; just look at the incident with Buckbeak in their third year. Harry thought

"Why should I believe you?" Harry sneered,

Draco took a step forward to close the distance between them but then abruptly stopped and stood still when Harry's wand poked his chest; tip already glowing red.

"What you felt…this connection…is created by our Veelagenes, Potter. It is telling us that you...are my mate." The grey eyes were pleading with him to understand.

"I AM NOT YOUR MATE. Get it clearly into your Ferret -head Malfoy. Don't play your silly Slytherin games with me" Harry screamed at him.

He was angry with Draco for playing such a dirty game. He was angry at the Headmaster for even allowing a meeting like this. He was angry with the Fates for filling his life yet again with problems. But mostly he was angry with himself because, in spite of his protestations, he knew it was true, and he'd enjoyed it. Somehow he'd enjoyed the nearness of Draco Bloody Malfoy and felt the comfort his voice brought.

"For how long do, you plan on denying it?" The Slytherin asked, his voice rising."At some point it will break you and make you come to me you bloody stubborn Gryffindor." Draco was losing his cool and the Dominant veela was rearing its head. "Don't tell me you do not feel the pain from our separation." He sneered

Harry's eyes widened at the sliver sparks crackling around the blond but narrowed warningly at the words 'break you'.

"There is neither pain nor power that can break _me_, Malfoy. Your precious Master tried that back in fourth year and it didn't work out nearly as well as he'd hoped." Harry smirked nastily in Lucius' direction and the green eyes glared at the Slytherin before him. "Even if this was true, I certainly wouldn't be coming to you, I can assure you of that. You would have to come to me!" He finished turning away.

"When the pain hits your bloody thick head, Potter, then you will come to me on your knees." Draco sneered in reply, using his few inches more than the Gryffindor to his advantage and towered over Harry.

Harry glared up at the prat and said in cold scary tone "Never challenge a Gryffindor. I will change my name if something like that happens" Harry challenged.

"Then get ready to change your name from Harry bloody Potter to Harry Malfoy" Draco snarled.

"That is quite enough!" Albus Dumbledore's voice boomed, fracturing the silencing charm and shutting them both up. Harry shifted his glare from Draco to the twinkle eyed Headmaster.

"Gentlemen please sit down" When no one moved Albus' normally genially voice rose. "Sit down!"

Both teenagers huffed angrily and sat down; Harry in his seat next to Dumbledore and Draco on the other side of his father; far from fuming Harry.

Albus snapped his fingers and a house elf came in with chocolate cake and tea, placing a cup and plate before each of them before she disappeared.

"The magical display you both just displayed must have drained your ability to think clearly so you'd both better restore your energy with some tea and cake before we discuss anymore about it." Dumbledore said waving his hand dismissively.

Lucius, who was still shocked from the scene he had just witnessed, obeyed the old wizard without even thinking about it. He had never realized that his son was so powerful. Perhaps the Veela genes had contributed to his magic. He knew if properly guided Draco could become next dark lord and his mind ticked over as he contemplated this thought whilst mechanically sipping his tea.

"Eat!" Albus commanded when both boys continued to sit motionless as if stunned by an unknown source.

Draco cut a small piece from the cake before him and placed it in his mouth; sighing lightly when the chocolate dissolved on his tongue. Harry watched him and frowned at his own portion. He glanced up at the twinkling blue eyes watching him and narrowed his eyes, a smirk crossing his face as he picked the cake up using his hands. This earned him a disgusted snort from the elder Malfoy and he smiled a little at his victory in trying to irritate the Malfoys. He took a big bite and sighed in delight. The cake really was divine, and he hadn't realized the magic really drained him so much out of energy.

"Now Harry, as I understand it, there is a connection between you and Draco Malfoy" Albus twinkling eyes just continued to twinkle as Harry glared at him. "And it is genuine, and not made up?" He added.

Harry scowled, when he heard the answer for the question which was ringing in his head until realization struck him; if he agreed to the connection which he too had felt then it was sure that he was the mate of Part-veela Draco blood Malfoy. His green eyes widened, not that anyone could see as he was still staring at the polished teakwood table in front of him. He is a submissive and Malfoy is dominant; that would mean he has to bottom for the bond to complete. He remembered quite distinctly reading that particular fact written in one of the books he'd given by Hermione in order to understand more about himself.

'No!' He snapped. He was not ready for that and he would never bend before a Slytherin, especially Draco bloody Malfoy.

Harry gave a hard shake of his head. "No! I can't" He glared at the still beaming headmaster, crossing his arms over his chest and pouted in refusal to consider it further. It was supposed to look like angry stubborn boy who will not change his mind, but to those in the room he just looked like a gorgeous, sexy, beautiful boy who was looked as if he needed a good snogging.

Draco cleared his throat in a very unMalfoylike way to shake off the images he was getting looking at Harry's alluring lips. He then glared at both Dumbledore and Lucius as they shifted in their seats being caught ogling at his would-be mate.

"Harry, why don't you give it a try?" Albus murmured a plea quite clear in his voice to the submissive Veela. The headmaster couldn't help but think about the positive outcome of this unusual situation. If the two powerful wizards of rival houses got together then his dream of a united Hogwarts would come true and will also get another spy inside the inner circle of Voldemort in form of Lucius Malfoy. If he wanted that, then he had to convince Harry.

"It's for greater good, Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry's eyes snapped up to meet the headmaster's. Maybe it was only for few seconds but those twinkling blues said a lot before they gracefully looked away. For greater good was a hidden plea to Harry and it always worked; but Malfoy? Really! Harry snorted in disgust before he let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay!" He said finally. He looked at Draco and glared at the expression on his face. He was beaming like a child who had received their Christmas gift early. He really hated to crush such a hopeful expression. Not. "I need time to think about it though." He added, struggling to not to smirk as Draco's face once again turned into an icy mask.

Without waiting for any further discussion, Harry bid goodnight to all and disappeared out the door and down the stairs. It was only once he left the Headmaster's room though that the feeling of apprehensiveness overcame him. He felt insecure but Harry, the ever stubborn Gryffindor, shook his head to dismiss the feeling and walked as fast as he could towards Gryffindor tower. After the evening he'd had, he really needed some sleep.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><em>Please review for Merlin's sake<em>

_Hint- next chapter is going to be romantic 'winks'_


	2. trouble?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own HarryPotter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience in the world of witchcraft and wizardry world.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

"He looks like an Angel"

"Yeah, such a beauty, and his hair is so shiny, as black as midnight. It just looks so soft."

"His lips look so inviting and so sexy. Like a cupid's bow."

"I wonder what they taste like Sweet, like cherries or like red apples."

"Oh I bet, and his skin feels absolutely soft."

_Slap_

"Ouch! What was that for Dean?"

"You'll wake him up, Seamus, and we won't get a chance to date him if he finds out, we touched him while he was asleep"

"Okay, okay."

Harry opened his eyes slowly to find what he thought was his dorm mates peering at him and smiling sheepishly. Harry blinked and put on his glasses, and then suddenly wished he hadn't as he saw the mesmerised look on their faces.

"Dean! Seamus!" He groaned. "What are you doing beside my bed so early in the morning?"

"Umm…Harry, we just… Harry...umm..." Dean started, but was lost for words when those stunning forest green eyes pinned him where he stood. "Harry, we just …we just wanted…" Seamus swallowed hard when those green eyes flicked over to him.

"Is one of you going to tell me or do I have to hex you both for disturbing my sleep?" Harry asked dryly as he slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes under the frames of his glasses.

"Harry, we wanted to ask you for a date." Dean burst out, finally able to speak now Harry wasn't looking at him anymore.

"What?" Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hair "Both of you… together?" His sleepiness vanished in seconds with the realization that his own dorm-mates were hitting on him and… together?

"No! No" Dean said quickly. "We mean separately...But..." The two exchanged a shrewd glance before looking at Harry. "But if you want... I mean only if you want too, that could be lovely"

Harry gaped at them, his eyes wide. They're offering him a _threesome_! Let the floor open and swallow him now.

"Harry what happened? Why are you looking like you've seen a ghost?" Ron's loud voice boomed from the doorway.

Harry sighed in relief. Ron would save him. At least he thought he would….but his heart sank Ron suddenly gave him a dreamy smile.

"Merlin's beard" He muttered. "No way" He added loudly, earning himself three separate versions of "What?" in reply.

Harry grabbed his wand from under his pillow and wondered how on earth it had come to this. He was self debating whether or not hexing his own dorm mates, and his best friend, in order to save himself from this highly embarrassing situation was right or wrong.

As he thought about it he noticed, too late, that all four surrounded both sides of his bed. Even Neville who had been sleeping in the bed next to his had finally woken and joined the loony smile club.

Harry sprang off the end of his bed and dashed out the door and down the stairs to the common room. Belatedly he realized he should have gone to the bathroom which was nearer for him to hide. But then on second thought the common room was probably safer than a closed bathroom anyway.

"Hermione, help!" He called to the figure sitting next to the fireplace with a large book on her lap. Thankfully she was an early riser which helped him now.

Harry darted across the room and hid himself behind the large couch Hermione was perched on. He knew she would do something to help him; most of all he trusted her not to join the loony group of boys thundering down the stairs after him.

"Hermione! Did you see Harry?" Ron asked huffing, as he looked frantically around the room.

Harry heard the heavy breathing of his crazy dorm mates and all but felt as Hermione's quick mind put the pieces together.

"Why are you all looking for Harry?" She asked casually.

"Ahh…we just wanted to ask him something." Dean answered sheepishly.

"Well, you're too late. I just saw him going out of the portrait." She lied blandly.

As they ran out the entrance of the gryffindor common room Harry heard a thud.

"Harry, they're gone. You can come out." Hermione's worried voice murmured softly. Harry crawled out from behind the couch to see Ron lying on the floor in front of her. Arching an eyebrow in question, Hermione simply shrugged and gave him a wry smile.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked gently.

Harry nodded and sat down beside her. "I don't like the way my own dorm mates look at me. They were alright a few days back but for the past two days I'm almost afraid to go to sleep. Whenever I open my eyes one or more of them are around my bed and it's really creepy." He sighed loudly.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, that's because your allure is becoming stronger and stronger as the days pass. It's trying to reach your mate, and you are not allowing it to." She scolded lightly.

Harry sighed again. "Not again, please Hermione."

"No, Harry, It's the truth. Haven't you read the book I gave you about Veela mates and bonding" She gave Harry a pointed look. "Until you bond with your mate, the power of the allure will only increase. It can only be contained by your mate."

"But it's Malfoy, Hermione." He whined.

Hermione snorted "So does that mean that if it wasn't Malfoy and was somebody else you would have agreed?"

"I don't know" Harry replied petulantly but he knew that Hermione knew he was lying.

"Malfoy isn't as bad as you think Harry. Just give him a chance." She whispered.

Harry opened his mouth to reply and then he felt a sharp pain across his lower back that quickly spread upwards. Harry gasped harshly and trembled visibly; and then it was gone.

Harry felt all of his muscles relaxing and slumped weakly against the back of the couch beside Hermione.

"You know the pain will only increase more and more each day. Your body is yearning for its mate." Hermione insisted, unable to stop the smile that touched her lips as the sight of her stubborn friend now sleeping like a child.

Harry had drifted off knowing his brainy best friend would look out for him.

**XXXXX**

Draco was restless as he walked alone towards the great hall for breakfast. It was early morning and something had woken him up; something like the feeling of someone calling for him. This was all very new to him; the feeling of want to help and protect someone, especially considering he hadn't cared a whit about anyone other than his family before.

Each passing day had been an ever growing hell for him; especially with Harry avoiding him completely. Not even in the potions would the Gryffindor look at him. Draco lost interest in _tormenting _the Hufflepuffs and wallowed in his own thoughts; an occurrence that was new to nearly all of the students at Hogwarts; most of whom had been the target of his malicious wit at some point.

The Slytherin sighed and sat among the few students sitting on his house table in great hall. Resting his chin on one hand, he started cutting the sandwich into heart shapes with his knife to make it more interesting to eat.

**XXXXX**

"Harry look" Hermione nudged her friend to look at the blond slytherin, who was trying to draw a dragon on his sandwich with mustard and tomato sauce.

They had come down early so that Harry could eat in peace without people ogling him, but to be honest, he just didn't feel like eating.

"He looks so weak and tired" Hermione went on. "You do remember that his pain will be ten times worse than yours" She added conversationally.

Harry grunted but didn't reply. She had only been telling him the same thing for past four weeks; making Harry feel…slightly…guilty.

"He's got dark circles under his eyes too. He's probably not able to sleep with all the pain" She murmured sadly.

That was enough to make Harry want to throw up the tiny amount of breakfast he had eaten as the guilty feelings crushed his chest and turned his stomach. With a hand to his mouth he ran towards the nearest washroom. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as he left the hall and knew Malfoy was looking at him. He always was and Harry knew it, but he wasn't ready to acknowledge it.

**XXXXX**

"Harry, are you ok?" Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw asked from outside the locked door.

Harry groaned, from the closed cubicle.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine. Just leave me be please, Terry." He replied, dearly hoping the other did as he asked.

After few long minutes, when it was clear he had nothing left to throw up, Harry rinsed out his mouth and used a breath freshening charm and that's when he heard an argument in whispers going on outside. Harry frowned at some familiar voice and some unfamiliar. He held his wand at ready and stepped out, only to feel to hide back in the cubicle.

The group was a mixture of all houses, albeit the Gryffindors were in the majority. All were looking at him with lust filled eyes, like incubi choosing their latest conquest.

"Oh Merlin, this doesn't look good." Harry muttered, trying not to panic as he wondered how on earth he'd get out of this with his person intact.

"Harry, tell them all that you are going to date me" Colin Creevey ordered confidently.

"Colin?" Harry was shocked.

"I told you he won't, photo freak. He needs a real man. And that's me." Michael Corner moved to stand proudly before Harry.

Harry frowned at the hand extended towards him. His mind was searching for some way to escape from here but he was wildly out numbered; there were almost twenty of them and only one of him.

Hexing Slytherins might be fun of course, and would allow him to vent some of his frustration at the situation in which he had found himself. The Ravenclaws were smart but he was stronger. The Hufflepuffs? Well, they were a bit soft. A simple jinx or two should hold them. It was the Gryffindors that were the problem. He could never harm were his friends, his family; and he knew very well that once this allure thing had died down they were going to feel very embarrassed about what they'd said and done. He quickly realised that it would be better to escape from here then to fight.

"Come with me, Harry." Ernie MacMillan said, a dreamy smile dancing on his lips. "I promise that I'll take care of you."He added earnestly as he moved next to him, lifting his elbow, as if escorting Harry to a party.

"Err...guys, would you just let me go?" Harry asked timidly. He tried to keep his voice soft and pleading as he didn't want to aggravate them. He'd never forgive himself if he really hurt anyone by accident. He was the cause of all this after all.

And that's when it happened.

Macmillan fell to the floor, the victim of a stunning spell as a shadow loomed over him; Harry looked up and gasped at the massive figure standing in front of him. He was tall, with black hair and pale skin and was smirking at him.

"He will come with me." The boy purred darkly. Harry knew he was a Slytherin by his school robes, but had no idea what his name massive Slytherin gripped his wrist and yanked Harry towards him; the Boy-Who-Lived stumbling forward and collided with the Slytherin's chest.

Harry blanched; he was taken by surprise, shocked at the rough handling. With all his strength he pushed at the Slytherin.

Suddenly spells started firing from all the directions and he dodged a binding spell that was thrown at him, most likely from one of the Ravenclaws. He used his seeker's skills to slip through the fighting mass and out of the washroom.

"Harry, wait up!" They started shouting behind him; spells still being flung among themselves as they ran to catch him.

Harry panicked as he saw many more joining the group. He felt like he was the snitch in a game of quidditch and everyone wanted a chance to catch him. He ran past the great hall.

He could hear Hermione shouting curse after curse at the crazy group but he didn't want to stop; he wanted to go somewhere safe. Safety was first thing in his mind. It didn't matter that he was a powerful wizard; right now he was scared of everyone. What made it worse was that he didn't know why?

The hallway blurred and his chest started hurting from the strain of his continued running. The whole time he could hear shouts from everyone following him, asking him out for dates, or offering all sorts of inducements for him to stay with them. He couldn't believe people could become so crazed. It was as if they were under a love potion.

Harry felt like he was an eleven year old boy again: scared, alone and insecure, hiding in his cupboard. His mind flashed back to when he used to run away from Dudley's friends before they could catch him and beat him up.

But this time it wasn't Dudley's friends, but his own; and they wanted him for... for…something he really wasn't ready to give. And certainly not to any of them!

Suddenly he tripped over his feet and stumbled into a hard body. Harry looked up and was met by a pair of liquid silver eyes.

"Hello Potter, Trouble?" Draco asked his voice husky as he looked over his shoulder. Harry noted absently that the Slytherin was also panting as if out of breath. Maybe even he was running too, Harry thought idly.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry shivered as he looked at Draco, but something felt different all of a sudden. His body seemed to act all on its own, pushing itself against his rival's chest. He felt power radiating from the taller teen and took comfort in it; he felt safe, something he hadn't felt in such a long time.

"Harry, wait up!"

The shouting from several hallways away tore him out of his trance and he got ready to run again, but Draco grabbed his wrist tightly and dragged Harry with him down another corridor.

"Malfoy! Let me go!" Harry insisted but he did nothing and let the blond pull him behind a suit of Amor and into another hidden passage way away from the shouting crowd.

A part of Harry couldn't help but care less where the blond part-veela was taking him. He liked the comforting and protective waves coming from this Slytherin. He felt safe.

Draco took him in a different part of the castle the place he didn't know.

"Where are we?" He heard himself asking

"It's the far side of the great hall. I took another secret passage" Draco replied smugly as they walked. The raven haired boy arched an eyebrow and the dominant Veela smirked. "Even I like adventure, Potter. I spent my spare time exploring the castle." He offered to the amused look on the shorter teen. "I don't sneak around under an invisibility cloak like you of course." Draco waved his hand nonchalantly.

"No, you do it like a git who thinks he owns the place." Harry snorted, smiling at his own joke and forgetting the actual reason he was in this corridor with his school yard enemy for just a moment.

They reached an empty classroom and, before Harry realized what was happening, Draco had already closed and locked the door with multiple spells.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked nervously.

Draco came to the teacher's table where Harry was standing and, without uttering a word, he conjured two glasses and pitcher filled with water.

The air was filled with tension as their magic buzzed around them; seeking the other's out without a conscious thought on the part of either teenager. Draco poured water into the glasses and pushed one glass towards him, picking up the other and walking silently to the far end of the room and sat in a chair.

"You wanted to be away from all of them and you are. Safe." Grey eyes never left the glass of cool water in the pale hands as the Slytherin took a sip.

"With you...locked in here...alone? You call that safe?" Harry scoffed, his eyes narrowed as he stared suspiciously at the blond. He noted absently that the other had already had some of the water and didn't hesitate to take a long sip of his own to soothe his parched throat, Harry didn't trust anyone easily, especially Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked and shrugged causally and closed his eyes, automatically transfiguring the hard school chair he was sitting in into a soft green armchair, much to Harry's inward amusement.

"How did you find me anyway? And don't just say it was an accident. I know you better than that." Harry folded his arms over his chest and eyed the Slytherin gamely.

Draco explained honestly that he'd seen Harry running out of the washroom and past the great hall. Hermione was jinxing everyone following him and the only Professor on the teachers table was their Herbology Professor Sprout who ran to call the Headmaster.

Draco didn't explain that he had felt his mate panicking and rushed through a secret passage to reach Harry before others. He didn't think Harry would appreciate that.

Now he was tired and mastering his remaining energy to ignore his mate's allure.

As if knowing what he was thinking Harry spoke. "It looks like you're not affected by my ….allure" The Gryffindor said, absently noticing for the first time how handsome Malfoy's face was when he had a peaceful expression on it. Not sneering, not frowning, not angry, not was the first time he was seeing Draco like this without wearing his usual icy mask either. This was new and Harry felt what he thought must be butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. Harry frowned at his thoughts but was shaken out of them when Draco finally replied.

"Yes, it affects me, but since I'm your mate and a dominant I can control my… feelings" Draco hesitated before adding the final word. He been going to say 'control my cock from rising' but didn't think Harry would appreciate that either.

Harry scowled at the 'mate' comment but ignored it. "You're also a part-veela, aren't you? Then why aren't you suffering like me?" Harry knew the question was childish. He'd heard Hermione talk about how much Malfoy was suffering but he wanted to know more about the dominant. Hermione had answered many of his questions but the answers were from books not from personal experience.

"Suffering?" Draco asked, his eyes still on the water in his hand.

"I mean this allure thing around me attracting all the … you know." He looked at the blond hopefully, willing him to understand his inability to speak and still answer the question.

"Harry, I knew you had a brain the size of a pinhead, but surely you have seen how people are attracted to me and do my bidding without any questions; and have done since first year?"

That was true, Harry thought ignoring the insult.

"And since I am a dominant part-veela," Draco went on "I know how to exert some measure of control over other species before they can get out of control; at least in regards to me." He replied matter-of-factly.

"I bet you can do that without being a veela" Harry muttered dryly.

Draco snickered and then laughed aloud. It was like music to Harry, who felt his entire body tremble. He had never seen or heard the Slytherin laugh so openly and it was really quite a mesmerising sight to see.

Draco smiled at him as knowing the effect he was having on the Gryffindor and pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"Original Swiss made, pure silky blend; from one of the best chocolate makers of the world." He murmured to himself before looking up at Harry from beneath his lashes. "I brought it especially for you, Potter. I know you like chocolate as much as I do."

Draco stood languidly and sauntered towards him, handing him the chocolate "Here, you must be hungry. I saw you didn't have much breakfast. Eat some, you'll feel better."

Harry didn't know whether to be pleased or repulsed at the thought of Malfoy watching him eat. "You didn't eat much either." Harry insisted in order to stop thinking about Malfoy watching him.

Draco's mouth quirked into a small smile and he shook his head. He brushed Harry's hands with his own as he opened the expensive chocolate and broke off a piece, and took a bite. The chocolate liquefied from warmth of Draco's mouth left some on his bow shaped lips.

Harry stared wide-eyed as the pink tip of Draco's tongue came out of his mouth and licked it away. Unknown warmth crept inside his stomach and filled his chest.

Draco's smile widened into a smirk as he watched the stunned Gryffindor. "Now see, I have eaten it and nothing happened to me. I didn't poison it, Potter" He said simply but Harry could detect a trace of hurt in it.

"I'm sorry... I just…" Harry felt guilty but Draco was a Malfoy and it would take a lot before he trusted any of them, if ever.

"It's alright. Now have some."

Harry broke off another bit and slipped it in his mouth. It was truly divine; far better than anything Honeydukes had ever produced. The piece just melted away, living a smooth chocolate cream on his tongue. Harry resisted moaning…just barely…and blushed when he found Draco was staring at his mouth.

He swallowed heavily. "Malfoy, we have to go. Our classes will be starting shortly." Harry muttered embarrassedly.

Draco sighed loudly and looked away and propped rest of the piece of chocolate into his mouth as he drew his wand to drop the locking charms.

When he looked back at Harry, the Gryffindor had to control his laughter at the sight of Draco with mouthful of chocolate that coated his lips and was licked away by his pink tongue. It actually was kind of endearing and Harry felt a sudden desire to lick them clean…at the very least.

Harry flushed and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the perhaps somewhat unwanted, although definitely perverted thoughts about Malfoy.

"Let's go then." Draco's voice startled him and he looked up at the Slytherin.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw a smudge of chocolate on the corner of Draco's lips. He debated whether to tell him or not. "Malfoy, you've got chocolate on your lip." The green eyes widened further and Harry actually bit his tongue when Draco'stongue poked out and swiped his lips. He swore inwardly when heat rushed through him again. Couldn't the prat have wiped it with his hand? Harry tried to look away from him but was halted when Draco questioned.

"Gone?"

"Umm..." Harry swallowed and glanced back; debating inwardly whether to lie so he wouldn't have to see Malfoy doing anything more with his tongue. Unfortunately for Harry, he was a Gryffindor. "It's still there." He muttered, pointing to his own bottom lip on the left hand side.

Thankfully the git used his hand to swipe at it this time but matched Harry's hand, which meant it was the wrong side. Idly Harry wondered if the Slytherin was being deliberately obtuse in order to tease him but there was only sincerity showing in the mercury eyes.

Harry took deep breath and moved forward, lifting his hand and wiping the chocolate off. Merlin, he couldn't believe how soft Draco's lips were. He swallowed heavily and quickly realized his mistake when he met those stormy grey eyes that reminded him of the October sky just before a heavy storm; frightening and cold, but thrilling all the same.

Before he knew he was in Malfoy's arms. Pressed tightly against the dominant Veela's strong chest and enveloped in warmth that he'd never been shown by anyone before. He wanted to back away; his head screamed at him to back away, but his body just took over and refused to leave such intense heat; especially that particular heat.

Draco wallowed in the heady aroma of his mate; freshly cut sandalwood mixed with an evergreen forest after an early morning rain. There was even the scent of freshly cut grass that had always reminded Draco of Quidditch. It was unique and he couldn't get enough of it. He took a deep breath, smelling the dark soft hair beneath his nose; letting the smell lick at his senses for only a second, before pushing Harry against the door and pressing their lips together. There was a white-hot flush of sensation that Draco felt pass through his entire body; making him feel more alive and stronger than he had in weeks.

_If I told you it was all meant to be,  
>Would you believe me<br>Would you agree  
>It's almost that feeling that we met before<br>So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
>When I tell you love has come here and now<em>

Surely this was paradise. Nothing could be better than holding his mate like this. Draco's hands gently gripped the exquisite neck and his thumbs traced the curve of Harry's jaw while his lips tasted the unbelievable sweetness of his mate's mouth. The dominant veela's tongue drew lightly over Gryffindor's lips, willing them to part. Moments later he pressed harder with a barely audible whimper; pleading for a response.

_A moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

When Harry's lips finally parted to give his mate access, Draco's tongue swept in, and the first touch against his submissive's was like a crescendo of pleasure. Nothing could ever be better than this. Draco licked, and tasted, and drowned in Harry's flavour as blood pounded in his ears. He could only want more and more.

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
>Something so tender<br>I can't explain  
>Well I may be dreaming but till I awake<br>Can we make this dream last forever  
>And I'll cherish all the love we share<em>

Harry wondered if this was similar to a Dementor's Kiss; because he felt as if Malfoy was sucking his soul out through his mouth, drinking in his essence with every delightful flick of his tongue; draining him dry. Harry couldn't help but whimper.

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
>I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall<br>So let me tell you this  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<em>

Some people wait a lifetime  
>For the moment like this<br>Some people search forever  
>For that one special kiss<br>Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.<p>

The warning bell in Harry's head started ringing loudly when he felt Malfoy's hands start to unbutton his robes. This wasn't right. He wasn't ready for this. He had asked for time and Malfoy was ignoring that request. He was forcing himself on Harry, who, as his submissive, would find it difficult to refuse in this particular situation. Well difficult for anyone who wasn't as strong willed as Harry was. Anger suddenly flared in the verdant eyes like a green forest on fire.

Harry twisted a hand in Malfoy's silky soft hair and pulled hard, tearing their lips apart. Draco staggered back, taken by surprise. Harry's other fist caught him in the midsection, forcing Draco's breath out with a grunt of pain.

Harry released him and Malfoy doubled over, fighting for air.

"What the hell that was for, Potter?" He groaned, the pain, both from the punch and from the sudden separation from his mate.

"How dare you, Malfoy?" Harry scowled, angrily buttoning up his robes.

"What do you mean, how dare I?' Draco retorted. "I dare because you are my mate. And I don't care how much you deny it. You know it's true." Malfoy was crouched over his knees, one arm held tightly around his stomach.

Harry's magic crackled menacingly around him and he brandished his wand under Malfoy's chin "I. AM. NOT. YOUR. MATE! Get that fucking clear in your thick head right now. And if you ever touch me again, I won't be responsible for the result. Got it?"

The liquid mercury eyes staring back at him flashed different with several conflicting emotions; pleasure, passion, confusion, disappointment, hurt, pain and anger but not a bit of fear in it, which Harry had accepted.

Harry glared at him one more time before tearing his eyes away and spinning on his heel, disappearing out the door before Draco could even straighten up.

If anyone had come across him as Harry ran full speed through the corridors, it may well have been the last thing they did.

**XXXXX**

"Harry" Hermione called from behind him but he didn't dare turn and look at her.

His face was flushed, his lips swollen and his eyes were full of unshed tears. He couldn't understand his own actions, one minute he was allowing Malfoy to kiss him like they were star crossed lovers who may never see each other again and the next he was punching and threatening him.

The expressions that had crossed the Slytherin's face before he'd left the room had his stomach churning uncomfortably. It was almost too much for him to take.

He chewed his bottom lip out of habit and tasted Malfoy on them; it was sweet, maybe because of chocolate they'd shared, but it was mixed with bit of cinnamon and something Harry guessed was uniquely Malfoy. Harry only just controlled his urge to lick his part of him that remembered the safety and affection he'd felt in Malfoy's arms wondered why he was objecting so strongly. Why he didn't want to be his mate? Was it solely because it was Draco Malfoy?

But then he realised it wasn't really him that fancied Malfoy, it was his Veela genes. So what if Harry happened to like the way he smelled; like fresh morning air, or the colour of his eyes; like the December sky, or even his beautiful breathtaking laugh, it most certainly _did not _mean that Harry fancied the git at all.

It didn't change the fact that he could never, would never, trust Draco bloody Malfoy.

**XXXXX**

Draco got up slowly, wondering why he was so stiff. He didn't know how long he had been kneeling on the floor after Harry left. He felt broken; full of pain both inside and out. He left the classroom and walked slowly towards the dungeons; he couldn't face the rest of the day like this. He wanted to go back to sleep and forget all about what had happened. As he wet his parched lips with his tongue he realised that he could never forget the feeling of Harry's soft lips against his. Not with the lingering taste of red apples and peppermint and chocolate. Not now anyway.

A lopsided smile curved his swollen lips. It was like being drugged and he knew that after that one taste he would want it again and again. He was a Slytherin though and he knew that one way or another, he would have Harry. His heart still thumped painfully in his chest at he remembered Harry's words. The raven haired prat had sounded so confident when he said he wasn't his mate.

That single statement had wounded Draco so much more than the physical pain he'd doled out.

The dominant veela's ego was very much hurt.

In a fit of pique Draco decided he would wait for his submissive to come to him. Harry fucking Potter was going to come crawling to him, to Draco Lucius Malfoy, a proud dominant part-veela.

With new determination he limped his way to his room in Slytherin dormitories.

**XXXXX**

"I tell you, Dumbledore was in a right state about this morning's episode." Ron whispered conspiratorially to Harry.

"Episode!" Harry scowled. "Is that all it was for you, Ron? Me running for my virtue?" His green eyes flared in anger at the shocked redhead "All just bloody entertainment for you." He snapped.

"Harry, come with me" Hermione said calmly.

"No, just leave me alone." He retorted.

For the rest of the day he was lost in his thoughts, not realising that the magic buzzing around him was bit frightening to everyone else. Even Snape didn't say anything to the part-veela and no one would dare to approach him.

Well, almost no one, anyway.

"Harry come with me now." Hermione commanded and Harry knew he couldn't refuse any longer.

He huffed and puffed but obligingly got to his feet.

"I feel sorry for the guy who'll spend his life with her. First the hippogriff buckbeak, then Grawp -the giant, and now a part-veela. She can make any one obey her. Merlin save us all if she decides to turn dark." Ron muttered to himself as he watched Hermione all but drag his other best friend out of the packed Gryffindor common room.

**XXXXX**

Hermione held Harry's hand firmly as she dragged him down various staircases and corridors until they were out of the castle and headed towards the lake. The evening was thankfully mild and the sky was a colourful blend of pink and yellow. They stopped near Hermione's favourite place, which she used to meditate, under the old oak tree so she could watch the sunset.

Hermione sat gracefully and Harry threw himself down next to her. They sat there for over half an hour; cool air dusting Harry's face and the sunset calming him more than he thought possible. Hermione just waited, knowing that Harry would speak eventually.

"He kissed me" Harry said finally. The words were almost inaudible but Hermione heard them clearly, and, being the brightest witch of the age, knew exactly who he was talking about.

Hermione swallowed her surprise. "So?"

Harry turned to face her, his eyes incredulous. "I said that the Slytherin git, Draco bloody Malfoy kissed me" He enunciated, doubting whether she had actually heard him correctly, especially considering the calm expression on her face.

Hermione shrugged. "I know. I heard you the first time. I said so? What's wrong with that?" Hermione was grateful a moment later that she'd remembered to cast a silencing spell around them when they'd first sat down.

"What do you mean by that!" Harry roared.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and Harry suddenly wanted to smack the calm expression off her face. "For god sake, you are his mate, Harry. Why are you fighting this so much?"

"I am not his mate.' Harry snapped huffily. "And I don't trust him. He is up to something" He frowned thoughtfully.

Hermione finally let out a noise of frustration, much to Harry's satisfaction. "He is not up to something Harry and he is also suffering, just like you. You know if you wait too long, you could both end up dead. Is that what you really want?" She explained, trying to reason with her thick-headed friend.

Harry sighed heavily and stared out at the fading sun on the horizon. "I need to think. Would you mind leaving me alone for a bit?" Harry asked softly, his voice full of confusion.

Harry's magic had finally stop buzzing angrily and had settled down so Hermione decided it was safe to leave him alone and hoped he would make the right decision.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently before letting go and standing up. "I'll be there for you, Harry. If you want to talk I mean" She promised before turning and heading back towards the castle.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><em>The lyrics used here really touched my heart is from<em>

_**A MOMENT LIKE THIS**__ (Kelly Clarkson)_

_Please Review. this is an edited version_

_**Hint-** next chapter is dedicated for friends _


	3. Harmony Hermione!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

Author's Note: Hey Hermione and Malfoy fans. This is my very third story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by Veelaish side of me.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

"Draco?" Blaise called him worried

"Umm"

"Thank Merlin, for a second I thought I lost you man" he said between hysterical chuckles while pouring the strengthen potion into Draco's mouth.

For past three days the pain was more frequent and more pain full. Draco thought that kiss triggered the Veela gene which is desperate to reach its mate. He was excused from classes and he thought his bed was more comfortable then the hospital bed so he refused to go to the Infirmary.

"It will take more than this pain to pull me down "he said weakly

Blaise nodded tight lipped.

"Even he looks sick, I mean Potter" he looked at Draco for some reaction but the icy prince stared at the newly painted forest green ceiling, which Draco himself did, two days ago and Blaise knew why so he never asked nor objected to it.

Zabini tried so much to ask what happened that day but not even a word came out of from the blond.

"What's your plan today? Plan to sulk in here or come out?"

Draco wanted to see Potter. He was very desperate but the depression which hit him didn't want him to leave his dark cold room.

Draco took deep breath and got up from his bed. He swayed a little and Blaise was there to support him which he gratefully took. After soaking in the warm bath for half an hour, Draco dressed up and both left for Great hall for breakfast.

The hall was filling soon with all sound of forks and spoons clicking of the plate and students chattering. The Slytherin icy prince sat next to his friend Zabini. His weary grey eyes searched for the reason he was here, which was seated between his two Gryffindor friends having some heated conversation. His unruly hair more unruly has ever but now Draco knew how soft it felt, the feel tinkled in his palm and those fleshy soft lips and those glaring green eyes snapped looking directly at him and then Hermione looked at him too and again they got into more furious argument with his mate.

Draco knew it has about him. He sighed and without interest he dropped his head on his left palm with his elbow on the table and started eating his scramble eggs.

**XXXXX**

"How can you deny Harry? Any man with eyes could know he was sincere" Hermione said

"Sincere, my foot! Lucius Malfoy is a death eater Hermione" Harry said in between his clenched teeth.

Draco's father had come to meet him this morning in Dumbledore's office. He had begged Harry to save his son. He had held Harry's hand and tears fell on his hand, bloody Death eater's tears on his hands but it gave him a creepy guilty feeling.

"I was there Harry and you can't deny that Malfoy cried for his son" Hermione had pity in her voice

"Bloody crocodile tears. The minute I say yes! To this crap. Both son and father will wear their dark mask and cut my head and serve it to the snake face git" he sneered

"He is here Harry. My… my…, I have never seen Malfoy in such a bad shape" Rom said

Harry looked at Draco and they eyes locked for a second may be more than a second. He looked so weak. His pale skin was paler then ever and dark circles around the pleading, disappoint but arrogant grey eyes. Before Harry's thought starts to think about those ever soft chipped lips he diverted his graze to the equally arrogant bushy head Gryffindor.

"Look at him Harry. What you have done to him?" she accused him

"Me! I didn't do anything and stop making me feel guilty" he snapped back

"He is in his worse shape and you know very well only you can help. What happened to your save-people thing?" she was throwing draggers at him from her furious brown eyes.

"My Save-People thing is still there in me that don't mean I have to show my..." Ron cleared his throat which made Harry stop in mid sentence. Harry huffed again and said "You know Hermione how disgusting it is where your skin touches the Slytherin" he sneered

"Oh ya! Disgusting? So only Mr. Smarty pants always touches his lips when he thinks no one is looking at him" She said airily

Harry blushed but did not go back but placed a challenge before her

"Have you kissed any Slytherin before?" he asked with winning glint in his eyes when she shook No! He declared "Then I say you don't know how I feel"

Ron was very red now. He didn't want to participate in this argument but couldn't stop hearing them.

"Ok!" she said thoughtfully and said "So I have to kiss a Slytherin to get into your shoes" to herself then him

Harry saw her mind clicking and that glint in her eyes like the one she had before every exams they have taken.

He knew what was running in her head and wanted to make it hard so that she gives up

"Not a peck but thoroughly" he saw a shy smile lighting her lips

"So that's how Draco kissed you?" she asked. Harry blushed and stared at her but didn't say anything.

"Ok! Harry I kiss a Slytherin and I don't feel that feeling you are telling then will you agree to me and do what I say?" she asked

Harry knew what she will ask from him and he wanted to make more difficult for her especially after that little tease.

"Not any Slytherin, I want you to kiss Zabini" he grinned knowing Hermione didn't like that particular ebony pureblood git because he had made point to take the library book with she wanted and knowingly kept for days until she went and asked for it.

Hermione gasped and then pressed her lips in total determination.

"Ok! Fine but you don't forget your part of deal" Hermione said as she propped a strawberry into her mouth.

Harry couldn't believe she was going such an extent to bring Malfoy and him together. He opened his mouth to call off the bet before something stupid happened because him. If Zabini said something rude to her, he could never forgive himself. But it was too late Hermione already reached the Slytherins table and was standing behind Zabini

"Zabini" Hermione twisted one of her robes button in nervousness. She had stupidly agreed to the bet but now she was nervous and scared. Hermione thought of backing away when

"Yes! Granger" Blaise turned to look at the nervous Granger. He has not taken any books now. Hasn't he? And why Granger looked so nervous. Before times when they have met she was always full of Gryffindor pride

"I …I want…to"

Blaise frowned at stammering Granger who was looking at the floor. He gave a quick glance to Draco who was watching curiously his head prop on his hand next to him.

Zabini got up and his height was towering Hermione who was few inches shorter than him. "What is it Granger?" he rolled his 'R's and it sounded really sexy to hear.

She looked up into his indigo tinted ember eyes indeed he was given the right title 'Dark prince' she asked "May I Kiss you" and she wished the floor to open and hide her forever.

The tension was building up. Whispers buzzed in the air. She didn't look away from those eyes which expressed so much. First shocked then amused then it lit up something warm with a grin on his dark face.

"Yes! You may" he said in rasping voice and opened his arms for her, invitingly.

Hermione let out the breath she didn't know was holding and walked into his arms.

_I look at you looking at me  
>Feels like a feeling meant to be<br>And as your body moves with mine  
>It's like I'm lifted out of time<br>And time again  
>Patiently I've waited<br>For this moment to arrive_

Hermione gnawed her bottom lips nervously and from corner of her eyes she glanced towards the Gryffindor table who where gasping at her and meet the twinkling green eyes, the reason she is here before placing her slender hands on the broad shoulders of the Slytherin who was looking at her with uncertainty in his ember color eyes. She stood in tip toe to kiss him firmly but softly on his lips.

She gasped when the ebony Slytherin smiled little on her lips before parting them and took in her fleshy bottom lips and nibbled on it. Blaise held her hips lightly and bent down his head to kiss her better. He trailed his tongue on her lips urging her to give him entrance to her treasure.

_After today  
>Will you remember<br>How sweet and tenderly  
>You reached for me and pulled me closer?<br>After you go  
>Will you return to love me<br>before today begins to fade? _

Hermione melted from the heat and passion radiated from his body and her mind wanted more. She parted her lips but when his tongue touched her, she couldn't take it anymore her heart was going to burst from the pleasure and that tingling taste of Zabini mixing with her own, in her mouth.

_Time and time and time again  
>(Time and time again)<br>So patiently I've waited  
>For this moment to arrive<em>

Blaise was thanking his luck in his head again and again as his dream girl's lips pressed on his. He never thought in his life to get this opportunity walking into his arms. The small exchange of words between them in the library and outside the potion classes was enough for him to wank each night but now he wanted to tell her how much he needed her and poured all his feeling for her into this single kiss, maybe it is their first kiss or one and only kiss, He wanted it to be The Best.

Hermione tried to withdraw before she went out of control but the strong hands around her tightened and pulled her towards his enveloping her in his musky cologne and warmth. Hermione never thought Slytherin to be so warm. Her enter body was pressed against his hard one. Her medium frame soft body fitted into his perfectly. She liked it so much it was like unknown desire come true. Hermione felt it is where she meant to be, rightfully belonged.

She felt him lifting her few inches up from the floor to cover the height difference to give her the best kiss of her life and she gave in.

_I feel your touch caressing me  
>This feeling's all I'll ever need<br>With every kiss from your sweet lips  
>It's like I'm drifting out of time<br>Alone will tell  
>If you feel the way I feel<br>When I look in your eyes_

The Gryffindor snaked her hands around the Zabini neck and with one in his short black hair she kissed him back with equal fire in it. Their tongues danced together and he devoured her. It was equal give and take. When kiss ended only when there was very much in need for air and Zabini placed her down on the floor gracefully.

_Oh, yeah, will you remember  
>How sweet and tenderly<br>You reached for me and pulled me closer?  
>After you go<br>Baby, will you return to love me  
>Before the day begins to fade?<em>

They were looking at each other's eyes which were full of passion and love for one another which they didn't know ever had. Zabini moved his hands from her lower back to her curvy waist, which he had noted when their bodies were pressed together. He treasured her for her brains and now he found that she had perfect figure hidden inside those loose school robes.

Hermione felt a tingling sensation when his hands moved on her body and her body yearned for more. She parted her swollen lips to say 'thank you' but her breath held in when his long dark finger trailed on her forehead to tuck a stray brown lock behind her ear.

"Your hair is very soft just like your lips" he said huskily, his own lips red from kissing.

Hermione blushed beautifully.

There was single clapping sound from the Gryffindor table and soon joined one from the Slytherin and then whole hall erupted with claps and cat calls and disagreement. That's when the couple came to know, how silent the hall had gone making them feel they were the only one in the whole hall.

Hermione's eyes widen, flushed from embarrassment and Blaise smiled lighting up his handsome feature.

She stepped back from the dark Slytherin and looked behind him at the teachers table to find Professor MacGonagall watching her with a tiny smile on her tight lips and she gave her a curt nod of approval and headmaster said something like 'young love'

"Ganger! Will you come with me to Hogsmede trip this Saturday?... A Date?" Blaise asked uncertainly

_Time and time and time again  
>(Time and time again)<br>So patiently I've waited  
>For this moment to arrive<em>

"Yes!" Hermione grinned at him shyly and said "Call me Hermione" she bit her lips little before tip toeing and placed a peck on his lips

"Thank you" he said still grinning at the cat calls and thanking the Merlin

Hermione turned and ran towards the gryffindor table to face the questioning from anti-slytherin gryffindors and meet the shocked blue eyes and amused greened friends.

Harry was still clasping for her guts and hugged her in friendly fashion as she buried her redden face in his chest.

"Hide me Harry" she squeaked

Harry laughed and she giggled till Ron cleared his throat, and whispered

"He is looking at you Mione. The man whose world you turned upside down" Ron snickered

Hermione looked up to meet the ebony's doubtful eyes. She cleared his doubts by giving him a shy lopsided smile and bit her lips shyly, which said that she remembers his lips.

Blaise was uncertain why she did all this and when she hugged Harry Potter and they all were laughing , he doubted whether it was some type of Gryffindor bet or something. Even though Draco was murmuring assurance that it was a real kiss and he did well. She was looking dizzy but Zabini wanted to ask her himself.

But that smile she gave himself, which was only for him, no one else he had seen her giving that beautiful, loving, shy smile and then when she bit her lips, he pulled in his breath to control the bulge in his pants and he flushed but happy that he got his answer before he asked the question and broke his eye contact and stared at his plate.

"Jealous type uh?" Harry whispered.

"I like it" she said still looking at the ebony

Harry was sure if Zabini's skin wasn't dark, he could be red from blushing. Hermione was a good teaser, poor boy he thought.

Then he met the longing misty grey eyes looking at him. There was so much in it, no words for it, but it made Harry's stomach curl up in guilt and something else.

Draco sighed and looked away, he longed for those red lips.

"so I liked it" Hermione's voice brought him back

"what?" he asked

"I Kissed a Slytherin and didn't feel any guilty or dirtied or something like that…" she said like 'matter-of-fact'

"A Date? Did he ask you for a 'Date'? What did you say?" Ron asked turning to look at them after the whispered conversation with Seamus. The gossip travels fast

"I said 'yes'. It's a bonus from the deal" she shrugged causally and all three laughed again.

"So! Going to Malfoy now?" Hermione asked Harry

"What? No way. Its Malfoy we are talking about"

Hermione glared at him. Harry took a long breath and said "Fine" when Hermione grinned, he added "but in my own way"

"Whatever, but do it soon" she said.

Hermione looked up at staff table and meet the twinkling pale blue eyes and she gave a knowing nod which was returned with a small smile.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special note: -<strong>__ This chapter is small compared with others but I wanted to dedicate this one for Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini, who are helping their friends. _

_The lyrics I used are from _

_**After Tonight**__ - Mariah Carey (changed little to fit my story)_

_**Please review! **I don't have a beta yet, so if you find any mistakes to PM or write in the reveiw, it will help me write better._

_Hint- next chapter is action_


	4. trouble again?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Author's Note:** Hey Harry and Draco fans. This is my very third story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by Veelaish side of me.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

"What's next class?" Draco asked his dreamy friend. When no answer came he sighed irritatingly and snatched the time table from his Italian friend.

Blaise had spend almost an hour in the library and Draco very well knew that he didn't go there for reading. After that incident during the breakfast two days ago Zabini was always dreamy and walked on the clouds.

Draco just shook his head at his friend's insane state and started looking at the time table for the afternoon class before the day ends.

"Double potions. Well that's ok!" he said and dragged his lovesick friend towards the dungeons.

He spent most of the time during the class, looking at the green eyed menace, cropping in the wrong way, stirring in the wrong direction, spilling the potions and getting scolding from the bossy Granger. Potter was a complete mess at potions but he looked happy about something.

Malfoy heard a longing sign and turned towards the sources. It was from Thomas looking at Harry. Draco's blood bubbled 'how dare he look at his mate' and he sent a stinging hex at him under the table. He smirked when he heard the yelp!

After class Draco languidly walked towards the Slytherins common room all alone. He had watch Potter's swaying hips with that perfect ass until it vanished around the conner towards the great hall and Blaise had gone again to the library like a rocket. He spent some time looking out at the sky which was welcoming the autumn, for a very long time and decided to have a warm bath before going to dinner. He was feeling restless 'something is wrong somewhere'.

**XXXXX**

Harry was enjoying the changing season, the cool breeze from the open castle window was filling him with happiness. He was smiling at the decision he had taken after talking to Luna Love god.

'Luna's Great grandfather was a part Veela' Hermione had told him and suggested for him to talk to her to clear away all his doubts.

'I knew there was something wrong with her. Even though she had that dreamy look, I bet half the guys in the castle were attracted towards her' Ron had exclaimed and blushed when Hermione asked "are you among them?" they both had laughed at the reddening Ron.

"Harry I was a bit sad when Hermione told me you are part Veela" Luna told him

"Why is that?"

"My father says the Allure around the Veela on heat, attracts all the other species towards them and they get caught in this false love and do all sorts of stupid things to attract the Veela. This is very unfair to the people who are truly in love" she dreamily said

Harry nodded his agreement. The allure around him was real nuisance, but thanks to Dumbledore, who had announced 'whoever misbehaves with their fellow student in the school will be severely punished'.

"So you are also part Veela?" he asked they were walking near the forbidden forest, Luna's favorite spot with Thestrals.

"Thanks to Merlin and my mother. I am not a part or full Veela"

"But if your great grandfather was a part veela, then how come that Veela genes didn't come in your blood?"

"it is not necessary that when two part Veela mates, their offspring will be part Veela too. They can have human off springs too. In my case my grandmother was not a Part veela so she was free to bond with anyone and she married a wizard, potion maker. They wanted their coming generation, to be free to love anyone they like rather than bonded for lifetime by the veela genes present in their blood. So they invented 'attractio amet', a potion with blood from moon frog mixed with first hair of a dragon and some of unnamed secrete ingredients". Luna took a meat piece to feed the baby Thestral. And continued

"The potion helps to block the Veela genes coming into their offspring blood from their mother. My mother took the potion before I was consummated so I am saved."

Harry made a disgusting face thinking about drinking Moon frog's blood and he was unsure whether dragon had any hair but thanked Merlin that he is a man as well as his mate so that problem won't be there.

"I see you are unhappy being a Part Veela Harry. If you won't I can ask my father to give you the recipe of 'attractio amet' .you can drink it before you plan to consummate, if you and Draco don't want a part veela generation" Luna said very concerning look in her dreamy blue eyes.

Harry Blanched. He having Baby? There was really something wrong with Luna. "But Luna. I can't …." He didn't have words to tell but Luna smiled knowingly as always

"Yes! You can Harry. You are a submissive part Veela. I think you don't know that you have everything to carry an offspring inside you" she said like matter-of-fact

Harry couldn't see anything wrong with him. If he had changed he will be the first person to know, he had all parts like before and he was sure his sexual desires where also the same, last night only he had wanked thinking about the kiss he shared with Draco. Then how? Harry frowned

"Harry, this is magical world and here anything can happen. When the right time comes automatically you will come to know everything like how you found that Draco was your mate" she gave him an understanding smile and said

"Draco and you will be a very great pair. With both looks and magic you both are perfect for each other. He will protect you and be a good father for you off springs"

Harry smiled.

During the potion class when he saw Draco glaring at everyone who were looking at him and yelp from Seamus, Harry knew it was some doings of Malfoy only.

And now walking alone thinking about everything which happened between them made him to smile again. Hermione wanted something from library and Ron just slipped out.

That's when it happened. All of a sudden McLaggen jumped before Harry and shouted

"_Expelliarmus"_

"McLaggen! What the fuck?" Harry was disarmed in seconds. he was taken out of surprise.

"Harry, you make me crazy" he said hazily

Harry backed up. His voice was very creepy. Harry felt naked without his wand.

"McLaggen I warn you! Give my wand back"

Harry felt a large body behind him. He stilled when a large hand held both his arms tightly. Harry wiggled and slipped away to see the person who dare to touch him.

"Goyle?" Harry looked at his fellow gryffindor who was having a annoying grin on his face "Cormac, you...You are with Slytherin?" Harry blinked at his own voice broken with touch of fear

"Goyle! Crabbe! Grab him. Yes! Slytherin. When you can shag that slytherin git, then why can't I get them to help me" McLaggen grunted.

Before Harry would say anything, McLaggen stopped him

"Don't deny it harry. I have seen you and that Malfoy git eyeing each other" barmy gryffindor barked

Harry dodged the burly Slytherin tiring to catch him but was cornered by McLaggen's wand.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you join them?" Harry tried reason with him, instead of tiring to deny the fact about him and Draco.

"Harry! You are driving me mad. I can't sleep in the nights. Each night I wank myself raw thinking about you. But now that's not enough for me. I want you at least once." He drawled, his eyes all dreamy.

Harry flushed to think, a guy is wanking thinking about him.

"Are you crazy?" Harry shouted to bring him out of the trance

"Yes! I am crazy" McLaggen shouted back but again whispered hoarsely "yes crazy about your killing green eyes, crazy about your cupid lips, I want to just bite them off with my kiss and your …."

"Stop it" Harry shouted as Cormac advanced towards him describing him.

Harry disparately looked towards the corridors for somebody to see and come and save him but it was empty like never before. He looked at the large Slytherins, sidekicks of Malfoy.

"You both are friends of Malfoy right and I think you know everything about us then why are you doing this to me?" he asked, he just assumed they knew Draco was his mate but unlucky they didn't know.

"If Draco Crucio us also we don't care until, we have you Potter" he purred and it was more creepy then McLaggen.

"What?" Harry looked at his fellow gryffindor

"Yes! Harry that's the deal. They have you after I finish with you. My little one" McLaggen informed him as he placed his hand on Harry's hips, a jolt of heat passed from the touch and Harry shivered.

Harry with his full force pushed McLaggen and used seeker's skill to slip past the Slytherins and ran towards the Great hall but McLaggen was fast with his wand and hit Harry with a tripping jinx.

Harry fell on the steps and tasted blood in his mouth. Again he got up but Crabbe launched on him and caught his feet dragging Potter towards him. Harry kicked him hard on the face and crawled on the steps but McLaggen was already on the steps before him, pointing his wand towards the raven.

Harry leaped backwards past Crabbe and fell on the floor on his back. He winced in pain but, he have to save himself. What a Savoir of the world, if he can't save himself but without his wand he felt helpless.

He turned to his side just missing a stunner and Potter sprung on his feet only to feel the pain from his bruised knee he staggered a little but his determination kept him going.

With all three loonies throwing hexes at him Harry ran in the opposite side of the Great hall towards the dungeons. He didn't know where he was running but he was desperately wanted to find somebody to help him or that one person who was in his mind to help him.

Harry saw a figure walking little far away heads down bag thrown on his shoulder carelessly, a Slytherin. The setting sun's light fell on him from the nearby window, unmistakable Platinum blond hair shone with tint of orange on it.

'Draco' Harry thought relief flood into him to find a person and happy it was Malfoy.

As if called out aloud, the blond stilled and turned around, his grey eyes widen and staggered but balanced when Harry ran straight into the taller teen and hugged him for his dear life. Draco's bag fell and held the gryffindor close to him.

Harry felt so happy enveloped in his mate's arms. It's nice feeling of being protected then protecting. Neither said a word but it was understood, the pale hand soothing his back stilled when Harry heard the running footsteps of his attackers, which stood behind him and knew Draco must be glaring at them.

Draco felt as if somebody was calling him from far away and just to check he turned to see his Gryffindor running towards him. his robes where torn at some places and lips bleeding but his green eyes was full of relief. Before Draco registered what had happened to his Harry, the raven boy was in his arms hugging him by his waist and shivering.

Draco felt the warmth passing in his body, feeling his mates body so close to him but he wanted to sooth him first before ask what happened. But he knew the answer when three fellow students came running behind with wands held out.

"Potter is mine, Malfoy. Give him to me" McLaggen boldly said

Blond head linked everything in place and understood what had happened, for his mate to shiver like this.

"Gryffindor?" he said in disbelieve. Malfoy was shocked to find a gryffindor doing such stuff.

"Shove your tail between your legs and run from here Malfoy, which will be good for you" McLaggen said backed up by two Slytherin.

Harry felt Draco getting stiff from the insult and he smiled on his mate's chest.

"Vincent! Greg! What's the hell it is?" Malfoy yelled at his sidekicks. And slowly released Harry "Where is your wand? Potter go behind me." Draco whispered near his upper ear

"McLaggen is having" Potter said and obeyed as told, only then he saw all three had raised their wand aiming at Malfoy with spells ready on their lips.

"um" Blond said quietly, making himself a human shield for Harry

"Malfoy this is my last warning to you" the crazy gryffindor warned

With grace Malfoy held his own wand. With flicks faster than a blink he hit Crabbe and Goyle with non verbal spells. Before Cormac turn and see what hit them, both the goons were on the floor. There was a fright reflected in his dark brown eyes but didn't show it on his face.

Harry pecked from behind Draco at the two fellow Slytherins on the floor, it looked like stunner but their face twisted with pain so it must be mixed with some other spell which Harry didn't want to think about.

"What did you say McLaggen?" Draco drawled. It was filled with power and Harry liked the warmth it gave him. "Potter is Mine? Is it?" he gave a dramatic curiosity look and flicked his wand which made McLaggen fall on his back.

'Bloody showoff' Harry thought but a smile a lit at the aristocratic pose Draco was standing before the fallen Gryffindor.

"What is safe for me? To keep my tail between my legs and ran?" he asked dramatically

McLaggen jerked his butt and drop his wand to hold his crotch and winced in pain.

Harry suppressed his chuckle to not to boost Slytherin's ego but he liked the hex.

"Before you run… Accio Potters wand" Malfoy said coolly, before the wand come to the pale hand, McLaggen was tied to any invisible rope by his legs and dragged him out trough the dungeon's corridors, him screaming like a banshee, who lost her makeup kit.

"Where you sent him?" Harry couldn't hold the curiosity anymore

"Where ever he is, he deserves to be there" Draco turned to look at his mate. His mercury grey eyes swam with concern and sadness

"What have they done to you?" Draco lost his coolness in his voice and it was filled with worry and anger.

"I am ok" Harry said weekly. His whole body aching but the feeling of being protected was giving him energy.

A pale artistic finger lifted up to touch the bleeding lips trailing on his bottom lips. Harry closed his eyes to drink on the warmth and feel the pleasure by the touch building up in his body.

How it happened? Why he did? Harry didn't know. It just happened and he felt it was right thing to do.

He kissed the finger tip, which was touching his lips; Draco pulled away as if it burned and next second Harry pulled him close by holding Slytherin's collar and pressed his lips on the cold once which instantly warmed. Harry walked him backwards and stopped when Malfoy's back touched the Dragoon's wall.

Draco stayed still before he could respond Harry's lips left his and gryffindor's blooded lips trailed on the chiseled jaw line of the ice prince. Draco gasped when his mate sucked on the pulse point and he felt Harry smile on his neck. Draco felt so weak from the wonderful pleasure that he gave in the moment and let Harry do anything to him.

If Harry wished to Avada him also he could have happily taken it with open arms.

Harry just trailed his lips on the perfect pale neck to the shoulder dip tasting him for the first time when Draco tilted his head to give him better access. Harry's hands left his mates robes and moved down to touch his well built chest and arms and hands.

Harry was drowning into his mate's warmth and touching and kissing his body above his cloth itself gave him so much thrill and his fingers touched his wand in Draco's limply hanging hands. Something stuck in his head.

He didn't want his first time like this standing in corridors where anyone can walk in and watch their wonderful movement. 'New moon' he remember Luna telling him 'new moon night is the ideal time for first time Veela's to make love to each other' 'yes! Make love' Harry thought.

He wanted their first time to be best. With great inner strength Harry pulled away from magnetic Draco and looked at the handsome face, closed eyes, eyelash touching the pale flushed checks like snow on a marble statue and pink lips panting hard.

Harry will break his own determination if he spoke or those eyelids lifted up. He slipped his wand from the weakened Draco's hand and stepped away. He felt empty without his mate's warmth but he can tolerate it.

Without another word he turned and walked away towards the great hall.

Draco felt the warmth getting away from him and when cold breeze touched his body he snapped open his eyes to see his mate walking away. Draco was confused. Why? Harry devoured him and now left him just like that.

Frustration rose from the pit of his stomach and when it hit his heart it changed into anger and it rose to his head. He decided if he dies also let it be. He will never allow Harry bloody Potter to touch him again. How dare he ditch Draco Malfoy? His eyes bubbled like molten silver. He wanted to give Potter his piece of mind but before he opened his mouth

"Potter?" Snape called behind him and walked past Draco from Slytherin common room

Harry stopped but didn't turn back he could feel the stinging warmth on his back and knew who is it from.

"Potter! Got into trouble again, as usual" Snape stood beside Potter and scanned him with his eyes and Harry could bet there was hint of worry in it but it was gone and black eyes stared at him and turned away

"Yes Sir, but this time trouble came to me" Harry said weakly

"I see so called trouble is taken care as well" he drawled looking at the two bodies on the floor from his curtain of grease black hair.

"there is one more and I don't know where it is. I think Malfoy should know where he sent it"

Snape looked at Draco and gave a curt node of apparition

"come on Potter let's take you to hospital wing before you collapse here in my dungeon." He said coldly and walked with him.

Draco saw them go and absently touched his neck where his heartless mate had dragged his lips. It was still wet from the saliva and smearing blood. He closed his hand in a fit and placed it near his heart. He needed lots and lots of hot water to wash the feel. And walked to his room.

**XXXXX**

"Professor I want to tell you something..."Harry worried his healed bottom lips; he didn't know how to tell he has taken 'Draco has his mate'.

"tonight is new moon Harry. For starting a new life. very special day" there was a twinkle in the blue eye looking from the half moon glasses.

Harry couldn't stop grinning at his headmaster. Ron flushed red understanding the little conversation.

"Asking permission to shag is little too much mate" he murmured once headmaster left them alone

"We are not normal couples Ron" Harry said dreamily, tonight he will give everything to his mate Draco Malfoy.

His thought was broken when a body launched itself on him making it difficult to breath.

"Hermione! hold yourself. I am alright" Harry exclaimed trying to push the brown hair getting into his mouth

"Oh! Harry I am so.. so.. Sorry. I should have never left you alone" She sobbed on his chest.

Harry patted her back tiring to console her and told, it was not her fault and he is alright but she kept on crying on him.

"Hermione you are going to be truly sorry when I am going to die from suffocation from you pressing me so hard" He smiled

"Oh never talk about death Harry" she playfully swatted him on his arm and sat down on the rickety chair which Ron had conjured for her.

After giving a long lesson on conjuring a steady chair Hermione asked him about details of the incident, with Ron sitting next to her with a big red face.

"Hermione … I want a small favor from you" Harry nervously asked

"What is it?"

"I.. I.. Wanted.." Harry didn't know what she will tell, if he told her, that he wanted to go to Slytherin dorm at midnight. She was anti-rules breaker everyone knew that.

"What is it Harry? Why are you feeling so nervous?" She asked worried

"Ok! I wanted Slytherin dorms password" he blurt out

Hermione blushed may be form what Harry plans to do with it or from the sources she will be getting it but she smiled shyly that means she approved his idea.

"Wait a minute. I will get" she said

"How? I mean so fast" Ron asked dumb headed

"Blaise is waiting for me outside" she said shyly and looked at her friends from her eyelashes and laughed happily when she saw identical grin of approval on her best friends face.

A moment later she came with a folded parchment and gave to Harry, which he opened to read the two letters "Superior pureblood" and he chuckled at the choice of the password.

"So Madam Pomfrey asked you to stay tonight in here?" Hermione asked after burning the parchment

"Yes"

"So you will stay tonight here" Ron asked 'just to pull his leg'.

"Maybe" Harry grinned at his friend

"So tomorrow morning we will see you here." Ron said

"don't answer" both Hermione and Ron said at once when they saw Harry's shy grin widening and opened his mouth to answer

"What? I was going to say 'Good night'. What you thought I am going to say?" he asked innocently

The Golden trio burst into laugh and earned a glare from Madman Pomfrey but they didn't miss to see a smile on her lips.

"Hermione" Harry called when they were going to go out. She looked from her shoulders at him. He said "tell Zabini not to tell him"

She nodded and left.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

_So! Did you enjoy it? Was it interesting? Do let me know by reviewing and feel free to PM me about your negative thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _This is special request from my readers for the scenario where Lucius Malfoy pleads Harry Potter to save his son in chapter three._

**Scene:** _Before the conversation between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in Great hall during the Breakfast time_.

**Scenario from Chapter three**

Harry heard his name being called once again. The voice was filled with pain, longing and sadness, tearing his heart from his chest. He needed to find that person before anyone else did. Harry flew faster than ever on his broom; deep inside the forbidden forest. A lightning bolt hit his broom shattering it into million pieces.

Harry knew, he is going to die from the fall or from the pain that shot up like fire on his back. Harry wanted to just let it go and accept death but his eyes widened with anger and fear, when he saw Voldemort standing below laughing at him. 'How did he come here? Is he the one who who broke my broom?' Harry thought desperately.

"Harry."

Harry was startled when another voice came close near his ears, but smiled happily, tears filling his eyes when he saw his mother flying next to him like white smoke. Harry frowned when her green eyes suddenly turned into silver grey eyes. Harry gasped but before he could ask his mother 'What's happening?' she vanished.

Harry wanted to cry out. He wanted his mother. He wanted to be secure in her arms but she had left him alone.

The pain was too much for him to tolerate. Then again that voice called for him. Harry wanted to help that person but didn't know how. His broom was gone. He didn't have his wand. He was falling and Voldemort was waiting for him below to kill him.

An unknown fear crept into his heart. He wanted to be safe. Be loved. He wanted somebody to hide him from the world, close to their heart. Harry panicked when everything become pitch black. His head zoomed and he knew death was licking his sides and then suddenly strong arms caught him.

Before the feel of being saved sank into Harry, a lip pressed hard on his bruised lips, kissing his remaining life force out. Harry's eyes flew open to see the same silver grey eyes filled with pain.

Harry screamed when he realized to whom those eyes belonged to.

"Harry… Harry, wake up! Please wake up." Ron tried to wake his friend by shaking him hard on his shoulders.

Harry screamed again, looking at a dishevel Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione came running into the boy's dormitory.

She had placed a charm on Harry's bed, to alert her if any of the boys came too near him. Harry had refused to sleep with the boys after the night he got up, to see all his dorm mates standing near his bed and drooling looking at him, with hands raised to reach for him.

"What did you do to him Ron!" Hermione marched in and pushed the red headed boy away from the bed forcefully.

Ron staggered back and looked confused "I didn't do anything Hermy. I swear on Merlin, Harry was having nightmare." He looked at the raven haired boy to support him and diverted his eyes to look at the floor.

"He…he's telling the truth. I was having nightmare." Harry said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh Harry." Hermione hugged him comfortingly. "Was it about the Dark Lord?"

"No, worse." Harry said with small smile on his lips to assure that he was alright.

Hermione knew what it was about and smiled understandingly. She left only after Ron was fast asleep again on his bed.

'I thank my stars, I have a friend like her'. Harry smiled thinking about his protective friend and fell back into restless sleep.

**XXXXX**

The Part veela gryffindor was woken up again from the tingling feeling but this time it was egg shaped brown eyes. Harry got up sighing loudly.

"Missy, wishes Good morning to Mr. Harry Potter sir." the house elf said quietly.

"Good morning to you, Missy. What brings you here at this early hour?"

"Missy, came to deliver message from Headmaster Dumbledore, sir." the elf squeaked, cringing at the irritated look on the gryffindor.

"What is it Missy?" he sighed from lack of sleep. 'This is going to be a long day.' he thought.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted Missy to tell Harry Potter sir that he wishes to meet you at his office as soon as you wake up sir."

"Missy, can you tell professor I'll there in forty minutes?" Harry got up immediately, if Dumbledore wanted to meet him this early morning then it must be really important. 'Maybe he got some news about Voldemort.' Harry thought.

House elf disappeared with a 'pop' and left him to get dressed.

Harry ran down from his dormitory and stopped before exiting when he saw Hermione in her usual seat studying.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry chuckled when Hermione looked up, startled.

"Oh! Harry Good morning and did you get the message?"

"Yes! Do you know why he called us?" Harry frowned thoughtfully. 'If he called Hermione too then it must not be about Voldemort. Then what could be the problem?'

She shrugged "She only said to come along with Harry." And so she got up to join him.

The gargoyles seemed to know they were expected and, without waiting for password, moved aside.

Harry knocked the headmaster's door before entering.

"Good morning Professor." both said simultaneously.

"Good morning Harry and Good morning Miss Granger." The Headmaster looked at them over the top of his half moon spectacles

"Potter."

Harry turned to look at the person to whose the tired voice belonged to and his green eyes widened with anger.

'Lucius Malfoy.' he mouthed and glared at his headmaster "What is he doing here?" he asked ignoring the elder Malfoy.

"Harry, Lucius wants to tell you something. For my sake, I want you to listen to him patiently."

"I don't have anything to hear from him." Harry said firmly.

The twinkling blue eyes looked at the intelligent brown ones and the witch nodded.

"Harry, just hear him out first and then we can decide that." she placed a supporting hand on the stubborn gryffindor's shoulder.

"Ok! Just five minutes." He said, after a moment of thought.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Lucius said hastily as he stood before Harry, clasping and unclasping his hands, a sign of nervousness.

Harry frowned at the new side of Lord Malfoy he was seeing.

"Potter… my...my son is suffering." Lucius stammered out, a sob threatening to escape from his throat. "I have never seen him in such pain."

Harry raised one of his eyebrows and was going to argue, but stopped when Lucius held up both of his hands and held them tight.

"Please Harry… Please accept the bond and release my son from this pain." the older Malfoy pleaded.

Harry gasped when he saw the tears flowing down from his sad eyes and fall on the clasped hands. The gryffindor snatched his hands back, as if they were burned. Turning to look at a sobbing Hermione.

'Why are women are so sentimental?' he thought, wiping his hands on his school robes to remove the wet feeling which refused to leave his skin.

"Draco has never seen such pain. Now he is writhing from it and I can do nothing but watch him suffer." Lucius sobbed silently.

"I love my son Potter, and only you can save him. Please accept the bond. He is suffering." the older Malfoy pleaded again, sitting on the nearest chair when his knees went week.

"Mr. Malfoy, please pull yourself together. I'm sure Harry will consider it." The Headmaster assured the broken father before him.

Harry looked at the hunched figure with tear tracks on his checks. Lord Malfoy looked at least ten years older than his age. Bags had formed under the pleading silver blue eyes. 'Lucius Malfoy, the most arrogant pureblood of all, is pleading to the half blood Harry Potter. Draco must be the luckiest child to have such a loving father.' the Part veela gryffindor thought.

Harry bit his lips thoughtfully and slightly nodded.

Lucius Malfoy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I owe you for this." he said before meeting the emerald green eyes and vanished in the fire muttering something like 'Narcissa will be so happy.'

"Harry what are you thinking?" Hermione asked quietly at her petrified friend.

"I don't know but part of me says he was acting." he whispered and turned to look at the silent headmaster, who was minding his own business quietly.

"What do you think about this, Professor?" he asked.

"Harry, I have being thrusting my thoughts upon you most of your life, but this is about your future, and I think I will leave you to think about it on your own." A small smile crept on his lips. "So, if you'll both excuse me, I have things to attend to and I'd like to tell you breakfast will be starting soon."

Harry sighed at his professor's irritatingly way of chasing them out and both of the gryffindors went to great hall after bidding good bye to the twinkling eyed wizard.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it! And if you have any doubts do msg me,<em>

_**Hint**__- next chapter is spicy_


	5. Green eyed Devil?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Author's Note**: Hey Hermione and Malfoy fans. This is my very third story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by Veelaish side of me.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

**Answers to some of reader's questions –** (1) yes! **Elisha** Draco is thinks harry left him again and he is annoyed with him. Whereas Harry wanted their bonding to be special and as we know he is weak in arithmancy, he didn't know it was new moon night until Dumbledore confirmed it, so to find what he did to make it special READ the chapter! /winks/

(2) **Missme** I will keep in mind when I write next chapters to include animals.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

Harry waited till the castle was silent. He sat on the hospital bed.

"Dobby" he called out 'not too loud'. With a pop the house elf appeared

"Harry Potter sir, What Dobby can do for you?" Dobby bent so low that it got vanished under the bed.

"Dobby I want you to go to my room and bring my silk green shirt and brown pants and fresh underwear and also my invisibly cloak" after a moment of thought he said "and my toiletries items too. Please"

With a pop! Dobby left. Harry was very excited more than any adventure he took in his life.

Dobby returned with his requests.

"Dobby can you bring me some best chocolate bars?"

"Dobby will be pleased to do so, Harry Potter Sir" he squeaked and left the place with another pop.

Harry quickly went into infirmary bathroom and had a quick shower and got dressed.

The green of the silk shirt added color to his shining forest green eyes. Hermione had forced him to buy it, on their last Hogsmeade trip, and 'keep it for special occasion' she had told him.

He grinned at his reflection; everything was perfect, expect his hair and Harry stopped fussing about it long ago.

Dobby was waiting for him by the bed side with some chocolate bars, the smell itself made his mouth water.

He dismissed Dobby after thanking him and threw the invisibility cloak over him and made his way to Dungeons.

Slytherin common room was silent when he entered.

Harry didn't have problem searching for Draco's room. There were initials on their dark wooden doors. Fifth room he found silver plated initial 'DM & BZ'. Harry pushed open the door after common unlocking charm. He wished Zabini got the hint from Hermione and left the room for them and his wish was granted. He locked the door again with difficult locking spell with his signature on it.

He didn't want anybody to disturb their special night.

It was large room with two four-poster cot on each side and identical large study table. There was another door on the left side of the wall and Harry guessed it must be their private bathroom. The whole room was decorated with grey and silver, expect the ceiling Forest green.

One cot was empty and another cot on the far end was…, Harry's heart slipped a beat, when he saw a figure was curled up wearing black silk night shirt and Pants. The blond hair was spread on the grey silk pillow. Harry walked slowly towards Malfoy, after dropping his clock on the nearby table. His knees felt weak with each step.

Draco didn't turn back but mumbled something like 'I am alright Blaise. Just go and sleep' and then he said "close the curtain for me. Will you?"

Harry came so far but didn't know how to start. He nervously shifted his weight from one leg to another.

"Blaise, what are you waiting for? Just close the curtain and …" Malfoy looked over his shoulder at him, having twisted to his side, a single stormy eye as cold as a winter's dark night piercing him with an unreadable look.

"Ohh! Not again" he groaned and curled up into a ball showing pain and started babbling to himself "It's just an illusion created by my over heated fucking head" he started taking audible deep breaths.

That's when realization stuck in Harry's head that Draco was thinking him as a dream

"Malfoy" he called slowly and smiled when Draco groaned and said "that green eyed devil had really got too much into my head, now I am hearing his voice too"

'Green eyed devil' that was really nice nick name Harry thought and he smiled.

"Draco, I am not an illusion. I am real" he said softly.

Malfoy turned slowly and got up from his bed not believing his own eyes.

Malfoy stood before him, looking like a vengeful angel. The platinum hair was disheveled, and he looked gorgeously rumpled.

"Draco, I...I love you." Harry whispered. He was breathing hard, each word came from the depth of his heart. 'Now or never' Harry was chanting in his head like mantra.

"Harry?" was the only word came hoarsely from Draco

Harry was able to hear his own heart beat and covered the distance with quick steps and pressed his lips firmly on the lightly parted lips.

_Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful  
>Makin' love with you is all I wanna do<br>Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true  
>And everything that I do is out of lovin' you<em>

Draco couldn't believe his eyes and words he heard were music to his ears. Before the words sank into his head, his breath stopped when those lovely pink soft lips pressed on his. Draco closed his eyes from bliss and drank in the pleasure of the movement. All the ill feelings, he had for his mate melted away.

Harry pulled little on his bottom lips and traced the blond's lips with his tip of the tongue. Gryffindor enjoyed tasting the Slytherin. Harry cupped his mate's face and traced his thumb on the marble smooth jaw line. Draco parted his lips, allowing his mate to taste each and every conner of his mouth. He felt weak in his knees and automatically held the slender waste of Harry and wondered why it took him so long?

Draco kissed him back, their tongue danced together for a romantic tune, nibble for nibble, suck for suck, lick for lick and kiss for kiss it was wonderful. All the before kisses they shared lost its title as 'Best Kiss' and the kiss they shared now was the Best.

_No one else can make me feel  
>The colors that you bring<br>Stay with me while we grow old  
><em>

Potter's lips grazed his cheek. His one hand curling at his blond hair near his nape, Draco pulled in his breath at the feel of wet warm lips on his virgin face, he never allowed his one night stand lovers to touch his face or his perfect hair but now he wanted more. Draco felt soft kisses pressed into his throat. Potter's hands slid over his chest and ribs before clenching in the material of Draco's night shirt.

_And we will live each day in springtime  
>Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful<br>And every day my life is filled with lovin' you_

Draco's hand pulled out the cool green silk and moaned when his hands felt the smooth warm skin of his mate. It was like rain drops in the desert. Harry arched his back a little to enjoy the feel and Draco bend down to nibble at his exposed throat and trailed his tongue on the visible veins to taste, the divine taste his tongue had ever tasted. Harry bit his bottom lips at the delicious current it sent in his body.

"Harry, I want you so much" Draco purred on his plus point sending vibrations.

Draco slowly grinded his pelvic on his mates aroused erection to show his own arousal and smiled little when Harry gasped.

Potter's lips fastened onto his neck once more and his hands moved over him possessively.

"You feel so good, so incredibly good. Merlin make love to me Draco" Potter said huskily.

_Lovin' you I see your soul come shinin' through  
>And every time that we oooooh<br>I'm more in love with you  
><em>

The Dominant Veela in him jumped with joy but Draco wanted to make sure of it. If Harry pulled away this time Draco could shatter into pieces which cannot be fixed again.

Harry pulled away from Draco and started unbuttoning his black shirt with trembling hands but his jaw was set in total determination. Draco placed his index finger under raven's chin and lifted his head to look into his forest green eyes which was full of passion.

"Are you sure Love?" Slytherin asked

Harry was drowned into the sweet taste of his mate; he tried to put a name to it but couldn't as the taste drive into his head. Then he met the stormy grey eyes and a lightning bolt stuck from it 'Love'.

There was a twinkle in green eyes and then Gryffindor said

"yes! I am sure, Sugar" he said with a teasing grin on his red swollen lips.

It was the sexiest and cutest face Draco had ever seen. He bent down and took those lips again in his.

"Why... Sugar?" Blond asked in between the kisses and looked at his face holding Harry close to his body.

"It fits you because you taste like one" Harry punctuated each word with a kiss on his face.

"am I?" Draco asked smirking

"Yes you are" Harry confirmed with a lick on his mate's jaw and chuckled

That was enough for Draco to unleash the dominant in him. he quickly unbutton the green shirt and slided out of the smooth shoulders followed by open mouth kisses. And he yanked his half unbutton shirt over his head before tossing it haphazardly aside.

Harry had already started unbuckling his belt with shivering hands and it was all easily down when, pale hands joined them. Harry was completely nude as his birth day and he smiled shyly when Draco took one step back to admire his mate.

_I know your love is true  
>It's not just sex for you<br>It's the first time that I felt this way in a long time  
>And it's something I could get used to <em>

Quidditch had done wonders to raven's body, Draco's eyes filled with lust as he took in Potter's glory. Bloody hell, did the bastard have to be better at everything? It was totally fucking unfair. but he thanked Merlin for that.

Potter's cock was perfection. It was smooth and straight and beautiful.

Harry smiled sweetly and said "your turn"

_It's love, it's love, it's true  
>When I'm making love to you<br>It's not just teenage lust  
>Or trying something new it's love,<br>It's love, it's love, it's true_

Draco came out of the trance and didn't waste any more second he quickly slipped out of his pants and stood before his mate proudly to exhibit the reason he is called 'Slytherin sex god'

"like what you see?"

When Harry nodded his approval Draco laughed and once again he closed the distance and kissed his mate full on his lips and both moaned when there erections rubbed together.

His hands left Malfoy's neck and slid down over the pale chest, pausing briefly to circle Malfoy's nipples with his thumbs, which was hard nub already from all the excitement.

Malfoy's hand slipped from his back and traced his tight arse before squeezing him a little. Draco nibbled and kissed on the smooth chest not forgetting to suck on the dark nipples and went on his one knee and circled Harry's navel with his tongue and dipped the tip in it.

_His heart is made of gold  
>These past six years<br>I've grown so cold  
>At the thought of trying out a different lover<br>Now I know, I could never love another  
><em>

Harry gasped and held on the blond hair. His whole body was on heat and his brains where going to go in vapors. His whole body shivered when unknown sensation hit him, when Draco's hot mouth covered his cock's head. The December sky grey met the dark forest green eyes and saw innocence swimming there.

"this is your first time?" Blond asked

"Yes, I was so busy training to save the wizarding world from Voldemort that, I didn't …" Harry blushed half shyly and half embarrassing.

"There is nothing embarrassing to be a virgin." Draco smiled at the blushing teen and said "I must have taken 'Felix Felicis' accidently to get this honor to make love to you"

_It's love, it's love, it's true  
>When I'm making love to you<br>It's not just teenage lust  
>Or trying something new it's love,<br>It's love, it's love, it's true_

Draco took in the entire length of the cock into his welcoming mouth and smiled when Harry gasped again and hand in his hair tighten, which didn't matter now when he is sucking and licking ever enlarging nervous of the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding World, his part Veela mate, Harry Potter's Virgin cock.

_With all the plans we will make  
>Travel all the world<br>And drink our sorrows away  
>What a happy day, it will be, when I tell whole world<br>That he is my lover, from now until forever_

Draco was a 'cock-sucking _god'_. Harry refused to think about where the blond might have acquired such skill, which was surprisingly easy considering his mind was completely blown with each flick of Slytherin's tongue, every cheek-hollowing suck, and each gentle tug on his balls that left him gasping out nonsensical words in a very atypical manner.

"Draco, stop, or I'm going to—" Harry bit his lips hard, might have drawn drops of blood from the effort to stop from coming into blond's mouth.

Draco got up slowly. His erection dug into Harry's groin, but it was not unpleasant. Hot lips nibbled at his neck until he thought he might bear the mark forever.

"Bed" Blond whispered into his ears sending shrills of pleasure

Harry nodded and languidly took a couple of steps backward, smiling at his mate teasingly. He allowed his legs to give out and sprawled on his back as Draco straddled him. Harry had never seen anything quite as sexy as Draco Malfoy looking down at him with lock of blond hair hanging in his dark mercury silver eyes and an incredible expression on his face.

"Do you know how it is done?" Draco asked knowing the answer

"I suppose you can teach me" Harry replied innocently

"It's my privilege" he said and bent down again to lavish his mate's lips

"You know new moon night is best for us to make love" Harry blushed and looked at his mate's drowning grey eyes "its tonight"

Draco knew what was there in Harry's mind. He simply reached for his wand from bedside table and pointed at the ceiling and gave a complicated flick.

They were under the night sky with new moon's mild light shining on them. Draco was awarded with a genuine smile.

They didn't waste any more time, touching, kissing, licking, nibbling and marking each other as theirs.

"Spread your legs for me, Love" Slytherin whispered and felt Harry stiffen under him

"I promise to make it best for you, trust me" Draco kissed and flicked at Harry's hard nipples again and Gryffindor relaxed.

"I trust you" Harry moaned and spread his legs

Draco traced his fingers on his cock and moved lower and lower to Harry's tight opening, after teasing it a little longer while dipping his tongue on Harry's sensitive belly button. Blond took his wand and casted several nonverbal spells that left his mate feeling loose, slick ready for him to invade.

Harry moaned. He was even more turned on than he had been before.

He needed no further preparation, but Draco did so anyway, using his long fingers to bring the gryffindor to the brink once more before giving in to his pleading gasps.

When three fingers were inside him fucking and stretching and Harry was withering under him from the new pleasure, Draco pulled away and aligned his precome dripping cock.

Draco was so turned on, like never in his life just by seeing his mate turning and twisting from pleasure under him, he just wanted to enter him roughly and pump into Harry, till he is fully drained but he knew this is his mate's first time and he wanted to make it best.

The Dominant Part Veela finally pressed his cock into his submissive with exquisite slowness. Harry's fingers held Draco's arms tightly enough to leave bruises and gasped from the pleasure mixed with pain.

"Relax…. I promise...It will be good" Draco cooed and Harry relaxed

Draco held his jaws tight and closed his eyes to not to come from the welcoming warmth surrounding his cock and when he was fully inside, Blond opened his eyes to see the forest green eyes watching him with surprise.

Harry relaxed at Draco's soothing voice, trusting him fully. As Draco's cock entered him his pain was over taken by the pleasure and Harry saw the stormy eyes closing as he was full within him, that's when he saw a glow with hint of Mauve around them. Draco looked like another world angel.

"Its Veela vivacity" Draco managed to say between panting hard, pulling out with steady pace and pushed in again and hit the love spot inside Harry.

Harry gasped "what was that?" he asked wide eyed.

"I told you" Draco said and hit again, pulled out and hit it.

Harry moaned "Oh! Merlin" he managed to say from the shock of bliss which shot in him.

"You like it?" Draco asked smirking at his mate shuddering from the pleasure he was giving.

"Oh… Fuck… Yesss "Harry purred and gasped another bliss hit him.

Draco speeded his motions until both of them were frantically writhing, clinging to each other with sweat-damp hands and exchanging sloppy kisses that were half-gasp. Occasionally pausing to stroke Harry's cock with his right hand.

Draco's bed slammed into the wall with every motion and the love sounds they made was very audible but Harry didn't care, if anyone heard them, because Draco's was hitting his prostate with every thrust and he was …

"Oh Merlin! Dracooo"

Harry threw his head back with a loud cry and he arched into Draco chest as he came harder than he could ever remember. He was only vaguely aware of Draco's muffled shout, half-buried in his throat. Harry's arms tightened around Draco's back as he sagged atop him.

"Oh, Salazar…. You are amazing" Draco said between heavy panting.

Draco slipped to his side to pull Harry into his arms, after sourifying with his wand. The Slytherin pressed gentle kisses into Harry's temple, jaw, and throat, saying "_I love you"_ with every kiss.

Twinkling green eyes met sparking grey eyes. They were looking at each other in the pale violet glow around them forming a band like tying them together for life time and disappeared, saying so much to each other without any words until they slept.

_It's love, it's love, it's true  
>When I'm making love to you<br>It's not just teenage lust  
>Or trying something new it's love,<br>It's love, it's love, it's true._

**XXXXX**

Draco was asleep when Harry awoke up by the rays of the early sunrise, from the charmed ceiling fell on him.

'Oh! Merlin. I am bonded with my mate Draco Malfoy' was only thought inside Harry's head till the warm body next to him moved a little close on him.

He watched Draco sleep for as long as he could stand it. The chiseled features were almost too-beautiful, with golden lashes hiding the piercing grey eyes. The platinum hair with the hint of orange from the light of sunrise was gorgeously tousled, making him look more angel and less humanlike.

His lips were slightly parted in his sleep. Harry reached out and touched the smooth cheek and reached up to taste the lips.

Draco moaned under his lips and "Best morning ever. I always imagined it, to be like this" he murmured on his lips. As he adjusted himself on Harry's chest and snuggled him closer.

"Sugar! Cancel the false ceiling charm so that we can go back to sleep" Harry said

Draco twinned his one hand in the thick black hair and pulled him for a sheering kiss as he languidly took is wand and canceled the charm.

"Bloody Show off!" Harry said playful between the kisses.

Draco sighed happily hugging Harry close to him.

"It comes with the package" he said and smirked.

"Draco! I think you should know that … you have wings" Harry said quietly not knowing how he will take it.

Draco's eyes opened at once and looked over his shoulders and grinned wide

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked looking at his silver tipped white feathers. It was large at least six feet long and looked strong enough to carry double the weight of Draco.

"It's amazing" Harry traced his fingers on the soft feather "it is so soft, just like your hair"

Draco proudly spread his wings to see the beauty reflected in his mate's eyes.

"Draco... So they are permanent" Harry bit his lips nervously

"I read about them and I think I can pull in. If you want..." he said and closed his eyes and concentrated and felt his wings sucked back into his skin and winced a little from the stinging pain.

"Is it painful?" Harry asked, worriedly as he moved his hands, on the once again smooth back.

"A bit but I will get use to it" He smile assuring Harry that he is alright.

"Want chocolates? I brought some from the kitchen" Harry summoned the bar from his discarded robes.

Draco took half of it, from gryffindor's hand and stuffed it in his mouth. After mind blowing sex, his whole energy was drained and only the happiness to get his submissive part veela mate forever, kept him going.

Harry's cock twisted on Draco's naked thighs, at the sight of the chocolate spread on the swollen lips of Slytherin above him. The mercury grey eyes widen at the awareness.

"My.. My who must have thought, the Great Harry Potter has kink for chocolates"

Harry blushed.

"Chocolate on your lips" he corrected and covered the distance between them by pressing his lips gently on his Dominant's lips and said "Draco... I don't want you to show your wings to anybody. They are Mine, You are My mate" Harry pouted, possessively

"I am Yours and You are Mine" Draco smiled, confidently and he confirmed it with a mind blowing kiss with another round of love making.

**XXXXXX**

"Draco? Draco…" Blaise was calling, standing behind the closed door of their shared room in slytherin dormitory.

Blond groaned and slept back again.

"Draco just open up for a second, I will just take my things and leave" Zabini pleaded

Harry in half sleep state opened the door with wandless magic and slipped his hand back into Draco's hair, whose was sleeping on gryffindor's firm stomach.

"Oh Shit!" Blaise closed his eyes with his hand and shielding them from the naked boys he went towards his bed "Guys there is something called blankets to cover up"

Harry was first to realize, that they forgot to cover and with a fraction of second, he pulled the blanket on them using his wandless magic.

"Oh fuck off! Blaise" Draco didn't care to open his eyes but pulled his body up, to drag Harry down again, who had planning to get up and settled himself on his mate's chest.

"Just relax, Love. He didn't see anything" Draco whispered, breathing deep into his mate's aroma, hugging close to him. Draco never in his life felt so relaxed and happy.

Harry knew his Slytherin was lying but he relaxed, feeling the warmth radiated from the dominant. Until he was like this, with his mate's arms around him and smelling into his Draco's unique scent coming from his hair and body, he didn't care of anything.

"I will inform Hermione that, you won't be coming Potter" Blaise hesitatingly said before closing the door again without waiting for an answer.

"He just wants to find an excuse to meet Miss. Know-it-all" Draco said lazily

Harry chuckled and said "as if he needed one".

Draco snuggled closer to his mate and smiled, enjoying the happy radiation emitted from the gryffindor's body.

"Who knew the Great Slytherin Sex God, Draco Malfoy loves cuddling" Harry laughed again but hugged his mate closer

"Only to you. Love" Draco whispered on his mates chest before going back to sleep.

**XXXXXOOOXXXX**

Hope I came up to your mark readers.

Please review and encourage me.

_The lyrics used here which touched my heart and one of my favorites are from_

**Lovin' You** - Minnie Riperton and **Making Love **Lyrics (changed little to fit my story)

_Hint- next chapter is true love begins_


	6. My Love! My Sugar!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Author's Note**: Hey Hermione and Malfoy fans. This is my very third story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by Veelaish side of me.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

"Harry, wake up" Ron said shaking his friends shoulders.

"Let me sleep" Harry mumbled on his golden cotton pillow in Gryffindor dormitory

"I sorry dude but Blaise is waiting for you outside the door"

Ron had taken up calling him 'Dude'. Being pureblood, he knew about Veelas and how they get irritated, if someone used their term 'Mate' for casual friendship.

"Why? Can't he find Hermione's room?" he garbled again

"No! dude this time he has come for you" Ron teased

"Ask him to fuck off. I am taken" Harry said lazily getting up from his evening nap.

And went down to meet the ebony.

"What made you to wake me? Blaise" Harry asked still his half sleep. Being on their last year the professor's loaded them with home works and his ever demanding Dominant Veela was draining his energy.

"It's Draco. He is breaking down the common room and we were not able to go near him and even Professor Snape gave up. His magic is gone out of control" Blaise said all in one breath.

"Why? What went wrong?" Harry asked the worried slytherin, as they walked towards the dungeons.

"Don't know, I couldn't dare to ask him, when he is in this state" he said

For past four months, the bond between them strength very much. Draco was in rages very often now, he wanted his mate to be always with him and that was not possible until they were in school.

His Slytherin's anger magic mixed with Veela power was very dangerous at times. Harry was only person who could go near him, at such times and cool him.

As he passed corridor after corridor to Slytherin common room, Harry's mind filled with the thoughts about his mate and his cupid bow shaped lips danced with smile, as he thought about the 'best day of his life', when they had announced officially to the entire school about them.

It just seems yesterday when they all were seated in the great hall during lunch time. It was only three days after their bonding. Harry had slipped every night to Draco's room using his invisibility cloak and they were very frustrated during the day that, they can't even hold hands because of the pervious life and enmity among the houses.

"Harry, don't you think, it's time you both come out?" Hermione asked, breaking his staring contest with Draco across the tables. They both were looking at each other lustful eye, as if, they can see through their cloths.

"It's time Harry, you clear away the doubts in every ones head before it gets blasted, by thinking what's going on between you both" Ron agreed with the witch.

Gryffindor part veela took deep breath and thought 'Yes! Even he couldn't stand any more separation from his mate. Whatever it took away by doing so, will be filled with Draco's passionate kisses'

"Ok" he smiled at the female gryffindor "but How?" Harry was now officially excited

Hermione glanced at the staff table and twinkling blue eyed old wizard gave a nod

"Call him here to join you" she said plainly, startling Ron next to her

Harry without anymore thinking looked directly at the steel grey eyed slytherin and slowly traced his lips with his wet tongue and bit conner of his bottom lips seductively. Draco's eyes widen at the knowledge of how sweet those lips tasted and he could feel his 'little man' waking up.

The seducing gryffindor lifted his right hand pointer and called his already standing mate towards him.

Draco's mind went blank and stepped out of slytherin table and walked towards gryffindor table like a pull from a magnet, leaving his own house students gasping. He went and stood right behind his mate.

Harry got up and threw his arms around the trance teen's neck and mouthed 'Kiss me'. For Draco it was like a divine mantra to unlock his love for his Harry and forgetting his surrounding just took his mates lips. They kissed like it was the last day of their life and only their headmaster's throat clearing sound in the silent great hall, broke them from lavishing each other

Harry smiled lovingly at his grinning mate and said "Care to join me"

Draco glanced at the slytherin table, half the table was burning red and half were still shocked from his sudden act. Only one slytherin was smiling but he was sure, it was not for him.

He smirked at his seducer "You left me with no choice" and mumbled something like 'I keep forgetting who the dominant here'

Harry's sharp ears didn't miss it and he started chuckling and soon he started laughing as Draco sat between his soul mate and giggling Hermione.

For few days the students argued about it, some gryffindors tried to hex the slytherin part veela and vice versa. But many supported and few felt everything hilarious. As the days pasted students started sitting next to their friends from other houses.

Best of all was when Blaise Zabini invited Hermione Granger to sit with him on slytherin table and she accepted it.

Harry could see the beaming Headmaster as he made sure to sit in the high table everyday and smiled at his students, encouragingly and awarding points for the brave students who made their way to sit with other house table.

Harry came from his thoughts as he entered the Slytherin's common room and saw Draco standing facing the fire with his magic cracking around him. Harry walked languidly towards him.

A vase near him bursted but that didn't startle Harry, or his lopsided smile disappeared. Gryffindor stood right behind the angry Slytherin and blew on his neck leisurely and felt thrilled when Draco's fine hair stood on his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's manly waist and leaned on his back, pressing himself closer. Draco visibly relaxed from his mate's nearness.

"What happened Sugar?" Harry cooed

Draco turned in the Saviors' arms and hugged him tightly and rested his head on the raven head.

"I want to kiss you. Love"

Harry smiled at his Mate's mood swing and titled his head and pouted his bottom lips little, as if offering it to be kissed. Draco's grim mood disappeared at once and he took the lips displayed before him.

Their tongue's danced for the familiar tune and tracing the familiar path and tasting each other dreamily, the taste they will never get bored.

"Ok! It's not just the Kiss. Tell me what happened?" Harry asked again between breathing hard to catch the needed air. He knew the slytherin is a hard shell to break but he too was a determined gryffindor

"On the Bed?" Draco suggested, pecking on his mate's nose

"Dracooo... I have homework to complete" Harry pouted

"I will help, Love. It will be over in no time" blond said assuring

The slytherin was very helpful these days and Harry had found him better teacher then Hermione. he had got out off potions also now days, without losing house points, how much ever Snape tried.

"I want to now. tell me what's troubling your lovely blond head?" Harry asked firmly but there was a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Draco Just captured Harry's lips for a romantic kiss and before he knew, they both were panting for breath naked screaming each other's name as they reached their orgasm in Slytherin's bed room.

Draco buried his face in Harry's throat and hugged him close using his wings as blanket. Draco released his wings only in presence of his mate and while making love with him.

Harry combed the blond hair with his fingers and Draco moaned.

"Sugar, are you ready to tell me?" he asked gently

"I received a letter from my parents" Draco said and after a minute or two he continued "they don't want me to come to manor for Christmas"

"Why?" Gryffindor was always shocked. He had never seen Draco spend his Christmas holidays in Hogwarts.

Draco sighed

"they are forced to give Malfoy manor as head quarters for dark lord and death eaters"

Harry was stunned but he didn't want to upset his dominant any more. So he took deep breath and cooled himself.

"I have to stay in Hogwarts for Christmas" Draco was very much depressed and angry from his parents to take away his Christmas. He had all planned to introduce Harry to his mother and to make love on his virgin bed at manor. But now all his plans are ruined.

"I always stay in the school and sometime in Burrow. If you want we both can go there" Harry suggested

Draco smiled and kissed his mate happily.

They both left Slytherin dormitory and went to Gryffindor common room, to help with Harry's homework.

**XXXX**

"All the best guys are taken" Pansy sighed looking at the veela couple exiting there common room, holding hands. "Sad part is they have taken each other"

The girls where sitting on the couch near to the fireplace after their house's head Professor Snape, had fixed everything to normal, once again.

"What about the second Best?" Daphne asked

"You mean Blaise? Taken" Pansy said limply

"By who?" Tracey asked curiously

"That brainy Ganger, who else." Pansy replied sarcastically

"He stood no chance after that kiss in the Great hall" Daphne giggled

"Then what about Anthony from Ravenclaw?" Tracey asked

"Taken" Pansy fell back on the couch and said "That Wesley girl took"

"I liked that Michael guy, you know" Tracey said dreamily

"What about Terry? Terry Boot?" Daphne asked

"Nah! he is not my type"

"I heard Astoria is dating him" Tracey informed Daphne

"Oh! What about Ernie Macmillan? He is quit handsome and then that Potter's friend Wesley?" Daphne said

"Ron! No way but for record he is with Looney Love god" Pansy said and she filled with excitement "talking about Weasley. You know during our last Hogsmeade trip that twin Weasley hit on me"

All the three girls came near to listen to the spicy gossip.

"You know they called me for threesome" Pansy clapped her hands in excitement.

"Wow! You know, I always liked their pranks. They were real heart to the school" Daphne said dreamily

"Then shall we plan for foursome?" Pansy asked

"Done. Fix it on next Hogsmeade trip" Daphne shook hands with Pansy and all the three girls burst into laughter.

**XXXXXOOXXXXX**

"I look really out of place between these red hairs" Draco whispered to Harry who elbowed him playful to shut him out of cheeky statements.

But that was true Slytherin's Platinum Blond hair looked separately among all the red hairs. After spending there start of holiday in Hogwarts they came down to Burrow for Christmas. Draco was given special invitation from mother Weasley herself.

"Love, let's go to our room" Draco whinnied, again

"Just little more time and we will go" Harry pleaded with his eyes; he knew his dominant mate has weakness for his eyes.

Draco growled and sighed, his defect.

"Sugar! What's now?" Harry asked quietly when Draco was shifting uneasily in his chair during dinner time and fuming and muttering cures under his breath

"If that dragon rider didn't stop ogling you. I am surely going to hex that bastard before this fucking dinner ends"

Harry flushed "You mean Charlie" he almost said it loudly and turned to look at the person.

Harry choked, when he saw his best friend's brother biting his lips and looking at him with lust filled dark blue eyes.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione patted his back along with the Slytherin

"Hermione are you sure my allure is gone?"

"Yes! Off course. After you ..(coughed little) with your mate. It was cancelled" She turned lit pink but had a steady voice

"Then why Charlie is looking at me like that" Harry didn't dare look up from his chesses cake desert to give away his flushed face

Hermione saw the Weasley spoken about and cleared her throat loudly to break the trance and raised a toss

"Merry Christmas and special toss to Charlie, who had come from Egypt to join us" she said and smiled at Charlie. Everyone looked at Hermione confused but got into Christmas spirit and started thanking Charlie, distracting him from his current task.

"He is a gay and you are very beautiful Harry" Hermione said 'matter-of-fact'.

Harry spat the wine he was drinking and whipped his mouth with his hand.

"What? Me... Beautiful" he asked surprised

Hermione just shrugged casually and said "Ask Draco, if don't believe me"

Raven blushed and concentrated on finishing his dinner.

Harry could not hold Draco's nagging anymore and they retried to their room.

Draco hugged Harry close to him. After smelling him deeply and the slytherin licked from his neck to his checks.

"Draco! What are you doing?"Harry asked disgustingly. Short licks while love making was arousing but licking like a puppy was too much

"Removing all traces of that bloody dragon rider' stares, from you" Draco said coolly and licked another strip on Gryffindor's sensitive neck.

Harry gave up to his possessive mate and chuckled when the licking turned kisses and then nibbling, ending up in mind blowing cock sucking and fantastic love making.

They slept in each other's arms in Ron's room, which they both shared with him during the visit. Ron had gone to spend the night in Luna's house across the hill near Burrow, leaving the room completely to the Lovers.

Harry woke up from the tingling feel on his face and knew somebody was looking at him. He smiled and opened his eyes to meet the sliver grey eyes but no, large brown eyes with tears in them ready to flow out was looking at him admiringly.

"Dobby!" he said happily making the house elf more happy. Dobby always made sure he was the first one to wish him on Christmas.

"Dobby has come to wish Merry Christmas. Harry Potter sir"

"Merry Christmas to you to Dobby" Harry pulled his night gown on, as he got up from bed, neglecting Slytherins murmured disapproval.

Harry gave the small parcel to Dobby, which he had kept under his bed and took the present the elf gave him, as if offering to a king.

"Harry Potter remember Dobby" big big tears burst from his egg size eyes

"Of course Dobby. Come on open it" Harry said opening his own present to find a pair of miss matched socks one was green with silver stars and other was red with golden snitches on them.

"They are lovely Dobby" he appreciated, thinking about the Slytherin and Gryffindors colors, the elf has chosen.

"Dobby loves his Santa cap given by Harry Potter sir" Dobby said ready to cry again "Is there anything you want Dobby to do Sir" he Squeaked, jumping from one foot to another happily

"Yes! Bring us two cups of hot chocolate" Draco drawled propping his head on his hand to see the sentimental scene between master and house elf.

"Dobby wishes Merry Christmas to Master Malfoy sir"

"Um!" he simply said and when Harry rolled his eyes in disapproval. Slytherin added with a false pleasant smile on his face "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Master Malfoy smiled at Dobby" he burst into tears before disappearing.

"Now I know why you wear mismatched socks on new year parties every year" Draco drawled " Who knew, the Great noble Harry Potter is having a House elf" he smirked at the gryffindor who was crawling on him with predator's look shinning in the Green eyes.

"I didn't know you were ogling at me, all those years" Harry purred "and just for the record I have two of them" he whispered on the Slytherin's checks.

Harry burst out laughing seeing the mesmerized look on his dominant Part Veela.

"You will pay for it. Mr. Potter" Draco said dangerously before tackling Harry down and pinning him on the bed and attacked him with kisses until laughter turned into moaning.

"Dobby has…"the house elf squeaked and disappeared with a 'pop' when he saw his masters in the process of love making.

"You can come in, Dobby" Harry called after few minutes

Dobby popped in and placed the mug of hot chocolate and disappeared without another word. If that widening eye and stiff ears is called blushing, then the House elf was blushing.

They watched the sunrise from the seventh floor window, Draco was holding Harry from behind, who was standing near the window and they sipped their hot chocolate in peaceful silence.

_First, first time I looked into your eyes  
>I saw heaven, oh, heaven in your eyes<br>Everything I did before you, wasn__'__t worth my while  
>It should<em>_'__ve been you all the time  
>I do anything, and everything to please you<br>You know how much I need you  
>You<em>_'__re always, always, will be on my mind ._

Harry wrapped his own free arm on the affectionate dominant's arms on his waist and tilted his head for his mate to kiss 'Merry Christmas'

**XXXXX**

"Surprise!" the whole Weasley clan was standing in the main hall, when Harry and Draco walked down to open their Christmas gifts, under the very large Christmas tree placed in the main hall.

Harry smiled knowingly at Draco, who frowned at the sudden outburst and his eyes widen when they parted to show

"Mother!" Draco whispered truly shocked, his mother in Wesley's house! It was unbelievable and when his mother opened her arms beckoning him, he thought it must be a dream, Narcissa Malfoy exhibiting love before everyone.

"Go Draco" Harry whispered when the Slytherin didn't move from his place.

Draco easily crossed the hall with his long legs and hugged his mother.

"I am so sorry, Son. We couldn't celebrate Christmas in Malfoy Manor" Narcissa said, feeling truly sorry

"Mother! you came here! to wish me?"

"How can I leave my darling son on Christmas eve and from his presents" She snapped her fingers and gifts for all appeared under the Wesley's Christmas tree.

Narcissa walked towards Molly Weasley and said "Thank you so much for inviting my son and allowing me to come here"

"Don't say such thing Narcissa. I am a mother too" Molly said with tears in her eyes

It was the best Christmas for everybody with Malfoy's and Wesley's gifts pouring on them all along with gifts for each other.

"This is for you Sugar" Harry handed Draco a small box wrapped in bright red wrapper.

Draco kissed Harry on his cheeks before opening his gift. It was a platinum chain with platinum heart shaped locket. Slytherin took the chain in his hand. It was simple but beautiful, with a magically shine on it.

'Open it' Harry mouthed

Draco took a sharp breath when he opened the locket to find one side with Harry's smiling face and another side unearthly shine trapped under a glass. He looked at his mate speechless

_You__ a__re more than wonderful  
>More than amazing<br>Irreplaceable, love, love, in my life  
>You<em>_ a__re so incredible,  
>The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life<em>

"It's a bit of my magic" Harry bit his lips nervously "I wanted to give you something, which could remind you of me. It's a tricky charm but I thought…." He stopped bubbling when Draco went on his one knee and took his left hand and kissed on it.

"Harry I wanted to do this on New year's eve but you left him me with no choice" Draco said huskily

Harry frowned and curiosity built in him to think what Draco had planned to do?

"Harry, you are my soul Mate but I want to make you my life partner" Draco said and took out a ring box out off his robes pocket and opened to show a gold band with platinum, thread thin running in between it.

"Will you marry me Harry James Potter Part veela?" Draco asked looking at the ever green eyes filling with unshed tears.

Harry never thought Draco will ask him to marry. They where veela mates but going officially he never thought. Happiness boomed in him when he looked at the mercury silver grey eyes, shining with Love.

"Yes! I will marry you Draco Lucius Malfoy Part Veela" Harry smiled brightly as Draco slipped the ring on his left ring finger

Draco got up to kiss his submissive's lovingly on lips, when whole hall burst with laughter and claps and cat calls from twin Weasley.

They both were showered with blessings and congratulations.

Harry looked down at his ring more closely to see that platinum thread was no metal; it was Draco's precious hair. A single tear flowed away from the dark green eyes.

It's such a nice feeling to be protected and loved and began a family which he never had.

_Always, seems like reality  
>Forever, don<em>_'__t seem so far away  
>All I wanna do, all I wanna feel, all I wanna be is close to you<br>Everyday, is my lucky day  
>All I wanna do, is love you<br>I place no one above you  
>I <em>_wi__ll tell you why_

_you a__re more than wonderful  
>More than amazing<br>The irreplaceable, love, love, in my life  
>You<em>_'__re so incredible,  
>The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life.<br>__._

**XXXXXOOOXXXXX**

"Harry! If you keep on hoping like that, I will never be able, to button up your robes correctly" Hermione glared at her agitated friend.

"I am getting married Hermione!" he said tiring to stand still

"So? It doesn't mean you should look funny, with wrong buttoning" she looked at him one more time, after fixing his robes and approved the bridegroom.

Harry was wearing a traditional silvery white robe. A wild colorful flowers garland was put around his neck, giving by Mr. Willow, a full Veela and some tied on his either wrists. All of which indicated his submissiveness in the relationship, he was about to begin.

It was the next day after their graduation, Draco had convinced him to get married before they left the Hogwarts ground to begin their new life.

The marriage was held in Room of requirement, seventh floor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at sunrise

The room had taken up into a beautiful white and red rose garden to indicate purity and passion in their relationship. Draco had personal asked the room to provide him that.

The bonding was going to be done by Professor Albus Dumbledore behalf of Wizarding community and Marko Willow, representative of veela community.

"Harry, are you ready?" Arthur Weasley peeped inside, the one of the nearby classroom which was converted into one of Bridegroom's room. Arthur who had already taken Harry as son, offered to escort him to the aisle, which he readily accepted.

"Yes, I think" Harry nervously whispered

"Honestly, Harry why are you acting as if you are going to see Draco for the first time" Hermione rolled her eyes like 'you guys are unbelievable'

"You can't understand what I am feeling, until you stand in my position, Hermione!" He whinnied

"Don't try to challenge me, Harry James Potter" She warned him with a playful glare

"No, I won't. I have learned my lesson last time only" Harry smiled thinking about the great hall incident with turned both their lives.

Hermione playful swatted his arms and laughed along with him.

Harry took deep breath and held Arthur's elbow and he walked out to face the new beginning, when the music started playing within the room of requirement.

The gryffindor walked slowly holding his escort, taking his lead. The pathway to the center of the garden was covered with pale yellow roses indicating the bonding ceremony. Harry looked at the guests standing in the center, before a knee high raised platform decorated with wild flowers; giving it a feel of paradise. The whole Wesley clan was present there, with them stood few of their friends and he was surprised to see Remus Lupin, his ex DADA professor standing with Tonk's an Auror, holding hands opposite to them stood the Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry's breathe stop for a second when he saw his Potion master giving him a suppressed smile, standing next to his going-to-be in laws. If he had taken Draco has his mate then anything can happen, Harry thought

It was a small group but they where his family. Harry's eyes filled with tears, as they clapped, to welcome him and smiled at him when he passed by to climb the stage. He stood next to Draco nervously.

The gryffindor heart slipped a beat, when he saw his slytherin standing in pale mauve color robes which denoted, him being a dominant. He too wore wild flower's garland and tied a string on both his wrists. The sun was rising opposite to them and radish orange rays shinned on the platinum blond hair.

Draco grinned widely at his beautiful mate. Harry's forest green eyes filled with love, took away his heart. Today Harry Potter was going to be his in all the ways. His slivery grey eyes gleamed in happiness.

The ceremonies began by the formal oath of Wizarding marriage bond, commenced by their Headmaster Professor Dumbledore.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you accept Harry James Potter as your Husband and promise to be with him during his time sorrows and share your happiness till death do apart"

"I Do" Draco smiled at his mate

"Harry James Potter, do you accept Draco Lucius Malfoy as your Husband and promise to be with him during his time sorrows and share your happiness till death do apart"

Tensed Silence fell in the room.

Harry was gasping like a fish nervously. Draco looked at his mate uncertainly at the sudden silence

"Harry" he whispered to get him going and break the killing silence

"I want to tell you this but I don't know how to. It took me nearly 4 days to realizes and get the idea into my head." Harry said nervously biting his lips

The unknown fear crept inside Draco's stomach. 'Whether Harry suddenly realized his mistake to be his mate and he didn't want further commitment with him'

His father had informed him just two days back that, 'the Dark Lord had planned to attack Harry and kidnap him, as soon as he steps out of Hogwarts. Without the Shadow of Professor Dumbledore Harry can be killed easily.'

When he told his fear to Headmaster, Dumbledore suggested him to get married here in Hogwarts before they step out. With stronger double bond Draco can easily locate Harry wherever he is and save him.

Draco had arranged the marriage in a hurry against Harry's will, who wanted to wait a little longer. Draco had convinced him by kissing and whining that he wanted this, without telling the gryffindor about the threat. Finally Harry gave up after mind-blowing sex.

The dominant was snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard Harry's anxious voice again

"Do you remember I went to meet someone 4 days ago?"

The slytherin nodded slowly.

"They confirmed my doubts. I wanted to tell you this before we get married" Harry whispered, biting his already red lips more.

Draco blanched. He looked paler then the ghost, 'Harry was indeed going to reject him'

"Draco, I am pregnant" Harry said uncertainly

Harry's best man Ronald Wesley fainted, hearing to his confession. He was standing next to Harry ready with the wedding rings. All the eyes were on the veela couple and no one bother check the wizard on the floor.

"Don't tell me, you are kidding, it my heart will break" Draco frowned, confused from his green eyed devil's declaration.

Harry smiled widely and then threw his hands around his dominant's neck and kissed him full on the lips before saying "I Do" and whispered on his lips "Congratulation! Sugar"

The silent crowed cheered for the budding Veela Parents.

After hearing many throat clearings from their head master, they separated and stood for the veela bonding ceremony to begin.

"Part veela Draco Lucius Malfoy do you accept Part veela Harry James Potter as your soul mate and bond with him by body, mind and soul for eternity"

"I Do"

"Part veela Harry James Potter do you accept Part veela Draco Lucius Malfoy as your soul mate and bond with him by body, mind and soul for eternity"

"I Do"

Mr. Willow tied their left hands together with yellow silk magical ribbon and tapped it with his right hand pointer three times, the ribbon dissolved into their skin and both of them felt a lit stinging feeling on their heart.

"You both are bonded for eternity" Mr. Willow squeaked happily at the grinning couple.

They signed the marriage bonds, which disappeared immediately, to be stored in the department of marriage bonding among partial creatures in the ministry.

"By the power rested in me, I pronouns you as Husband and husband. You may kiss the groom" Albus said loudly with smile and looked down from the half moon spectacles.

The small crowd roared with laughter and more cat calls from the young Wesleys as Draco pulled his new husband by his waist and kissed deeply, dissolving all worries.

Ron groaned and sprigged up immediately, flushing when he saw the Veela couple kissing.

"Umm… dude, I think it's time for the ring" He sheepishly grinned looking at his feet.

All laughed at reddening Ron Weasley.

Draco stepped forward and took his ring and slipped in Harry's left ring finger along with the other ring and kissed the rings.

The wedding ring was simple platinum band with single pinkish blue diamond and 'My love, my mate' inscribed inside it.

_Love, you know, you know you__ a__re my one and only  
>All I wanna do, is be together<em>

Harry slipped his ring in Draco's left ring finger, grinning at his romantic mate.

Draco looked at his ring, which was same as its twin but the word in it was 'My Sugar, my mate'. He looked at his husband's forest green eyes, which was filled with unshed tears just like his.

_Sugar, you know, I __wil__l never leave you lonely  
>In your eyes, in your eyes I see forever <em>

"I Love you" Draco whispered

"I Love you too" Harry smiled letting his tears fall out_  
><em>

**XXXXX**

"What it is Love?" Draco asked his new husband, sitting next to him. They had sat down on their respective chairs for grooms after their first couple dance.

The Room of requirement was now converted into reception hall for the small coward. The music was rocking the floor and the walls reflected different colors of light, all credit goes to their charms Professor Flitwick.

Their friends had gone crazy and they were dancing their energies out.

Harry scratched his chest near his heart again, to subside the stinging feeling which refused to go from morning. He sipped his white wine before answering

"It's nothing Draco just that, the stinging feel is not going" Harry frowned when he saw the slytherin laughing at him. "I have a feeling that, you know something which I don't know" the gryffindor raised one of his prefect brows.

Draco pretended to be thinking, tapping his long finger on his chin and received a swat on his thighs and the Dominant started laughing again at his impatient love.

"Slytherin won't give up any information, just like that" He wriggled his pale brow suggestively.

"Ok! Then what about I do some favor in return" Harry blushed as he leaned closer to the taller teen "I read something new to do, in the library" He ran his tongue on his perfect red lips slowly and whispered "with my mouth"

Draco's eyes widened as the blood rushed to his head looking at his mate's mouth and could feel his pant growing tight. He mentally thanked his loose robes, which saved him from embarrassment.

"Well… that sounds like a great deal" Draco said hoarsely suddenly his throat going dry.

Harry smiled shyly and waited for him to continue.

"So, now the deal is done. Here is the information, which you should have known, if you had read the book, I told you to read about 'Veela bonding Ceremony'" Draco tried to divert his thoughts from the tent forming in his south.

Harry pouted at the accusation and grinned sheepishly "I did read but about something else" he hissed seductively and said "come to the point, if want the favor" he bit his lips slowly

Draco inhaled deeply and started unbutton his robes till his waist and started with his shirt.

"Draco! What are you doing?" Harry said wide eyed looking at the pale skin revealing before him.

Draco laughed heartily, looking at gasping gryffindor. At last he got back, for all the teasing his mate was playing on him.

"Just look here" he said still chuckling. He pulled the left side of his shirt to show the marking on his chest above his heart.

It was like silver heart shape tattoo covering an inch on Draco's chest.

Harry traced it with his finger tip earning a moan from his mate "Check yours" the dominant whispered hotly leaning into his mates touch.

Harry quickly opened his shirt and pulled to see a wing shaped sliver tattoo on his chest about an inch.

Draco reached out to touch it and the pleasure Harry felt was out of world and he moaned loudly.

"Harry!"

"Draco!"

"We think you are in middle of room full of family and friends" the twin Weasley said together, snapping them from their seventh heaven.

The flushing Veelas glared at the laughing twins, while buttoning up their robes.

"I think we should retire to our room" Draco said quietly to his mate

"Actually before you two go off doing…" Fred hugged himself and pretended to kiss invisible person before him, making all love moans.

Draco glared at him and Harry chuckled. George snickered as he said

"Well, Draco we wanted to know, whether you have any books regarding Veela kid's toys."

"Why?" Blond frowned curiously. As they got up from their seats.

"You see the Veela community is coming out" George started

"Mr. Willow told us to about the Veela's welcoming party for you both and invited us to come along with you" Fred continued cheerfully

Draco looked crossed by hearing, the prank masters coming with them and Harry was surprised to hear about the party

"We hope to meet Veela kids there" George grinned

"And we want to be well prepared for our first customer in there" Both Fred and George indicated to Harry's stomach

"First thing we won't be having Veela baby since we both are part veelas and our baby will be like any other wizard baby" Draco smiled sweetly at his blushing mate "Second if I have any books also I won't do the mistake by giving it to you two" he said blandly

"If he has, I will get it for you" Harry said smiling at the pouting twins

Weasley twins started whispering to themselves about, what kind of pranks, Veela kids like to play and plans to extend their Joke shop.

"I am not going to let them near, my baby" Draco said firmly

"Not Baby, Sugar. Your babies" Harry said with a smile

The blond gasped and his world went black. The only voice he heard last was his mate's, calling out his name

Draco fainted this time.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Please please Review I am so existed to hear from you all.<em>

_All the hits and Alerts are pumping blood into my brains, making me think new._

_The lyric used here is from_

_**LOVE OF MY LIFE (Brian McKnight) **__(changed little to fit my story)_

_Hope you like it_

_**Thank you**__ for all the Hits and Alerts._

_Hint- next chapter is "deal and wedding gift" it will be short compared to others but I wanted it to be specia__l._


	7. Wedding gift!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Author's Note:** Hey Harry and Draco's fans. This is my very third story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by Veelaish side of me.

**Special thanks**- to all the readers to mark my story for alert and reviewing

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven<strong>

Draco was beautiful spread out on the soft bed on their bed _naked_ and unconscious. Harry's green eyes filled with desire, as he saw the still erect cock of his mate and he wetted his lips, which were suddenly very dry.

He blew slowly on his mate's marble smooth neck, but Draco still didn't wake up.

Harry enjoyed undressing his unconscious dominant after Professor Dumbledore gave a clean bill to Draco and levitated him to their room which was their usual bed room in slytherin's dormitory.

Harry got an idea, to wake his mate from the shock. He slowly traced his finger tips on the Slytherin's cock earning a twist from it. Even though the blond was unconscious his 'little man' was very much awake. Harry's lips drew into a crooked smile.

The raven bent down and gave an open mouth kiss to the erect beauty's head and saw a shiver pass through the unconscious mate.

'So he can feel that' Harry bit his lips as his own erection was on its way.

The gryffindor stripped quickly and planned to test what he had learned earlier, thanks to Hermione to give him that book. He mentally noted that he buy her a nice set of robes as gift.

He slowly kneelled in-between the Slytherin's firm legs and slowly licked from the base to the tip of the glory displayed from him, using just his tip of his tongue.

_Aw, feels so fine every time  
>Ooh, I love making love to you<br>Anywhere I don't care  
>Oh, I love making love to you<em>

Draco pulled in a long breath. The sensation was filling his nerves with blood, waking him from the dreamless sleep but he didn't bother to open his eyes.

Harry licked the slit on the head and took it his mouth. He smiled when Draco moaned. The determined gryffindor slowly started nibbling the nerves on the lengthening prick from bottom to top. And finally he took the enter length into his mouth and gagged when it hit his throat.

Draco's eyes flew open, when he felt warmth enveloping his penis. He panicked

'Who is that? Where am I?' before slowly relaxing, when he saw his mates raven head near his crotch.

The mischievous forest green eyes meet the dreamy sliver grey eyes.

"You fainted" Harry whispered and smiled, looking at his husband's confused look, before getting back to his work with his mouth.

Draco's stormy grey eyes filled with lust as he saw his mate's mouth swallowing his length and he couldn't hold and trusted forward. The action was stopped by the gryffindor's firm grip on his hips, holding him still.

"Fainting is for girls. I must have passed out" he hissed, when one more pleasure wave hit his brain.

Harry chuckled on the glans and the slytherin growled at the wonderful bliss feeling it caused. Draco's hands went to hold the soft black hair to make him stop, the loving tortures but Harry swatted it away playfully

"Just lie down and enjoy. Let me give you my part of the deal" Harry whispered seductively and chuckled when his mate understood what he meant and spread his arms on the bed.

Dominant twisted and turned as his mate started working up the speed and teased his balls.

"Oh Harry! My Love" Draco moaned loudly as the warm tongue wrapped the head and slided in the slit.

"Umm… Salazar! I can't hold any more" he groaned and Harry stopped.

Draco opened his eyes to see his love straddling up on him, the sexiest sight he had ever seen. The unruly hair, the swollen lips wet with saliva and forest green eyes darker then he had ever seen, full of love. _Love just for him._

_Oh, the fire in your eyes  
>Makes my loving temperature rise<br>And honey sweet ecstasy  
>Ooh, I love what you're doing to me<br>Please don't stop  
>Oh, I think I'm gonna lose control<br>Love, don't stop  
>Oh, I think I'm gonna lose control<br>_

"Harry! I love you" Draco hissed, breathless.

Harry covered the distance and captured the lips which were declaring love for him. The pale fingers twisted in his hair and their tongues lapped at each other as if they had never tasted each other before.

Draco tried to flip them but Harry stopped and smiled down at him. The slytherin understood and stayed below kissing each and every inch of his mate's skin he could reach.

_Cause there's no  
>lightning and thunder<br>Any seven wonder mightier  
>Than what you've got<br>No one does it better, Love  
>Come and get it while it's hot<em>

Harry moaned and feebly took his wand and bent down to kiss his mate again, as he tapped his own thigh magically preparing himself. He felt more aroused and loose.

The bold gryffindor levered himself up and aligned his hole on Draco's prick

"Are you sure, Love?" Draco asked, knowing his love, was new to all of this but was answered by a moan from Harry, as he lowered himself on his mate's glorious length to the hilt.

_Oh, give me more like before  
>I love making love to you<br>Makes me feel life is real  
>Ooh, I love making love to you<br>Oh, your heart touching mine  
>Starts the beat of unnatural rhyme<br>Such a sweet melody  
>Oh I love what you've given to me<br>_

"Oh fuck! You are so incredible" The blond growled and gasped when Harry started moving, fucking himself. Harry threw his head back from the bliss.

The blond drank in his mate beauty, his parted wet lips, flawless neck and hairless chest glittering with the sweat.

Draco took his mates bouncing cock above him and started rubbing it to match the rhythm the gryffindor was moving at.

Suddenly Harry bent lower and licked the new sliver heart tattoo, proof of their bond for eternity, on the Draco's chest. The slytherin threw his head back from the added pleasure he received and came inside Harry as his mate screamed his release.

_Give me more like before  
>Ooh, I love making love to you<br>Makes me feel life is real  
>Ooh, I love making love to you<em>

The wings had released during their love making and Draco wrapped them around his submissive as he collapsed on his dominant.

Harry couldn't believe it. He had done it finally and was extremely satisfied and happy to see his husband chanting his name all the way through his orgasm.

"It's your wedding gift" Harry mumbled on Draco's neck, burying his blushing face deep into him.

"It was wonderful and now I think I have to get married to your everyday to receive such amazing wedding gift" Draco said still panting

Harry laughed and lifted a little and whispered the cleaning spell.

Draco took his chance and flipped his mate down. Before Harry could object, the slytherin started kissing his way down to his mate's twisting prick

"My wedding gift" he whispered before lapping the semi hardened length and knew it would erect by time he takes it in his mouth.

_Ooh, I love making love to you_

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><em>So, short and hot!<em>

"_**I LOVE MAKING LOVE TO YOU"**__ DUET BY CHER AND GREG ALLMAN (changed a little to suit the story)_

_Do review and let me know. I think I didn't cross any lines of the website rules._

_**Thank you! RRW**__ for notifying me of my mistake. So readers Charlie is in Romania and Bill is in Egypt, so the dialogue goes life this_

_Hermione saw the Weasley spoken about and cleared her throat loudly to break the trance and raised a toss_

"_Merry Christmas and special toss to Charlie, who had come from Romania to join us" she said and smiled at Charlie. Everyone looked at Hermione confused but got into Christmas spirit and started thanking Charlie, distracting him from his current task.$_

_**Hint**- next chapter is "I am going to kill you"_


	8. Kill me? part 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Author's Note:** Hey Harry and Draco's fans. Sorry for late update. Lets just say, that my boss is a Dementor, who loves to suck my soul and time.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>

"I'm going to kill you!" Harry screamed. His magic crackling around the room, sending scared shivers into every one's spine present in the room.

"Please Harry." Draco pleaded once again

"Shut your filthy mouth, Malfoy!" Harry screamed warningly. Draco flinched, hearing his surname.

"Please Harry, just let him go." Ron quietly requested to his fuming friend.

"You stay out of this." Harry warned him. The nearby flower vase blew and every one present in the room flinched before Ron cleared the debris.

Harry screamed again and everyone covered their ears. The gryffindor's magic was in full force, and any number of powerful silencing charms would not hold in his screams.

Everything had been going well until today, and now the whole world was upside down for Draco.

'What am I doing to do?' he thought, tears filling in the silver grey eyes.

_**Flashback**_

Harry and Draco had moved to _12__Grimmauld__Place_ after their wedding and were very happy together. It was as though they had been together for years. They often cooked their meals together, unless Draco was too busy with his studies, and then Harry cooked for him. They spent many evenings lying together on the sofa, reading, talking, or just being together.

They worked in the back garden together, pulling weeds and returning the space to its former glory. They cleaned the house together, in spite of having Kreecher and Dobby around to help. They did go for walks in the muggles gardens, which Harry had found, and went to the Muggle market on Sundays. Draco found this to be the most interesting thing about the non-Wizarding world. They had also attended the Veela's parties in middle of forbidden forest, which Harry found assuming.

They showered together and slept in each other's arms, Harry wrapped in his Dominant's wings.

Draco had taken it coolly when Harry told him, 'I want to become a writer.'

"What do you want to write about love?" he asked.

"About you and me. I mean about 'life as a part veela' and 'about the boy-who-lived'." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Brilliant Love! I'm sure people will love to read about you and I have contacts with London's best publication's editor too. Your book will be best seller in no time." Draco said encouragingly.

And Harry kissed him senseless for hours.

But his friends took it differently. Ron was dumb founded and Hermione gasped.

Draco converted one of the dark rooms in Grimmauld into a study, just as Harry preferred, with light green walls and mahogany furniture. Hermione got him a computer system which would work around magic, after she came out of her shock.

Harry had taken typing class during his summer holidays so it would be easy for him to use the computer.

Draco had joined a Med-wizard course, and was picking up the material faster than the others. With the veela gene in his blood, he was able to heal people quickly and being already second in their school, he was topper in his course without Hermione Granger to compete.

Harry had his own private Med-witch, Sanya Mills, sent by the Veela community to check on him every month's third Sunday. His regular Med-Witch was Madam Pomfrey, who was very excited to assist him since it had been centuries that a wizard is having twins, even with pregnancy potion.

Harry's day started with kisses from his husband, who also made breakfast with lots of fruit and creamy milk for him, a 'nutritious breakfast' as Narcissa called it. After bidding good bye to Draco, he retires into his study for writing his book after feeding Hedwig and Draco's owl Casper.

Draco had ordered Dobby and Kreecher to make sure that Harry wouldn't miss lunch, so they take it into his study, which is followed by an afternoon nap. Dumbledore had assigned ex-professor Lupin for teaching Harry war time defense and offence spells. He usually visited Harry every day for three hours of training after his nap.

At night, Draco insists on cooking, helped by Harry, followed by mind blowing love-making, before going into dreamless sleep.

Hermione, Blaise, and Ron had taken Auror training. While Luna had joined course along with Draco, to become Med-witch.

Once a month, all of his and Draco's friends, along with Harry's DA group, got together to attend a meeting with Order of the Phoenix to plan for Voldemort's downfall.

During one of the meetings of the order, Professor Snape, who worked for light, came with horrible news. Draco's parents had been tortured by the Dark Lord and Narcissa's own sister Bellatrix Black.

"The Dark Lord came to know about you and Potter being Part veela, and is torturing your parents about your where abouts. I think he is planning to make you a death eater, and then use you as bait to get to Potter." Snape drawled as the black eyes glanced up at the ceiling to hide unshed tears "Lucius and Narcissa both wish to die rather than to give you up Draco."

The room was silent, all except for the sound of someone sobbing.

"Draco, please don't." Harry wobbled around the table to comfort the sobbing blond.

"We will save them and bring them here."

"We can't just bring them here. We need to fake their death so that you-know-who won't come after them." Hermione's brain worked faster than everyone's as their eyes slowly blinked.

"I agree with Miss. Granger." Dumbledore nodded in agreement "Voldemort won't rest until he kills the people who betray or leave him."

"Then I say, lets plan for the 'fake death of Malfoys'.." Harry said from Draco's lap, where he was sitting and comforting his husband.

No one felt uncomfortable with that, as they had been seeing this for the past six months.

"How to fake their death? Wont they search for the bodies?" Ron asked the witch thoughtfully.

"Polyjuice potion." Hermione and Harry both said together and laughed ,thinking about their second year in Hogwarts, which helped lighten the heavy air in the room.

"We can fake an order attack and kill, I mean fake kill, Draco's parents". Ron beamed at his own brilliant idea.

"Auror training is doing something good for you then." Mad eye moody patted on his back, making Ron blush.

"Are we going to attack, Malfoy Manor then? I mean his parents are in there." Tonks tried to reason her question.

"Malfoy manor is big place. We must do something and get them out first." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"I think I have a plan." Blaise said, beaming looking at his smiling witch.

After almost an hour later, discussing pros and cons of Zabini's plan, everybody agreed to it.

"I must say Slytherins are good planners." Dumbledore said smiling at the two slytherin present and chuckled at the pouting gryffindors.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

"My Lord, we are very remorseful to be ignorant of your mighty powers. Please give us a chance to show our loyalties to you." Lucius Malfoy pleaded, kneeling before his Lord in the Malfoy dungeons.

"We are ready to disown our only son, if that so pleases you." Narcissa said quietly with bowed head, knelling next to her husband.

"Don't talk about that blood traitor." Lucius spat at his wife.

Lord Voldemort laughed at his traitors, begging his forgiveness.

"Lucius, open your mind." he hissed.

Lucius knew this is going to happen. As planed, he had Severus lock his and his wife's memories of the plan with the key word 'puppy'. Sev had mentioned that the key word should be a word which shouldn't normally come up in a conversation with the Dark Lord.

The head of Malfoy family looked up to meet red snake like eyes.

Memories of his past raced by: Draco bidding good bye before going to Hogwarts for his finial year. He and his wife having dinner in France for their anniversary. Draco pouting in the Infirmary, informing him that 'Harry potter was his mate' and worst, he and his wife enjoying a steaming night of sex one month ago.

Lucius held his jaw tight. He had to give up something in order to make the Dark Lord believe that he had opened his mind completely to him.

Voldemort laughed when he saw the latest memory, of the elder Malfoy kissing his wife before coming in here.

"Well! Lucius you have taken one more step inside my circle of loyal death eater." he hissed in the cold dungeons.

"Please allow both of us to participate in the upcoming attack in Hogsmeade My Lord." Lucius pleaded, willing on his magic that the snake face agreed. This was their last chance.

Voldemort thought about it for some time. "I think I am not making a mistake by agreeing to this" he coldly hissed.

Lucius carefully let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. "We will not let you down, My Lord." he confirmed confidently.

"We? I think Walden and Fenrir will take good care of Narcissa until you come back Lucius." he hissed teasingly.

Voldemort laughed coldly at the gasping couple kneeling before him.

"If that's what will prove my loyalty to you, my Lord, then I will fulfill your wish." Lady Malfoy took a deep breath to stop the tears falling out. "But before that, I would like to prove my magical abilities to you. Please allow me to accompany my husband in this mission, my Lord." Narcissa said firmly.

Bellatrix, who was standing next to Dark Lord, burst into hysterical laughter at her sister agreeing to sleep with the two fellow death eaters, who drool at her all the time.

"My Lord, if you permit I would like to inform Macnair and Greyback that my darling Cissy agreed to spend some TIME with them." She pouted uglily at her Lord and walked out of the dungeons like a maniac laughing, once she received single from her love.

"Well well well, so Lady Malfoy wants to prove herself. Fine! Then for just this once, I will allow it." Voldemort hissed thoughtfully.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

"Granger! I don't have any more of the sample, so handle it with care." Snape drawled.

Hermione huffed, but didn't say anything to her former potion professor, taking the two blond hairs and labeling them. Even though he was on the lights' side, Snape never lost an opportunity to insult the gryffindors.

"Hermione! I think we still need somebody to take Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's place as dead bodies." Ron looked at her curiously.

Both potion Master and Hermione rolled their eyes in tandem. "Obviously."

"Ron! Weren't you present in the meeting?" she sighed and said, "Blaise has gone with Mad eye to kidnap two muggles serial killers for their replacement."

Ron nodded, finally remembering it.

"If we're all are ready, can we proceed to Hogsmeade then?" Harry asked ready with his wand, wearing the order's robes.

"Love! Please, give up." Draco pleaded, walking behind his stubborn gryffindor. "You're in your seventh month and I don't think you should rick our babies' life." he tried to reason.

"Its the sixth month, you idiot, and you think I can't protect my babies?" He frowned angrily at his blond mate.

"No Love! You are taking it all wrong! Look at yourself." he said quietly. It was becoming more difficult day by day to control his submissive, as they become aggressive during pregnancy.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" he glared dangerously at the slytherin.

"Just looking like a big pumpkin holding a wand." Snape drawled coolly, surpassing a smile when Draco glared at him.

Ron snickered, and that was enough to make Harry to scream at Draco.

"How dare you Draco? You think I am funny looking?"

"No! Love, you're very beautiful!" Draco tried to come near the fuming raven. The other three occupants had gone into a silencing bubble, but wanting to watch Draco getting blasted by his husband.

"Just because I'm submissive, it doesn't mean that I am under you always, and don't think to control me!" Harry screamed again.

"No love, I know you're powerful, after all you are the boy-who-lived." he said politely taking one more step near him.

"I am glad you remember that." the green eyes glared at him, breathing hard.

Draco took that as positive sign that his mate had stopped screaming.

"You are wonderful person Harry; you will make a very good papa." Silver eyes twinkled when he saw his husband visibly cooling down.

"I just wanted to help rescue your parents." Harry said quietly, looking at his feet.

Draco grinned. He had hit the right spot and it worked, he covered the remaining distance and hugged his mate, feeling the pleasant energy passing through him.

"Off course love, I know you want to, but I don't think my parents will be happy to know that you risked their grand children's life for them." he whispered into the soft midnight black hair.

"Sugar, I just wanted to…" Harry wasn't able to complete the sentence.

Draco felt the tingle in his spine when he heard his nick name and couldn't stop from kissing his mate, even though they had audience, two of which blushed and one who huffed.

They kissed like they were the only ones present in the room and Harry opened his mouth to allow his slytherin's eager tongue, sucking on it gently. His Dominant groaned and his hands started wondering on his mate's warm body.

Harry moaned and their tongues danced to the tune only they knew.

"It's getting boring now." Snape drawled boringly "Not even one hex hit Draco, good for nothing gryffindor."

The dominant glared at his godfather before taking Harry to their room, holding by his waist.

He made his mate lie down on their bed and started kissing his husband's jaw, while opening the gryffindor's robes, taking care not to put his weight on his mates' stomach.

"Sugar, I think it's time for you to go, until you wish to stay here." Harry laughed at his excited mate, rubbing his erection on his thighs.

Draco took no notice as he released his erection out of his slacks to get skin to skin contact and moaned at the magnificent current passed through him.

Harry kissed as much as he could reach on his slytherin's well defined body as Draco rubbed both their lengths together. He freed one hand from the black soft hair and held their cocks together pulling and rubbing at them, trying to reach climax.

The cum sprayed on their stomachs as they both drowned in bliss. Harry pulled the blond down for a deep kiss and sighed peacefully.

"Sugar, why am I having the feeling that you want to tell me something?" he whispered hotly in his still panting dominant's ear.

"I'm scared!" he said quietly, his love always knew when he is was emotionally disturbed.

Draco slid down and snuggled closer to his submissive from behind. Harry reached behind to ruffle the soft, blond hair.

"Why?"

"What if something goes wrong and I'm not able to recue my parents? Then what will I do?" he sobbed softy in his mate's smooth neck.

"Draco! Believe me, nothing will go wrong and you will bring back your parents." Harry cooed to his upset mate and he added with a smile, "I'm looking forward to the day, when your father can run after our children, with glasses of milk in his hands and your mother reading them bed time stories before bed." the green eyed boy was dreaming.

Draco chuckled, hiccupping in between, "Then what will we be doing? If their grandparents! are doing everything for them?"

"We'll... umm... will be doing this..." the gryffindor pulled Draco's head from behind and kissed him on his lips. The angle may be awkward, but for them, it was perfect.

"I Love You."

"I Love you too." Harry smiled, before getting ready in his normal dress, wobbling around the room, to welcome his in-laws.

There was knock on the door.

"Draco, if you have finished getting comforted by the ball you call as mate then its time" a familiar voice drawled.

"I'm coming Severus!" Draco answered loudly before grinning at his frowning husband.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

Most of the order members and three volunteers; Sandy, William, and Frank brought by Hermione and Ron from their Auror training were willing to be with the light side, along with Draco as he apparitaed to Hogsmeade near Honey dukes.

"Hermione where's Blaise?" Draco asked worried, if the death eaters arrived before the scheduled time, then the whole plan would flop.

"Don't worry Draco, he will be here on time." Hermione gave an assuring smile right before there was pop right beside them.

"Bloody Slytherin! I think you are the first one I have seen, who is not willing to cast imperious" Mad-eye braked at the ebony, who was glaring at him.

Zabini looked at his witch and smiled at her appraising look.

"You could have done it, then getting late" Knigsley hissed

"It's me who did it but why should I miss, the chance to tease a slytherin?" Mad eyes mumbled sheepishly

"Is it time? Shall we give them the Polyjuice potion?" Draco was beyond tense; hopping from one foot to another.

"Are they the substitutes?" Ron asked going around the two middle age muggles. The man was handsome, with short, dark brown hair and equally brown eyes, the woman was tall, with long black hair and cruel looking black eyes. "What did they do?" he frowned a little, they were quite scary.

"The woman murdered her own children because she liked to hear them crying from pain." All gasped and Blaise bit his lips angrily and continued, "The man is a rapist, focusing on under age children." the ebony slytherin was fuming visibly.

Hermione leaned on her boyfriend's arm, calming him gently.

"They deserve death." Ron said between his teeth. He couldn't understand how a woman could kill her own children for amusement, or how such man could exist in this world.

"If this melodrama is over, shall we administrate the potion? I just received the signal from Severus." Moody said as he poured the potion into the imperious muggles, turning them into Malfoy couples.

Hermione stepped forward to place a permanent charm on them, so that they wouldn't turn back into themselves again once they died. She cleared her throat at the startled order members, who were trying to let the information about the cruel muggles sink in.

"Its time, they will be coming any minute. All of you go and take your assigned places." Kingsley said as he dispersed them.

Draco, Hermione and Blaise stood with the substitutes. Tonks, Sandy, Frank, and Ron went and hid behind the shadow of three broom sticks, it was late in the evening, so the darkness hid them safely, but the streets were still full of witches and wizards out for late night shopping, in spite of the warnings which were spread like rumors.

Kingsley, Remus, and William went to another conner, and Mad-eye moody, Fred, and George went to take yet other conner, which formed a square so that they could attack and distract the death eaters, giving just enough time for Draco to switch the imperioed muggles with his parents.

A crazed laugh rang through the air, which gave the rescue team just enough time to settle into their respective places. Then Bellatrix appeared on the street, with the black smoke around her, still laughing. The shoppers panicked and started running everywhere. She sent the nearest passer by flying into the air, making them hit the walls of one of the shops.

"Indcendio!" she bellowed, followed by her spine freezing manic laugh. Fire started from the shop near Draco's group. They couldn't attack until the whole death eater group arrived. Hermione held the blond down so that he didn't fall into anger and try to attack his aunty before time.

Avery, Crabbe Sr, Jugson, Macnair, Mulciber, Rabastan Lestrange, and Snape appeared with same black smoke behind Bellatrix and started firing curses at anything and everything around them, making the walls burst and collapse on people, fires burning in the shops.

The panicked screams, shouts for help and cries of pain filled the cool air of Hogsmeade. Draco's heart sunk with a feeling of sadness, his parents hadn't appeared yet, meaning they were in big trouble.

He closed his eyes as they filled with tears, the plan was a failure.

"Draco." Hermione whispered and tightened her hold on his hand. He opened his eyes to see flashes of blond hair among the dark smoke and dust created by death eater. His hope lifted and he sighed in relief

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had arrived and were throwing cures at the empty shops. Draco smiled and steadied himself to work the plan as he saw Moody had started throwing hexes at the death eaters soon joined by all three other groups.

Surely the light's group was outnumbered by the darks but the death eaters were simply maniacs and they were proving difficult to bring them down.

"Now" Draco said as he put on his fake death eaters robes, for which Hermione and Harry had argued for hours to make him understand that he can get hit by their own cures but Draco had confirmed it has to done, to carry on the plan

The slytherin slipped in between the death eaters dodging the cures and reached his parents.

"Mother, Father! Get to the conner near Honey dukes" he whispered while pretending to throw hexes at the Order members.

"Draco" his mother voice broke with a sob and slowly lowered her wand as her silvery blue eyes filled with tears

"Narcissa, don't" Lucius tried to cover up for his wife and his wife getting the hint brought back her composure as death eater.

Draco saw in awe as his mother controlled herself and all three Malfoys moved to the dark conner of the shop without gaining attention from the rest of the death eaters. The slytherin looked back at the mini battle field before slipping in the darkness

Bellatrix was dueling with Tonks, Sandy and Frank at same time. Avery and Crabbe Sr were struggling to keep up with Moody. Macnair was dealing with Remus and Mulciber was pranked more than dueling by both Fred and William while Rabastan Lestrange was dueling with Kingsley beside him Blaise was dueling with Jugson. The least interested Snape was merely playing with his wand while blocking the funny hexes thrown at him by prank master George

"Sir, Madam, I want your cloths to put on the fake Malfoys" Hermione asked nervously. How much ever Draco tried to explain that his parents were kind still the arrogant figure, they had created for public refused to leave her mind.

"Miss Granger, please don't be afraid of us" Lucius smiled which was returned by weak smile

"Its Hermione, Father" Draco said surprising the brown haired witch and continued

"quick change into these" he gave them the spare clothes and Hermione cast a quick curtaining charm for them to change in.

Hermione was happy to see the friendly side of the slytherin and smiled at Draco, who smiled back.

Lucius came out first. Draco quickly changed the fake Lucius dress and his father corrected it.

"Perfect" he muttered causing Draco to roll his eyes.

Then Narcissa's gown and robes where put on the imperioed woman.

"Accessories" Hermione said going back into her professional mode

Both the Malfoys gave the jewelries they were wearing for completing the look on fake Malfoys.

Both Malfoys hesitated to remove their wedding rings. Narcissa looked at her husband, biting her lovely bottom lips sadly and tried again to remove the ring half heartedly

"Don't!" Hermione stopped her "Draco told me, how much your wedding rings means to you so...I thought…" she took out two rings identical to theirs "I made these according to the description he told me"

"Oh! Hermione, you are simply superb" Draco hugged her thanking her

"I don't know what to say?" tears flowed freely from Narcissa's tried eyes

Lucius stepped forward and took the rings from Hermione's hands and compared with the original rings

"You have done incredible work. It's very difficult to make replica of our rings even by keep the originals" Lucius praised her

Hermione blushed.

"I am getting jealous here" Draco drawled and received a playful swat from the gryffindor witch

They quickly put the fake rings on the fake Malfoys. Draco sent a red sparks towards the sky and when George saw the signal, he threw a dang bomb. Draco pushed the fake Malfoys into open at once they were hit by two green lights from Moody and Kingsley's wand and the substitutes fell on the ground died.

Death eaters just had time to see who hit who before instant darkening powder was thrown in the air. The order members apparitaed from there before the Auror team arrived.

**XXXXX**

"No.12, Grimmauld place" Draco whispered into his parents ears to make it visible for them to enter.

Narcissa gasped and her eyes widened. Draco frowned at his mother's un-Malfoyish behavior.

The order members arrived on the lawn expect Tonks, who had gone to ministry to inform about the death eaters attack and accidental death of Malfoys along with their three volunteers. They had planned to look like Tonks had gone shopping with her friends in Hogsmeade and saw it happen.

Harry waited for them in their living room and grinned widely with he saw the party entering

"Harry, we have done it" Draco went straight to his husband and kissed on his waiting lips.

Harry left Draco and went to welcome his in-laws

"Welcome to your parental home Cissy" Harry smiled warmly at Narcissa Malfoy surprising others including Draco, who was too busy with his husband that he never asked about the house. He just presumed that it was Harry house given by his god father.

Narcissa could not stop her tears anymore and she cried freely. She hugged Harry, who was taller to her, by his chest and sobbed freely on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around the crying women and comforted her by soothing words.

Draco and his father gasped by seeing Narcissa who never cried aloud, sobbing that also on Harry potter's shoulders. Rest of the members didn't know what to do so they excused them self to wait in the meeting room

Harry patted the older woman and slowly walked, her to the nearby couch and they sat down with Narcissa still sobbing hard

Harry mouthed 'water' to Draco, while consoling his mother in law

Draco immediately went and brought a glass of water. Harry took from him and mouthed 'Go from here'

'My Mother' Draco mouthed back, frowning

Harry glared at him. Draco pouted and turned to leave but saw Harry mouth something

'What?'

'Take your father with you' his husband mouthed back

Draco gave a small nod and took his father to their new room to freshen up

**XXXXX**

Harry was furious, when he heard the mental torturers Voldemort had given Narcissa and physical to Lucius.

"When I see him next time I will kill him" Harry growled angrily and he promised his mother-in-law that, he will get her manor back, which was currently under the snake face git.

"I am sorry, Harry. I should have not told you anything, when you are carrying our grandchildren but it was… it was something comforting about you that…(hiccups) I couldn't stop myself" Narcissa whipped her eyes with the conjured handkerchief.

"Oh! Cissy, don't say like that. It makes me feel like outsider" Harry gave her a glass of red wine

"Never say that Harry. You are one of our family and it seems that you are the owner of our black house so that makes us more close" she smiled.

"How many months now?" she hovered her slender hand on his stomach "may I?"

Harry nodded "sixth" he whispered blushing.

"Thank you" She caressed Harry's bulging stomach above his shirt and kissed him on his cheeks, smiling

**XXXXOOXXXX**

The Malfoys adapted to the new environment more quickly than anyone suspected. The Lady Malfoy spent her days by looking around her childhood home and sharing her memoires with Harry and teaching him 'how to held baby'.

Lucius Malfoy attended the order meeting and shared all the information he knew about Dark Lord.

Days went by fast. Draco was finishing his medical course sooner than anyone else because he attended the midterm exams before itself and passed with flying colors.

That's the first time everyone saw Lucius Malfoy drunk, during the congratulation party Harry arranged for his Love's success

"Fuck the bassstarrrred" older Malfoy exclaimed after his fourth glass of firewhiskey

Draco was flabbergasted by his father's behavior, who was just sipping his Firewhiskey to give them company.

"I plaaan to make all my house elf's to fuuuck him… senseless" he stammered

Hermione spattered her wine on the floor at the mention of House elves

Ron giggled, sipping his own glass of fire whiskey

"Who Lucius?" Snape asked innocently, just to make him talk more

"Oh! My darling sevyyyyy" Lucius fell almost on potion master who was sitting next to him on the bar stool

Harry burst out laughing, seeing flushing Snape. Harry had avoided alcohol as per doctors instruction and was sipping cool drinks

"Who elsezz, that Moldypants onlllyyyy" The older blond slurred

The whole room burst out laughing at the name the former death eater had given to his ex Lord.

"Father, I think you should retire to your room" Draco placed a hand around his father to support him and take him to his room before he makes fool of himself

"Ooohhh! Dracooo my Dragon" Draco smiled a little by hearing his childhood nickname

"But now you are a Veeeela. Yooou make my soo… proud my son" Lucius said and tried to get up but lost balance and sat back again

"Thank you Father. Let me take you to your room" he said pulling his father hard and made him lean on his broad shoulder.

"You are one steep ahead of meee" Lucius staggered but steadied himself holding on Draco's robes

"I got onlyyy one son but… you made two, that… also in one shot" Lucius closed his eyes and was in deep sleep

Draco wished nobody had heard the last part but Snape burst out laughing and soon all knew which left the veela couple blushing.

"Hermionnne…..I want to…" Blaise started but was not able to finish it. Hermione placed a silenso on him but everyone knew what was the end part and burst out laughing at reddening Hermione, who was looking at her boyfriend kneeling before her and mouthing something to her.

Narcissa got up laughing and levitated her husband using her new wand "I will take him. You go to Harry, he needs rest" she said to her son, who merely nodded before joining his chuckling husband

It was a million dollar sight to see his head master Albus to singing a muggle love song and other order members rolling on the floor trying to dance for the song.

"It was worth it, to mix '_mood__relevandae_' potion in the drinks" Fred said, still smiling at the ebony slytherin who had started to sing a song without sound going around his witch on his knees

"Yes, truly worth it. I never saw Severus laugh. It was really nice" George declared

"Don't tell me bro… that you are"

"Oh! Shut up, will you. I just said it was different" George blushed "never tell this Angelina, ok!"

Fred nodded but his head had started to work on its own.

The twins laughed, watching their little brother who was trying to kiss Luna while she was chasing invisible pixies from his head.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

Harry felt a sudden pain shooting on his chest. He knew what it means

"Draco, Draco wake up" Harry grunted in pain

"Please Love, Mid-Witch had strictly said no to sex. This is your last month" he mumbled into his pillow sleepily

"Come out of the gutter you idiot. Get your lazy butt out and summon the mid-witches" Harry half screamed, when another contraction hit him.

"Wh…What is wrong Love?" Draco rubbed his eyes sleepily, still not able to understand, what his husband is trying to tell.

Draco flew out of the door with a _swish_of magical air. He was taken without warning and landed on his back with loud sound enough to wake up all the other residence of Grimmauld place, which was all most all the order members, who had wished to stay after the party.

A series of groans were heard along with the screaming veela.

Draco without next thought sprang to his feet and ran to the fireplace, to firecall the mid-witches, ignoring his pain from the fall.

That's when it happened, his entire world turned upside down. No one including his parents could do anything, to stop it happen.

Madman Pomfrey was first to arrive and prepared Harry for the delivery in their room itself. It was too risky to transport a pregnant wizard, when they had started contraction and on top Harry was most wanted wizard for Voldemort.

The veela delivery was like Muggle cesarean but the difference was a blue light will be formed on his stomach and the skin will thin out, where they need to cut open and take out the babies. The process of bones moving aside and skin thinning out was very painful

Mid-witch Mills came next with her kit and began checking Harry, informing them in next few hours the babies will be in their hands.

_**Flashback ends**_

Harry's magic shook the walls and Draco could feel the house straggling against the impact. The pregnant veela screamed again.

"Love, Please let me be, by your side" Draco pleaded.

"Don't you ever call me that, you dumb head PRICK"

Draco sighed again in defect but thanked Salazar that at least he had enough energy last night, to wear a silk pajama pants and didn't sleep nude like he used to sleep before.

"We are sorry son" his father tried to sound sympathetic but failed terribly when a small amused smile danced on his lips.

"Father" Draco whinnied

"It seems that your spouse is very much annoyed with you" Mother said as a new wave of magic hit him sending his hair flying wild and shiver down his spine

"I thank Salazar that, my witch is not as powerful like yours. I received just few slaps, while you were born" Lucius lost his entire Malfoy mask and grinned wide at his pouting son

Hermione after handing out hangover potions to all the groaning witches and wizards came inside the made-up delivery room.

"Sanya, did you call me?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, it seems that Harry's veela magic is becoming unstable from the pressure of delivery. I want a particular potion from my office and I can't leave his side, so could you get it for me" the Veela Mid-witch said to Hermione, after they were out of earshot.

"Sure Madam. What it is called?" only she was allowed to enter the veela community without notice. The queen was impressed with Hermione's intelligence and knowledge about them, when they meet in one of Veela's parties along with the veela couple, that she at once gave her a 'free pass'

"'_Calmantes__Vélane__'_ potion, it is kept inside the third sleeve from the top in the cupboard to my left"

Hermione walked out ignoring Draco calling for her

"Later Draco!" she called out

"Oh! Fuck" Draco pouted and folded his arms across his bare chest. "Why this world is so unfair only towards me?" he said above the screams

"You self centered prick." Harry screamed, breaking another silencing bubble cast by three other wizard and witches

"I am SORRY LOVE" Draco shouted above Harry's voice, trying his last resort but flinched from the reply he got

"I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE AND CUT YOU INTO MILLON PIEASES AND FED IT TO HIPPOGRIFF"

Draco dangled upside-down by his left ankle, using an invisible rope, making his world upside down literally and he sighed as another string of curses started from his blood thirsty husband.

For hell of the world he couldn't remember the countercurse for _Levicorpus._

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked the twist and rescue mission. <em>

_Please review and tell me! How was it?_

_**Hint for next chapter** 'I am going to kill you' continues _


	9. Kill me? part 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Author's Note:** Hey Harry and Draco's fans. This is my very third story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by Veelaish side of me.

**Note-** in last part I have italic some text to show that two screens were happening simultaneously i.e. Draco and Harry talking and _what was happening around the room _**( please don't get confused)**

**Special Note** – I seen readers are marking my story in favorites and it makes me happy but don't you think you should mark it in Alerts for getting the next chapter to follow it.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>

"I am going to kill you!" Harry screamed again.

"I would love it." Draco whispered to himself, glaring at a sniggering Ron.

Harry had used a _Levicorpus_ on Draco, nonverbally and wandlessly, to the dominant's horror, when his first contractions had started. The pleading looks from the elder Malfoy's, requesting words from the med witches nor his dominant's loving words or disappointed face had made him remove the curse from the slytherin, whom Harry blamed completely for the situation he is in.

"I AM GOING TO KILL MCGONAGALL!" Harry screamed on top of his lungs.

"Why?" the same question came from everybody present in the room.

"She is the one who reversed this idiot back into a human. I wish he had been left as a ferret." Harry answered, gritting his teeth and panting hard between his contractions.

"Oh! You went back to forth year, dude." Ron sniggered and asked Harry in serious tone, "Then Harry, how could you have mated with a ferret?" Then dreamily he added, "Imagine, having small, little ferret babies."

Draco glared at the red head, but laughed at his imagination.

"Oi! CURSE the day I saw you in that railway station!" Harry half shouted and glared at his laughing friend.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Ron winced when a vase came out of nowhere and hit his head.

This time Draco had a hearty laugh from his potion upside down.

"That for laughing at your BEST FRIEND who is at is labor." Harry snared at him.

The room door opened and Hermione entered with a '_Calmantes Vélane'_ potion and handed it to the veela med witch.

"Harry, Let Draco down." Hermione said firmly, after helping the med-witch pour the potion into Harry's unwilling mouth.

"NO!"

"Try to understand Harry, you are about to have an operation, and it will completely disturb the surgeon with a person hanging upside down next to the bed." She tried to reason the stubborn submissive veela. She sighed, "Can't you see the med-witches are finding it difficult to treat you, having him like this?"

"Think of it as part of the treatment." Harry pouted, glaring at her.

Draco was watching his husband calmly and smiled, looking at the cute pout his mate made. But Ron's sniggers were very distractive and he glared at him.

"And what part it is?" she asked frustrated.

"My pain killer." Harry answered calmly, and Ron couldn't hold himself back anymore, bursting out laughing along with the others present in the room.

"Harry!" Hermione warned, she had a very difficult time trying to stop smiling at the stubborn but cute Gryffindor.

"_Liberacorpus." _He whispered, before squeezing his eyes shut when another contraction hit him.

Draco fell on the floor gracefully, thanks to bushy head to slow the fall. He stretched his numb limbs, while debating with himself whether to go get a quick walk to free the blood which was stored in his head due to his hanging upside down, or to go near the blood thirsty submissive who is delivering his children.

"Here, drink this. Quick." Fred thrust a glass of fire whiskey into his hand.

Draco gratefully took it, after making sure his counterpart had his eyes closed. He didn't want to be drenched in fire whiskey like Ron had been a while ago when he tried to drink in here and Harry had cursed him wandless for drinking in front of him when he couldn't.

Draco drank it with one large gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Draco suddenly stilled when he heard the scared, painful voice of his love.

"Draco!" Harry called, tears glistering in his eyes. The pain was terrible, ten times worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

The blond ran to his husband and held the hand which was beckoning him to hold.

"Don't leave me, be with me." Harry whispered, biting his lips hard; the tears flowing freely from his forest green eyes.

"You know. I will never leave you, love." Draco whispered back, wiping the tears and took the hand towel from the medical tray, wiping the sweat from Harry's face.

Draco clenched his teeth hard to stop himself screaming when Harry squeezed his hand, when the bones on his chest loosened and his submissive screamed.

"It's time." Madam Sanya announced, when a blue glow appeared on the pregnant Veela's stomach.

"Mr. Malfoy, I want you to change into this. Quick." Madam Poppy handed him a pair of proper white surgical robes. Draco started dressing immediately, without bothering to go to the changing room. After all they had being watching him hang half-naked upside down for past four hours, to the med-witches dismay.

"Harry, Luna, and Hermione wanted to be a part of this." Draco said to his husband and quickly added, "Only if you wish."

Harry just nodded and closed his eyes, preparing himself mentally for the operation.

"Then Hermione, you change too, and I'm sorry Mr. Wesley, but you have to leave. Can you please call Luna in?" Ron pouted at Madam Pomfrey, but left the room to do what he had been told.

"Thank you! Draco and Harry, I am honored to help bring out new members of your family." Luna said dreamily, fully dressed in her surgical robes.

Draco smiled, but frowned when she added, "With the blessing of _pagka aksidental fairy, _everything will be fine."

The confused slytherin looked at the female gryffindor, who just shrugged and said, "Maybe she means good luck." and smiled when he just nodded.

"Let's proceed girls. Are you ready Harry dear?" the Veela Med-witch Sanya asked, handing him a vial of mild painkiller.

"I'm all ready to get cut open before my eyes. Aren't there any potions to knock me out?" Harry grimed at the surgical instruments being lied out on the tray beside him. "This is becoming scary!" he ended the last word with a scream, throwing his head back from the pain that hit him tenfold and more blue light appeared, forming a straight line on middle of his pregnant belly.

Draco was red, mesmerized by the sight before him. He was able to see the shapes of his babies as if they were under a thin balloon. Even the pain of his finger bones being crushed by Harry couldn't break his trance.

'My babies, our babies' was running like a mantra in his mind.

"I'm sorry Harry, we can't put you to sleep until the surgery is over. If you loose conciseness, then the magic flow to your babies will stop, and it won't be good for them." the Med-witch Madam Sanya answered him.

"Can't we give him a painkiller as well?" Hermione asked, her eyes were already wet from the overflow of tears. It was really looking very painful from the way Harry was screaming.

"No we can't. From his actions, we can tell how well he's doing, and don't worry, I gave him a mild painkiller, which should take care of the external pains, which we are about to give." med-witch answered simply.

Hermione was thankful that her instincts had told her to take Auror training rather than med-witch, which everyone had suggested. She would be never be able to cut open another person, especially when they were looking at you.

"Madam, I want to help you." Draco got up from bedside to help the med-witches, but stopped when-

"I'm scared Draco. Be with me, please." Harry opened his eyes, looking directly into the stormy slivery gray. "If something happens to me, save the children." he bit his trembling lips.

Draco let the unshed tears to flow down and almost choked when he said, "Don't talk nonsense Scar head." Harry smiled, hearing the familiar taunting words after nearly a year. "Nothing will happen to you, and we will grow old with our children together. Get that into your stupid Gryffindor head, Got It?" Draco smiled a little, looking at the mischievousness creeping into those green forest eyes of his love.

"Got it! Ferret Head."

_Madam Pomfrey did the first incision on the blue light, slowly. Luna dapped the blood off._

"Stubborn git."

_The wall containing the babies was visible. Madam Sanya tore the first bag and slowly took the baby out. Luna immediately put the navel clamp on for the baby, while Hogwarts med-witch cut the umbilical cord. Hermione was ready with the baby towel and took the baby from the elder witch, who started clearing the air way using her own veela magic._

"Prat." Harry said, smiling, but it faded as he twisted and started panting for air.

"Harry! Harry!" Draco panicked "Madam! He can't breathe!"

"Oh No! He is loosing consciousness!" Pomfrey started waving her wand on the panting gryffindor, trying to bring him back. There was still one more baby inside him.

The creation of Malfoy and Potter let out a loud cry.

"It's a Boy." Hermione said softly.

"Harry! Can you hear it? It…it's our baby, love. Please help us to get our second baby out." Draco was choking on his words. His tears were mixing between his love and his blood.

"He's sinking!" Madam Poppy and Madam Sanya exchanged panicked look.

Draco knew what it meant. He was not a top student in his medical course because of his looks.

"Harry! You stupid git, don't you dare leave me alone. I can't do it alone, you know it love." Draco started sobbing freely when the hand clenching his hand loosened.

"We need to take the baby out, now!" Both med-witches worked in perfect coordination, as fast as they could.

"Draco, release your wings and use your veela magic to pull Harry out through your bond." Luna said looking around him. "I can hear them. They asked me to tell you."

No one asked who it was THEY were, but the Veela mid-witches agreed with it.

"Harry, I am going to release my wings, and hope you won't be angry with me." Draco whispered into Harry ears before giving him a quick peck on his lips.

_Madam Sanya removed the first bag to reach for the second one. There was no movement inside it, and the med-witch's hands started shaking when she realized this. Madam Pomfrey took over from there with more steady hands, she was not sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing_.

Draco closed his eyes and let out his wings. Slowly but steadily, his wings grew out from his back and Draco opened them. Flapping them lightly to spread his magic around him.

_Hermione gasped, looking at the shimmering silvery, white feathers flapping before them. Madam Pomfrey took deep breath to divert her eyes from the divine sight before her and save the lives of a quickly dieing boy and child. Luna just smiled dreamily at him, she had seen the portrait of her great grandpa revealing his wings, but in reality it was so much nicer. Madam Sanya made a mental note to tell their Queen about the high powers seen on Draco's wings, she had seen that only on the royal bloods._

Draco opened his eyes, directly looking at his mate's clam face. He closed his wings around his body and leaned in to touch his love's cheeks with his own and whispered,

"I love you Harry. Please come back to me." he passed all of his love to his husband through their bond, hugging him by his gryffindor's neck to stay close to him.

_Love try to keep the faith_  
><em>To make the sun come out again<em>  
><em>Don't leave me alone<em>

_Madam Pomfrey tore the second bag and lifted the passive baby out, and Luna immediately did the same thing as she did for the first baby. Med-witch Sanya took the baby and tried to clear the air way, while Hogwarts med-witch removed the bag out of Harry's stomach and at once started healing him. _

"Harry! Come back to me. our children need you." Tears started flowing from Draco's eyes, wetting Harry's face.

_I miss your skin on my skin_  
><em>Won't you let me in<em>  
><em>Need to have it all<em>

_Luna took the second boy baby and wrapped him in the towel just like Hermione had done, but the first baby was crying and the baby in Luna's arms was still. For the first time, tears were flowing out of her blue eyes._

Draco spread his wings on Harry's healed body and covered him like a blanket. He didn't bother about his crying baby or the still baby, he just wanted his Harry back.

"I Love you." he kissed his love's cheeks and lightly on his unmoving lips.

_I miss your kiss on my lips_  
><em>Won't you not resist<em>  
><em>Need to have it all<em>  
><em>I need to have it all<em>

_Fire, I want it back_  
><em>Desire, I want it back<em>

_Don't leave me alone_

"Don't leave me alone." Draco kissed Harry's neck, near his pulse point and hugged him close.

The whole room was silent with only one crying, who was being rocked in Hermione's arms silently. The Med-witches tried their best, but in vain. They had lost both Harry and his second child.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><em>I sorry it is bit sad but life can't be full of colors always.<em>

_Lyrics used is from randomly picked from different areas_

_**Hint** for next chapter – Life continues_


	10. Our love story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Author's Note:** Hey Harry and Draco's fans. This is my very third story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by Veelaish side of me.

**Special Note** – I seen readers are marking my story in favorites and it makes me happy but don't you think you should mark it in Alerts for getting the next chapter to follow it.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"Where am I?" Harry whispered. It was too bright and he had to blink several times to adjust to the unearthly white light. It was all smoky around him.

He confidently took a step he thought is exist or he thought he should go or where he should be.

He heard a baby crying, somewhere far away and he suddenly remembered everything.

"Draco!" Harry's voice echoed around him and then he placed his hand on his stomach, which was now flat.

"My…my babies." he chocked. He couldn't understand anything. He remembered holding Draco's hand while he was delivering his babies, and the excruciating pain.

But now he felt no pain, in fact he felt like a feather.

Harry blinked in confusion. He couldn't fix the puzzle together.

"I love you Harry. Please come back to me." a voice echoed somewhere far away.

"Draco." Harry whispered, his eyes widening at the realization. Draco was calling for him. He loved Draco and the voice was so full of pain. Harry, without thinking anymore, turned and ran as fast as his feather light feet could carry him towards the voice.

Harry halted suddenly when he heard the baby's crying sound. Harry turned towards the sound. He knew that his baby crying, his baby needed him, and he just knew it.

"Harry come back to me. Our children need you."

Harry heard the love of his life again, and from the opposite end the baby was crying louder. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort both of them, and his heart and mind was torn between them.

Harry clenched his head between his hands and kneeled down when his knees gave away. He whimpered once and tears flowed down like water from a broken dam.

The baby's crying sound came near and near and halted just before him before the crying stopped.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, the soothing feeling flowing into his body and, without even opening his eyes, he knew who it was.

"Mum." he whimpered.

"Harry, my wonderful son." Lily Potter whispered.

Harry sobbed harder. He didn't know whether to be happy that his mother was there, or to be sad that if his mother was here, then he had died and was away from Draco.

"Your son has your hair, but his eyes…" another voice said.

This time Harry looked up and tried to get up, his father helping him.

"Father." Harry smiled sadly at his father and was at once pulled into a tight but loving hug.

"I can't believe it, my great grandson has Potter's curse of unruly and untamable hair." an elderly voice spoke.

Harry turned around to see the new comer. He was tall, had straight black hair that came to his shoulders and black piercing eyes, which were now filled with fondness as he looked at the small baby in Lily's hands.

"He is Cygnus Black, your husband's grandfather." James whispered to his son, who gave a small nod to the older Black.

"Uncle! Oh you did come!" a familiar voice boomed behind Harry and he couldn't stop grinning.

"Sirius!" Harry turned around and couldn't stop laughing when he saw his god father being surrounded by beautiful girls clanging on him half clad. They where planting kisses on any part they could reach.

"Off course I'm here! I wanted to see my great grandson and pardon me, is this the way you come to visit your god grandson?"

Sirius cleared his throat and whispered something into one of the girls ears and they all giggled, one of them saying, "You cheeky kinky." Sirius gave a sexy howl as answer. The giggling girls gave good bye kisses and left him.

Harry and James burst out laughing, when Padfoot winked at him with devious grin. Harry couldn't stop second round of laughing, his eyes starting to water.

"I am sorry, uncle Cygnus." Sirius said like a well mannered pure blood. His uncle just sighed and shook his head in dismay.

"You have a good imagination of Haven Harry." He looked around and then the black eyes fell on Lily. "So this is your son, Kiddo." Padfoot gave found smile to the bundle in his mother's arms.

Harry's eyes fixed on the bundle and saw his son for the first time. A mop of black hair; small, sharp nose; tiny petal pink lips currently blowing bubbles and a pointed chin just like his father's and small fits punching in the air.

He took a step closer and brushed the lock of hair from his son's eyes with shaky fingers and a smile crept on his lips when he saw dark grey eyes looking at him.

"He is got Draco's eyes." he whispered to his beaming mom.

"Ah! Indeed the prat's eyes." Sirius said loudly and missed an elbow, sent by his godson and laughed.

"I'm happy for you Harry. You're both perfect for each other, just like your mother and I." His father hugged his wife by her shoulders.

"You got a perfect son just like ours." James added.

"Mr. Booster." Sirius whispered loudly to Harry and ran back, when James advanced to tackle him. All laughed except the older Black who was still looking at the small life before him.

"Will you give him my name?" Cygnus asked in low voice, it looked like he was saying his thoughts loudly.

Harry smiled when his mom gave him an approving nod and he said, "Sure sir, Draco would love it". The raven immediately frowned thinking about his husband and a single tear escaped his left eye.

He was so far away from him, so far away that it was two different worlds. Now he couldn't see him, couldn't touch him, nor feel him. His thoughts traveled to his other baby. He didn't even now whether it was boy or girl, or even what his baby looked like.

"You love him so much. I am proud of you darling, you've got so much of love in you." Lily said, her own heart filling with love for her son.

"I Love you." Draco's voice echoed from away.

"It's time." Cygnus informed all and gave his hand to Harry. The old man took deep breath and said, "I have another request to make, Harry." When the Gryffindor nodded encouragingly, he added, "Tell Narcissa that the courage she showed in the Malfoy manor, I am very proud of her and I am sorry that I failed in raising Bellatrix. You inform her that I will disown Bellatrix." He kept his chin high and disappeared.

Sirius sniggered at his uncles last sentence. "How do you think he'll disown Bella from here?" he asked his best friend.

"I don't know." James shrugged, "Maybe he will stand near the door way and send her directly to hell." Both the Marauders burst into laugh.

Lily gave the gurgling bundle to Harry and said, "Now your life begins my son, live to fullest. Your curse is removed my son."

Harry wanted to ask so many things about everything around him but his mind blocked everything expect one "Mom, this means…." He looked at his mother confused and waited for her explanation.

"Yes, My Harry. You are going back. This thing happened because it was time for your curse, which fell on you when you were a baby, to go."

Harry looked even more confused. Even the soothing voice of his mother could not clear it.

"Kiddo, look there." Sirius pointed to the other side of the place, where two short red people wearing nothing but buffalo skin short shirt on their hips with black horns on their heads, carrying spears in their hands were standing next to some sort of bleeding red creature, half the size of a baby.

"What is that?" Harry asked as the dwarfs took the creature and disappeared, leaving a red light behind.

"That, was part of Voldemort, which was inside you and is now being taken to hell by hell guards. I must give to you kiddo, you got a very good picture created in your head." Padfoot patted lightly on his godson's shoulder, and Harry could feel his god father is very proud of him.

"Are you all my imagination too?" Harry face fell sadly.

"No son! Only the scenario is in your head." James answered comforting him.

"And we entered into it." Lilly finished, smiling at her husband.

"Tell Albus that the horcrux inside you is removed and he can stop pacing the room every night bubbling to himself, thinking about it." Sirius said grinning.

"Don't leave me alone." His dominant's sad voice broke their conversation.

"Go to him. Soon kid, before that arrogant git tries to do something to himself." Sirius said seriously, and pointed to the small baby in his hands. "Name that little fellow 'Cygnus Sirius Potter-Malfoy'."

"Cygnus is going to kill you." Lilly rolled her eyes but smiled.

"He doesn't know and he Loves me. Plus, he can't kill me again." Sirius gave a kiss on the forehead to both his godson and god grandson.

"Be happy son. We will be watching you." Both his parents kissed him just like his godfather and waved when he started vanishing from there.

**XXXXX**

"Don't leave me alone." Draco pressed his nose deep into his love's neck and inhaled the unique smell of his Harry.

Slowly the room filled with all the loved ones, their faces wet with tears. Blaise couldn't come near his best friend, the magic around Draco was out of control, and burned when someone neared him. The ebony boy hugged his girlfriend by her waist along with the baby in her hands to comfort her. Ron was standing still, just staring at his best friend from age of eleven, lying motionless covered by shining feathers.

Fred and George stood next to a weeping Molly, trying to comfort her. Snape came running inside and exchanged panicked look with the Malfoy family. They knew what was going to happen next, and didn't know how they were going to stop Draco.

"Call Albus." Lucius whispered to Snape. The potion professor left immediately, without asking any questions because he knew the answer.

"I can't live without you." Draco said, his voice muffled but all heard him clearly.

"No son! Please don't…" Narcissa wept openly.

"NO! I CAN'T THINK OF LIVING WITHOUT HIM!" Draco voice boomed in the silent room, sending shivers down everyone's spine. The magic around him was turning red from the sadness coming from the dominant veela.

"Draco, don't part from the living world. You've got a son to take care of…" Lucius tried to reason, but stopped when he saw his son glaring at him. The dominant grey eyes had flakes of red in it.

Draco was incensed with everyone and everything. 'Can't they understand? My life is empty without my love.' he thought.

"You stupid, stupid git, how dare you leave me." he hugged his husband more closely.

"What's happing?" Mr. Wesley asked, looking at the heart breaking scene before him and the uncontrollable magic cracking around the room. Draco was glowing red.

"When a Veela's mate dies, the living veela drowns in the sorrow and destroys itself. That's what is happing here." the Veela mid-witch whispered, sobbing softly. She was very distraught with herself that she had not been able to save the baby and powerful mate, due to which the unique powered dominant was going to kill itself.

"No! Draco, don't do it!" Hermione cried. She tried to bring the baby in her hands to show him, but the heat of the magic stopped her and she just stood there. "See? He needs you Draco. Please don't do it."

Draco refused to see his son and closed his eyes. He turned to see his love and once again laid his head on Harry's chest, saying in a low, sad voice, "Harry wanted to name you and Blaise as one of the god parents. I know you want say no." He closed his eyes.

Hermione started crying on Blaise's shoulders, hugging the baby close to her.

"Draco, Harry could have never wanted you to abandon your child." Albus Dumbledore stood near the door and said in a calm voice.

"He will understand. He knows how much I love him." Draco said, tears flowing from his closed eyes. Draco had made up his mind and his heart was beating agonizingly in his chest. He knew any minute it was going to burst and he was happy, knowing that he was going to meet his love and stay with him for eternity.

The baby in Hermione's hands started crying very loudly and the infant's magic was enveloping him. She looked at the baby, awe stuck. At this age, no baby showed any magic or even any accidental magic, but here, before everyone's eyes, the baby was levitating itself to go near his parents.

"He knows, he's going to lose his parents. It's dangerous for him to go near Draco's powerful magic. Hold him close to you and comfort him through your magic." the headmaster said.

Hermione held the baby close to her and closed her eyes, enveloping her magic around the baby. The crying subsided, but small hiccups were still heard in the silent room, the only sound barring the cracking noise of the untamed magic of the dominant part veela.

"I love you Harry, my love." Draco whispered to the still body under him.

"I love you too, Sugar." a low husky voice was heard.

Draco thought he was hearing voice in his head and crushed Harry close to him, crying into his love's chest. He would never be able to hear it again until he went to world, where his Harry was.

"Stop being a drama queen, you slytherin git."

'Oh, even in my mind I can hear Harry's taunting words. Maybe I am nearing the other world.' Draco thought.

A series of gasps were heard, when a baby started crying.

"Sugar I told you, I don't want you showing your wings to others."

Draco felt a hand touching his wings tenderly and he sighed at the feeling. His Harry's touch. He must have gone to the other world.

"I am dead. What's going to be different if they see or not." Draco mumbled

"No, not yet! You arrogant prick."

Draco frowned and opened his eyes, gasping when a hand touched his face.

"Salazar! You're not dead!" Draco jerked his head back to see his love's smiling face at lightning speed.

"Yes! Salazar, I am not dead." Harry rolled his glassy green eyes.

Draco didn't care about the shouts of joy or the laughter from the elders watching them. He just bent low and kissed his husband, who had come back from the dead.

Harry tangled one hand in his dominant's soft blond hair near the nape of his neck and other rubbing soothing circles on his tense back. Draco's tears of joy flowed freely, their tongues danced for the happy tune.

Harry tasted his love's tears in-between their kiss, which made his heart pain and filled with love for his husband. He pulled from the kiss to breathe and to wipe the tears off.

"Draco, can you obviate them now. I don't want them to remember about your wings." Harry pouted, trying to lighten his mate's mood and it worked.

Draco started laughing. "If you wish, I can." He said, pulling his wings back and the magic vanished. He sat on the bed side chair after helping Harry to sit down, with support of pillows behind him.

"Harry!" Both of his friends literally jumped on him, hugging him close.

"You scared us dude." Ron said, wiping his eyes furiously on his robes selves.

"Harry! Your baby boy." Hermione gave the buddle to Harry to hold. Both the fathers looked at their baby for the first time.

"He is got your hair." Harry said softly to his mate, touching the soft blond hair on the baby's head as the twinkling green eyes meet his.

Draco gasped and pointed to the baby's eyes. "He's got your eyes. I wonder how our other baby looks."

"Here is your miracle baby." The med-witch Sanya gave the other child to Draco, laughing after giving it a general check up.

"He has my hair and your eyes." Harry said, not even looking at the baby and laughed at the stunned look on his dominant's face.

"And somebody wants his name to be 'Cygnus Sirius Potter-Malfoy'." Harry chuckled at the different reactions showing on all the faces around him.

"Harry my boy! I've always said this and I'll say it once again, 'You are unique. One of a kind'." Albus said, smiling at the happy veela family.

"What did other world look like dude?" Ron squeaked, knowing his friend for nearly ten years, Ron knew there were no limits or restriction when it came to Harry.

"It looked great Ron, but I have some massages to give." Harry looked at Narcissa, who had started to crying silently again on her husband's shoulders after hearing the name Harry wanted to keep for his second son.

"Cissy, this is for you." Harry said loudly, cuddling his first born. Narcissa at once came near the foot of his bed and sat down near Harry when he indicated her to sit down. Harry took deep breath and started to narrate his other world experience. He withheld the massage to Dumbledore, which he thought should be done more privately.

Narcissa started sobbing, covering her face with her hands after hearing the message from her beloved father.

Harry wanted to console her, but his heath gave way and was happy to see her husband coming forward to console her.

A hand snaked itself around his waist and Harry looked at its owner and smiled at the twinkling grey eyes. He could see a proud father, for whom he had come back from the dead. His _Draco!_

_Your, Mine and Mine, Your_

_Love story is a difficult one,_

_It's impossible to convey it in a few words,_

_This is a new story of two boys,_

_It's impossible to convey it in a few words,_

_We are separate though but,_

_We are made for each other,_

_It's impossible to convey it in a few words,_

_The Entire day will pass,_

_The Entire night will pass,_

_Your thoughts fill me every moment,_

_Each and every moment we shared was filled with joy,_

_This is a new story of two boys,_

_Your, Mine and Mine, Your,_

_Our Love story is a difficult one,_

_It's impossible to convey it in a few words_

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me how it was?<p>

_'_**_Our Love story'_ I wrote this poem.** Do tell me how was it? And make me happy

Thank you for all the reviews you had given before.

**Hint for next chapter-** meet the Queen and love story continues


	11. Veela Queen Adriana!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own HarryPotter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Special Note** – I seen readers are marking my story in favorites and it makes me happy but don't you think you should mark it in Alerts for getting the next chapter to follow it.

**Special thanks** – to my beta _katability1995_ (from ch-6), _blackteaplease_ from now on. I am existed that _P__eaCeindaydream_ had offered to translate my story in Chinese. Thanks to all the fans who had marked my story in alters and favorites and reviewed with their informative thoughts.

_**Thank you again**_

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

"I will get him." Draco got down from the bed, leaving behind a chuckling Harry, to get his crying sons.

Their sons had taken midnight as their waking time and Draco had assigned it his duty to attend to them during the night and their Papa's job in the morning.

Harry sank back into the bed missing the warmth behind him he sighed. He lay awake thinking about the past two months while waiting for his Sugar to come back.

The naming ceremony had been simple. It was held one week after the birth of their boys at Grimmauld place, and all their friends and families had come to bless their sons. Harry gave the privilege to name their first son to his husband, he knew he had taken the liberty to name their second son. But he was thrilled when Draco named their first born as 'Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy'.

Hermione and Blaise were honored to be Scorpius'godparents and Ron beamed when they named him along with Luna to be Cygnus' godparents.

Draco laughed his heart out seeing Harry's eyes widened to size of soccer balls when Servers Snape, their ex-potion master, announced himself as their sons' god grandfather. The only reason he said was that 'there should be at least one sensible person to guide the children', but all could see the love for the young ones in those black eyes.

After the ceremony Harry requested to speak with Albus privately and Albus was out of the world when he heard that the last Horcrux was destroyed and Harry was safe.

"Since the part of Voldemort inside you has being destroyed, the prophecy is dissolved and now you are free,Harry," Albus Dumbledore told him

"No sir, prophecy or not, he killed my parents and many innocent people. I am going to help you to eradicate darkness from this world so that our next generation will have a carefree life"

"Such wise thoughts coming from a teenager. I am so proud that I was your headmaster" Albus patted the new Papa and they walked back to the celebration. The headmaster was much more relaxed after that.

Harry had thanked Hermione a million times for saving him from the shopping freak he got as a husband, who had wanted him to come along to shop for their new robes for the Veela ceremony to get blessings for their kids from the Veela Queen Adriana on the first day of the new moon. Hermione had convinced Draco that Harry was not fit enough to be dragged around and he needed rest for the ceremony.

Harry had waved happily at the worried-looking Hermione when Draco dragged her along instead of him. The days were busy, even with two assistants alongside him in the forms of Blaise and Ron, and sometimes Hermione or Luna.

Harry was shocked to death, when Snape had come forward to take care of their little ones while he and Draco dressed for the Veela's ceremony on the first new moon after their birth. The ex-professor had dressed both the babies in identical pale blue silk robes along with their boots and hooded traveling robes. Harry was very pleased to see that the professor had taken care to pack the little ones' night backpack too for the night stay, after the ceremony.

"Don't make it a habit Potter. I won't do it again" Severus sneered at him, when Harry thanked him for the trouble he had taken.

The Gryffindor smiled looking at the compassionate black eyes on the sneering face of the potion master.

"The green always suits you darling" Narcissa cooed to her son-in-law. Harry was wearing emerald green velvet robes with red border and his skin was glowing from the care he received from everybody after his delivery.

For the first time they were going to the Veela's royal palace, all were very much exited.

Draco was wearing navy blue robes with sliver border and looked as handsome as ever. To the ceremony the older Malfoy couple, older Weasley couple and their four friends where invited. After the mishap of the babbling potion mixed with the drinks the Weasley twins were not allowed to attend Veela's official ceremonies but still where invited for private parties where their pranks were appreciated.

Everyone else dressed fancily for the day, Hermione patiently allowing Ginny to fuss over her and make her beautiful in her lavender gown and everyone had great time teasing the drooling Blaise, who was dressed in formal black robes. Ron wore red robes and was holding Luna's hand, the blonde dressed in half white gown, proudly.

The time for departure came and Harry passed a baby each to Draco and Hermione to hold while the others took the baby baskets and the night bags. The portkey was arranged to take them to the Veela Palace to transport the group.

Harry glared at laughing Draco when he arrived sprawling where as the blond landed gracefully; he was never comfortable with portkeys. The party shared hugs and with the promise to meet after the ceremony they split. Harry and Draco along with the babies, left for the special chamber used by those seeking a Blessing. The rest of them left to join the other family members and the audience, who had come to witness the Blessing ceremony, in the gallery.

The Potter-Malfoy couple after registering their names to the beautiful and kind looking Veela in the reception desk met the other new parents already in waiting chamber. They were half Veelas like them and even full Veela couples, since no one was in their hostile form, Harry couldn't find any difference. Everyone was quite impressed with Harry's powerful twins and smiled proudly when Harry praised their child.

Almost an hour after they had arrived, a chime was heard and the first couple, with their baby, left the chamber to appear before the Queen to ask her Blessing. Harry sat down on the comfortable looking chair along with Draco, knowing it would be some time before it was their turn.

It was traditional for twins to go last so as not to steal the limelight from everybody else. Eventually, only Harry, Draco and their babies were left. Soon, final chime sounded and they left the antechamber.

The male messenger Veela announced them to the Queen, Court, and guests. Harry took a quick glance around as they walked towards the Queen of the Veela's and saw their Head master Albus Dumbledore in the gallery on the Queen's left and in guest's gallery he easily spotted the Malfoy hair belonged to Lucius and Narcissa seated next to the red hairs of Arthur and Molly along with their friends. Harry smiled at them, when they waved at him.

The court room had a purple hue and the Queen Adriana sat on the high throne surrounded by a golden glow. White roses in pretty glass vases of all shapes decorated the hall and the wall for today's ceremony.

They stopped at the first step of the Queen's dais and Harry and Draco bowed and then kneeled with their babies in their arms. They gave a short nod to their Veela med-witch Sanya, who came and stood next to the Queen upon seeing them.

"Welcome to Our Court. What do you seek of Us?" came the Queen's voice.

"We seek Your Majesty's Blessing upon a new generation," Draco said strongly.

"Looking at you We know that you are half-Veelas," the Queen said, breaking the standard ceremony. "The powers you posed in your hostile form were very remarkable as my dear Sanya informs me. I would like to witness it myself sometime."

Draco looked at her and flushed in a combination of pride and embarrassment. He looked at his mate and when Harry gave a small nod he calmly said "I will be honored to show you My Majesty."

"Then I shall send my messenger soon regarding that" the Queen smiled "and I hear more about you Mr. Potter-Malfoy"

Harry blushed and smiled at the Queen, whose blue eyes reminded him of his headmaster.

"I like to meet you too. I like to hear first hand information about your little expenditure specially" the soothing but mischievous voice of the queen carried to the far end of the gallery.

"Yes, My Queen. Any time." The green eyes twinkled in the golden glow coming from the Veela queen.

"Present to Us your child," the Queen Adriana commanded, bringing the ceremony back on track.

They both bowed once and stood. They covered the short distance to the Queen, together and knelt before her again.

Holding up their first born son, Draco looked at the Queen and said his request for blessing, confidently.

"Great Queen of Our People, I present to You our first child of the twins born 'Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy'. We ask of you to grant him your blessing and allow him the touch of your wisdom."

The Queen took the baby lovingly from the father and settled him on her lap and nod for Harry to proceed

Harry held their second baby just like Draco had done and requested for blessing.

"Great Queen of Our People, I present to you our second child of the twins 'Cygnus Sirius Potter-Malfoy' and ask of you to grant him your blessing and allow him the touch of your wisdom."

The Queen took the second baby and settled him on her lap next to his brother. A grey eye stared at her and a hand flailed out. She let the child hold her finger for a while and then placed both her thumbs on the center of the babies' foreheads.

Looking at the young fathers in front of her, she said, "May the Blessings of the Spirits by upon your children as they enter this life."

A red light appeared from the spots on the foreheads where the Queen touched and it grew forming ribbons around the babies together. Then the red turned blue, then green and it glowed gold before fading into silver and then vanished.

The gallery was buzzing with whispers and gasps when the ribbon turned gold. Harry looked confused and made a mental note to ask Hermione about it, where as Draco just frowned a little.

The Queen smiled merrily at the color changes and once they vanished, she nodded once to the fathers finishing the ceremony then carefully transferring the babies to Draco's and Harry's hold.

They were left to join their families till the high ministry gave vote of thanks and Queen announced the beginning of the party.

The ball room was decorated in wild flowers and smell was quit arousing. Draco had to think all sorts of unpleasant things to not to embraces himself in public.

"What works for you?" Sipping his red wine Harry causally indicated to his mate's groin.

"The usually Hagrid dancing naked in the great hall" Draco said calmly sipping his own wine "And you?"

Harry snickered and answered "Filch making out with Madam Pince."

Draco couldn't even imagine it but once the Gryffindor said it aloud the picture automatically formed in his brain and he cringed.

Harry chuckled at the faces the Slytherin was making. After nearly three weeks they had some privacy. Their children were taken care by nanny elves which left the new parents with a carefree evening.

After the royal dinner everyone left to their allotted suits. Harry insisted to check on their twins before retiring to their room.

Draco had wandered into the suite "Not bad, Harry," he commented. "Everything is so old. They're antiques but quality furnishings, nevertheless." Draco quite approved of antiques, provided they were of value. And remembering what he'd learned from his mother most of these items were quite definitely of value.

It had a small sitting room and a large bed room with queen size bed and a luxurious bathroom with connected dressing room. Harry stood looking out from the bedroom window mesmerized from the view of the Garden. Unicorns were gazing peacefully and the flowers were all wild but maintained very well.

"What are you thinking my Love?" Draco came from behind and hugged him by his waist. The Dominant part Veela took deep breath of the tranquilizing smell of his submissive while nuzzling Harry's smooth neck.

"About us and our friends" Harry sighed softly in containment

"Umm! I sometimes wonder how fast everything is happening in our life. Just some, one and half years ago, we were arch enemies" Draco said kissing all the visible skin on Harry's neck he could reach making the Gryffindor chuckle. "And then we fell in love and married. We didn't even celebrate our first anniversary and here we are fathers of two boys." The dominant found the sensitive skin on his mate's nape and started nibbling on it.

Harry gasped and bent his neck to give better access. "Our union, not only changed our life but also our friends. Who could have thought Hermione and Blaise?" Harry couldn't stop chuckling thinking about the first kiss of their friends.

The whole Hogwarts would remember that for next decade as 'Best public kiss' ever. Draco insisted that they should break it but Harry said 'No', since he had enough lime light already on him, to the dominant's dismay.

"I think the best was Weasel proposing to Loony during our babies naming ceremony," Draco whispered on Harry's skin sending shivers on his spine. The dominant Veela started unbuttoning the green robes slowly. He knew Harry never liked vanishing of the cloths, which he preferred. 'Let the hands do interesting things other than opening the boring button' Draco had said many times but Harry never agreed expect when he was in more need than Draco.

"Its RON and LUNA" Harry tried to glare but hissed when his mate successfully removed his robes and pulled his light green shirt from his pants while snaking his arms to feel the bare skin on his stomach.

Draco turned Harry to face him and he slowly made him to lean on the wall next to the window. The Slytherin was assaulting Harry's shoulders with series of butterfly kisses. Harry's hands shivered from pleasure but started working on his mate's robe.

"If you have forgotten, it was that little conversation with Luna, which made-up my mind to accept _you_ as my mate." The submissive was withering in his dominant's hands working on his body.

"Umm! That's why I tolerate her even when she says that I have being followed by some imaginary creature called '_kapangyarihan_' all the time. It's creepy, you know." Draco bit a little hard near the wing tattoo on Harry's chest when his mate started laughing about his insecurity against the invisible creature.

After the pleasure filled stinging feeling subsided Harrybegan their little chat again

"You know I couldn't believe my ears when Ron agreed to go for'_Leaf hunting'_ to get Luna's approval for marriage."

"That's love, My Love! But seriously, I couldn't connect by collecting twenty varieties of leaves to prove your manhood? I mean there are so many other ways to prove it." Draco was licking and nibbling Harry's already hardened nipples in between his words. "More interesting ways, like this," he hummed while sucking on it.

"It took him three days and all the skills he learned as an Auror to go around the world to collect them."

Harry removed the robe and white shirt off his mate while gasping and moaning from Draco's kisses on his bare skin.

Draco kneeled before him and undid the black pants quickly. Harry's hands tangled in the soft blond hair and he arched his back when his pants fell down and the Slytherin hooked his fingers on the waistband of his underwear.

His erection bobbed out and Draco groaned at the sight. He wrapped his hand around the base, loving the hiss that came from above him. He leaned in and lapped up the sides of the burning erection, barely hearing Harry's low moan. After he got all the amazing taste of the man in his mouth Draco pulled the erection into his mouth completely.

Harry pulled the sweat wet blond hair a little and he began bucking into Draco's mouth. Trying to relax his throat, Draco took him completely into his mouth and made a vibrating noise. Sure enough the man bucking into his mouth moaned loudly.

After several long minutes, Harry shuddered and moaned, "I'm going to...Oh god Draco!" His cum shot into the blonde's mouth and he swallowed deeply before cleaning the rest of the cum off the rapidly softening cock.

Harry was panting hard from the bliss. If Draco hadn't held him, he was sure he would have fallen down. The Gryffindor looked down from his hazy green eyes at the Slytherin_'cock sucking god'_and pulled him up by his shoulder and kissed him.

Draco didn't even hesitate for a second; he kissed for all he was worth, nibbling on Harry's lips, tasting the wine Harry had drunk at dinner. Then he took Harry's tongue into his mouth and sucked, sharing the salty taste from his before actively.

The sensation of pulling the flesh into his mouth, holding it, sucking on it, exploded through his mind. For every instance of suction, Draco pulled little mewling noises out of Harry. For every little noise, Draco felt a tidal surge flood through his body, filling him, washing through his senses, and leaving him devastated, full of nothing but need.

"Harry. I want you. I want to … Can we…?" Draco bantered out but then remembered what the med-witch had said to hold the intercourse for at least two months for Harry's body to go back to normal.

"I am sorry, Love. I forgot" he whispered, when he saw Harry biting his kiss swollen lips nervously.

Harry wanted to give the pleasure but knew he can't , so he planned out the alternate. He slowly kicked out his pants and held his dominant's hand, after helping him to remove his pants too.

Harry blushed looking at the proudly standing length before him and licked his lips, which was suddenly dry and took Draco to their luxury bed covered in white silk sheet in the Veela palace.

"Harry, we can't risk. I don't want to…" Draco stopped in mid-sentence and pulled in a deep breath, when he saw his beautiful mate crawling on the bed like a wild lion.

"Sugar, you don't have to. There are so many other ways….." Harry hissed huskily sending the electricity to the already erect length of his partner but rolled over on his stomach and spread his legs.

"You are a devil, I tell you. We must seriously check whether the sorting hat put you in the right house" he smiled and climbed on the bed.

Draco hummed and settled down, sliding his cock gently between Harry's cheeks but not inside. "You are so sexy, like this" he murmured

"I know" Harry whispered, and buried his face in the pillow so that Draco had to lean closer to hear what he was talking about. Not that that was really a problem, not when he found even the back of Harry's neck interesting and even the sides of his face interesting to watch as they worked their way through various shades of red.

Draco bent down and kissed every available place on the Harry's smooth but muscular back. He loved when Harry shivered whenever he found new sensitive spots like the shoulder blade or the middle of the spine or on the side of his hips which had added a few pounds from bearing his children.

Draco had to close his eyes so he wouldn't spill all over Harry's back from the jolt of heat that ran through him. "I love you so much" he said in a low voice, prying the cheeks of Harry's arse open further.

Harry did nothing but lowered his face into the soft pillow and answered with a low moan. Draco began to rock back and forth, listening to Harry's breathing under him, listening to the slight squeaky sound their skin made as they moved together.

Harry gave a broken sound and tried to heave himself up. Draco tensed his legs, prepared to rise if that was what Harry needed. Draco didn't know whether his mate was in pain but then he realized that Harry had only needed a hand beneath him for the obvious reason.

Draco used the back of Harry's neck to hide both his smile and his laughter. "Well, well," he whispered and grinned.

"Fuck off," Harry whispered back so fast that Draco thought he was eager to hurry the sounds out of his throat before they could embarrass him further.

Draco fell to his side and pulled Harry's back to his chest and resumed to rub himself in-between the firm soft checks. He pushed the Gryffindors hands off his erect length and curled his own hand on it and began to rock more urgently while rubbing Harry's cock at the same pace.

Harry held Draco's butt firmly towards his from the position, his head bowed and his breath rushing to the point where some concern was added to Draco's desire to finish.

It was all heat and motion. The tightness as Harry's checks clasped him and the inevitable rising, the flaring coil in his belly and the way his muscles breathless gasp of Harry as he climaxed, shooting his cum on the white sheet.

The pleasure hit Draco over the side of the head, and he fell after Harry into the abyss, the warmth and the tide of their expectations for each other. Fell after Harry because they were connected and always would be.

"I love you too, sugar" Harry whispered between his panting. "And the sorting hat had doubts to where to put me," he finished sleepily, snuggling into the warmth of his mate.

Draco didn't think they could ever become bored with each other and there love will only increase day by day.

_Your are Mine and I am Yours_

_Our love story is very different from others,_

_It's impossible to convey it in a few words,_

_This is a new story of two boys,_

_It's impossible to convey it in a few words,_

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me how it was?<p>

Thank you for all the reviews you had given before.

_**KapangyarihanFairy**_– Fairy for Power

For anybody to know for fun, who thought what to down their erection in the Veela's dinner party

Ron – thought about Snape in two piece bikini sucking a lolly pop

Blaise – thought Albus dancing waltzes in great hall wearing only tiger G- string underwear

Lucius – thought Voldemort dancing ballet wearing a pink ballet dress

Arthur – thought Kingsley wearing a pink bunny dress with bunny ears doing a pole dance

**Hint for next chapter-** Romance in the air (I am planning to break it into four parts with maximum of 2000 words) hope you will enjoy it


	12. Loony Luna!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own HarryPotter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Author's Note**: Hey Harry and Draco's fans. This is my very third story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by Veelaish side of me.

**Special thanks** – to my beta _katability1995_ (from ch-6), _blackteaplease_ from now on. I am existed that _P__eaCeindaydream_ had offered to translate my story in Chinese. Thanks to all the fans who had marked my story in alters and favorites and reviewed with their priceless thoughts

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"Luna," Ron whispered.

There was no response and Ron swallowedvisibly. He needed to confirm it is Luna, his fiancée,ruffling in the corner of the room before he let his secret out.

"Luna, is that you?" he almost squeaked.

Ron couldn't see anything around darkness enveloped around him. Ofcourse the reason was the blindfold covering his baby blue eyes. Ron tilted his head to one side to let his hearing sense to full use.

Ronald was sure that he came back to their alloted room for the night stay in the veela's royal palace, with Luna after the Veela's celebration party for the blessing ceremony. His cock was rock hard from the strange aroma in the party hall; he wanted release with help of his fiancée.

'Yes! Luna' he thought. She was standing near the window admiring the unicorns mating and he remembered her telling him that _'P__ofta'_ or some funny named flowers which bloomed only in a Veela's care are making the animals go crazy and when heattempted to get her to bed she gave him a drink to take.

'Yes! Drink' he thought and that's the last thing he remembered. The Auror's mind knew that it contained something inside it but his crazy limbo wanted her in bed without any further delay and he had drunk it like a fool without any questions.

"I am right here, Ronny," a dreamy voice came back and Ron let a relief breath.

Shesmiled dreamily watching as her bound fiancé squirmed on their bed. The red head made such anappetizing sight. He was on his back, legs spread out nakedand histhick pulsing cock rising from its nest of red curls. Eachankle was tied around the bedposts, keeping him in place. His muscularhands were similarly bound and he was blindfolded.

Her magical ropes were quite strong or otherwise her strong Auror could have freed himself long ago.

"Luna, I think you know that I am very afraid of darkness" He waited until he heard a mild humming sound and he continued his plea "Release me please," Ron pleaded.

Darkness always gave him a creepy feeling and creepy feeling reminded him of spiders, which he can never overcome.

Ron could hear her going around the bed and smelt vanilla and rosewhich reminded him of their first time in Luna's room right after he completed the task. She kept him in order to win her hand for marriage.

Luna sauntered over to her lover delighted in the way his medium length of six inches but very thick cock twitched. She climbed on top of the bed, crawling slowly towards her naked fiancé.

"No, Ronny, I can't open you until, we chase away the '_szalone my__ś__li'_away from you. I can see them making absence actions at me. As your fiancé and future wife I must save you from them," Luna said dreamily.

Her breath fell onto his naked chest sending shivers up his spine and no funny creatures could prevent his balls getting tighten.

"Luna! How are you planning on saving me from … you know…" Ron choked at his words when he sensed her saddling him without touching him.

"Ronny, this might be painful but we have to get through it and create our own allure around us to chase away them."

"Painful!" he squeaked. 'Oh! Merlin ball, what's his crazy fiancée is planning to do?' he thought desperately. 'Did I choose a right girl?' automatically joined his thought.

Ron felt something cool pass through his cock head to its bottom and tightened at the end towards his balls. He tensed up a bit.

"Luna! I think this is not a good we should get help from outside." Ron's Auror mind started working. He was tied down naked, eyes blind folded and he is not yet complete sure this is Luna he is talking to since that person is avoiding touching him and now she has done something to his cock.

"No! Ronny no one can help you other than me because I won't like it if somebody helped you with this," she answered dreamily.

"Then touch me and prove to me that it's my Luna I am talking to," he demanded.

"See, that's'szalonemyśli' had done to you, they are making you doubt me. I think I must change the ritual a bit." Her voice as dreamy as always and she climbed out of the bed. "Don't lose hope, my darling. I will be right back."

"Ritual" he gulped loudly but he was sure it was his Luna. No one can talk such dreamily like his Loony.

Ron gasped when he felt a feather dripped with something circling his nipples and he groaned.

Luna was very determined to save her fiancé. She started drawing the ritual's runes on Ron's chest with a feather touched with black honey. She traced his dark nipples and joined them with his deep set navel and traced every abs on the masculine chest and traced his twisting length.

Ron curled his toes and groaned. He wanted to touch her and she was torturing him more than the _Cruciatus_, the death eater threw at him, during the raid last month.

"Luna…" He said hoarsely.

"Hold on Ronny, our first phase of the ritual is over."

Ron tugged on magical robes tied to his wrist when he felt her wet tongue tracing the same lines the feather drew. He was twisting and turning and pulling at the bond. He wanted release and his lover was touching him mercilessly.

"Bloody Hell…" He almost screamed when she closed her mouth on his cock head and licked away the ritual drawing from it in the same way she drew it.

Luna looked at her writhing fiancée and smiled satisfied. She could feel the creatures backing away from her future husband and slow climbed on him for the last stage of the ritual.

She took his pulsing cock and slowly mounted it making her lover scream her name.

"Luna, my sweetheart Luna, please untie me… I want to touch you darling" Ron pleaded.

"Just hold little longer Ron," she said breathlessly as she bounced on him supporting herself by holding his chest.

His cock was a perfect fit for her tight hole and it was easily driving her to the edge. She forced herself to open her blue eyes to see him bucking at her to a perfect rhythm.

"Roonnnaaallldddd" she screamed as she climaxed and Ron kept on thrusting until she cooled out.

Luna smiled as she saw their allure chase away the creatures.

She bent down and removed the blind fold and smiled dreamily at her fiancé.

"They are gone Ron. You are saved my Ronny."

Ron saw the sculpture above him which was still connected to him. Her long blond her fallen from her one shoulder on his chest, her dreamy blue eyes looking at him with satisfaction and her round breasts rubbing on him.

"Luna untie my hands," he whispered

"Oh! Sorry Ron." She gave him her best smile and tapped her wand once.

Ron at once flipped her over so her back was lying on the soft bed. He lowered himself between her parted legs and rubbed his erect cock against her slick center while he smiled mischievously down at her.

"Thank you for saving me Luna now it's my turn to save you," he said.

"What-" he silenced her with a searing kiss.

He devoured her mouth which teased him for so long and plunged his tongue into the waiting warmth and sucked on her bottom lips as he entered her again.

He kissed her jaw and neck with each thrust. His large hands massaged her breasts and both of them moaned at the pleasure.

He gently twitted her nipples before thrusting harder. The feeling of prolonging the climax was divine.

Her hands were everywhere on him and his hands moved down to hold her curvy hips and fastened his thrust.

Luna gasped when his warm mouth replaced his hands on her nipples. She loved it when he sucked them while flicking it with his tongue and that triggered her to climax again.

She clanged on him like a life line as she rode her bliss. Ron waited for her to come down, he kissed her in-between her breast and on her heart feeling the heart beat on his lips.

"I love you," she panted

Ron smiled at her and pulled out his still erect cock to see what Luna had done and saw a band of some kind. He made mental note to ask Luna about it afterward and he removedit and through it on the bedside table.

Ron met the dizzy blue eyes and smiled kissing the redden lips ones "I love you too, My Loony."

He raised one of her smooth legs over his shoulder while he began to thrust into her in a new position. Luna tried to reach for him and he loved her wandering hands.

They changed into one last position. Ron pulled her into his lap first while he kneeled. Luna was reclining against his legs while her own were behind his back, holding him tightly. Both of her arms were around his neck while she through her head back to give him enough access to her slender neck to mark her as his.

Ron fisted his left hand in her blond hair while his other hand played over her breasts. He focused his energy on making her come for the third time that night and then enjoyed her expression as her face contorted from the pleasure surging through her.

It didn't take many thrusts after that to make him come as well. Ron drifted backwards and then closed his eyes. Never in his life had he felt such bliss. He sat on his knees while hugging Luna close to him. They both were panting hard for a few minutes.

Ron gently lowered her on the messy bed and fell next to her. Luna moved so that she was laying over him with her head against his chest.

"We are saved," she mumbled dreamily.

Luna loved when the strong arms enclosed her, pulling her even closer to the warm body. She thanked her fairy godmother before she feel into a dreamless sleep.

"Umm, saved and I loved saving you," he whispered as he kissed the blond head on his chest.

Ron smiled softly when his future wife snuggled close to him. He loved her in every way, even her crazy rituals but he could welcome the ritual like this with open arms he thought before drifting to sleep. He thanked Merlin for giving him his Loony Luna.

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter dedicated to Ron and Luna!<strong>

'_szalone myśli'__ means crazy mind_

I hope you liked it. Please review and like me how was it.

I thought I will make one for Narcissa and Hermione too! /winks/what do you think? Shall I continue with the story or write some love life of the couples.

I will write only if you tell me by reviewing /two finger salute/ or I will get to the story- I planning one more for Harry before the war begins.

**I am waiting! Ha-ha!**

**Hint** for next chapter – Romance in the air


	13. Naughty Narcissa!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Special thanks** – to my beta _katability1995_ (from ch-6), _blackteaplease_ _(from ch-11)_

**Special Note** – _I seen readers are marking my story in favorites and it makes me happy but don't you think you should mark it in Alerts for getting the next chapter to follow it._

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Narcissa still dressed in her pale green gown fell limply into the Malfoy's bed room on the third floor in Grimmauld place. For past two days she had been extremely busy with all arrangement for the blessing ceremony of her grandchildren that she had no time to relax. Then the dinner party followed by royal breakfast and lunch with queen herself. It was all too much on her tried body. She needed a real mind relaxer, 'maybe a hot bath' she thought.

Narcissa smiled to herself, closing her eyes and sighed happily. She had never been as happy this happy before their escape from the torture house which once had been their Malfoy manor. Playing with her grandchildren was the best time of her life and then sharing the gossip with Molly was real fun while they made food for everyone. She loved to show her talent in cooking which she was not able to in past years living as Lady Malfoy.

During the order meetingthey gave equal importance to her opinions and in many situations it proved very help full, specially to track the female death eaters.

The door closed softly breaking her trains of thoughts and Narcissa knew her husband had joined her.

"Mistress, Lucius come to serve you."

Narcissa sat down immediately at the squeaky voice the person spoke in and a genuine smile formed on the Malfoy mistress' lips.

There in front of her Lucius stood just with a tea towel on his hips with a big green 'M' on it, the uniform of Malfoy manor's house-elf. It had being their younger selves favorite cross dressing sex game. But now the grandpa Lucius made such an erotic scene with his long hair left lose and grey eyes wide, looking at her for orders just like a house-elf only his ears were normal size.

"Lucius help me open my dress" she ordered getting into the play and smirked when she noticed the bulge under the towel and _that_gleam in her husband's eyes.

"Lucius love to open mistress' dress," he squeaked happily mocking a house-elf.

"Very well then but remember I won't tolerate any mistakes," Narcissa stood up and turned around for Lucius to unbutton the gown.

"Yes Mistress, Lucius knows mistake means punishment," he squeaked.

Narcissa waited patiently for him to pull the garters down and saw his eyes fill with hunger as he took in her beauty. She was like a Greek sculpture, her eyes twinkled mischievously making her a decade younger, her blond hair long enough to cover her upper breasts, her skin ever so clear with perfect womanly curves just her breasts sagged a bit to go with age but otherwise no one will tell she is a grandmother of two boys.

'Age never affected her,' he thought waiting for his next order.

"Now I want you to sexually please me," she turned and crawled to the middle of their bed and lied down on her back.

"Lucius is very happy to give pleasure to mistress," he squeaked. "Lucius will do anything mistress wants", he bob his head andadded,"Lucius knows things which will make mistress happy."He bounced on his feet in perfect imitation of a house-elf.

Narcissa had to bite back her laughter at her husband was getting into the role. She was sure if he was not a Lord of Malfoy house he could have become astage actor.

Impudently, she raised an eyebrow in skepticism over his boast about his skills. "I want you to prove to me, exactly how good of a mouth you've got on you, my elf."

Lucius licked his lips hungrily and he was fully hard by now just by watching his wife open her legs wide to show her arousal. He quickly climbed on the bed in between her legs. He met her eyes once which mirrored his own emotions.

Gripping her ankles, he pushed up and spread wide, completely opening her up. From this angle, she had the sexiest pussy – it was pink and red with arousal, glistening with her juice. Saliva flooded his mouth as he dipped his head and licked straight up the middle, parting the petals of her folds.

"OH, Salazar!" she wailed. _"YES!"_

Her pink painted fingernails ran through his hair and latched on in a painful grip while her inner thighs uncontrollably quivered against his cheeks. Lapping again and again through her slit, he had her actually whimpering for more, easing only slightly by situating his lips over her little nub and suckling upon it with a gentle force. Eating her out was his favorite while they made love. Her scent and unique flavor, the little mewling cries and the tiny, desperate pelvic thrusts captivated him. Her thick cream frothed his chin and cheeks.

It didn't long for Narcissa to float in bliss when he inserted three long fingers into her while sucking on her sensitive nub.

"Oh, Lucius!" she cried, tightening her grip on his hair as she rode down her orgasm panting hard.

"Did Lucius make Mistress happy?" Lord Malfoy squeaked softly, her juiceglittering on his chin and lips. He looked at her innocently.

"Lucius you made me unhappy," she smiled inwardly while she raised a shaped brow angrily at him. "I didn't ask you to use your fingers and you deserve punishment."

Lucius face saddened dramatically and crouched low a bit to receive his punishment. Narcissa was always creative with her punishments, sometime she used whips or the paddle and sometimes left him with need to release for hours or sometime forbid him touching himself sexually for a week or so.

She climbed out of the bed and stood with her hands on her hips. Losing her stance as a Lady Malfoy and changed into a mistress ready to punish her house-elf.

"Lie down on the bed and remove the cloth from you," she told him firmly.

"Stroke yourself till it attains full length," she ordered when Lucius settled on the bed.

She bit her bottom lip as he began to rub himself making it fully erect. Malfoy groaned watching his beauty standing there exhibiting her naked glory to him and rubbed harder he was reaching his end.

"Stop! I don't want you to make any sound or you will face worse punishment," she told him with stern voice.

Lucius bobbed his head enthusiastically and bite his inner check to stop himself making any sound. It had been quite a long time since he had sex with his wife due to all the tension around them and after many long months he had finally seen Narcissa truly happy. He planned to have his way when she was in good mood and now he was painfully erect.

She climbed on the bed slowly in-between his legswith a predator look in her eyes making them darker with passion.

"Don't touch me without permission. Is that clear!" she said in authority voice.

"Lucius won't touch mistress without permission," he managed to squeak like a house-elf even with his throbbing erection.

Without warning she took his entire length into her mouth. Anyone could have gagged at the larger than normal cock but Narcissa's years of experience made her loosen her throat to fit it, making her husband groan under his breath.

She smiled as she started bobbing her head tracing the enlarged nerves. Her husband was struggling to keep up with his act of obedient house-elf and was twisting his hands in the light green silk sheet.

Once again she left him in the blink of his release and took her sweet time to watch him come down from the height. Narcissa smirked wickedly when she saw the pleading grey eyes and took pity on him.

She pulled herself on his body straddling him and slowly she let herself down on his enlarged cock and mourned at the feel of fulfillment. She braced herself by placing her hands behind her to hold his thighs and started bouncing on him.

Her dizzy blue eyes met the lust filled grey eyes and she drowned in them

"Caress my breasts elf," her command almost came like a plea which dissolved in a moaned when her elf obliged her command without any hesitation.

Lucius was waiting for that particular command and at once started massaging the porcelain moulds with dark pink nipples. He worshipped her through his hands.

"Mistress Lucius wants to taste your nipples," he asked in low voice.

"Yes you may…"

He didn't wait for her to complete her answer. He pushed himself onto his elbow and captured her inviting hard nipples in his awaiting mouth and Narcissa screamed her pleasure. He gave equal attention to both her nipples. He looked up at his master for the evening bouncing on his lap, offering his lips in silent plead.

Narcissa hummed and bend forward to hold his shoulders and kissed him for all his worth for. Lucius liked his woman to take control of the kiss and silent agreement was done between them. Narcissa took the lead and let her tongue trace his mouth first and ecstasy grew in their head and they both came together.

"OH…. Merlin….." they both moaned together.

Narcissa stilled clenching his cock tight in her cunt as her orgasm hit her and he thrusted into her till they rode their bliss of their life.

"I love you my darling husband," she kissed on his lips for each word between her panting.

Lucius fell backwards pulling her along and kissed her wet blond hair.

"I love you my beautiful naughty wife," he murmured as they drifted to sleep leaving the cleaning to be done once they get energy after their short nap.

**XXXXX**

It had been just few minutes after their activity the Malfoy couple were rudely awakened, when they heard a loud scream coming from floor above.

"HARRYYYYYY!"

They heard the panicked scream of their son Draco and Mr. Malfoy jumped out of his bed going from house-elf to loving husband and becoming a responsible father to check on his son. He draped himself in the nearest night robe and ran bare foot with wand in his hand towards the panicked voice.

His footsteps were soon joined with Blaise along with his wife, Hermione, all wands were out.

"HARRRYYYYYY!"

They exchanged a panicked look.

"It's coming from fifth floor" Hermione whispered climbing up the stairs, leading the group.

"Harry and Draco's room," Blaise said who was right besides her climbing up with equal speed

"My grandchildren," Narcissa almost choked on a sob escaping her throat. What was the reason for her son to shout like that? Is something happened to him or babies or Harry himself.

Her husband gave her an assuring look that said 'don't think negative we will get there before anything happened' and continued climbing.

No one spoke anything until they reached fifth floor.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to the Pureblood couple The Malfoys. Who gave us the handsome gay Draco to this world winks/ Hahahaaa!**

Please review and tell me how it was. I am very much thrilled.

Hope you like it. **REVIEW!**

**Hint** for next chapter- welcome the new comer


	14. Surprise visitor!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Summary**: Hogwarts opened for Harry's seventh year and he finds out veela genes in his blood. In other side of the school there is another proud veela searching for his mate and is quite determined to convince his mate to bond with him. Will harry approve this mate? Read to find out. War has not started yet. Sirius is dead and Dumbledore is alive.

**Special Note** – I seen readers are marking my story in favorites and it makes me happy but don't you think you should mark it in Alerts for getting the next chapter to follow it.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"Harryyyy!"Draco screamed to his soul mate.

His heart was beating so fast that no muggle or magical heart monitor would have been able to count them. Draco pulled on his hair, he loved his hair but now nothing mattered to wanted his Harry to come and help him out this. He couldn'tbelieve his eyes or his ears.

He gasped again, shaken out of his petrified state, the blond called for his mate desperately.

Draco stood in their babies' room watching his children. His heart was beating loudly in his head. Everything was so perfect until now, minus the death threat from Voldemort but his life was _'THE PERFECT'_.

He couldn't understand what had happened? How this happened? Why it happened?

His children…. His Perfect Children…. His Perfect Boys…

He inhaled sharply to stop himself from trembling when started making strange noises again. Draco met two sets of twinkling amused eyes and sadness filled him.

**XXXXX**

After returning from the Royal palace of the Veela Queen Adriana Harry was completely exhausted. They had planned to get dinner from the Muggle restaurant, since Harry was more familiar with the muggle money then Draco he offered to get dinner for all. Draco agreed without complaining which was very rare since he always had problem with Harry's selection of food.

Draco went to feed the children their evening snack whileHarry planned for a quick shower before going to the restaurant.

That's when he heard Draco's first call. Harry thought he imagined it since there was a complete silence afterwards except the shower hitting on his body. Then again he heard him calling him. 'Danger!''Attack!''Babies!' were the thoughtsthat invaded his mind.

Harrywithout further ado tied his bath towel around his hips and snatched his wand from bed side table. He ran bare foot out of the bedroom towards his panicked husband.

Their babies' room was next to their master bed room. No one else was in that floor and it was their little home which included their studies and a mini kitchen where they made midnight snacks and baby food.

Harry saw Draco standing on the door way of their son's room.

"Draco," he called and swallowed hard when he saw sadness mixed with confusion in the grey eyes which met his.

"What happened?" Harry whispered as he hurried in to see where his mate was pointing his trembling fingers at.

Harry frowned and saw their sons watching them with fists in their mouth identically making a quiet sucking sound. He quickly checked his sons for injuries or anything which had caused his husband to scream like that.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry's question was dissolved when Hermione entered.

"What happened?" Hermione asked catching her breath from climbing the steps so fast. She came running inside and checked the window for any forced enter but turned to look at the veela couple for an answer when she found no difference in the room.

Narcissa hugged her shivering sonsilently asking him the same question which was running in everyone's mind.

Their sons become excited with seeing every one and called for them to get attention. Every one frowned when they heard the children making some different noise otherthan their usually baby noises.

"SEE..." Draco screamed pointing at their children and looked at his mother, "My children can't talk."

"Of course they can't talk," a familiar voice drawled behind them.

Everyone looked at the new comer with curiosity and Severus rolled his eyes and said in boring voice, "Draco, they are too small for that. I think you have not read the child development book I gave you. It takes at least four more months for them to speak their first word…" he continued to drawl but stopped when he heard the babies make the sound again and frowned.

"Why all are looking at my sons like that?" Harry puffed angrily and crossed his arms.

"Harry?" Blaise asked his brows reaching his hairline. He knew Gryffindors are dumb heads but this was too much to take. He wondered how Hermione was sorted in house of maroons.

"Draco at least you tell me what is happening?" Harry asked looking hopefully at his husband.

"Our...Our… Babies lost the ability to speak," Draco stammered, his own words were very painful for him to say.

Harry frowned and looked at his sons who called for him. They sounded perfect for him, no change then why?

"What's wrong Draco? They are doing same ga ga and da da's and didn't you feed them Draco they seems hungry," Harry looked curiously at them and turned around to get the milk bottle from the side table which was placed by their other father earlier.

"Harry, they are making different noise," Hermione said slowly trying to sink the information into her friend's head.

The whole room was silent when Harry turned to look at his best friend as if she had grown an extra head.

"Mione, why do you say that, they are fine! See…" to prove his point, Harry turned and cooed at his sons and they happily retuned by their merry cooing.

"Harry…" Draco tried to explain but stop when he heard a hiss coming from their children's toy box.

All gasped at the large King Cobra half coiled on the box's mouth. They couldn't see its length because rest of its body was still inside the large box.

"_They are trying to tell you your children are not talking in human way," _the king of the snakes hissed and if snakes could roll its eyes it could have done it.

How maroon can a human can be? It was so obvious what the others were trying to tell him that he himself could not stay hidden and came out instead of waiting for the right time.

"_What are you saying? And who are you?"_Harry hissed back not knowing he was talking in Parseltongue as usual.

"_Ha! So my intense was right. I was not sure anyone else had the ability to speak to me but I thoughtwhen you understood your children that you will be able to understand me,"_ the black cobra hissed back happily.

"_Of course I do" _Harry pouted while folding his arms to his chest.

The whole room was silently watching the hissing interchange between the submissive veela and the king cobra.

"_You are so cute, I wondered from which parent they got those beautiful lips,"_ the cobra hissed back slowly slithering out of the box.

Harry blushed but lifted an eyebrow, "_You didn't answer my before question."_

Draco frowned a little looking at his blushing mate and wondered what that stupid snake said that he is blushing? His possessive veela was presenting itself.

"_Allow me to introduce myself"_ the cobra hissed, as it coiled before Harry, who was looking at it coolly while others drew their wands ready in case the snake strike at him.

The King cobra was more than fifteen feet long and its closed hood was a least ten inches. It raised its black and yellow striped body high to stand equal height withHarry. Every one pulled in their breath except the raven head Gryffindor and it hissed.

"_My name is Prince Regal. I am the heir of the serpent world,"_ the snake gave a short bow.

"_Prince?" _Harry whispered to himself in Parseltongue and said loudly,_ "Nice to meet you Prince Regal and I am Harry Potter-Malfoy. May I know what a prince is doing in my children's room?"_ He hissed back.

"_Oh! No need for formalities, call me Regal. And about my presence here is… your sons magic pulled me here as I was passing by… outside… for lunch and I was fascinated when they communicated with me," _Regal hissed.

"_Call me Harry. Did you say communicated?" _Harry frowned and looked again at his sons and then at Draco. It slowly dawned to Harry what was happening with his children thatpanicked everyone and he couldn't understand.

Harry burst out laughing. He held his hand on his stomach and laughed if there weren't so many people looking at him like he had gone insane he could have rolled on the floor laughing.

Draco detached them from his mother and took his chance with the large venomous snake standing there looking all amused at his mate and walked towards his husband.

"Harry, you are leaving me in dark?" he tried to hold his mate.

"Oh! Draco, it's a miracle," Harry said still laughing, "There is nothing wrong with our sons."

Draco titled his head little to ask 'what he means by it?' but was bet by a laughing Harry.

"Our sons are talking in Parseltongue Draco," Harry stopped laughing but couldn't stop smiling at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"What?" Draco almost squeaked.

"You know Parseltongue…snake language."

"But how?" This time it was Snape who asked, "You got it through the curse but how your children. I mean, it is not inborn ability to pass on."

"I don't know how but they are speaking in Parseltongue," Harry said and looked at snake when it hissed for introducing him to others. Harry smiled at it and said,

"This is Prince Regal, heir of serpent world." Harry showed the king cobra to others. Snape and Hermione gasped at the introduction others where just curious.

"This is my husband Draco Malfoy- Potter,"Harry said to the snake, who gave a curt nod to a stunned Draco. "They are our friends Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini," he showed his two friends and was surprised when Hermione gave aformal bow to the snake.

"_She knows me? I like her. She is well mannered." _Regal hissed.

Harry smiled and translated it to Hermione who blushed and said, "Yes! A bit but I like to know more."

"_Sure even I like to know more about you," _Regal hissed.

Harry sighed but translated it to the curious female-Gryffindor.

Hermione was about to say something but was cut off when Blaise moved fast and placed his hand on her waist.

"This girl is taken Mister," the dark slytherin prince said possessively sneering at the flirting snake.

"_I have girl of my own kind," _Regal hissed and turned towards the Parselmouth Gryffindor._"Harry tell him, not to challenge me."_

Harry burst out laughing again and stopped when Blaise glared at him.

"I know he said something about me Harry and I demand you to tell me," he said almost angrily.

"Oh! It's nothing Blaise. He said he has a girlfriend," Harry said coolly and turned to look at Snape when he cleared his throat and lifted an eye brow silently telling Harry to introduce them too.

Harry smiled apologetically and said, "Regal, meet my in-laws, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy." They exchanged a quick nod.

"Last but not the least; this is Severus Snape, the best potion mater in Britain. Our sons' god-grandfather and also my husband's godfather."Harry's introduction to Regal had gained more respect in the potion master's heart.

"We must be blessed to see you in person, Prince Regal," Snape gave a formal bow.

"_It's my pleasure,_" Regal hissed and Harry translated without hesitation but his curiosity was build to its height.

"How have we earned your presence, Prince," Snape asked.

"He said our sons magic pulled him in here," Harry answered before the snake.

"_I have a wish Harry,_" Regal hissed.

"Yes?" Harry encouraged.

"_I wish to be your sons' Familiar,_" Regal hissed.

"If you don't mind Regal, I like to consulate with my spouse and family," Harry hissed and when the snake nodded Harry pulled petrified Draco towards the door where others stood.

"Regal is asking whether he could be our sons' familiar," Harry whispered to others.

"It's our honor that a prince and heir of serpent world is asking this," Hermione informed an amused Harry.

"Yes! Miss. Granger is right. I don't know why he is offering us this but take it when it comes," Snape said thoughtfully.

"Isn't he venomous?" Blaise asked.

"He could have done anything by now if he wanted to," Draco had finally come out of his trance. "I somehow feel it is for good."

"Me too," Narcissa agreed with her son.

Harry looked at his father-in-law who didn't say anything in this discussion but when the green meet the wise grey eyes Lucius gave a nod and his chest filled with pride and love for Harry that his son-in-law waited for his advice.

"Very well then," Harry turned around to see Regal cooing to his sons who were happily hissing back, a small smile came on his lips.

"Regal, we are honored to have you as our sons' familiar," Harry announced.

"_Thank you,_" Regal hissed back and added "_and I want you to make a goose feather round bed here in this room. My back aches sleeping in that toy box,_" after a thought he hissed "_and don't forget to buy some flesh beef for me while you are shopping._"

Harry rolled his eyes at his demand but nodded, while translating it to his family members. Lucius offered to make the bed since he was good at transfiguration which Harry happily accepted.

After Regal pointed out that he has well defined abs, thats when Harry realized that he was standing there half naked. He flushed furiously while he excused himself to his room to get dressed for buying the dinner for everyone.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

"So how was the meeting with Queen Adriana?" Dumbledore asked during the order's meeting which was held a week after Regal's surprise visit.

"She was very much pleased with my powers and said I may have Royal blood in me," Draco said proudly.

Harry rolled his eyes and cut his husband's self-boosting.

"She offered her support during the war. But I think we must not call them until very much needed," he said.

"I agree with Harry. It is the Wizarding world's war and they can't lose their lives for us," Draco said keeping his hand on Harry's knees to show his support at his mate's discussion.

"They can't die. I mean they are veelas with extra powers," Ron said.

"Yes, until their mate dies they won't and can't die," Fred said agreeing with his little brother.

"I agree with the Weasley," Moody patted Ron's back. From the time Ron joined the Auror training Moody had taken special interest on him.

"Yes! That true but I agree with Harry here. Until we are in critical situation we won't call their help," Dumbledore smiled closing that discussion.

"This reminds me, Hermione… I wanted to ask you the meaning the colors of ribbon which rolled on my sons during the blessing ceremony," the green eyes filled with curiosity looked at his brainy friend.

All the younger generation sat on their edges of their seat eagerly to know about it, expect Draco, who smiled proudly.

"The Veela Queen first confirmed that your sons are part veela just like you both when the red light appeared," Hermione began very much willing to share her knowledge with the people who respect her for it. "And then the ribbon formed, it showed that they have being accepted into the Veela realm. The red turned blue which showed they are unique. Which is very understandable the child born to two powerful wizards of light and dark, not to forget part veelas and one…." Hermione stopped her out of track rambling, when Blaise placed his hand on her arm while everyone sighed hopelessly.

She cleared her throat once and continued "Right then…blue turned green which showed their rare ability which will have something to do with flora. And then it turned gold, which meant…" Hermione stopped dramatically and saw her friend in his eyes and whispered but everyone heard clearly, since the whole room held its breath waiting for the Gryffindor to continue.

"Harry this shows they are royals." She smiled at the young papa showing different type of emotions but not a word came from the gaping mouth.

"And silver means?" Ron asked looking at the brain of the golden trio with wide blue eyes, like waiting to hear the ending of the suspense novel.

"Silver means they will rule," she finished smiling.

"So the Queen thought the royal blood came from Draco?" Bill asked.

"Yes! That's my conclusion," Hermione said like matter-of-fact.

Draco squeezed his mate's knees and smiled when Harry beamed at him. Both the part Veelas exchanged their love through their eyes and puffed their chests feeling proud of their sons.

"So Harry I hear you got a familiar for your sons," Charlie asked breaking the comfortable silence. Charlie had yet to have the pleasure in meeting Regal.

"I didn't get him, he came himself and that reminds me Professor, how did my sons become Parselmouth?" Harry was eager to know more about his sons.

Harry was yet to announce about his sons to the other order members and this came as curious gasping from them.

"Even I am curious about it Albus," Snape lean forward interested to hear what the twinkle eyes old wizard had to say.

"I think I don't know" he said and smiled at the disappointed faces. "But I feel that part of the magic which came from Voldemort to Harry in which Parseltongue was one, could have joined with Harry's magic as the accidental magic had. Through his genes they could have received it."

Harry looked thoughtful but was convinced by the theory.

"So now we know three wizards being Parselmouth in this world," George smiled at Harry who beamed at the thought.

"They are special," Hermione said smiling at the proud parents.

"I think it is time for me to share an information I received lately," Albus looked little worried but was confidence like always. "I came to know what Voldemort powerful weapon is and he is desperate to get it."

Room was silent again to hear the discovery.

"I am sorry to say Harry and Draco. It's your children," the pale blue eyes looked at them without twinkle.

The green eyes blazed with fire.

All the paintings and portraits started shaking dangerously. All the order members threw shield charm over them immediately, as the glass things present in the room blasted.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p>How was the twist?<p>

**Familiar means**_ A demon supposedly attending a witch or wizard, often said to assume the form of an animal_

I saw a real **_king cobra_** in my home town, which was nearly 10 feet long, and looked really powerful. So I decided King cobra will suit the powerful wizards like Harry then mamba as in other stories.

What you say? Please reviews don't forget your words value like _diamonds_ to me.

**Hint** for next chapter – Love is the healing potion for all pains of heart


	15. Peaceful Silence!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience in the world of witchcraft and wizardry world.

**Special thanks** – to my beta _katability1995_ (from ch-6), _blackteaplease_ from now on

**Special Note** – I seen readers are marking my story in favorites and it makes me happy but don't you think you should mark it in Alerts for getting the next chapter to follow it.

_**Summary of the story:**_ It is their seventh year in Hogwarts. All are happy and tensed because it is their NEWT's year and some students are more tensed up than others. It's none other than my favorite couple 'Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter'. They both come to know that they have Veela genes in their blood, which makes them part veela. And they have to find their mates as soon as possible.

Read the story to see how Draco Malfoy finds his mate and will the mate agree to his?

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

"Harry! Please calm down," Draco said, hugging his incensed mate.

The table in meeting room started shaking and a visible creak appeared on the age old wooden table before them. The windows flew open and the glass plans shattered.

"We can think of something to save your sons Harry. After all they are our god sons," Hermione and Ron tried to assure the enraged part veela.

"Harry, please calm down," Albus tried to speak to him, but when the chandeliers on the ceiling broke from the hinge, he threw a strong privacy bubble on the part veela couple. Harry's magic cracked dangerously inside the bubble tiring to break through.

Draco signaled everyone to leave them alone, so that he can calm his husband.

"Harry Love," He whispered near Harry's ear, "Calm down for me." He kissed side of his mate's neck. But Harry was far from this. His mind was racing with plans to kill Voldemort before he reached his sons.

"Harry I am going to apparate us to our room," Draco said slowly and when Harry gave a curt nod. He took them straight to their master bed room.

Draco was still hugging him. Harry just moved from his grasp and walked to their window, to look at their garden, flowers of odd combination which worked as calming draught for them.

The garden had flowers from the Veela garden which were Harry's favorites and varieties of roses, Draco's favorites. The green eyes looking at them with a far-away look, which worried Draco very much.

Slytherin didn't give up and he walked behind Harry to hug him from behind. Without saying any word he started kissing on visible skin on his mate's neck. He slowly started grinding his half erect length on his love's firm butt.

"Sorry Draco… I can't… I need to think," Harry's voice was worried and he walked away to sit on the window sill and sighed.

Draco didn't say anything about the negative response, even though it was the first time Harry told 'no' to him, after they have bonded because he understood that something else was eating his mate other then the worry about their babies.

"What it is Love?" Draco once again went to his mate and cupped his worried face. "You know you can tell me anything," he kissed Harry lightly on his forehead near the infamous scar.

Harry sighed and dropped his thick dark eye lashes not able to meet those hopeful mercury eyes of his husband. How will he tell him his real worry? The whole Wizarding world was counting on him and now his children's future too. He didn't know why Voldemort wanted his sons? How will he come out of his greatest fear?

Draco kissed on his eyes. "Open up, love. Let it out, you will feel better," he kissed on Harry's sharp nose. "Tell me Love, You know how much I love you," he waited for a while and then he put his slytherin brains at work. "Am I not worthy enough to share your worry, Harry?"

The forest green eyes met stormy grey at once. 'Ha! It worked' Draco thought.

"Don't say something like that Draco. You know I love you and you are everything to me," Harry said kissing lightly on the waiting lips.

"Then tell me, what's going on in your little head, if you real feel that way about me."

Harry sighed again and got down from the sill and went and sat down on the couch near the fireplace. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulders when he joined him with two glasses of firewhiskey in his hands.

Harry took large gulp from it before he started.

"I'm afraid Draco," Harry closed his eyes. "I am afraid I will be not able to defeat Voldemort," he opened his eyes to meet frowning steel grey eyes. Draco opened his mouth to say when Harry cut him off.

"Just look at me. I lost my body. I am no longer fit; I don't practice magical combat because of my body condition after delivery. I am no Auror and an author who sits at one place," he finished his drink in one shot and took Draco's untouched drink from his hand and finished it off too.

"I am a bloody submissive Draco, I have practically became a woman," Harry almost screamed, standing up and started pacing the room.

"Harry…" Draco didn't know what to say.

"How can I defect the dark wizard? I lost everything I had Draco," Harry pulled at his hair. "I don't know how I am going to…" Harry pressed at his temple tiring to control the building headache "Wizarding world… My little babies…. How?"

Harry walked to the nearest wall and started banging his head. Draco ran to stop him and pulled him to face him.

"Harry stop being a crazy git," Draco's mind was searching inside his head for an idea, to calm his distressed mate "Listen Love, let's forget all this for a while and let's chill down a bit. I am sure we can come up with great ideas to defend our sons, wizarding world and defeat Dark lord." He bit his lips thoughtfully.

"Allow me to show you, how much I love you?" Draco whispered hotly in Harry's ears while nibbling on his earlobe.

"But Draco …I am..." the Gryffindor gasped when the slytherin sucked on the sensitive spot just under his ear and continued while panting, "Remember what mid-witch had said…."

"I want _you _to make love to _me?_"

"What?" Harry asked not sure he heard it right.

"I know you are not ready to get fucked but good enough to fuck me," Draco smirked at his own thought and at his blushing husband.

"But...But Draco That is not possible. I am the submissive…" Harry couldn't understand what his husband is playing at and stopped when Draco placed his finger on his lips.

"Yes, submissive when it comes to Veela side of us but we are wizards too and so I want you to fuck me," Draco gave a shy smile. He had never bottomed any one, so Harry will be his first.

Harry smiled at his husband, who was blushing like a virgin maiden but he liked the idea.

He wetted his lips once and bent forward to kiss the pink soft lips before him. He took his own time devouring Draco's mouth and the Slytherin gave everything he had. The gryffindor nibbled his bottom lips once before they came up for breathing.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking at the mercury eyes, for which he can die if asked.

"Yes, one hundred and ten percent sure," Draco smiled at the glittering green eyes which he can look at for days without blinking. It always mesmerized him, washing all sane thoughts from his mind.

Harry kissed Draco again as he walked them back to their bed. They both hit the bed naked; neither of them knew when they had slipped out of their dress.

Draco lay on his back wanting and watched with a lust-glazed expression as Harry crawled in between his lean muscular legs. Harry felt a heady sense of power looking at Draco's heated graze waiting to be fucked. Harry hovered over him, feeling the warm energy emitted from him. Draco moaned and arched up to get more contact. Every delicate brush of skin on skin was electric

Harry lowered his head and pressed rough kisses into Draco's neck, biting lightly, to mark him his. The Slytherin hissed at the pleasurable pain and turned his head to give better access to his mate to do as he wished. Harry trailed wet kisses along his jaw and kissed his way down. Draco touched his mate's smooth skin on his back, as his husband pressed tortures kisses on him. When Harry started sucking on his hardened nipples Draco was sure he left nail marks on Harry's back.

Draco moaned loudly. "Stop teasing, you prat," he hoarsely whispered and gasped when Harry warped his warm hand on his hardened cock. The Gryffindor decides to be a Slytherin for a while and rubbed his husband's cock while sucking on his nipples. Draco was writhing and bucked at his hips wanting more.

Harry slowly pushed his mate's ankles up to his body to get better access to his untouched hole. For a brief moment he left Draco's cock to summon for his wand and tapped Draco's alabaster thigh, to loosening his muscles and for lubrication. He spelled some lubrication on his hand and applied on his own throbbing cock.

He let his lubricated fingers glide over Draco's tense hole. "Relax," Harry cooed. At last he slipped one finger inside, only to the first knuckle, and Draco tensed again, clenching tightly around the digit. He moved his finger in and out rhythmically until the blond gasped, "More." And Harry obliged.

Draco arched up and started fucking himself on Harry's finger. The feeling was so new to him and he wanted more. Harry kept on tugging his dominant's cock while he inserted third finger smoothly and continued the motion.

Harry wet his lips, which had dried by seeing the sex on two legs writhing before him.

"Ready?" he asked finally positioning himself to enter the blond. When Draco nodded, he slowly pushed in inch by inch waiting for the Slytherin to get adjusted. Harry was sweating from the effort and to withhold himself cumming just by feeling the warmth surround his cock and pushed the final inch little more forcefully then necessary.

"Salazar, go slow you are taking my virginity, Potter!"

Harry stilled from shock, he never thought that Draco was virgin, "Sugar, why you didn't tell me?"

"I am telling you now. So Scarhead, make it good," he sneered at him. The pleasure was reaching unbearable and the stupid Griffindork was chatting with him.

"I am sorry… I thought you would be…" Harry mumbled.

"Stop talking and start moving," He ordered and Harry obliged moving out every so slowly and burring in again.

"Merlin," Potter said. "Bloody hell, you're so incredibly tight. You're amazing."

Draco would never lose the image of Harry Potter hovering over him like a dark angel, black hair tipped in a halo from the dim lighting of the setting sun, glistening with sweat and gazing down at him with so much love in the ever green eyes. He pulled him down for a kiss.

Harry thrusted his tongue in his mouth with each thrusting with his cock. Draco gasped in between their kiss.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry countered innocently. He smiled inward when he saw wide steel grey eyes looking at him. Harry knew he hit the sweet spot inside Draco "Um… was it good or bad?" he asked

"Good," Draco admitted reluctantly. Potter's white teeth bit into his lower lip to stop himself laughing and his brow scrunched up in concentration.

"Was it… ah… this?" He thrust forward and tore another gasp from Draco with the motion, who dropped back to the pillow in amazement.

"Yes! Merlin…"

Potter smirked in a decidedly Slytherin-like fashion.

"So, this is how it feels," Draco moaned, when Harry hit his sweet spot again.

Gryffindor set up an incredible thrusting pattern that soon had him on the edge of begging for mercy. Draco's cock was unbelievably hard and trembled with the need for release. He had never felt anything like what Harry was doing to him.

"I can't…" the Gryffindor tried to speak through explosive gasps."I can't hold it, Sugar. Merlin… You feel… so damned…" He took Draco's aching prick in a firm grip and the added sensation was all it took. Draco came like never before just as his love cried out and shivered like a sail in high wind, matching Draco's shudders.

Draco clenched on his mate's shoulders, fingers digging in so tightly he would probably leave bruises. Harry collapsed on him, feeling too warm against Draco's overheated flesh. Too warm, but somehow welcome all the same.

They both gasped for breath and slowly Harry rolled pulling his softened prick from Draco.

"That was amazing," Draco said finial coming back to earth.

"Umm!"Harry agreed tied and sleep was pulling him.

"Now we are equal" Draco whispered softly.

Harry's eyes snapped open, when he understood why Draco had done this and a loving smile crossed his handsome face.

"I love you, Sugar," he turned to kiss the parted lips.

"I got the taste of it now, so we are going to take turns from now on," Draco smirked at the amused look on his husband's face.

Harry started laughing as he got up to tickle the smirk off his Slytherin's face. Within minutes Draco was laughing uncontrollable begging for mercy.

After a searing kiss, which left them starving for air, they fell next to each other.

"Let's kick that noseless git's ass. Shall we?" Draco mumbled into his love's smooth chest.

"Umm!"Harry hummed his agreement, with much more self confident, which was building inside him by absorbing the love and confident, his husband emitted.

They both settled down in each other's arms in peaceful silence. Draco released his wings and wrapped around his dozing mate and fell asleep.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p>So how was it? Did you like it tell me by reviewing? Two or three more chapters and I am finish with the story.<p>

**Hint **for next chapter – _Kiss_ _Good bye and get ready to die_


	16. Explanations!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Author's Note**: Hey Harry and Draco's fans. This is my very third story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by Veelaish side of me.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

For the next few weeks Grimmauld place was busy like a beehive. Young witches and wizards who had pledged to the light side were trained by the older members of the order. A group of dragon riders lead by Charlie had dropped by to pledge their alliance. Ron and Hermione were gathering the Auror trainees to fight along the light side rather then ministry. Blaise and Draco were trying to convince their slytherin friends to join them.

Luna was working on her own style, gathering trainee med-witches and med-wizards to come and help the would-be war victims and injuries. Snape and Pomfrey were working day and night making the needed potions; healing potions, calming potions, skel-grow potion and extra strengthen potion all to be used during the war.

Ron had received a death glare from Snape when he had suggested brewing 'Felix Felicis'.

Harry had being practicing dueling with help of Remus, Tonks, Lucius and Professor McGonagall, occasionally with the headmaster when he is not out gathering the wizards from around the world to join them.

The days were long and nights were short for everyone, preparing themselves for the upcoming war.

After one of the hard training sessions, both Tonks and Lucius literally pleaded the stubborn veela gryffindor to take a break, Harry stood near the window in the dueling room watching the garden, drinking hot chocolate which was forced into his hand by Narcissa.

"Harry," Hermione came and stood next to him sipping her mug of freshly ground coffee. She had been watching the raven-head friend training himself to death each day and the green eyes watching everybody training there with worry and sadness. She knew he was fighting with himself and the guilty look which crossed on his face when he saw the laughing Wesleys.

They stood there for nearly half an hour. Hermione knew her friend from deep inside and knew he wanted to talk but it's something which he can't do with Draco.

Harry sighed. "I wish-I mean, this is about Voldemort and me. Why does it have to involve all of you? I have already lost my parents, Cedric and Sirius, all because of me. No more deaths, nor yours nor Ron's nor Remus's nor anyone else's. It's him or me. I mean he wants my children. I just wish..."

"Stop it, Harry! They are like our children too. And yes, it may come down to just you and him, but you can't fight this war on your own. It doesn't work that way. Going off on your own-".

"Is just stupid and gets people killed," Harry mumbled bitterly.

"Going off on your own," she began again patiently, "is courageous and brave, but just as," she paused and took a deep breath. "Voldemort is not alone, you aren't either. Do you see him trying to fight without the Death Eaters?"

"Don't you mean 'hiding behind his Death Eaters'?"

"Harry! You're not hiding behind anyone! Give yourself time and I promise you, together we will figure out a way to kick Voldemort's arse. You, me, and Ron, remember? The hero, the brain, and the strategist."

Hermione sighed dramatically and continued with dreamy look.

"They'll be writing books about us '_The Golden Trio'_, Harry and they'll end up in libraries around the world. Our kids will read them and laugh because they'll know us as simply Mom and Dad and Auntie and Uncle."

Harry snickered at the images Hermione's words were drawing. "Your kids will laugh. Mine will probably just roll their eyes and mutter something about Gryffindors and their egos."

"Who knows? One or both of them may end up as Gryffindors," Hermione pointed out.

"As if Draco would allow that," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione made a funny face and they both laughed not knowing a pair of affectionate grey eyes was looking at them from the door way.

"Stupid sentimental Griffindorks," Draco muttered lovingly and quietly left the laughing friends to have their own time.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

"Harry!" Ron called out. He knocked on the closed door desperately. He was panting hard and doubled to hold his breath. He had overheard the minster talking to somebody in the fire. Ron's blue eyes were filling with tears.

Harry heard his friend calling from outside and slowly slipped out of the firm hold of his husband. Draco stirred but didn't wake up. He was extremely tired from all the extra traveling he had being doing gathering his fellow Slytherin on top of his studies.

"Ron," Harry was shocked to see his red headed friend pale as death. "What happened?"

"Harry," tears flowed freely from Ron's eyes and he held his best friend's shoulder for supporting himself from falling from grief. The green eyes searched the blue and panicked when he saw fear in them.

"Harry, they are going to attack Hogwarts," Ron said and hugged his part-veela friend.

Harry knew, that was not the real matter and there was more to come. He hugged his crying friend and patted him awkwardly.

"They killed Percy," Ron whispered. "The death eaters caught him and crucioed him to death. But they never got our head quarter's location."

Harry bit his lips hard to stop the sob slipping out but he had no luck with his tears. Percy was Ron's elder brother who was placed inside the ministry to spy for the order.

"Ron," Draco croaked, tears filling in his own eyes. He had woken up from his sleep immediately, when sad emotion hit him from his mate and was there to hear the death news. Even though he never lost any opportunity to make fun of the Wesleys but now he wanted to comfort the loyal friend.

Ron didn't think twice before he untangled himself from his best friend and hugged Draco within a blink. Draco wrapped his arms without hesitation and let the red head weep on his shoulders. Harry who was watching this didn't know whether he should be sad that Percy died or happy that Ron is being comforted by Draco.

Draco looked at his mate and they shared a sad smile. Harry hugged both of them awkwardly.

"Guys," Hermione asked sobbing softly. She was all alone in this Wizarding world, even though she had a boyfriend who fills her with love, but still at the moment like this she needed the true comfort.

Harry and Ron both lifted their one arm beckoning her into the comforting hug without any words. Hermione let out the sob, stuck in her throat as she ran into their arms. The female Gryffindor was sandwiched between the other two.

It was an awkward hug but was very perfect; each shared their tears silently and gave each other comfort, dissolving their fears of the coming war.

Blaise and Luna stood silently near the staircase looking at the group with unshed tears in their eyes.

**XXXXX**

"Drink this Molly," Narcissa gave the calming potion for the dishevel mother to drink. She was able to understand the pain of losing a family member. She herself had lost all her parental family expect her heartless sister in the first wizarding war and her favourite cousin Sirius two years back.

She slowly rubbed small circle on the sobbing woman's back.

"Albus is calling for the meeting immediately," Remus announced.

Everyone walked silently to the meeting room which had being magically enlarged to fit all members of the order of phoenix and all supporters of the light.

"My dear friends! Now it is time to show your true loyalty to the light," Dumbledore spoke, standing from the head of the table.

"Our Hogwarts is under attack and we must save it from the dark, at any means."

Everyone was sitting on the edges of the chair, sitting next to their family and friends, lovers were holding hands. Harry and Draco held their sons close to their heart while holding each other's hand.

"Minerva is arranging everything in school as if speak." The twinkling eyes settled on the part veela couple. "Harry and Draco I think you want to discuss what you have planned for protecting your children, with us so that we can understand it and support it by our lives," Dumbledore sat in his seat, looking at the young couple.

Harry looked at Draco who nodded once to show his approval for whatever Harry has to say.

"I am the one to kill Voldemort. Whether it is the prophecy or not. He marked me as his equal; I will be going to Hogwarts to face him." the Gryffindor took a deep breath.

"Draco I think you should take the boys to Queen Adriana and be there. If… If …" Harry sighed and said in low voice "If something happened to me and Voldemort comes after our sons, they will be able to support you and help to save the kids," he looked at Scorpius's boots, who was sitting on his lap. He knew Draco was glaring at him, for his decision.

"Love, I think you need to change the second half of the plan," the Slytherin said in the tone he had used to control the Slytherin house back in Hogwarts and it always made the first years wet their pants.

Everyone felt its effect and shifted in their seats uneasily, ready to escape if the veela choose to enrage.

"Sugar, you need to be there for our sons. I don't want them to grow up like me," Harry tried to reason in a calm voice and slowly placed his hand on dominant Veela's knee but snatched back immediately when Draco flinched at the touch.

Hermione gave a small nod to Ron who was watching the pure magic cracking around the Slytherin, like electric sparks, with fascination. Without any other words they both got up and took the bouncing kids from their parent's laps.

Harry sighed knowing it is going to be difficult to convince Draco and gave his son to Hermione and looked at his headmaster who shrugged in a way telling him 'Its Draco. You must know he won't agree to your noble plans.'

"We have till tomorrow afternoon to prepare. Now everyone else, will you please head to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said in calm voice when he saw a twist on Draco's back, and he walked calmly out of the room, to be flooed to the school. Every one took the indication and did the same expect Blaise, Luna, Ron and Hermione along with the kids went to their rooms.

When the room emptied, Draco's wings tore out of his blue silk shirt ruining it forever. He stood towering up his mate.

"Care to explain, Potter!," his voice was so cold that Harry shivered a bit but he had prepared for this to happen when he planned for his plan.

'Potter,' Draco used his last name only when he was truly upset with him. Harry looked up to see the molten steel eyes but behind those angry eyes he saw disappointment, worry and lots of love.

He focused on the love and took his chance. Harry sprang on his blazing husband and pressed his lips on Draco's without any warning.

Draco's eyes widened at his mates action and fell on the table but didn't lack behind a bit, before responding to the passionate kiss. He tackled his Gryffindor on the table and looked at the reddening parted lips below him. He bent down but missed the lips and placed a bite on Harry's neck.

"Ouch...Draco," Harry hissed it was no love bite but a real angry one. He glared at the dominant, who was fuming.

"That's for not discussing _your_ stupid plan before with _me_," Draco said between his clenched teeth and bent down to bite again but Harry beat him up by pushing Draco off him and pounced on him with his now fit body.

Both the boys fell on the floor with a thud but Draco's wings cushioned his fall and Harry landed on top of him tackling both Draco's hands above his head. Draco tried to twist and push the Gryffindor but Harry was ready for it and pressed him down using his knees.

Harry bent down again but Draco turned his face away thinking he was going to kiss and had made up his mind that he won't let him use that tactics to make him agree for his stupid plan, but Harry had different idea and he bite down hard on now exposed neck.

Draco hissed in pain but without knowing his body reacted. Harry smiled when he felt a hard length pressing on his thigh.

He started nibbling on the slender neck and released the Slytherin hands to tear away the rest of the shirt. Draco was so turned on by the wrestling that he wanted nothing but to get off their clothing.

Harry quickly spelled his cloth away and hugged his Slytherin to feel the warmth from his mate's burning skin and the battle began with their tongues. Harry prepared himself using the lubrication spells and lowered himself on the throbbing cock of the love of his life.

Draco groaned at the warmth enclosing his length, it had been months and he had almost forgotten the feel of it. He held Harry's hips down while he pumped into him with full force. Harry moaned and threw his head back when the orgasm started building in him fast, like never before while bracing himself by holding the Slytherin's chest.

Draco poured all his anger and love in it while Harry absorbed them without restriction.

"Love, don't ask me to leave you," Draco thrusted deep inside Harry. The sight of the angry bite becoming purple on Harry's neck and parted bruised lips moaning his name was sending him to insanity.

Dazed green eye met the glassy silver grey eyes and bent down to place open mouth kisses on the Slytherin's chiselled jaw.

"I know sugar. But..." Harry kept on kissing as he was reaching the peck.

"No buts! Love. I can't be without seeing you. I can't live without you…" Draco didn't stop thrusting and gasped when Harry sucked on the pulse point on his throat.

"There should be at least one of us with our kids love." Harry panted hard and threw his head back again as he was reaching the unbearable pleasure. But continued, "We can't leave our sons anywhere, I can't be with them, and so it has to be you."

"I want to be with you," Draco spoke in between his moaning and panting. "We all can go to Hogwarts. I will keep them with me"

Harry hummed agreeing with his strong-minded mate, before falling into bliss. His cock shooted ribbons of cum on the dominant's chest and some on himself.

Draco growled on the sight of his mate's lips parted with silent scream, head thrown back and eyes closed tight. When Harry clenched tight on him, Draco reached his climax and filled Harry with his load.

Thank Merlin; Harry had taken 'contraceptive potion', special formula created by their ex-potion master, which will give them one year of carefree sex.

Harry fell on Draco who eagerly hugged him close not bothering about the mess in-between them.

"Ok! Let's all go to Hogwarts but promise me that you won't get involved in the war and stay somewhere safe with our boys," Harry mumbled on his husband's neck.

"That's a fair deal," Draco smirked. He will find some loophole in it and knew Harry also knew and had left an open end.

Harry slowly got up and spelled himself and Draco clean while getting dressed up. The Slytherin just wore his pants. Harry threw his hand on Draco's now normal shoulder in friendly way.

"Let's get to Hogwarts soon; we need to discuss our new plan with Dumbly."

They walked out smiling at each other and found their friends waiting for them in the kitchen. They took their babies from their amused friends and walked to master bedroom to get ready.

"That's how they fight?" Luna asked Ron, seriously.

"Before marriage they used their fits but may be after marriage they changed their tactics," He smiled at his fiancée.

"When we fight, it should be like this," she stated casually.

Ron flushed red, Hermione smiled shyly and Blaise spattered mouth full of water which he was drinking.

**XXXXX**

"Regal, if you want you can stay here," Harry said to the king cobra which was now coiled before the fireplace. There was a reddish glow around him.

"_No, I want to be where the children are. I am their Familiar,"_ he hissed.

Harry made Cygnus sit on his hips who was busy sucking on the side on his thump.

"I know Regal but where we are going, it is very dangerous and you can get hurt. There is a war going to start," Harry explained in parseltongue to the snake making it clear what he is going to face if he choose to come with them.

"_You think I become the Heir of the snake world, just like that. I know there is war going on. Just tell me, is there anything more dangerous than me out there_?" Regal hissed angrily and continued, _"I am their familiar and it's my duty to protect them. I think you won't say no to extra protection your children will get through me._"

Harry turned to look at the curious faces watching the hissing argument.

"He reminds me of you Draco. Just like you he is not agreeing with me," Harry sighed.

"And I don't want you to do what you did to make me agree to your stupid plans," Draco raised an eyebrow silently warning his mate.

Harry blushed and coughed helplessly at the image which created automatically in his head of him kissing Regal.

"_What you did to him?"_ the Regal asked curiously.

"_It's something you should never know," _Harry hissed and finial agreed to take Regal with them to Hogwarts.

Blaise and Ron took the babies on their hips and disappeared in the fire. The girls followed next carrying the rest of the potions and needy spell books.

"_Umm…You are so warm" _Regal hissed happily coiling around blushing Harry, so that he can floo them together. The snake was so big that Harry was covered with every inch of him and he looked like a snake man.

Draco was glaring at the snake which was flirting with his mate. Even though he didn't understand the hisses but the way the snake was slithering on his mate hissing something making his Harry blush like a tomato. He knew the snake was commenting on something sexy to his mate.

Draco was last to go through the floo with all the needy things and baby food for his children after sealing the fire place and the house with his personal signature.

"Hogwarts," he said and disappeared in the green flame.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me how was it and did I forget something. <strong>Any wishes who you want me to kill in the war? Write it in the review.<strong>

**Hint** for next chapter –_War between Light and Dark._


	17. War is War!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series.

**Author's Note:** Hey Harry and Draco's fans. This is my very third story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by Veelaish side of me.

**Special Note** – If you don't the character's first names mentioned in this chapters. I suggest checking the bottom of the chapter first before you start cursing me.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it and _**Merry Christmas**_ (25-12-2011)

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

The Hogwarts Headmaster's office was buzzing with whispers when Harry landed with Regal hissing his disagreement with the wizard's traveling methods.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore welcomed him, after Regal detangled himself from the Gryffindor and went to check on the baby boys.

"The plan, we discussed has being altered a bit sir." Harry said in low voice and blushed when his friends smiled at him knowingly.

"I knew Draco won't go for it." The amused headmaster said.

"What made you change it?" Bill asked, grinning at the embarrassed part veela.

"Stop teasing my husband." Draco said, slipping his arms around the Gryffindor, who was glaring at his sniggering friends.

After two hours of discussion, they finally decided that Draco should stay in the infirmary where he could help the injured and needy along with madam Pomfrey, protect their sons, and _not_ join the war.

The part veela babies would stay in a safely guarded small room, which was attached at the end of the infirmary. Dumbledore and Snape would also be placing wards around the room. No one without the permission of the veela couple would be able to enter. The headmaster confirmed that it was similar to fidelius charm.

The elected team leaders would each lead a group of wizards and witches, how many of them would be decided after the final count of the volunteers, which would be done next day morning.

The team would be divided into three according to their fighting skills. The strongest group will go into the grounds to fight directly with the death eaters and second group will sneak attack or pirate attack, as Seamus called it, on the death eaters who try to enter the castle and the last team will act as rescue and backup for both of the other the teams.

"I wonder how Voldemort will react when he sees Lucius and Severus fighting for us" Fred chuckled.

"Whoever is lucky to witness it I want their memory of it. Ok" George announced to the small crowed and all nodded smiling at the twins.

"Filius, did you bring the suits?" Albus asked the charms professor.

"It's right here Albus." Flitwick squeaked, and with the swish of his wand many rectangular, golden colored boxes appeared near the foot of the headmaster's table

"Thank you, Filius for completing my request at such a short notice." the old wizard said to the beaming professor.

"Now everyone, our charm professor has made us special suits to wear during the war with shield charms to block minor hexes and jinxes, inbuilt tracking spell, and a modified muggle commutation device attached. We didn't have enough time to make one for everyone, so we are providing them only to the team leaders." Albus announced to the group and gave out each a box to:

Group one - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Minerva, Knigsley, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and Alastor but he refused and said to give it to someone younger.

Group two - Seamus, Blaise, Fred, George, Severus, Tonks and Remus

Group three - Sandy, William, Frank, Lucius, Filius,and Pomona

"Luna and Draco will be helping Poppy in Infirmary." Albus said and, "Narcissa and Molly will be looking after everyone's stomach." He smiled at his own joke.

"Everyone take rest and be at 6'clock in the morning. The guest rooms are being prepared for the night stay" Professor McGonagall dismissed everyone

After bidding good night for the last peaceful night before the war, with tears in their eyes, not knowing whether it is their last night with their loved once, all retried to their rooms.

**XXXXX**

All of them walked slowly to their rooms. No one said a word, but the silence conveyed everything to each other. Harry and Draco went into the first room after seeing their friends one last time.

The veela couple went straight to the bed and lied down, with their sons sleeping on top of their chests. Harry reached out his hand and Draco held it tight without saying anything. They both sighed and closed their eyes.

Regal sighed looking at the loving couple before coiling on the couch near the fireplace.

**XXXXX**

"Hermione, can I stay with you tonight?" Blaise whispered when Hermione and Luna's assigned room came.

Hermione looked at the Wesleys walking beside her, and when Ron gave her an understanding smile, she walked inside her own room followed by the ebony slytherin.

"I …I want to wash up before bed." Hermione almost chocked when she saw the worried face of her lover. Blaise nodded before sitting on the couch near the fire place.

Hermione didn't know how to console the dark prince because she herself was scared inside. She sighed once before entering the attached bathroom.

She slipped off her jeans and jumper, before stepping into the shower area and closed the curtain. She let the warm water to sooth her aching body for few minutes and then shampooed her hair. Just as she had washed the bubbles out of her hair and was about to turn the shower right off, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Blaise" Hermione asked, hands reaching out automatically to grab the towel to hide her naked body.

She stilled, when she felt a pair of warm, insistent lips claiming her own right before she was pushed forcefully backwards into the white tiled walls of the bathroom. Hissing in pain at the sudden collision, she had just enough time to recognize the look of pure lust in a familiar pair of brownish-indigo orbs before Blaise's lips were on hers again and he pressed her firmly against the wall, his hands reaching down and grabbing her wet arse.

She barely registered the fact that the shower water was still running when the slytherin began divesting himself of his own clothes, yanking impatiently at his blue cashmere shirt and black pants along with his boxers, while at the same time never breaking contact with her lips.

Hermione gasped out loud against their intertwined lips when he grabbed at her butt again and hoisted her up roughly against the wall, supporting her with his strength and positioning her so that her legs locked themselves tightly around his slim waist.

His mouth finally leaving hers, Blaise looked into her dazed honey brown eyes which were pleading him not to stop. Without a second thought, the dark slytherin descended to her left breast to suck greedily on her nipple. Hermione moaned loudly, intertwining one of her hands into his short black hair and pulled lightly.

She tried to speak; to tell him how much she loved him, but it ended up in a whimper when Blaise began licking and kissing at the bite marks on her chest, eliciting more soft moans from the Gryffindor. Without so much as a single word of warning, he started grinding himself harder against her naked body, purposely creating a teasing friction that drove her mad with lust.

Hermione bit her bottom lips. Her hands holding his dark shoulders like a lifeline when he started lavishing his lips along her other breast. The shower was still running and pouring warm water along their heated bodies – drenching both their forms and making it even more difficult for her to breathe.

Blaise hissed in pleasure filled pain when her nails dig into his skin. Supporting her by holding her waist he aligned his throbbing cock to her center. Then he drove his entire, hard length right into the throbbing wetness, eliciting a loud sharp scream from her at the sudden intrusion of him inside her.

Blaise groaned at the warmth and held her just like that for few seconds, as if memorizing the feel of her surrounding him.

"Please…" Hermione whimpered. The pleasure was too much to bear and she needed him to move. Immediately he began pounding relentlessly into her welcoming heat, grunting and growling in exertion. He grasped her thighs tighter with his hands and raised her legs up higher so he could impale himself deeper into her.

Hermione supported herself up by holding his neck, her loud moans and breathless whimpers echoed clearly in the silence of the room along with his pants from the his hard thrusts. Hermione tilted her face up and met his lips in a bruising, passionate kiss, her nails scratching into the dark skin on his back. She was sure; it drew blood and would leave a scar. He was hers to be marked as she was his.

Hermione threw her head back, almost banging her head on the wall and shook violently as she reached the strongest orgasm she had ever felt. Blaise was still thrusting inside her when she came down from her bliss, panting hard.

He was trying to redirect and relieve all of his fears about the war from his system through passion; that way all of the doubts about their future would leave him, calming him down for the upcoming war. She knew this and understood him so perfectly that she welcomed each of his rough thrusts into her body, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face against his shoulder.

Hermione held him close to her, almost as if she was protecting him from the world, finally speaking up in a soft, loving whisper.

"I love you…it's okay…Let it go, Blay…"

Leaning down to press his lips desperately in need against hers, he finally allowed himself to explode inside of her.

The soft, shaky whisper that soon came from his mouth following his release rang clearly in her ears and it brought a small smile on her swollen lips.

"Marry me Hermione."

Hermione looked into the sincere eyes, which was waiting for her answer. She gracefully untangled from him and started washing both of them under the still running shower. Blaise draped a fresh white towel around her after turning off the shower as they both walked to their bed. He made her sit on it and kneeled before her, while holding her hand in his.

"Let's get married Hermione"

"Do you know you are still naked?" She giggled, when the ebony slytherin looked down to find he had forgotten to tie a towel around himself.

"You like my body." He grinned at her blushing face but made no attempt to cover. "You didn't answer my question Mione."

"Is this the result of post sex ecstasy or the fear of the war?" She bit her lips again while she waited for him to answer.

"I don't …know what it is, but I know one thing I love you Hermione." Blaise removed his ring, which had the Zabini family crest on it and held it out to her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" He flashed a dazzling smile at her. Blaise thought 'suppose I die in the war, she'll inherit my fortune as Mrs. Zabini without any problems and live happily_'._

"Well…who will say no to a handsome naked man proposing to you" Hermione winked mischievously "I will marry you Blaise Achille Zabini." She smiled back at him and stopped him immediately when he moved forward to place the ring on her finger. "Not now, after war… You ask me again."

She pulled his worried face up by cupping his checks and kissed him softly, before they settled together on the bed for the night.

He knew she didn't want to make him suffer more by marring him, in case she died in the war. The thought made his heart heavy and he pulled her closer to him before going to sleep. Hermione was practically on top of him as she slept, listening to his heartbeat.

**XXXXX**

"Luna, sit with me. Please." Ron called his fiancée, who was standing near the window looking out at the night sky.

Luna, without a word, walked dreamily to the couch and sat next to him. Ron lay down on the couch resting his head on her lap. She started running her slender fingers in his red hair, smiling dreamily but loving at him.

It had been a long day for him. The Wesleys were not able to mourn properly for the death of their family member Percy Wesley and now the war had started. All his brothers tried to forget the missing brother and carry out with the planning for the upcoming war. His father had drowned himself into the war planning and his mother was baking like a crazy, the headmaster insisted on storing them, to feed all the wizards during the war and that only made her bake more.

Even though Percy was strict with rule, he loved all of them in his know way, even the twins. Ron missed his elder brother and now he didn't know whether he will come out alive or not from the war and how many more family members he was going to lose.

The Gryffindor sighed at the feel of his love's finger slowly massaging his head, easing him from the sadness and worry.

"I can see '_T__inkwetax_' surrounding you, they will disable you to think properly and the best way to chase them is to smile." Luna said dreamily.

Ron could not stop the growing smile on his face, forgetting all his worries he opened his eyes to look at his smiling crazy Ravenclaw. He loved her crazy ways to lighten the mood.

"Good boy." she said and grazed dreamily out of the window still playing with his hair.

Ron chuckled a bit, before lifting his strong large hand to pull her down to kiss her and without restriction she obliged.

**XXXXX**

"Molly, go take some rest. I will supervise this." Narcissa said to the worried looking mother Weasley.

They both where supervising the house elf who was preparing the bedding and night time snacks for all the witches and wizards who were flooing in to join the fight against the dark for the second time.

"Even you are working from morning Cissa, how can I leave you?"

"Ok, then let's do it together and then we can both go and take some rest." Mrs. Malfoy patted the older woman and got to help her finish the last group of the newcomers.

**XXXXX**

"Let it go, Arthur." Lucius handed third glass of firewhiskey to him. The Malfoy and Wesley had found friendship with each other in these past months, and now the Lord Malfoy was trying to loosen the depressed father.

"We couldn't even get his body, Lucius. I don't know how I will tell this to Molly." The red haired man took a large swing from the glass and felt relived from its burning sensation.

"Molly will understand."

"I don't know… Didn't you hear Snape? They…They tortured him to death and… cut him into pieces… My small boy…" The father Wesley finally let the tears flow, which he had been holding in since this morning.

Lucius sat beside him and rubbed soothing circles on the silently sobbing man's back. The elder Malfoy looked for help from the werewolf; he was no good with this consoling stuff but found Remus sleeping on the couch. Lucius took deep breath and pulled the man close to let him cry on his shoulders.

This is going to be a long night.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>__**inkwetax **_means _worry ceratures_.

Sorry this is bit sad but war is war. People are going to die. Any wishes who you me to kill? Write it in the review.

**Hogwarts staffs full names mentioned in this chapter**

Albus Dumbledore - _The Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Minerva McGonagall - _Deputy Headmistress, head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration professor_

Severus Snape - _The Potions master and head of Slytherin House._

Filius Flitwick - _The Charms master and the head of Ravenclaw_

Pomona Sprout - _Professor of Herbology and the Head of Hufflepuff House_

Sybill Patricia Trelawney _- The professor of Divination_

Madam Poppy Pomfrey - _Med-witch of the Hogwarts hospital wing._

**Others**

Kingsley Shacklebolt - _senior Auror_

Nymphadora Tonks - _Metamorphmagus, and an Auror._

Alastor Moody or Mad-eye _- Auror_

Remus Lupin – _Werewolf and friend of James potter_

**Hint** for next chapter – _War with the dark_


	18. Wizarding battle!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series

**Special thanks**- to all the readers to mark my story for alert and reviewing

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

Harry woke up in the morning to the sound of his husband grunting and chuckled when he saw a fully dressed Draco struggling to make Cygnus wear a full hand t-shirt, who was holding his hands tight towards his body. Scorpius was watching them with curious green eyes, sitting in his own crib.

It was late October and winter was starting to come in. Harry walked near the frustrated father and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're awake! I thought I could dress them before you got up, but this little prat is not giving me his hand." Draco complained, pointing at his stubborn son who was looking at him with mischievous glint in his light-grey eyes.

"Papa…." Cygnus called for his other father as soon as he saw Harry, in his honey filled baby voice. Harry could say he was thoroughly enjoying exasperating Draco.

"Let me show you the trick." Harry said, taking the green t-shirt. He gathered the shirt in a bunch to put over Cygnus head; putting his fingers through the front of the hand hole and tickled his son with the other, as soon as the baby lifted his hand up laughing, Harry quickly caught the tiny fingers with his fingers and pulled it through the sleeve, repeating the action with the other sleeve and pulled the shirt down on the black pants.

"Ta-da! We're all done." Harry said as if presenting a show and gave deep bow to his giggling sons.

Draco started laughing at his husband's theatric act and pulled him into a kiss. The sweet kiss turned passionate and then desperate. Harry moaned when he felt the stiff length pressing his thigh. Draco made to move towards the bed but Harry stopped him.

The slytherin was confused until his part-veela mate nodded towards their sons. They both started laughing again. Both of their sons were looking at them with great interest.

"_I can watch over them, you both finish what you started._" Regal hissed from his place from the couch.

"_Oh marlin! I forgot you are there._" Harry said in parseltongue and even Draco noticed the snake and blushed.

Regal chuckled and hissed, "_Oh! I love that look on Draco. It takes a lot to make him rise in color on his usually pale face. He looks so cute._"

Harry just mumbled 'nothing', when Draco asked to translate it but couldn't stop himself from kissing the pink tinted checks.

"_The offer is still open. You both need to loosen up before the war. I suggest you both to have a shower together._" The prince hissed, sliding towards the crib.

Harry smiled and said 'thank you' before dragging his husband to the bathroom. Draco turned back to the snake and gave a two finger salute to thank him when Harry told him what the snake had hissed. Regal gave a signal nod and started swaying side to side, standing in between the two cribs. At once two pair of twinkling eyes started following his movement, and slowly they fell asleep.

Once inside the bathroom, the part-veela couple promptly striped each other of their clothes and got under the warm shower. Draco, without further ado, attached his lips to the waiting red lips and urged Harry to give entry to his tongue. The loving battle of tongues started. They tried to taste each other as much as they could and memorized every inch of the other.

Draco broke their kiss, only to nibble on the tan skin of Harry's neck. Harry tilted his head to give better access as he took Draco's throbbing length and gave light tugs, making the blond groan in pleasure. Draco reached down and took hold of the Gryffindor's cock and mimicked him. Soon both where panting and moaning in-between kissing each other's body.

Draco groaned and took both their cocks together and rubbed them together. Harry threw his head back and whimpered at the skin to skin contact. He automatically started rolling Draco's tightened balls between his fingers.

Draco pulled the Gryffindor close to kiss the swollen lips once again and they both came together, shooting their cum onto their stomach and chest. Harry buried his face into Draco's neck and hugged him close, holding his shoulders and the slytherin held him by the waist.

The slytherin pulled from the warm body and washed off the residue of their desperate lovemaking and kissed Harry chastely on the lips and walked out of the shower.

"I'll wait for you in the great hall." he said before tying a towel around his hips and walking out after giving his husband a sad smile.

Harry, after his long bath, thinking it may be his last bath of his life, went to their bedroom. The room without his children's giggles and Draco's voice was haunting him. Harry sighed sadly and found Draco had laid out the suit that Dumbledore had given him on their bed.

It was truly a battle outfit. It had strong leather pads on all the right places, and he could sense the protection spell humming around it.

The suit was made of soft and strong material. There were black jean-trousers with white double stitches, which shinned a bit. 'It must be the tracking spell' Harry guessed. Matching ankle boots, a white button-down shirt, and a double-breasted, knee-length coat, flared out below the waist; all done in dark mauve leather with Hogwarts crest and order of Phoenix symbol engraved over the heart. Harry remembered seeing the same symbol on Draco's white med-wizard robes.

There were also a few extra items in the box next to the outfit: a wand holster to be attached to his arm, a special belt to hold potion vials, a black ear shaped device made of thick wire, looked like to wear it on their ears and two small vials Healing potion, two Calming draught, two Instant energy potion and small pouch of Instant darkening powder for quick escaping.

Harry got dressed quickly and felt the outfit adjust to fit him perfectly. He jogged in place to get used to the suit and felt that it was very comfortable, made to fit any kind of body movement. He wore the belt under his coat and placed the full potion vials correctly under their names and fixed his wand in the wand holster.

Even though Harry grew up in a muggle environment, he didn't know more about the advanced devices they used, so he put the commutation device in his pocket and left his room to find Hermione to help him with it.

"Fred to George…Harry came out and looks sexy… Over." Fred said in the device, which he was wearing on his ears, waiting for him outside the door.

"George to Fred…Sexy as ever…Over." the twin replied standing next to his brother, in his own device

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking from one red head to other, who was talking to each other through the commutating device like muggle bodyguards. They were both wearing an outfit similar to his but in brown.

"Fred to Harry…Fred to Harry." One of them said, and the device in Harry's pocket started vibrating. The twins looked at him scandalized.

"Harry James Potter, Why are you not wearing our '_talk2me ears'?"_

"What, you created them?"

"Of course! Geniuses like us…" Fred started.

"Can come up with stuffs like this," George threw his arms on his twin's shoulders.

"But Dumbledore didn't mention anything about it?" Harry looked at the identical grinning face and it dawned on him, answering his own question "Off course. Who would wear it if they found out they were invented by the two prank masters." He rolled his eyes.

"Well then, shall we help you with it then?" They said in union. It was not a question, because before Harry could say anything, Fred took the buzzing device out of his pocket and George helped him to fix it around Harry's ears.

"You have to mention from whom and to whom and finish the message with _over_, ok Harry?" One of the twins said, and Harry seriously didn't know which one.

"Harry to Fred. Over." he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes when one of them grinned.

"Fred to Harry. It can automatically adjust to the right volume so you need not worry. Even whispering will be heard correctly. And the last thing to remember, only whose name you mention can hear you, and if you want to speak to everyone, just say Harry to all. Over."

Harry liked it and he felt like he was acting in one of those muggle movies, which he had watched during his summer holiday when no one was at home. In which, people called CSI go after the criminals.

Harry was soon joined by his other two friends and he found even they wore brown battle outfit. Hermione's had a female touch to it, but otherwise it was similar to his.

Harry was leading, with Hermione following closely and three Wesleys behind her to the Great Hall while they talked in their '_talk2me ears'._

As he entered the Great Hall, he was greeted by the most incredible sight he could have dreamed of: the tables were not divided into houses. In fact, there was one for first, second, third years. And very sour looking fourth years it seemed as they watched the other three tables showing a range of emotions varying from awe to fear.

The other three tables, however, were an even bigger surprise. All the members from the DA (the fifth year up) and the rest of the older students were sitting in mixed groups where houses and years didn't seem to make much of a difference as they all wore dark blue robes with a crest similar to his.

There were a good number of Aurors sitting with the students, and Harry could hear them helping the students brush up on spells and giving battle tips. There were witches and wizards around the world on one table and some of them where sitting with the students. Harry guessed they must be family members. All dressed for the war.

Draco saw his husband walking inside the great hall from his seat on the high table among the teachers. The team leaders were seated among the teachers to further discuss their plans for the war. He could feel the power emitting from the Gryffindor leader and his chest filled with pride from the confident waves emitted from Harry's walk.

The Hall fell silent and watched their savior walk to the high tables and hope filled in them as Harry passed by. They somehow knew 'if this powerful wizard didn't save them then no one could'.

Harry smiled at his husband and sat beside him and at once his green eyes searched for his sons, finding them giggling on the bouncing legs of Albus and Severus who looked odd, wearing brown then his usual black robes. Regal was calmly coiled under the potion masters chair, away from all the awe mixed with fear looks he was getting from everybody from the time he entered the hall with Draco. He nodded at his professors greeting them and grinned at his head of gryffindor house, who was looking attractive in her outfit. Harry was sure after the battle she will get many proposals from the older single wizards who were eyeing at her from the tables below.

"Hi handsome." Draco whispered close to Harry's ears and grinned when the Gryffindor blushed.

"I see my clothes are different from the others. Do you know why?" Harry rubbed his neck where Draco's breath had tickled him.

The slytherin chuckled lightly and said, "Then how would Voldemort know who our leader is, if we all look the same?" and came near to kiss the innocent powerful wizard.

Harry smiled a little before kissing his husband lightly on the lips.

Breakfast was a strange affair. Everybody seemed to be doing their best to behave towards their former enemies. Harry actually saw Dean speaking with Goyle and Crabbe. Ginny was with them, sending and receiving flying notes from the other tables. Every now and then she would show one of the notes to Lavender and Cho Chang, and the three of them would discuss something between themselves before she would send a reply. The Patil twins were talking to the Greengrass sisters, even Parkinson was sitting with them. Oliver waved at Harry, who was sitting next to the former Quidditch team. The oldest group Harry felt was Nott, Conner, Creevey brothers, Boot and Goldstein discussing with an Auror, who was dressed in burgundy robes.

"Can the Slytherins be trusted?" Harry asked Draco, finishing with his breakfast, still looking at the old mixed students before them.

"You _are_ married to one." Draco replied in a stern voice, glaring at the Gryffindor.

Harry identified the voice and knew he was in trouble. He cleared his throat and was going to comfort his angry husband when the caretaker came running in and gave Dumbledore a scroll.

The headmaster at once indicated everyone on the high table to come close.

"Voldemort is marching against us as we speak. According to some of the information we managed to acquire, his followers are gathering in the Forbidden Forest, along with the demeantors and a few giants." Albus looked worried.

"But I thought they were going to come by afternoon. We won't have enough time to send away all the younger students." Minerva looked tense.

"We can send them through the secret passage to Hogsmeade." Ron suggested.

"We don't have enough time for it and there are Death eaters camping there." Deputy Headmistress said.

"We need to hide them inside the castle itself." Severus said thoughtfully.

"Room of requirement." Hermione said.

"It won't be able to fit so many students and we will need it in case of unknown emergency." Albus said shaking his head.

"What about 'chamber of secrets'?" Harry bit his lips.

"Brilliant!" Many voice said together.

"The children will be safe in the underground and except Harry no one can enter. Very good." Mad-eyes patted the Gryffindor.

"The entrance to it is behind the sink in the girl's bathroom on the second floor." Harry said to those who did not know its location.

"Then I will start lining them up first and then I will send for you Harry." Minerva stood up and walked down to gather the temporary perfects from fourth year.

"Let's get ready then, we have to destroy the evil and secure the future of the young ones." Albus said chuckling when Scorpius pulled at his white beard and looked up at the thoughtful green eyes of his father. "Harry, I would like you to address them all before we start up."

The headmaster stood on the podium and waved his wand to the mirage of all the house flags and they changed into their school flag, which gained everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone, the time has come to show your love to the school and loyalty to Wizarding world by fighting on behalf of the light side." the headmaster optimistically said to the gathered wizards and witches.

"Even though large tracts of England have fallen or may fall into the grip of the Voldemort and all the odious apparatus of dark rule, we shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end, we shall fight here in Hogwarts for our better future. We shall fight inside the school and outside. We shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air. We shall defend our Wizarding world from the darkness, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight in the forest, we shall fight on the grounds and we shall fight in the sky but we shall never surrender without a fight." Albus scanned the room once, spreading his power to everyone and his twinkling eyes rested on the scared looking underage children sitting on the first table.

"And I want to say something to the young children of Hogwarts who are watching their loved ones getting ready for battle. I know it is hard to understand, but sometimes painful things like this happen. It's all part of the process of cleaning our society from the dirt like Voldemort. It's for the greater good. The future doesn't belong to the fainthearted; it belongs to the brave." Dumbledore emitted confidence and love to them. His blue eyes twinkling like lighting on a stormy sky.

"I am honored to fight along with Harry Potter." Albus beckoned Harry to the podium.

The Wizarding audience clapped for the motivational speech of the older wizard and sat straighter and more alert as their savoir climbed on the podium.

"Hello everyone." Harry bit his lips nervously. He came to the podium, but once he saw hundreds of wizards gathered below, he forgot everything. He looked at his husband and lifted his hand towards him. Draco got up and held the extended hand. There was no words exchanged but he transferred love and support through their bond, standing beside the Gryffindor. Harry took a deep breath and faced the crowd again.

"In less than an hour, wizards from here will join other wizards and creatures, who've come to support us from around the world. And you will be fighting the largest _Wizarding battle_ in the history of Wizards. '_Wizards_'- That word should have new meaning for all of us today. We cannot be consumed by our petty differences anymore. No Purebloods, no Halfbloods or Muggle-borns. We will be united in our common interests. Perhaps its fate that today is the day to forget our petty differences, and you will once again be fighting against Voldemort. We are fighting for our _right to live_ and to _exist_." Harry took a deep breath and felt positive energy filling all his nerves in his body and traveling to his brains, spreading around him.

"We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! And we will celebrate our victory with our loved ones!" Harry wetted is lips once and looked at the audience. There was a pin drop silent. The Gryffindor was not sure about the reaction he received but smiled when Draco squeezed lightly on his hand assuring.

"Thank you all of you for being here." Harry stepped down the podium and turned to take his seat.

"Harry Potter, we are proud to fight this war under your leadership." A wizard standing from the table said loudly.

Harry turned back to the beaming wizards and witches who were standing up keeping their right hand on their hearts. He turned to see the professors, who were standing up too and grinned wide when Draco kept his free hand on his heart. The Gryffindor didn't know what it meant in the Wizarding world but felt pride boosting inside him and felt his magic cracking around him.

"Harry! We pledge ourselves to your leadership, the most powerful wizard of our century, and will support all your decisions." Hermione spoke behalf of all the witches and wizards present here.

And there were echoes of 'I do' throughout the room.

Harry gave a short bow to thank them and got down of the stage.

Professor McGonagall took charge and indicated the temporary Prefects to line up the younger year students.

Before Harry proceeded towards the chamber of secrets Professor Snape called Draco to bring their children into the newly warded room in the infirmary.

Harry walked towards the blond like a pull from the rope and kissed his both sons on their forehead, who were sleeping in their baskets and then looked up at their father.

There was a movement of silence and their eyes met.

Harry reached forward and pressed his lips to his bonded mate. Draco held his face and poured all his insecurity and fear into the kiss. Harry gave all his love, assuring him that 'he will come back'. Their desperate kiss ended only when they were very much in need of air.

"Take care, Love." Draco whispered.

"I will, and you too take care." the Gryffindor smiled softly.

"Don't be a Griffindork and jump into trouble head first."

"I won't."

"Think like a Slytherin, because Voldy _is_ one."

Harry grinned mischievously and winked at the smiling Hermione, who was walking towards him. "Yes dear." he said cheekily.

"If you are hurt, get treated." Draco said not noticing the exchange between the golden trio.

"Yes dear." Harry said, looking at his bossy mate innocently

"Or come to infirmary. I will be there." the blond said seriously, obvious to the crowd gathering around them.

"Yes dear."

"Don't jump into anything, without informing others first."

"Yes dear." Harry couldn't keep up his act and smiled a little, looking at the giggling crowed behind Draco.

The silver eyes narrowed at the mischievous green eyes and he realized they were being watched.

"Harry James Potter! Are you _mocking_ me?" he asked in low dangerous voice.

"Yes dear… I mean No dear." Harry smiled sheepishly and all around them laughed out.

"Potter, you are going to pay for this." The slytherin glared at his husband.

"Sure dear." Harry laughed when Draco placed his hands on his hips.

"Stop behaving like an old couple and get moving." Professor Snape drawled, but if you had looked close, there was a tiny smile playing on his thin lips.

"Old couple!" Draco gasped, scandalized.

"Yes dear." Harry said smiling broadly; making the blond shut his lips tight and stare at him. All the onlookers burst out laughing at the loving veela couple.

Harry took the movement to his advantage and gave a quick peck on the Slytherin's lips and whispered, "I love you Sugar and take care of our boys."

He left the Great Hall, leading the waiting students to their safe place.

"I love you too and don't die." Draco shouted at Harry's back.

"Yes dear." Harry saw him from his shoulders and blew him a kiss.

Draco shook his head, smiling at his silly griffindork and followed his professor, carrying the baby baskets.

**XXXXX**

"Ron." Luna called.

Ron turned to look at his fiancée from the entertaining veela couple.

"I want to name our first son Percy Loran Wesley, after your brother Percy." she said dreamily.

The baby blue eyes filled with tears.

"Bloody hell! Luna, are you…." Ron chocked from sudden revelation.

"No silly…I mean when we have our son." she smiled shyly at the red head.

Ron grinned and hugged his girl "Sure. I love that and remember I love you."

"I know you love me. '_Kimapenzi__'_flying around you tells me always."

Ron just shook his head thinking about the imaginary creature and gave a quick good bye kiss to his Loony and ran behind Harry.

**XXXXX**

"Hermione, please wear it. For my sake." Blaise was chasing after the female Gryffindor.

"No, Blay. I told you to propose to me again after the war. If you are still interested at that time." She placed a hand on her hips and glared at the dark slytherin.

"I am and will be interested but for now at least keep it with you." Blaise pouted. He wanted her to have the Zabini symbol, in case anything happened to him.

Hermione puffed at the pleading Italian. She knew what he was trying to do and she didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Zabini you're pouting." She pointed out.

"I am not pouting Mione, but if that works then I am." He made puppy dog eyes to her.

"I wonder who the woman in our relationship is." She sighed and took the ring and put it in her inner pocket.

Blaise pulled her close to him for a deep kiss and whispered smirking, "I am a good cook and I will never forget to kiss you when _you go for work_ and welcome you home with a kiss"

He jogged backwards the Hogwart's grounds to meet his group and said rather loudly "Marry me Hermione! I will make a good house wife" and turned away after blowing a kiss while fluttering his dark eyelash imitating like a flatorious woman.

Hermione laughed and could'nt belive herself, that the slytherin made her to take the ring. She smiled feeling the ring once again from her pocket and ran to join Harry.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Kimapenzi<strong>__**'**__ means __**Romantic**_

**Please review** and tell me how it was. I am very **desperate** to know whether you like it or not I mean I have around 20000 hits but only 100 reviews and only 10 or 15 saying it is nice. It worries me so Please review and **let me know your thoughts**.

**One of the readers '**_**Rooster'**_** asked me – How old was Harry's sons?**

_**Answer**_**-** **Bonded** **on** _18 October 1996 new moon day_

**Married on** _18 June 1997 – Harry 1 ½ month pregnant_

**Children born** **on** _1 February 1998_

**Naming ceremony** – _12 February 1998 full moon day_

**Veela Queen blessing ceremony** _1 March 1998 new moon day_

**War started on** _20 October 1998_

So that makes the part-veela babies are around 8 month old.

**Hint** for next chapter – war begins


	19. Battle Begins!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series

**Apology**- Please accept my Apologies for being so late to post this. I was sick – no nothing serious but was caught under the weather and it got me really bad. As compensations I have wrote a really big chapter of nearly 10,000 words. Do tell me how it was.

**Special thanks**- to all the readers to mark my story for alert and reviewing

**Check out my **Profile**-** I have created a Banner for my story- this is my first time, so please be soft to me and do tell me how to refine my work.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

Draco shivered, when Hogwarts shook again as the _Patronus charm_ covering the castle to chase away the invading dementors gave up.

The infirmary door blew open and two wizards brought in yet another unconscious body. Madam Pomfrey immediately directed the wounded wizard onto the bed and started treating him.

It had not been an hour after the war had begun and infirmary was already filling up. Luna was conjuring as many beds she could with her fellow med-wizard student. Each time the hospital door opened Draco's heart stopped.

There was no news about Harry and all the wizards who popped in had no idea where he was.

**XXXXX**

**Near the Quidditch pitch**

"Get behind the shield!" Harry commanded his team the sound created from the falling stones

"_Reducto_" Rabastan Lestrange threw another curse at yet another pillar near Harry and the gryffindor strengthened the shield to protect his group of fifteen wizards and witches.

"_Stupefy."_ Harry said, letting down the shield when his second in command, Ginny, gave an 'all clear' sign.

"So childish." Rabastan said coldly, deflecting the curse and threw a "_Crucio_" at Harry.

"You'd have to think I'm still in fourth year to fall for that." Harry deflected the curse midway using the '_Deflector charm'_. Hermione and he had spent their non-training time trying to find a counter to the curse, but found the new deflector charm worked just as well for this particular unforgivable curse.

Harry immediately threw a '_Petrificus Totalus' _at the stunned Death eater. The curse hit squarely on his chest and he fell on the ground.

Harry's group saw the panicked look on Lestrange's group of death-eaters and they used that has their advantage, and they soon sent the masked beasts to the ground. Then Harry advanced towards his goal, Voldemort, who was currently dueling with both Kinsley and McGonagall, as per the message he had received.

"_Ron to Harry…Ron to Harry…"_ Voice was heard from Harry's '_talk2me ears' _gadget.

"Harry to Ron... What is it? _Over_".

"_Hermione has been cornered by Bellatrix. I am not able to reach her. Over_" Harry was able to tell Ron was worried.

"Where? _Over_".

"_Front of greenhouse three. Over_".

"I'm on my way. I'll tell you when she's safe Ron." _Over_". Harry indicated his group to move to the right.

**XXXXX**

**Near Green house 3**

"You filthy mudblood! I won't kill you quickly. You filths came into our world and stuck here like leeches." Bellatrix screeched, forcing the '_Crucio' _curse on Hermione who was struggling to push it back with her '_Deflector'_.

"My blood is purer then yours, you filthy slut! You deserve to go back to Azkaban."

Hermione's team was fighting with Bellatrix's group of Death eaters. Mrs. Goyle was proving to be better than her son and was dueling both Patil twins.

Bellatrix staggered when her curse broke midway before it could reach her target. She knew the mudblood would be tough to put down, but she didn't become the dark lord's favorite for nothing.

"_Crucio!"_ the death-eater manic hit again and this time Hermione wasn't quick enough to gain her drained magic and was hit by the unforgivable.

Hermione's scream was mixed with Mrs. Lestrange's manic laughter.

"Hermione!" Terry boot screamed and tried to cast a '_protego'_ but Jugson, another death-eater, hexed him from behind and Terry fell on his face, breaking his nose.

Harry reached there to see a mean looking death-eater tossing an unconscious Terry as if he were a rag doll and Hermione writhing on the stone floor under the arch screaming in pain. Even the other members of her group were struggling to keep up when they saw their group leader had been taken down.

"Oliver, Katie, stop that bastard and one of you take Terry to the infirmary." Harry instructed.

"Ginny, sort out that bitch." He sent her towards Mrs. Goyle. "And I'll get Lestrange."

Harry cast a '_protego'_ in-between the two witches and stood before the panting Hermione, facing Bellatrix, who was laughing hectically after seeing him.

"Harry Potter has come to save the Mudblood." She sneered.

"You will pay for this, you bitch! Along with others too." Harry snarled, taking up the dueling stance.

"How is Sirius?" Bellatrix asked with false concern on her face before gasping dramatically. "Oh! I forgot! He died." He laughed hysterically. "I killed Sirius. I Killed Sirius." She repeated in an irritating sing-song way.

Harry saw red. His magic cracked around him.

"Harry, don't act with anger. That's what she wants." Hermione whispered, standing up slowly behind him.

Harry cocked his head. "Not only Sirius but, somebody whom you thought had died made a personal request to make you suffer before you die."

The manic death-eater stopped laughing and asked curiously "Who?"

"Narcissa." Harry purred and smiled to see the shocked expression on her dark face.

The Savoir took this moment for his advantage and sent a stunning spell.

Soon the area was filled with all colors of light. None of Bellatrix's curses hit her target but her opponent didn't miss one.

The dark witch screeched, enraged, she was bleeding all over and Harry stood there untouched. She threw her wand and lunged at Harry with her sharp poisoned knife.

Harry raised an eyebrow, amused at the witch getting into muggle way to attack him. He had just enough time to twist out of the way and the death-eater fell face down on the ground.

"Harry give me the honor to finish her." Hermione got into her combat stance.

"Are you sure?" Harry frowned.

"I'm sure that you won't punch a woman and I need to get her back for what she did to me." Hermione reasoned, eyeing the elder witch who was struggling to stand up.

"Then you will die first Mudblood." Bellatrix snarled and lunged at Hermione with her knife held high. Harry moved aside to watch with pride for his best friend.

Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust and aimed a blow at the witch's stomach. Bellatrix doubled at the hit and stood up, spitting blood. The brunet effortlessly spun one of her long legs into a fierce high kick at the female death-eater's chin to make painful contact with the heel of her foot, finally breaking her neck. Bellatrix fell to the ground dead.

Both of the Gryffindor groups cheered at the fall of one of the commanders of Voldemort.

With renewed sprit, the group ran into the war field, firing spells at all standing death-eaters.

**XXXXX**

**Near Lake (around noon)**

"Why don't you fight fair, arse holes?" Blaise snarled as he slipped in between two massive death-eaters again who were trying to catch him the muggle way rather than dueling.

"_Stupefy!"_ Blaise threw the curse at one of the death-eaters, running as far as he could, but he tripped on a stone near the lake and fell on his butt.

"You are going to die Zabini." sneered one of the black robed death-eaters.

"Blaise to all… Blaise to anyone… Help needed. Over." He was desperate for help. He was far away from his group and the two death-eaters had already reached him.

"You blood traitor. You disgraced the purebloods by lusting over a mud blood." Another death-eater spat on the ebony slytherin's face as he lifted him from the ground, holding him by the collar of his suit.

"_Harry to all… I am nearer to Blaise. I am going. Over."_ _Talk2me_ ear buzzed.

"Harry..." Blaise tried to call, but the death-eater landed a punch on his handsome face.

"You going to die a painful death." the masked wizard snarled.

Harry's blood boiled when he saw the ebony Slytherin's arms were tightly held behind him by one large smirking death-eater, while another masked one was repeatedly punching Blaise's face from just about every angle. The green eyes widened when he caught sight of the blood dripping from the side of Blaise's head as well as the large cut leaking blood just above his left eye.

"Bastards!_"_ He furiously yelled.

Harry raced forward towards the partially conscious slytherin, turning on his heel just in time to land his foot across the punching death-eater's jaw in a powerful kick combined with -

_"Stupefy!"_

The death-eater was hurled across the lake bank in a total black out.

Then he landed a fierce blow directly to the jaw of the bulky death-eater holding onto Blaise's arms, instantly causing the larger man to stumble backwards in pain. The dark slytherin pulled together all his strength to punch his captor in the chest, making his heart burst from impact.

"Good bye Mr. Crabbe." Blaise wiped his blooded fist on his pants and turned to the Gryffindor.

Harry didn't waste a second. He took out the instant healing potion from his belt and poured some on the cut under Blaise eye, giving the rest for him to drink.

"Thanks Harry." Blaise smiled as he took a sip of Calming draught from his own potion belt.

"Don't thank me, I was saving my own arse being kicked by Mione." Harry winked. "And you did well." He patted the Italian on the shoulder and jogged off to join his group to move further in.

**XXXXX**

**In Infirmary**

Draco came out of his children's room once again. He was checking on his sons in-between mending people. Then he saw Oliver standing near a bed surrounded by med-witches and wizards. They were running here and there, bringing various potions and mending materials as Madam Pomfrey instructed them.

Draco's heart stopped. Oliver was one of the members of Harry's group, so if he was standing there so tensed up, then who was on the bed?

"Its Terry." a familiar voice beside him said.

Draco sighed, relived and turned to look at the person.

"Pansy." The blond slytherin frowned. "What are you doing here?" he drawled coldly at his ex-girlfriend.

"Don't be so cold Draco. I know I didn't agree with you and join the light side when you came with the offer, but I've come to my senses now." Pansy looked at him pleadingly. "Won't you forgive me Draco?"

Draco raised a blond eyebrow, questioning her sincerity.

"I may be a bit jealous of Harry." She sighed defected. "I _am _jealous of Harry. Just think from my point of view for a second Draco. We've been together since we were born. I grew up thinking you would marry me." The dark haired witch wiped at her tears. "My heart was broken when you came into your inheritance and the veela genes in your blood took someone else as mate but… now I know my place and I got over it."

"Just your friendship is all I'm asking for." Pansy smiled sadly at the confused Draco and said, "Won't you give me at least that? Am I so bad Draco?"

Draco bit his lips. He felt sorry for her. After all, she _was_ his first girlfriend; they had lost their virginity to each other and shared so much more. He sighed and extended his hand to her with a smile.

"You get one more chance Pansy. Don't screw it up."

"Thank you and I won't Drakey-poo." She said and laughed when he playfully narrowed his eyes at the nick name he hated most.

Then the both of them got together to help the wounded wizards and witches around them.

After about an hour it was time for Draco to feed his sons. He had cast a spell on the crib to alert him when they got up from their nap.

"Pansy, you stay here. I'm going to check on my sons and be back soon." He got up from the table where they were filling healing potions from big cauldron into small vials.

"Draco, can I come with you?" She asked hesitatingly and added, "I haven't seen your sons and everyone says they're very handsome." She smiled at the proud father.

Draco thought for a while and said 'ok'. He called for two witches who had come to help to continue their job of filling the potion vials until they returned.

Draco muttered a series of spells under his breath, combined with complicated wand movements, for the door to appear. After this was done he beckoned his old friend inside the hide room.

It was a small, cozy room with two identical cribs placed in the middle. In one corner there was a table, on top of which all the children's food and clothing was kept. There was a changing table beside it and only one chair in the room.

"They're sleeping." He said quietly. "The one on the left is Scorpius, and the one to the right is Cygnus."

Draco started to walk into the room to pick up the milk bottles. It was better to give a liquid diet which they could drink while sleeping than waking them for solid food. He stopped immediately when he heard a dangerous hiss.

Pansy practically hid behind him when she saw a large black cobra standing in between the two cribs with its hood wide spread.

"He is Regal, my sons' familiar. He won't do anything." Draco tried to assure his friend and turned towards the hissing snake. "Regal she is friend of mine. She is no threat to the boys. Please calm down."

Regal raised his body equal to Draco's height and didn't bulge a in the slightest; instead he started hissing wildly at Pansy.

"He won't do anything. Come on." Draco said, frowning a little at Regal's unusual behavior. He wished Harry were here to translate and he had no clue that the snake was thinking the same thing.

Regal sensed danger waves coming from the newcomer and didn't want her anywhere near the boys.

Draco moved towards the table and started filling the bottles but when Pansy tried walking over, mastering up her courage, the cobra hissed again and started swaying dangerously before her as if to say 'one more step and that will be your last'.

"Draco, I think your pet snake doesn't like me. Can you call him towards you? I'll just take a look at your boys and leave." Pansy squeaked.

"First thing: he is not our pet Pansy. I told you he is my sons' familiar and I really don't understand why he is behaving like this. He never stopped anyone before. May be next time when Harry is there you came and see my sons." He walked to the first crib with the bottle filled with warm milk and slowly lifted his son out. Pansy tried to see the baby but Regal came in the way with his fangs out.

She shuddered at the warning. "I think I'll pass this time Draco. I'll wait outside." she said and quickly left the room.

Draco noticed that Regal instantly relaxed and curled up on his soft rug on the floor. The Slytherin part-veela fed his sons and looked at the snake, which was pretending to sleep.

"Do you think she shouldn't be trusted?" he asked.

Regal nodded his head and rested it again.

Draco's eyebrows knitted together as he thought back to what they all talked about and how much information he has given out. He hadn't said a word about Harry's war strategy or how many light wizards are there, nor how many teams there were. Neither had he said anything about what their plans were or Dumbledore greatest weakness, even though Pansy had asked.

The only thing he had told her was that his parents were alive, Harry is their leader and about the promise he made to Harry to stay away from the battle field. Draco was sure that if she came back she wouldn't be able to find his sons' room entrance, which continued to change. Expect for him, no one knew on which corner of the blank wall the door would appear next.

He fed both of his sons, burped them and changed their nappies. Luckily for Draco, they were still sleeping. He closed the room and entered the infirmary to find that Pansy was gone.

**XXXXX**

**On the path towards Hogwarts' main entrance**

Harry turned back once again to look at the giants stomping towards the school, crushing the suit of armor army awoken by Professor McGonagall.

"Susan, duck!" he shouted as one of the giants near them swung his axe at the Hufflepuff girl.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _The savoir stopped the axe mid-air and aimed it at the giant's eye.

"_Charlie to all…Charlie to all…Dragons are descending near the bridge. We'll deal with the giants. Everyone get out of there. I repeat everyone get out of there…Over._" The _talk2me_ buzzed in Harry's ear.

"Everyone run towards Hagrid's hut, the dragons are coming!" the Gryffindor called to his team. Harry smiled as he ran towards the half-giant's hut near the forest when a whooshing sound could be heard. It came down in the air with fire burring the running giants.

A loud crack was heard and Harry saw hundreds of death-eaters apparate on the grounds directly in front of them. For a second Harry's heart stopped. The anti-apparition wards where broken on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Holy mother of Merlin! What do vee do now?" Victor Krum asked in his heavy Bulgarian accent.

"We fight." Harry said briefly before throwing stunners, Tongue-tying curses and body-bind curses at the death-eaters proceeding towards Hogwarts.

Ginny was right behind him throwing her infamous Bat-bogey Hex at any death-eater in sight.

Harry could have rolled on the grounds laughing if he wasn't in the middle of a war when he saw a death-eater's dress turn into a sexy swim suit. The death-eater was so embarrassed when he saw that his look was completed with sultry makeup that he disapparated from there. The Wesley twins were the only ones who could create humor even in middle of a war.

But some death-eaters were still fighting with same strength, even though they were wearing a sultry red outfit with full makeup done.

"I'm going to love dueling with him and rip those cloths out of that slim body" Seamus growled before taking up dueling with a pretty death-eater wizard dressed in dark green short frock with thongs and high heels.

"I didn't know he was gay." Hannah abbot pouted, looking at her team leader run enthusiastically.

"She was passing at him non-stop all day." Lavender, member of Seamus's team, answered to the unspoken question when Harry frowned looking at the pouting Hufflepuff.

"Harry! No!" Victor cast a shield charm in-between the gryffindor and the new arrived death-eater whose hands were trembling

"Victor! What's wrong with you?"

"He is my friend." the Bulgarian whispered and at the same moment the death-eater let his wand down and pulled his mask off. Harry was shocked to see tears streaked face of the bulky Bulgarian whom victor was hugging and was whispering in Bulgarian.

"Harry, Toĭ ne e navik da se bori."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sorri, I mean he don't want to fight and that der are more of them in dar. I won't to help." Victor said, still hugging his friend who was nodding his head hastily.

"Ok, then go. Take Katie, Lee and Cho with you." Harry saw them run away into the mass of duelers, after him reminding them once again about the DA coins to message for help if things go bad.

"_Lucius to all…How does this work Steve? Am I saying it correctly?…Yes ok, Lucius to all… Have any of you seen Astoria Greengrass? She's gone missing from Severus' team… Over._" The communicating device buzzed.

The four team leaders present near the Hagrid's hut searched around them and informed their team to look for the slytherin girl. There was a loud sob heard above all the spells casting between the light and dark army. Harry saw from his conner of his eye Fred trying to consol a girl with long golden hair, he remember Draco calling her as Daphne, Astoria's older sister.

"_Frank to All… Voldemort being spotted near the entrance of the great hall. I repeat Voldemort being spotted near the entrance of the great hall…Over."_ the gadget on all the team leaders' ear's buzzed.

"_Harry to all… I am heading toward the great hall…Over."_ Harry said in the mouth piece, while signaling his team to continue with the dueling on the present location under the leadership of Ginny.

"_Hermione to Harry…Meet you there in five minutes…Over._"

"_Ron to Harry…dude, race you to the Great Hall…over._" Harry smiled at his friends way to loosen the situation before giving the device to the new team leader and he ran as fast as he could towards the great hall to reach there before Ron.

**XXXXX**

**Near the entrance to the Great hall **

"You have become old, Albus Dumbledore" Voldemort hissed as he sent a dragon made of fire on the white breaded wizard

"I am never old to tame creatures like you, Tom." Dumbledore formed a water ball to swallow the whole flaming dragon.

"I will rule this world and make you bow before me" the dark lord sent a blasting spell at the walls of Hogwarts

Dumbledore cast a powerful '_protego'_ spell on the light wizards standing near the wall dueling with other death-eaters.

"How long you are going to protect them?" Voldemort snarled at the elderly wizard

"Till my last breathe leaves, Tom" Albus answered without any hesitation. He directed the fallen bricks at the nose less git.

The dark lord turned the bricks into sand and twisted the air to form a sand storm, which hit the old wizard "I had no plan to kill you Albus but I think you will make a good audience"

He pointed his wand at Dumbledore, who was divesting the sand storm and threw a powerful '_Petrificus Totalus'._ Minerva who was dueling with the Carrows threw a powerful stunning charm at the same movement and with a cry of dismal threw herself between the spell and the distracted headmaster.

She fell to the floor in a heap, as tears ran off her flushed cheeks mixing with the pool of blood forming near her head. Her hands balled were into fists, clutching her wand.

"I hate gryffindors" Voldemort sneered and was about to hit the petrified old witch with killing curse.

"Don't you dare Voldemort" Lucius Malfoy sneered at his old master jumping before the fallen witch, shielded her with his body.

Amusement danced in the red eyes of Dark lord seeing upon his once favorite death-eater fighting along the light side

"Well Well Well, you told me you had crush on her in third year but protecting her with your life… I think it is more than crush. I must tell she looks good in that dress." a small teasing smirk played on the snake like face

The blond wizard flushed. "It's none of your business and if I tell also you won't understand, what truly lies in my heart for her." the elder Malfoy snarled

Voldemort smirked. "I wonder how you played died Lucius but… you will face the punishment for that before you die here before my eyes" with that Voldemort hit the blond wizard with '_Cruciatus Curse'_. The blond withered on the floor of Hogwarts from pain begging for death instead.

Albus shivered a bit when he felt the anti-apparition ward break and threw a non-verbal '_multa secat__'_ at the dark wizard to break the unforgivable on the elder Malfoy.

Voldemort staggered a bit but shook it of quickly and threw a powerful stunner at the aged wizard and it connected with the counter-curse from the Albus's wand.

"Lucius take Minerva to infirmary and call Severus here quickly" The headmaster whispered to the older Malfoy who was kneeling next to bleeding witch. Lucius nodded before throwing a body bidding curse and '_Disillusionment Charm'_ along the Auror _marking spell _at the Carrows and levitated Minerva to the hospital wing as fast as he would before the witch died from bleeding.

"Lucius to Severus…Lucius to Severus"

"_Severus to Lucius… Don't you ever tell anyone I used this stupid ear Lucy. Over_" Lucius heard the mortified voice drawl

"Seve it is urgent. Minerva is wounded badly and I am taking her the hospital wing and Dumbledore wants you here urgently. Over"

"_Where is that old coot? Ummm…over_"

Lucius could feel the warmth in the sarcastic drawl "Near the great hall entrance dueling with Voldy. Over"

"_I will be there and you take care. over_"

The older blond smiled a little at the concern in the cold drawl "You too my friend, you too. Over" he said and cut of the connection.

**XXXXX**

**Near Whooping Willow**

"Release the girl Greyback" Remus growled at the partially turned werewolf. His teeth were elongated along with his nails even though it was still noon and there was one more day for the full moon.

Greyback just growled back like an animal warning his competitor and moved closer towards the screaming brown haired girl. Her one leg was broken and blood tickled from her hair. It looked like the girl had fought her best against the werewolf before being corned by it.

"I warn you. Leave her" Remus said while taking a sip from his control werewolf potion which Severus had brewed him to fight against the werewolves during the war, which allowed him to think like a human in his werewolf form.

"Remus is that Astoria" George panted from running and stood next to his Ex-DADA professor.

Remus sniffed the air using the werewolf sense and replied positive and asked George to take the scared girl from there once he distracts the death-eater werewolf and move from there before the fight began between the two werewolves. Remus didn't want anybody to see his livid werewolf form.

George nodded and stood ready with his wands out.

Remus pounced on the werewolf and scratched his back with his newly elongated nails and rolled the death-eater away from the girl. George at once pulled the scared girl towards him, who buried herself on his chest sobbing her fear out. George with last glance at his changed professor and ran to the infirmary carrying the slim girl on his shoulders which left his hand free for his wand.

"George to all… Astoria is safe with me. I repeat. Astoria is safe. Over"

**XXXXX**

**Near the entrance to Great hall**

"Severus the anti-apparition ward has being broken. Quickly get the wards up on the school before the death-eaters release that" Albus whispered to the head of slytherin house, who stood next to the headmaster avoiding the glare from his so-called master.

He nodded once and started waving his wand in a complicated movement weaving the wards on the school, while his back was being watched by Frank along with their groups.

"Albus, you are so slytherins" Voldemort said, watching the muttering conversation with his once favorite death-eater, casual throwing a dark curse at the headmaster.

"The sorting hat gave me a choice and I choose the brave side" Albus said causally, sharing his one of the secret to his greatest enemy like they were chatting with a cup of tea rather than dueling to kill each other.

"Ah! I knew that old hat was a fraud" he said coldly and chuckled. "Albus I was thinking since you gave out one information; I am obliged to tell you one thing of mine." Voldemort smiled wickedly

"I placed a spy in your group and it is not Severus. To tell you it came as a surprise, when I found out Severus had changed his allies" the Dark lord smirked at the stunned look on the old headmaster's face and he continued "I placed another one only this morning and think how pleased I was hearing to the information she gave me"

"She?" Albus frowned straining his brains to find the 'black sheep' but so many witches flooed yesterday and today morning that it was very difficult to tell. He thought since Voldemort was in boasting mood it's better to ask him rather than straining his mind.

"I suppose you will tell me who she is?"

"You know her and she is an old friend of one of your members of order." Voldemort ran his forked tongue on his lips enjoying the confusion on the old wizards face distracting his magic and he whispered huskily "Miss. Parkinson"

"Ha! Parkinson! Yes friend of Draco. I wonder what information she gave you" Albus was confident on Draco that he wouldn't have given any information even to his dear friend. He threw a curse at the snake face git, which was deflected and the dark lord shot a curse back which glowed purple.

"You are so greedy Albus" the Voldemort chuckled darkly "I admit I am impressed by your planning. Hiding the children in the _chambers of secrets_ was very nice one but you forgot that along with the golden boy there is one more person who can enter the chambers- that's… _Me_" Voldemort laughed at the shocked look on Dumbledore which was priceless for him.

"I won't let you to take them" the ever clam professor was losing his anger.

"I don't want those weaklings Dumbledore" he sneered and smiled evilly "I wonder how you will save them, if I do this... _Confringo_" the Dark Lord's blasting curse fell on the main pillar holding the Grand Staircase Tower, making the whole tower collapse on the floor below.

Albus at once threw a storage levitating charm catching the collapsing tower to stop the chain reaction to break the whole Hogwarts, killing the entire witches and wizards present inside the Hogwarts.

The magic was draining from him and Albus's hands started trembling, he tried to support it with his other hand. The weight was too much even for a powerful wizard. The only motto going inside the wise wizard's head was 'save the young once'.

Voldemort laughed hysterically at the struggling Headmaster.

**XXXXX**

**(At late noon)**

Harry was panting hard has he ran towards the great hall and decked once again from the stray spell which flew towards him. The arrows from the centaurs were flying from the dark forest on the masked wizards who where apparating on the edges of the forbidden forest, wounding them severely on spot. He ran along the lake where the mere-people were helping the giant squid to pull in the unexpected death-eaters standing near the lake's bank.

The gryffindor leader smiled widely when he saw his white owl and her mate Casper, Draco's eagle owl leading the school owls to attack the Pixies which had joined the dark side and prayed nothing should happen to the innocent owls. Harry gave a shot wave to Hagrid sitting on Buckbeak and was directing his army of Blast-Ended Skrewt towards the freshly arriving death eaters.

The war was on full swing.

"Harry, it's a tie" Ron fell along his side grinning at his best friend, for nearly ten years. Harry smiled but felt a sting in his heart, when his eyes fell on the blood dripping from a cut on the red head's jaws.

"Oh! That's nothing" Ron wiped the blood using back of his hand when he felt the concern and sadness in the emerald green eyes but took a sip of healing potion from the vial, which Harry handed him, without objecting. "Nott was cornered by his own father and it was a bit messy saving him but he is ok now. I asked Vincent to take him to the infirmary"

Harry nodded curtly and they both hide behind a fallen pillar to catch up their breath before facing the darkest of dark wizards.

"Ready" Harry asked Ron and they both stepped out of the hidden place with wands at ready.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron whispered and both the gryffindors took in the scene before them

Albus Dumbledore pushing in more of his magic into the levitating spell holding the large fallen tower and from another conner Bill along with Professor Flitwick was doing the same. Harry would see the sweat and blood dripping from the white beard

On the demolished gateway Voldemort was dueling with Knigsley and Arthur. Both ready to collapse at any point. It looked as if Dark lord was passing his time more than dueling.

"Voldemort or should I call you Tom Riddle" Harry said coldly stilling the dark lord from his playthings and turned around to meet his destiny

"Ha! Harry Potter is here! Harry Potter has come to met his death finally" Voldemort laughed sending death chill on everyone's spine expect their savoir. Harry smiled when he saw Hermione standing on his right side.

"Thought to start the show without me? Forget it! Harry" Hermione said in low voice and gave a quick smile to her raven haired friend.

"Never. How can I start without the brain and the strategist? We are the" Harry said smiling lightly without taking his eyes from the nose-less git.

"The Golden trio" both his friends chorused together and Harry felt there touch on his back showing their support, which raised his confidence more.

"Harry" Albus crocked, has he fell to his knees after levitating the mass of broken tome to throw it on the empty area near the cliff. He wiped his blood flowing from his eyes to look at the boy who has grown into a man before his eyes before falling unconscious.

"Professor" Harry saw his headmaster's twinkling eyes filled with hope closing. From the conner of his eyes he saw Bill and his charm professor where also in the same state of half died.

"Ron, get all of them to infirmary. Soon" The savior instructed in whispers.

"I am sorry Harry but I won't leave your side"

"Ron, it's no time for arguing"

"He is right Harry" Hermione supported Ron's decision.

"With Dumbledore died. Who is going to protect you Harry?" the dark lord sneered

"He is not died. Yet. Voldemort" a lazy drawl came near Harry "and Harry has many more to die for him" Severus said, lifting his chin high. The weak death-eaters squirmed under the infamous glare from the potion master.

"Sir, Thank Merlin! At least you take the headmaster and others to the infirmary" Harry whispered urgently.

"No Harry, Albus won't be happy if I leave you alone"

"To be happy or not, he should be alive" Harry sneered at him. He was getting annoyed them refusing to understand him. Snape hesitated for a second and stared at the suborn gryffindor before moving towards the fallen headmaster backed up by the Frank and half of his team.

"Runaway! You son of a blood traitor and you mudblood or you will be next to die" the dark lord snarled at the love and confidences shining on the three young gryffindors

"Don't you dare call my friend mudblood, especially when you are one" Harry sneered and then smirked at the confused look on the death-eaters standing behind their master.

"Didn't you tell your minions that, you are born to a squib mother and a muggle father?" Harry asked innocently and laughed at the gasping sound coming from the masked wizards and witches.

"Oh! Shut up" Voldemort growled and fumed at the doubtful stare from his death-eaters. "He is lying. That scam is lying and he will die in my hands. S_anguinis nervis__"_ he cast the hex at the boy- who-refuse–to die.

"_Protego Horribilis"_ Hermione was the quickest and protected all three of them from the dark curse to cut all the nerves in the body causing immediate death.

The dark lord knew the golden trio was like one body – The brain is mudblood, body is that blood traitor's son and soul is the boy- who-will die in his hands. He needed to separate them to kill them.

"Kill the mudblood and the red-head" Voldemort commanded his death-eaters before distracting Harry by throwing series of dark curses. He didn't won't to kill the boy so easily; he wanted him to suffer just like he suffered for past seventeen years and he needed to prove his powers to his death-eaters, who started doubting it, after the boy escaped twice.

Harry countered each and every curse while thanking his father-in-law for teaching him all the counters of the dark curses invented by dark lord himself but before he knew he was lured out from his friends, out in the open before the Hogwarts School's entrance.

**XXXXX**

**In Infirmary**

"Draco!" Luna panicked scream reached the infirmary's washroom, where the part veela excused himself to refresh, after checking on his sons. It was late noon and the hospital room was flooded with wounded witches and wizards. Draco had helped many of them to be flooed to other Wizarding hospitals in different part of the country, which were not under the influence of death-eaters.

Draco's heart started beating at high speed when he heard Luna's voice. Many images popped in his head. He knew nothing serious had happened to his Harry expect the tension which coming from the veela bond they shared but still what has happened to cause such a commotion in the main room.

"Father!" Draco ran towards the bleeding blond struggling to stand next to the prone body on the bed covered in blood too. The only relief the slytherin found was the body was of a female.

"Son" Lucius whispered and collapsed on his son's chest. Draco carried his father to the nearest empty bed and at once Luna set to check the elder Malfoy before Draco did the same. Tears where falling freely from his grey eyes. He just wanted to jump into the battle field and find his love before something happened to him but the promise he made and the commitment of his mate towards the Wizarding world stopped him.

The infirmary door opened again and Narcissa burst in. All Malfoy's gracefulness left behind she fell on the bed, where her husband was lying down and started weeping his chest.

"Mother, please control yourself" Draco tried to pat on the divested woman's back but was stopped by the weak voice of his father.

"Nanu, I am ok" the head of the Malfoy family patted his wife's blond hair.

Draco was shocked to hear his mother's nickname given by his father and blushed when he heard his father's bedroom name.

"Lulu, I thought I lost you" Narcissa was deaf to the snickering from the young wizards and sighs from the witches from the loving display by the aristocrats.

"Oh my Nanu, my love" Lucius hugged his wife awkwardly from his lying position on the bed and promptly fell asleep when the sleeping draught Poppy had made him to sallow started to work.

Narcissa looked at her husband before leaning down to kiss on the lips of the sleeping man. She wiped her tears furiously and said to no one in particular "I have being controlling myself for a very long time and now time has come to show them what happens when you mess with the Narcissa Black."

She marched out of the hospital wing with a fortitude shinning in her blue eyes after giving Draco a tight unmalfoyish hug. Before the blond come out of his confusion from his ever polite mother's declaration and depart, the infirmary's door blew open again and even madam Pomfrey gasped at the new battle victims.

**XXXXX**

**Outside the entrance of Hogwarts school**

A jet of scarlet light shot past Harry by inches and without even a single flinch he cast a non-verbal '_Sectumsempra'_ at the man- who-lives a cursed life. The gryffindor sensed he is being isolated from his friends but surprisingly he was not frightened by it and with more determination faced the dark lord

"Kill that Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry saw Hermione dive aside, and the green eyes burned red at Goyle Sr. who had aimed a killing curse, wiped all thoughts from his mind. He shot a strong '_Diffindo_' at the bulky death-eater, who was pushed out of the way by Avery, accidentally knocking his wand out of his hand; it rolled out of sight. Goyle Sr. leapt foolishly on the spot, trying to retrieve it.

Hermione shot a stunning spell at unexpected Avery and Ron, appearing suddenly at the end of the aisle, shot a '_Petrificus Totalus'_Curse at same movement, at him. The three gryffindors saw along with the others the fall of a powerful death-eater.

Goyle Sr. wheeled around, picking up his wand and screamed, "_Avada Kedavra_!" again but now at Ron's turned back. Harry saw the green jet of light coming out off the dark wood of the death-eater and going to get his friend.

"Ron!" both he and Hermione screamed together to warn the obvious gryffindor, who was casting an '_Auror_ _marking spell'_ after casting_ 'disillusionment charm_' and on unconscious Avery. No one saw a huge body coming in-between the green light and its target.

"Greg!" the scream from the bulky death-eater stopped Harry on his track shocked by witnessing their class mate's death. Only the wail coming from Goyle Sr. woke Harry and he urgently strengthen his shield, even though Voldemort was watching with sneer on his face at the slytherin boy cradled in his father's arms.

"Stupid boy! Goyle leave that and get back here" the dark lord commanded his minion with disgust showing on his face but Goyle just hugged his died son closer to his heart and Disapparated without a single word.

"_Crucio_" Macnair shot at stunned Ron, who was watching the place where a slytherin just gave his life to save him, with big tear filled eyes but Hermione was quick to come out of the shock and conjured a wall before Ron. The cold hearted death-eater wasted no time and cast a dark curse at Hermione and a duel started among the two.

"I lost my death-eater because of you and you will watch your friends die before you do" the dark lord snarled at the raven haired gryffindor.

"And I promise you will see your fall before you die" Harry and Voldemort moved in circle still holding their dueling stance.

"Ha! That will never happen. I am immortal"

"You were immortal but not now Tom" Harry side step the jinx his opponent sent at him and shot a hex which Snape had thought him.

"Ha! I know that old man was after my secret for many years but he was not able to destroy them all. He couldn't and will never be able to find my last one. I am IMMORTAL Harry" the dark lord boosted

Harry knew about the snake but he didn't want to alert his enemy. He remembered Dumbledore's words 'we need to kill Nagini, to kill Voldemort'. He wondered where his snake was. Will Sandy be able to find the snake? How long will he be able to push this duel with Voldemort? Harry was pulled out of his thought at the arrival of a new comer

"Parkinson" Harry's eyebrows shot up, never he thought one of Draco's friends will join the dark side. The blond had being so sure of his friends.

"Hello Harry" she smirked standing next to the dark lord in her death-eaters robes. "Stunned?" she asked

"Not exactly, I was always had doubts about you. I was thinking about Draco, who was so confident that his _friends_ will not become a death-eater." Harry frowned when Voldemort's wandless hand snaked around the slytherin girl.

"Isn't she wonderful. I am so proud of you darling" Voldemort kissed her on lips briefly.

Harry gagged looking at the lip less face touching the girl's extra large lips. From conner of his eyes, he would see Ron doing the same before continuing his duel with Mulciber.

"Don't you dare?" Pansy sneered at the horror-struck look in the green eyes. "You can't take him from me like you took away Draco, you slut" She spat out

Harry flushed at the insult but was more mortified at the accusation "Not also in my nightmare I want _him_. He is all yours and for Draco, he never belong to anyone but _me"_ he gave a smug smile and added "My mate, my husband"

"Talking about your _husband_, I must tell you he has a big mouth. My Pansy gave me some really interesting news and she easily arranged everything for me to calm my prize" the dark lord drawled

"Don't you dare! Tell anything about Draco. How he is supposed to know his childhood friend will turn into a bitch" the gryffindor sneered worthy enough to make any slytherin proud. He could hear many of the newly arrived order member's voices dueling behind him but didn't dare to turn around to see.

"You are calling me bitch, Potter! We were happy together until you came in-between us, you slut. You took him away from me by showing your dirt green eyes. I will kill you Potter and make _him_ pay for rejecting _Me_." she screamed before throwing curse which shinned dark blue. Harry didn't know what it was but cast a '_Protego'_ before him but when the curse met his shield charm along with _**'**__Salvio Hexia'_ cast by Hermione at the same exact moment, something happened and the curse bounced back towards the sender.

Harry just was in time to see Pansy's eyes bulge out comical before the blue light hit her straight on her chest and with a thud she fell on the broken stone floor. Her body was covered with pus filled blisters which started to bleed. The slytherin girl withered on the floor and went very still.

Voldemort wrinkled his nose-less nose disgusted from the smell and cast an '_Impedimenta'_ on the died body to push it far away from him.

"You are such a cold hearted bastard, Tom." Harry couldn't stop the words coming out of his lips. Just few minutes before Voldemort had kissed her and now he pushed away like stinking garbage.

"I am more than you can think Harry. Don't worry I will keep your sons better than this" he smirked "children of two powerful part-veelas are my prize for this war. I will take your children and make them my weapon to create one big powerful Wizarding world. I will rule over Veela world too. Making them do all my biddings" Voldemort said with wild glint in his red eyes.

"You won't touch them." Harry growled, his heart was aching at the thought of his sons suffering in the hands of this evil wizard. He took a mental oath that he will protect his sons at any cost and others who will suffer in hands of Voldemort if he lost this war.

"_Obscuro"_

"_Langlock"_

Harry heard the spells from two of his favorite Wesleys before a blindfolded death-eater fell next to the dark lord and it was clear that he was not able to talk or move his limbs.

"Rowle! Get up you idiot" Voldemort bellowed at the pathetic form. Before he cast '_Finite_' on Thorfinn Rowle, the death-eater vanished from his sight and answer came in the form of the red-headed twins. The dark lord fumed and threw a dark curse at the laughing twins but it was blocked by a pale blue shield erupted before them.

"I already lost one son, I won't lose anymore" Arthur bellowed

"I will kill each and every one of you" the Voldemort screamed frustrated and angry with his two death-eaters you changed sides. No one outside the inner circle knew the counters for this dark curse he invented.

The dark lord saw one more of his commander Selwyn being taken by the mudblood. Peter was struggling with the werewolf and when Scabior fell petrified, he decide it was time to call for his next weapon and was sure to win.

"Nagini" Voldemort summoned for his pet snake and at once the air beside him shimmered and a huge snake which looked like a python with a cobra head stood there.

The wizards nearby shivered when the snake hissed greetings to her master.

"Now Potter, let's see whom you will save your family or the Wizarding world or stop me from killing all your well-wishers" the red eyes scanned the dueling area.

Harry frowned.

"_Call all your subjects Nagini_." Voldemort hissed in parseltongue

"_Yes Master, your wish is my command_" Nagini hissed, and at once stood still for a minute

"What's going on?" Ron asked his frowning friend

"I don't understand"

"You will know it soon Potter" Voldemort laughed deflecting the curse Harry shot at him angrily at the mocking laugh. It fell on the nearest death-eater but snake-face didn't bother.

Harry was going to cast another curse but stopped when he heard many hissing sounds.

"Merlin's shaggy pants!" A twin's voice was heard, breaking the silence which fell. Even the Rodolphus Lestrange, brother of Rabastan stilled from his dueling with Ron, shocked from his master's secret plan.

More than fifty Snakes had apparated on the grounds of Hogwarts and where arranging systematically behind Nagini, as if she was their leader.

"Potter don't panic I am not going to use them kill everybody present hear. I don't want to exchange my fun for anything" the dark lord laughed

"_Nagini, find the secret passage in the castle's second floor and kill each and every one them present inside_" he hissed merrily

"No!" Harry screamed understand the parseltongue has his second language. He was livid, he needed to help them and only name which came in his mind seeing so many snakes withering on the floor.

"Ron, send Regal hear immediately and you stay there" he whispered urgently to the gangly gryffindor standing next to him, who was watching with open mouth at army of gold, green, brown snakes before him.

"No I won't leave you Harry" he whispered back, coming out of his daze

Harry saw the army getting ready to move and panicked "_Stop_" he hissed, at once the snakes stopped moving and looked at him.

"_He can speak to us_" A large shinning golden large cobra hissed

"Ron you have to trust me. Regal is the only one who can stop them. I will try to stop them till he comes. Now go" he said urgently and sighed in relief when he saw Ron slowly backing up without any more questions.

"_You all shouldn't be here. Why you want to sacrifice your lives for the war which does not concern you all_" he hissed in parseltongue. He planned to keep them busy till the prince of snake world arrives.

"_We have to. She is our queen. What is your name you powerful wizard-veela?"_ the golden cobra which looked like their commander asked mesmerized from the magic emitted from him

"_Don't listen to him. Nagini carry out the deed_" Voldemort hissed angrily

"_Stay still you pathetic excuse for a snake or I kill you"_ the gryffindor's cold hiss stopped the large snake in mid-movement. He could hear the disagreement with Nagini and questions about him hissed inside the warrior snakes.

"_I am Harry Potter, follower of light_" he answered the before question of the golden cobra who was stand nearly same height as Nagini.

"_Stop them from talking to him and Potter you can't kill my snake_" the dark lord hissed

Harry saw it clearly as day that the Voldemort had no control over the army of snakes, only if he understood how this half breed Nagini become their queen, it could be easy to disperse them off. He sensed that the war had started again, which had being still by the new arrivals. He would feel the worry waves coming from the order members. Hermione was behind him covering up for both Ron and her, to protect his back from the stray and purposeful hexes and curses from the cheating death-eater slytherins.

"_Ha I forgot she is your last 'Horcrux' right. Then I will just skin her alive, if I can't kill her for now"_ he sneer and smirked that would make any Slytherin proud when he saw shock on the stone face git.

Nagini hissed in fear which made other snake think twice to take order from it.

"_Oh! Stop it Nagini. Now will you move on or I myself will skin you before Potter does"_ Voldemort hissed annoyed, at his pet, who was stunned from all the threatens

Before Harry opened his mouth to threaten again, a confused hiss came near him and he smiled. Everyone looked at the Regal, as he stood tall next to the raven haired gryffindor

"_What the hell you all are doing here?"_ Regal hissed

"_Princes you are alive!"_ a happy hiss came from the golden cobra

"_We thought you were died, when he sent the 'O__ccidere hasta__' after you"_ another snake hissed. Even though Harry didn't understand the Latin magic word but he figured it must be something bad from the Regal's angry hiss.

"_A__ureola__, you tell me, why you all are here?"_ the princes asked again looking at the golden snake. He knew the ancient magic on the Grimmauld place must have made him undetectable making the spear to dissolve.

"_I will tell why? I am the new Queen and they are here at my command"_ Nagini hissed opening her hood fully at Regal with her fangs out ready to strike

"_Queen? How did this half breed to take the throne?"_ Regal hissed amused. Harry smiled at his assumption coming true of Nagini being a half breed, he was listing to the conversation without moving his eyes from Voldemort, who was doing the same.

"_Prince, she killed the king and the queen before swallowing Naglok's Nagamanickam and we are at her command now"_ Aureola hissed sadly

At this Regal become livid and stood in his full height and hissed angrily at Nagini showing his venom dripping fangs. He made a more scary sight then the half breed snake of Voldemort.

"_Aureola and Fidus, take every one back to the Naglok. I will finish with her first and fix the rest afterwards"_ Regal command on top of Nagini's command to attack him. Before she could use the power of Nagamanickam to imperious the other snake Regal attacked her.

"What's wrong?" for the first time Hermione spoke after their initial conversation, as she watched the army of snake disappeared

Harry gave crooked smile at his curious friend; he knew it must be eating her head not knowing the reason for ever calm Regal to pounce on the ugly brown black snake, that she had stunned the death-eater quickly to ask him.

"The snake world has being taken over by Nagini by killing his parents and he is calming it back by fighting with her" Harry summoned it up leaving the details for another day and his attention was transferred back to Voldemort who was whispering to his subordinate Rookwood.

"Don't think you won Potter" Voldemort sneered. "I told you already that you have to make a choice. Even though you delayed one, as I know very clearly that foolish snake of yours will lose with my immortal snake." And then smiled at the tensed gryffindor "Now Harry, how you are going to save your family" he purred.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm…good question. Do you know what is hidden in the dead end of the infirmary Harry" the dark lord basked at the fear emitted from the gryffindor, as the words sank in.

"My loyal followers are …" he stopped in mid-sentence when they heard a deadly shriek from the far away on the Hogwarts grounds and panicked scream from the witches and wizards.

"Banshees" Remus answered the confused order members. He had petrified Peter and was dueling with three other death-eaters at the same time. Only the insight of Snape to add the strengthen potion to their belts, had kept him alive all day of fighting.

Harry was going to move back towards the castle but

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shot the curse at the savoir who dodge it with quick reflex and cast a stunner which collided with green light which came out of the Voldemort's wand for the second time.

"Harry don't worry until I am alive they can't touch our angels."Hermione assured the struggling gryffindor, being the only one who heard the Voldemort's earlier whispers. She cast a '_Patronus'_, the silver otter took her message and galloped hurriedly into the school. Gryffindor female ran inside the castle followed by the wisely twins and Kinsley.

"Do you seriously think they can save your sons from my powerful death-eaters, Harry?" Voldemort mocked pushing his killing curse at the gryffindor, who staggered a bit before steadying his feet.

Harry's only thought which kept him going was 'He should save Draco and his sons'. And prayed Hermione used reach them first. He can't let the evil half dead man take his family and at that he willed his magic to flow though him, out of his holly wood wand to push away the green light which was reaching him quickly.

**XXXXXOOOXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Spells and words I used in this chapter (all created by me)<strong>

'_Multa secat__' _– this curses multiple cuts done by sword

'_Sanguinis nervis__' – _this dark curses cuts all your nerves in your body causing the victim to bleed to death within minutes.

'_O__ccidere hasta__'_ – means 'killing spear' which is called by the ancient magic to kill a royal creature and it never fails but will get dissolved after three months declaring the target is dead if it doesn't dictate the magic of the target.

'_Naglok'_ means Snake world

'_Nagamanickam_' - according to Hindu mythology, the Nagamanickam or snake pearl is developed in the king cobra which has not used its poison for 100 years and the poison of that snake gets converted into the pearl which glows even in the pitch dark. And when a person manages to steal it from it, the snake belongs to them and listens to every command

**Hint for next chapter-** _battle continues_


	20. Battle Ends!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series

**Dedicated – **Tomy wonderful beta _**demoncookie8D**_, who was there with me from ch6 onwards till today. Many came and went but she was always there to make my story a better story. I dedicate this chapter to you my best beta ever.

**Special thanks**- To amazing _**SawZelda**_ for betaing this chapter in single night.

**Check out my **Profile**-** I have created a Banner for my story- this is my first time, so please be soft to me and do tell me how to refine my work.

Its rated M because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

Draco helped William with the next patient to be flooed to St. Katherine, a Wizarding hospital in France, who had agreed to take in the battle victims. It had been late noon and everyone was exhausted, and worried for those who were fighting outside. Even though Snape confirmed that Harry was alright and alive, when he dropped in with the nearly dead headmaster along with unconscious team leaders, Draco felt pain in his heart thinking about Harry being all alone outside facing the darkest of dark wizards of the century, he-who-must-not-be-named.

Draco silently cursed Harry for stopping him from fighting next to him, protecting him like a veela mate should do, but the gryffindor was an slytherin inside, had tricked him to promise; to not to join the battle. Draco concentrated hard on the waves of determination, power and confidence coming from his mate through their bond, so that he would not run into the battle to sooth his veela instinct.

Madam Pomfrey was still arguing with Dumbledore to take the sleeping draught, which was the only way to stop his body from going into a magical coma but the stubborn headmaster refused to sleep and kept insisting to let him go. Draco sighed again hearing the stern voice of the matron. 'Griffindorks' he thought and got back to his work to conjure floo-travel stretchers to be used during flooing for the immobilize patients.

Although the hospital wing was under silencing wards but the infirmary room was filled with pained groans and worried voice from the healers when another war victim was brought in, constantly reminding everyone about the war going outside. Draco couldn't still believe that Pansy had betrayed him, even though he had confirmed Dumbledore and himself that he had not given any valuable information. Still he had a nagging feeling that something is off, it didn't leave his mind.

"Help is needed over here"

Draco at once turned towards the entrance door when he heard a familiar voice

"Blay" the blond whispered before running towards his best friend, who was carrying a mangled body in his arms. He was not able to make out whether it was girl or boy, also the whole body was covered in blood and he was sure that many bones were broken.

"It's Millie. Giants attacked her" Blaise spattered out to Draco, once he reached his friend.

"Mr. Zabini, please place Miss Bulstrode here" Madam Pomfrey said indicating an empty bed next to them and immediately got into cleaning her to get her patched up before transferring her to St. Katherine.

"Theo!" Blaise half shouted running to a stretcher ready to be flooed next, where a heavily bandaged body showing just his barely recognizable face was lying down.

"Yes! He was attacked by his own father and next to him is Astoria, she was attacked by werewolf" Draco said calmly taking a dose of calming draught to pour inside the mouth of the ebony slytherin.

"Dumbledore!" the dark slytherin choked on the potion, when he saw partially conscious form of his headmaster.

"Stop that Zabini" Draco snapped at his friend and was going to tell him to stop panicking but stopped when he felt the tingle inside his head, indicating him that his presence is needed in his son's room.

Draco promptly excused himself and was about to walk towards the blank wall, when the infirmary door burst open and Ron came running inside calling for him.

"Ron!" many in the room panicked seeing him and demanded to know why he was here?

"No! Nothing happened to Harry but I have massage from him for Draco, I am sorry I can't tell anyone else" he said panting and indicated for Draco to move towards the hidden room.

Draco instantly without any further questions, started muttering spell to open the door while Ron great fully took the glass of water which Luna gave him and drank it while she started healing the visible cuts on his body absent-mindly.

As soon as the door was open they could make out the urgent hissing sounds coming from the room, along with gurgling sounds from the baby boys. Luna stopped them from entering and cast a quick cleansing charm on them, receiving a pained groan from Ron, hiss from Blaise, who followed the blond and nod of thanks from Draco.

Regal was standing in his full height and urgently looking outside. He was able to sense the presence of his realm nearby but he didn't want to leave the boys unattended.

"Harry asked you to send Regal to him immediately and don't ask me why because even I don't know except the ground is filled with big snakes" Ron announced and they could tell that the snake knew something, but what? He looked at Draco seeking silent permission.

"Go Regal. I will take care of the kids" Draco said calmly, even though his heart was beating fast worried about his love out there.

"I will be here Regal, so no worry" Ron smiled at the snake and saw it go out of the room after hissing something to the kids which the children cheerfully answered with their own hissing like they were saying 'bye'

"Even though I have seen them speck parseltongue before it still sends chills each time I hear it." Ron said rubbing his neck form the goose bumps, before sitting on the conjured chair next to Blaise smiling at the boys who got existed on seeing them. They were sitting in their cribs and were banging their rattle on it, while trying to say 'dada' and 'uncle' to get the elders attention towards them.

"Get used to it. You are their god parent or… Luna, find another man to marry" Draco said casually and went to make a baby food along with Luna.

"Sure" She answered in her usual dreamy tone

"Hey! Both of you. I didn't complain about it. They are my godchildren. I won't leave my status to anybody…" Ron was cut from his ranting when he saw both of them smirking at him, succeeding in pulling his leg.

"Care to tell what happened?" Draco politely commended to tell him about the war and mainly about his Harry, while taking his first born from Blaise, to place him on the feeding chair next to his brother, whom Luna was feeding to.

**XXXXX**

Draco left Ron inside who agreed to make the veela babies to sleep and got back to treat the newly wounded wizards and witches, who were filling in. Blaise was refilling his potion belt's vials before going back to the battle and was packing some extra vials to give it to others on the field. William and his team where still working on transporting the patients. Now the Infirmary was almost empty ready to take-in new victims. He saw Luna give a try on the headmaster and he smirked when the old man closed his mouth tight like a small child. He was looking very weak and fragile from losing his magic and lots of blood, sheer will power was keeping him conscious.

The slytherin rotated his shoulders to easy the knot in his back. He was felling uneasy from the emotions coming from the bond. He couldn't put a finger to it but knew something was wrong. The sun was setting in and the torches in the hospital wing lit up automatically.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when a silvery otter galloped in and stood on her heed legs before him

"_Draco, Harry is ok but they found the place. They are coming in. Empty the infirmary immediately and I am on the way_" Hermione's voice came from it before vanishing.

The whole room was pin drop silent while they tried to absorb in the information.

"Empty the Infirmary at once!" Madam Pomfrey commanded getting into action helping her patients to the floo area.

"Death eaters have entered my school! Give me my wand!" Headmaster of Hogwarts tried to get up but fell back on the bed from his lack of energy.

"Albus! Don't worry. I will stop them for you" Lucius assured the headmaster, who had just gotten up from his own healing sleep.

But when Dumbledore tried again to get up the school healer cast a stunner on him and commanded her assistants to take him towards the floo along with others.

"Draco they know where kids are!" Luna's voice snapped him out of his worried thoughts. He now knew what those new emotions were now which was coming from Harry. It was 'fear'

"I …I… will" Draco was torn between his love and his blood. He wanted to be with Harry to console him and he wanted to protect his sons.

"Son, call the veela queen for help" Lucius patted lightly on his son's back to get him into action.

"Yes, Father!" he said before concentrating on the message board in the veela palace to show his massage –calling them for help and gave the location. The queen knew they will be needed and told Draco how to contact them in time of emergency even though Harry disagreed to get them involved in the war.

"Draco, we need to change the location of the kids" Blaise said running towards the blank wall and waited for Draco to open it.

"But where will we hide them. At least it will take half an hour for the veela army to come here." the young Malfoy said, while watching his father walking briskly out of the Infirmary door with his wand out.

"What happened?" Ron asked holding sleeping Cygnus cuddled on his broad chest, when he saw the others enter inside with fear written on their faces.

"The death eaters found the hidden room and they are coming" Blaise took out Scorpius from his crib and hugged him closely towards his heart.

"How did they find out? And how they entered Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

Draco took a deep breath to clam himself and turned towards the two protective men, who he knew will defend his sons with their life.

"First thing first, We will have to take them out of here and then…" his plan was stopped in mid when the door flew open and at once Hermione found herself in front of many wands but she kept on walking towards the blond.

"Draco!" She whispered hoarsely, her throat dry from all the running. She was followed by the Wesley twins and Knigsley.

"Did you make any plans Draco?" Knigsley asked and before Draco lowered his wand, the Auror huffed in annoy "Oh! Please, you should not believe us like this. We may be imposters. Ask the security questions?"

Ron flushed as he had forgotten the war's very first rule, which should be followed before giving out any information.

"What is one of the names Bill planned to name his baby?" he asked his twin brothers

"Victoria, if it is a girl" one said and

"Dominique for boy" other finished it.

"And you surprised us with your intelligence Ronikins" the twin chorused together and smirked when Ron flushed redder

"What is the last thing I gave to you Hermione?" Blaise asked

"Zabini's family crested ring" she whispered and blushed when the twins gave a knowing cough.

"Where did you meet Harry for the first time Kinsley?" Draco remembered Harry telling him about – How he was rescued by the order during his fifth year at Hogwarts

"In his aunt's house - no.4 privets drive." Kinsley answered confidently. "Now tell me have you made any plans?"

"No! We were just going to move from here first" Draco answered restlessly pulling at his collar the emotions from Harry were becoming stronger and the urges to run from here and to protect his mate was becoming stronger.

"We can hide them in room of requirement. Come on let's go" Hermione lead the group towards the seventh floor. Before they reach the fourth floor, Draco stopped upright.

The feelings were pulling him and now he was able to feel his wings twisting to get free.

"Draco is something wrong?" Hermione asked concerned from the sweat drops forming on his forehead. Hermione hurried to keep up with Draco's long strides.

"It's Harry… Harry needs me" Draco bit his lips to control his wings to burst open.

"Is he in danger?" Ron asked coming close to him, holding the raven haired veela baby close to his chest with one arm and wand on the other.

"I don't know but I can feel the pull"

"Then you must go to him" Luna said dreamily. "A veela won't rest until it sees his mate. We will take care of the angels. You go to Harry. Draco, he needs you more" She said

"They may not be our blood but they are our sons by love, Draco and you can't deny it. Go." Blaise said behalf of others and rest of them nodded in agreement

"Take care of Harry and be careful" Hermione said and hugged him once before walking away with the group leaving Draco in tears of happiness to get such loyal friends.

**XXXXX**

The walls and ceiling were shaking worse than ever; dust filled the air, and through the nearest window, Draco saw bursts of green and red light so close to the front of the castle that he knew the Death Eaters must be very near to entering the place.

Draco ran blindly, as the veela bond took him to his mate. The bond was getting stronger and stronger which indicate he was getting nearer to his Harry and he looked out of the passing window as he ran, Garwp the giant meandering past, swinging what looked like a stone gargoyle torn from the roof and roaring his displeasure.

The blond jumped to the side when Professor Sprout, who was thundering past followed by Neville and half a dozen others, all of them wearing earmuffs and carrying what appeared to be large potted plants.

"Mandrakes!" Neville bellowed at Draco over his shoulder as he ran. "Going to lob them over the walls ¨they won't like this..." he stopped in mid sentence and stood petrified looking out of the window. Draco frowned at his upright stillness and turned to see what was out of the window, which had caused the group to halt on their mission.

A monstrous spider the size of a small car was trying to climb through the huge hole in the wall. one of Aragon's descendants, Draco remembered Harry mentioning about them in his one of the conquest he had made in his early life, had joined the fight.

Draco and professor Sprout shouted together; their stunning spells collided and acromantula was blown backward, its legs jerking horribly, and vanished into the darkness.

"It brought friends!" Dennis Creevey called to the others, glancing over the edge of the castle through the hole in the wall the curses had blasted. More acromantulas were climbing the side of the building, from the Forbidden Forest. Draco fired Stunning Spells down upon them, knocking the lead monster into its fellows, so that they rolled back down the building. The part veela cursed under his breath when he saw the acromantulas climbing again on the Hogwarts walls.

"Locomotor Mortis"

"_Confringo"_

"_Diffindo"_

Then more curses flew soaring over the slytherin's head, so close he felt the force blow his hair before Finch-Fletchley, Long bottom and professor sprout ran towards the blasted window and started firing spells at the spiders.

Draco gave a two finger salute to the scared gryffindor-turned-brave, getting a small shy nod from Neville and continued towards the great hall. The blond felt pain and worry coming from the veela bond, which speeded up his legs towards his mate. Spells were flying ever where, the death eaters were trying to enter the castle manually since the wards on the school didn't allow them to appreciate inside directly.

The slytherin saw Peeves zooming over them, dropping Snargaluff pods down onto the Death Eaters, whose heads were suddenly engulfed in wriggling green tubers like fat worms.

"ARGH!" Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

As Draco reached the first floor, he jumped aside when a crystal ball sore past him, hitting the death eater who was climbing in through a window. He clutched his heart to slow the rapid beat and aimed his wand at the source. He couldn't stop grinning when he saw his mother, the delicate lady Malfoy dressed in black pant and grey shirt, which he doubted was his father's, flying around on his nimbus 2001 holding a beaters bat in her hand.

"Cissa! Over there!" Professor Trelawney called, pointing at one of the windows, from over the banisters.

"Now Sybill" Narcissa signal. And with a move like a tennis serve, the Divination professor heaved another enormous crystal sphere from her bag, Narcissa swing her bat and hit the sphere, causing the ball to speed across the hall and smash through a window at the masked wizards head, making him to fall with a yell for help.

Draco gave a thumps up to his smiling mother for the precision. He had heard his father telling him that his mother was slytherin Quidditch team's beater of her time at Hogwarts but he never had the pleasure to see her play. His mother gave a curt nod to son before flying away to check on the other windows.

The part veela took off again and slowed down a bit, when he heard the yells and shouts- the unmistakable noises of dueling filled the corridor. He looked around and his heart seemed to fail: Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Mad-eye Moody had just backed into view dueling with three masked death eaters at a time.

Draco ran forward to help the three students dueling with more death eaters, jets of light flew in every direction.

"Mandy, left!" a dark haired boy, whom Draco recognized as Davies, shouted to the girl but Draco was quicker and hit the masked death eater with a stunner , who was slowing coming towards the girl to get her.

"Thanks" the girl said breathlessly before hitting triple jinx at the lanky death eater who she was dueling

Draco nodded curtly and smirked at the Ravenclaw ties they were wearing from their school years. No wonder they were using complicated jinxes and hexes.

"Here take that!" Moody bellowed laughing at the two death eaters who went flying out of the window from the power of the spell and the third wizard who was dueling with him backed off, fast: Then suddenly his hood slipped exposing his face.

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Mad-eye, sending hex straight at Thicknesses, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "It was pleasure meeting you" he walked fast towards the minster the false leg making lots of noise and hit the man with spell and laughed when the minster's pants tore open from behind and a ass's tail came into view, Thicknesses had fell to the ground and withered before turning into an ass, which started running out of the castle braying at top of its lung.

"Superb!" Draco appreciated at the second best human transfiguration after his own ferret changing in his fourth year, as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of a powerful Stunning Spells from the Slytherin's wand.

"Thanks Veela Boy" Moody thumped the blond on his back. Draco stopped minding the 'veela boy' comment after few months stay in Grimmauld place.

"The Veelas are dealing with the banshees. One dark creatures less for us to deal. Thanks to you" the Moody clarified at the confused look from part veela. The Draco's call for help to the veela world had been answered on time.

"Come on fight! Chase the evil wizards out of the Hogwarts!" Sir Cadogan shouted at them from a painting on the wall. The armored knight banished his sword and started running from painting to painting in search of a death eater.

"Get going!" Mad eye patted once again on his back before moving nosily towards the call from the Sir Cadogan on spotting a death eater tiring to enter.

Draco shuddered, when he felt sadness and pain from the bond and his robe on his back tore open when his wings tried to get free of it. He hissed at the tingling pain when his wings sprouted out more quickly than normal, tearing his flesh. Draco discarded his healer robes and his blood socked shirt while his veela genes pulled him towards his mate to protect him from the pain Harry was feeling.

**XXXXX**

**Outside the entrance of Hogwarts school**

Harry stared into red eyes and Voldemort stared back into his furious green eyes. Their eye contact never broke... no, which would mean certain death for one of them. They circled each other throwing deadly curses at each other, neither of them ready to give up.

"Draco!" Harry granted the name of his life. Harry could feel Draco's presence getting stronger as he ran to his side and he was annoyed with the blond for getting involved in the war and angry for breaking his promise.

"Ah!" Voldemort smirked. "A Traitor to play with, you can be my starter blood traitor before I get to my main course" Eyes still trained on Harry the whole time. "Then I'll take your children as take home gift. How does that sound, Harry?"

"Don't even dare to think about our children you snake face" Draco sneered, standing next to his mate.

Voldemort hummed huskily taking in the dominant Veela's angelic appearance. Draco's wings were at his full glory- shimmering white. "Plan changed Harry! I think I will have him for my desert" the dark lord licked his lips with his forked tongue and smiled smugly at the growling gryffindor

"Draco what the hell are you doing here? and where is your shirt?" Harry asked between his clenched teeth.

The slytherin turned his mercury eyes from the dark lord to face his enraged mate, he shifted from one foot to other tiring to get the right words to convince his presence and finally sighed failing to get the suitable words.

"You brought me here" the blond stated truthfully and continued "My shirt torn off while I was coming here"

"And What about the promise you gave me? You were supposed to be protecting our sons" the submissive snarled at the dominant veela. Harry was getting more and angrier from the death eater surrounding them drooling at his mate especially the red eyed git, whereas the dominant veela started becoming restless watching all the humans and creatures on the ground salivating at the power exhibited by his Harry.

"Harry I didn't break the promise. I didn't join the war and our sons are safe with the people who will protect them with their lives. Let me be with you love, please" Draco pleaded while he slowly moved behind Harry.

"But Draco…" Harry started to object but stilled when Draco hugged him from behind "What are you doing?" he asked erecting a shield on time for the curse sent by the dark lord, who tried to take the distraction to his advantage.

"Use my power to end this war sooner, Harry" Draco folded his wings around Harry's waist and kept his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes "I Draco Malfoy-Potter, part-veela willing transfer my magic to my mate Harry Malfoy-Potter, part-veela, to use it to win this war". The Blond hugged his mate more closely to him when the air around them charged with magic when the oath took its effect.

Draco felt a tremendous vibration move through him, something like electric shock. He felt something reach inside of him, entangling in his magic and pulling it up through him. His fingers clamped convulsively on Harry's waist as the power of it swept over him and rushed out from his chest and enveloped Harry.

Harry felt as if a swirling vortex surrounded him. He felt Draco's magic rushing towards him as if by his command and settled inside him like his own. His fingers gripped his wand tighter as the rush of it overtook him. He whispered the spell and saw how the simple stunner became a powerful spell and blasted Voldemort's shield.

The dark lord staggered before he threw the dark curse at Harry which joined with another stunner. Voldemort could not believe his own eyes when Draco transferred his magic to his mate, it has been many centuries that has ever happened. Voldemort's eyes were hurting from the slivery and golden shine the couple was covered with and their power was too much for him to take but he was immortal and he knew if he lost today also, he will come back again.

Voldemort was disgusted from the love the veela couples were exhibiting and he become angered with all this love stuff protecting the potter boy –first his mother protected him, then his friends' love protected him when Voldemort tried to posses Harry in the ministry ride for the prophecy and now that stupid veela was covering him from getting killed by the dark lord. The power transfer was a legend but Voldemort was not called the dark lord for nothing, he smirked thinking about his Nagini, his last horcrux, until she is alive nothing can kill me – even the double magic Harry held now. He transferred all his remaining energy through his wand to put an end to the veela couple.

"Oh! Merlin Draco! We are in middle of a war"

"What?" Draco tried to sound innocent

"Draco, I know it is not your wand that is poking at my butt" the gryffindor whispered sharply

"I can't help it" Draco whinnied "It's entirely your fault"

"What you mean?" Harry grunted angrily at his mate's off timed romance.

"Your smell is killing me" he smelled him deeply to emphasis how much Harry's scent effected him "your magic feels so wonderful…" Draco hummed and pulled Harry towards his chest more.

"You're a kinky little whore, Malfoy," Harry murmured sending a nonverbal 'Petrifies Totalus' at the dark wizard

"Takes one to spot one, Potter," Draco replied with a grin.

"Draco!" Harry glared turning his face a little towards the slytherin

"Finish the red eyed git soon, so that we can go to our home sooner" the blond took his chance and kissed his love's alluring lips.

"Oi! There's a war going on here!" Aberforth Dumbledore bellowed from behind, he was protecting the Part-veelas backs since both Harry's friends had gone off to protect the veela kids.

Harry blushed and sent a powerful stunner towards at the snarling dark lord, which got connected to the dark curse.

**XXXXX**

**Inside Hogwarts (Seventh floor)**

Fred and George were sending well-aimed jinx into a crowd of fighters below, hidden behind a large window.

Hermione and Ron were guarding the room of requirement's door, which was now a wall, after sending Luna and Blaise's with the kids. Blaise had argued with Hermione but she won the argument and made him to go inside saying 'if the death eater's cross the barrier of the room then there should be someone inside to think like a slytherin and save the kids at any cause'.

Kinsley had gone to check on the corridors and was taking too long which worried Hermione.

"Ron, I have a bad feeling"

"About what Mione?" the red-head asked, tensing a little from the worried tone of his friend

"Kinsley is taking way too long…" before she finished her sentence there was a loud blast from the corridors and a body flew towards them and something hairy jumped on top of it.

"NO!" shrieked Hermione, and with a deafening blast from her wand, the werewolf was thrown backward from the feebly struggling body of Kinsley. The dark creature hit the marble banisters and struggled to return to his feet but was immediately was hit by jinx from twin's wands and he crumpled to the ground and did not move.

"Merlin's shaggy pants! How the hell they reach here?" Fred whispered as the five hooded figures appeared surrounding them, backed up by four semi turned growling werewolves.

"Kill them all" Dolohov drawled, smiling evilly at the team leaders of the light's army

Before they understood the situation, they were quickly thrown into a world of curses flying at them left, right and centre. The small group of gryffindors got onto wordless planning – Ron and Hermione took on the wizards and the twins fought with the werewolves.

**XXXXX**

**Near the forbidden forest (evening) (**_Parseltongue_- italic**)**

"_You can't kill me" _Nagini hissed slipping just in time to miss the Regal's fang to sink on her body. Nagini slithered towards the dark forest. She needed to escape from the enraged cobra if she wanted to live.

"_Where are you running you half breed?"_ Regal hissed angrily before taking off behind the dark lord's pet. They have been fighting for more than an hour and he knew Nagini was very badly wounded but he was not able to kill her, so that he can claim back his Naglok. If she reached the forest then it will be very hard for him to find her.

Even though the Veela's army had almost chased the banshees back inside the forest but the supporting centaurs and running giants where still threat for him and to go after the Nagini without getting trampled will double his work.

Regal thought quickly and leaped on the slithering Nagini, entangling his body with hers

"_Leave me, you black head"_ Nagini snarled turning and twisting to detangle herself and tried to bite the giant snake.

"_Nagini, I will get back my throne and punish you on behalf of my parents by killing you"_ Regal sneered before striking at her head and injected venom into her body directly from her head.

"_How much ever you try, you can't kill me. I am immortal just like my master. I am his __horcrux__"_ Nagini half shrieked from the pain but was confident she won't die.

'Horcrux' Regal thought. He knew it was dark magic and a part of a wizard's soul was inside a thing and in this case inside Nagini. Regal had to try for his and for Harry's sake. He knew Harry won't be able to kill the dark wizard until his horcrux are destroyed. Regal took a deep breath and called upon the most powerful power his father had passed onto him, which only a rightful heir can call upon.

"_I, prince Regal, only heir of Naglok call upon the high power of our ancestors to destroy this evil half breed called Nagini, who took over the throne by cheating. Help me by killing her so that I can claim back my kingdom and Nagamanickam" _

"_You can't do that"_ Nagini panicked _"Stop it Regal. I will give back your Nagamanickam. Please let me go"_ she pleaded but it was too late.

The clouds above them darkened and a multi colored lighting stuck from it and fell straight on Nagini's head. A loud screech was herd and next second only her ashes were there in place of her body.

Regal at once searched the ashes and found the golden stone and swallowed it immediately. He lifted his head at the dark clouds and thanked his ancestors for helping him.

**XXXXX **

**Inside Room of requirement**

Luna sat on one of the love seat near the hearth cradling Cygnus, humming a lullaby. Whereas Blaise was patting Scorpius on his back while he passed the small baby room which they asked for from the ROR.

Cygnus stirred in her arms and started whimpering, Luna tried to rock the baby to calm him while petting his raven hair but the whimpering turned into crying and that woke Scorpius, who joined his brother.

"Maybe they are hunger" Luna said calmly to Blaise, who was struggling to stop his godson from crying by showing him all the toys, which had appeared in the room at his wish.

Luna gasped suddenly catching the attention of Blaise. His eyes popped out when he saw Cygnus was flying towards the door while Luna tried to catch him and to his horror even Scorpius started escaping his arms.

Blaise moved fast while holding the blond baby tightly to his chest and reached out to catch the Cygnus's pants and pulled him down before the baby crushed on the closed door.

"They are trying to reach their parents" Luna whispered holding the baby more firmly in her arms.

"You mean…." Blaise choked, when he saw silent tears falling from the ever carefree blond girl before him.

"It's happening just like the time –during Harry's delivery. They want their parents" She hugged the crying baby to her heart and kissed the raven head "Please Merlin! Nothing should have happened to Harry and Draco" she whispered.

Blaise closed his eyes and prayed the same. "Then I think the only solution is to do what Albus asked Hermione to do"

They both went and sat on the couch together while hugging their agitated godsons close to their chest and concentrated on their magic to envelop the frightened veela babies to calm them.

**XXXXX**

**Outside the Hogwarts school (6.30pm)**

_"The beautiful thing behind you will look wonderful on my black silk sheet on my bed, don't you think Potter?"_ Voldemort hissed in parseltongue, which he was sure will make the submissive veela livid. An angry wizard will tended to make mistake and Voldemort was counting on that.

He sent a mental image to Harry of Draco being tied to a four poster bed naked and moaning wantonly as Voldemort enter him, while his babies locked in a small cage beside the bed. It was absolutely the wrong thing to do. Harry started to glow gold with the force of his power.

_"You will never get your slimy hands on my kids or my husband and let me tell you – you got it all wrong, he looks much beautiful than that"_ there was a touch of proud in the angry hisses of Harry.

_"Well now I will really enjoy fucking him and making him scream…my name_" Voldemort hissed looking back at Draco and licked his lips. Draco cringed at the sight, even though, he didn't understand the conversation in between the two, but he didn't like the way Voldemort was checking him out.

_"The only one that will be doing any screaming will be you when I destroy you." _Harry screamed and pushed more magic into the stunner which was connected to the Avada Kedavra curse from Voldemort but soon the Gryffindor's scream joined with the dark lord's agonized screams.

"No! This can't happen!" Voldemort shrieked before falling on the ground on his knees.

Harry joined the puzzle piece together and understood what had happened. A small smile graced his lips.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked looking puzzled from the happy look on his mate's adorable face and screaming dark lord.

"Nagini" Harry whispered but he felt the adrenaline rush up in his veins like after drinking a bottle of firewhiskey. He shook off the surprised Draco from him and stepped forward pushing the stunner into the feeble killing curse. "Your last horcrux is destroyed! Tom! Nagini is dead" he roared.

Voldemort had no chance against the magic coming from Harry and the killing curse along with the stunner hit him squarely on his chest blasting his heart. The whole ground was silent for a minute when they saw the red light from a golden globe meeting with the green light which collided on the dark lord before the death eaters took off from there to escape Azkaban.

Then the agonized cry came from Voldemort, who was turning into dust. Soon only a pile of ash stood in the place of the evil wizards who called himself dark lord.

Draco's mouth fell open in a very unmalfoyish way, looking at the shining Harry. His mate's magic was pouring out forming a large globe of golden light and when Voldemort was destroyed, the magic surrounding Harry took a form of mini twister destroying anything which made connect with it. He felt the magic wash through him when the golden circle included him too along with Harry.

"Draco! Control him before Harry destroys everything" a faraway voice reached his ears. The slytherin at once identified his godfather's voice, who was dueling with death eaters while maintaining his wolf Patronus, to chase away the invading dementors along with Remus. Snape stopped dueling watching the golden wind picking up speed; Harry needed to be calmed down before his majestic powers destroy Hogwarts and its ground along with the witches and wizards on it.

"Draco! Only you can do it. Calm him before it's too late" Severus yelled, on top of all the whooshing sound of the wind and panicked scream from the people around.

"Me?" he gulped when the Harry's magic destroyed the pillar's next to them and now he was able to hear the panicked shout of some death eaters who were caught in the twister and was going round and round around them.

Draco took a deep breath and forced himself to walk forward towards his enraged mate. "Harry" he whispered and took his favorite position –holding his Harry from behind. Harry didn't even stir except the deep breathing.

"Clam down love" Draco tried holding the gryffindor close to him. He felt the globe reducing in size. The slytherin smiled to himself and cover his mate's body with his wings, hiding him from the outsider's view – which he wanted to do from the beginning of this war.

"Clam down Love or you will destroy everything" Draco purred nuzzling gryffindor's neck.

Harry slowed turned to face him and closed his eyes while inhaling his mates calming scent. Draco felt the magic calming down and smirked when he heard a 'thud' sound when the death eaters caught in the wind fell down. He bent a little to kiss the soft lips. The green eyes shone with power, relief and happiness when the gryffindor opened them back to met the shinning grey "We Won, Sugar" Harry said smiling a little, but held Draco tighter.

Draco grinned at his loving mate and pulled his face forward aggressively, seizing his lips with his own. He ravished Harry's mouth with unreserved passion, possessively invading every inch of it—his lips, his tongue, his teeth—everything. Harry was _his_ and _only his_. The gryffindor gave himself fully to his slytherin and deepened their victory kiss.

**XXXXX**

**Inside Hogwarts (Seventh floor, near ROR)**

"Hermione" Ron bellowed, when he saw her looking outside the window and a death eater whom she had hexed was crawling to get his wand. Unfortunately, Ron was distracted by this and caught by an Expelliarmus sent by Dolohov. His wand went flying across the corridor but George quickly cast a wordless summoning spell and caught Ron's wand.

Hermione then blocked the dark hex that shot at Ron, as soon as she recovered from the trance created by the golden light filling the night sky outside the castle and started dueling with Dolohov, one of Voldemort's lieutenants. George finally stunned the finial werewolf he was fighting with and turned to help his wandless brother who was fight with a death eater in muggle way.

"Ron catch" George threw the wand at his youngest brother, at the same time a loud cheer erupted from outside and every one stilled for a second trying to decided which side had won the battle, Ron used the distraction to elbow Mulciber who was twisting his wand arm from behind and caught the wand which flew towards him, he turned to his attacker and cast a full-body-bind curse.

Ron dodged the next blue flash Rookwood sent his way, but unfortunately he stepped into George's stunner which was aimed at the dark wizard and he was sent flying back into the wall behind him. Ron was sure something broke inside him but he was saved by Hermione who cast a shield before him to stop the next curse which flew towards him. George's next curse caught the right target and Rookwood fell to the ground.

"Guys, I think we won" Fred turned from the window to look at the remaining standing peoples inside. Hermione grinned happily as she focused on her happiness to curse the remaining death eater, which threw him out of the window but no one noticed when the Travers cast '_Sectumsempra_' on her, as his parting gift. Hermione fell to the ground bleeding from the various cuts on her chest.

"Hermione!" all the three other occupants of the corridor shouted at once.

Ron dragged himself towards fallen girl. "Do something" he pleaded his brothers who was desperately trying all the healing spells they knew.

"The blood is not stopping" Fred whinnied

"Its Sectumsempra curse" the other twin confirmed

"Let's take her to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey will be able to do something" the youngest boy Wesley tried to get up holding the wall behind him, whining from the pain which erupted from his broken backbone.

"No…"a feeble sound came from the witches mouth. Fred leaned close to hear her, while pressing a conjured cloth on the open wounds. "I won't go anywhere…not until I see Harry" she whispered

"But Hermione…" Fred's sentence was cut when he heard footsteps coming towards them. George stood up with his wand at ready if it was from the death eaters but relaxed when he saw the face of their hero.

"Harry!" he screamed happily.

"We won!" the answering scream came from Harry, who was grinning like a fool. He stopped near the twin and hugged him jumping with him.

"Harry…you are ok?" his beat male friend crocked, sinking back to the floor finally giving up to the pain his body was facing.

"Ron! Hermione!" the gryffindor choked on his voice when he saw the blooded figure of his best friends.

"I will get them. You check the kids, Love" Draco moved forward waving his wand to conjure a stretcher the wounded gryffindors. His magic was little unsteadied after he received it back from his mate after the war but he was able to levitate Ron and bind him on the floating stretcher. Draco moved to the witch cleaning her wounds "Sev, I need your assistants here" he called to his godfather, who was heading towards the room of requirement door –which appeared at Harry's touch.

"Those masked fools doesn't have any creativity" the greasy haired wizard mumbled when he saw the curse which had invented in his youth casted on Hermione.

"Vulnera Sanentur" Severus muttered the counter curse under his breath on each and every cut caused by the curse, while Draco cast the blood replenishing spell which will hold her to till they reach the infirmary.

"Draco!" Harry's panicked call, pulled him from his job and the slytherin ran inside the room to his worried mate.

Harry was holding sleeping Scorpius, standing near the couch which held two partially conscious forms. He ran in and picked his other son from Blaise's arms, who let out a relived breath upon seeing them.

Luna was bleeding from her nose "I am happy to be the godmother of such powerful kids" she mumbled before losing her conscious.

"The children were terrified so we covered them with our magic." Blaise said after sipping the strengthening potion which Draco pushed into his mouth. He wiped the blood dripping from his nose "looks like they took more than we could provide to clam them" he smiled weakly at his blond friend.

"Thank you" Harry whispered biting his lips to control the sobbing from escaping his throat. He was thankful for his friends for being with him and thanked Merlin for giving him such trusty friends.

Draco hugged his Harry close to him and smiled while kissing the tiny foreheads of his sleeping sons, who will wake to a world without evil in it and he was sure that his Harry will make sure of it.

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p><em>St.<em>_ Katherine __centre de guérison_ – Wizarding hospital in France named after Saint Katherine, a famous healer of 6th Century and one of the fonder of world largest magical herb Garden in Alexandria.

_**I hope you like this chapter and please review to let me know how much you liked it.**_


	21. Epilogue!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series

**Dedicated – **To the wonderful reviewer, who gave me their precious time to review. To the amazing readers, who marked my story as their favorites, communities and to the readers, who marked this story in their alerts.

**Check out my **Profile**-** I have created a Banner for my story- this is my first time, so please be soft to me and do tell me how to refine my work.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

**You, Me and Veela genes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty one<strong>

The dementors were destroyed and the remaining giants and banshees were sent back to the mountains and caves where they had been living before the war. The borders were warded, so that they could never come into the Wizarding world again. Voldemort's remains were placed in an urn, also warded and had being taken away by a group of Unspeakable. 'Voldemort will not be returning this time' they had confirmed Harry. Aurors were already in search of the death eater and werewolves who fled away when they found their leader was died.

The veela couple went to the great hall with their baby boys sitting on their hips, after opening the 'Chambers of Secrets'. Hogwarts was filled with worried relatives and friends searching for their loved one. The ministry officials had started to make an account of deaths from both sides. Tears from the green eyes of the savior, continuously stained his mudded cheeks watching some of his friends laid out for identifying and to be entered in the death's list.

Draco held Harry close to him as much as he could with one arm, when they reached the group of order members standing next to the bodies of Kinsley, killed by an unknown werewolf, Mad-eye Moody was taken down by Dolohov from behind and Sandy was not lucky enough to escape Nagini's poison. There was one empty stretcher on which a red torn jumper with initial 'P' was resting –only remains of Percy Weasley was found by the order members, Harry couldn't stop himself anymore and broke down crying in the middle of the great hall.

"It's all my fault…my fault…I am so sorry" Harry sobbed; he felt he was responsible for all the deaths and tears shed around him. His heart was filled with grief and guilt – for not killing Voldemort sooner. The whole hall went silent as they watched their leader crumble down on the floor.

"Please Harry…Don't do this." Draco tried to console his love, kneeling down next to him. The dominant Veela was once again torn between his mate and his whimpering sons, who were looking at their papa's broken state.

"Give them to me. Console your mate, Draco" a soft sweet voice said, taking Scorpius from the blonde's hands. Draco turned to look at the Veela Queen Adriana, who had come to take her wounded Veelas and the dead bodies of fallen Veelas, which had been killed by the banshees, back to their realm. The entire great hall was calming a bit by the tranquil waves coming from the Veela.

Draco nodded his thanks to Sanya, Veela med-witch, as he handed over Cygnus to her. The children were not new to them as they have already stayed overnight in the palace with the Queen, whenever the queen felt the parents needed a break and she too wanted to be part of their upbringing, has they where next to her heir to the throne.

The Blond gathered his distorted mate to his bare chest, rocking him gently and cooing to him that 'it was alright' 'you are not responsible' 'don't this to yourself' and 'I love you'. While Harry kept on mumbling 'I am sorry' 'this is all my fault' and 'please don't hate me'.

Draco didn't know what to do. Right before his eyes Harry was sinking into his shell and if he didn't stop it now then he knew he will never get his Harry back. He bit his lips to control his own tears and looked up at the pale hand which touched his shoulder.

Narcissa thanked the Veela queen for taking care for her grandchildren, as she saw them walking out of Hogwarts, closely followed by a wounded Regal. She knew the snake won't rest until he sees his wards to safe place and also knew he will be taken care too in the veela realm. The aristocrat tuned next to see her only son struggling to stop his mate drowning himself into depression.

"Son, take him home" the lady Malfoy said softly to her son

"But mother…Here…" Draco looked at the soft blue eyes, trying to tell his mother that they are needed here to give proper farewell to their friends.

"I will take over from here. The funerals won't be for another two days. Take care of Harry, that's more important" the soft elegant fingers ran into her son's blond hair, tiring to sooth away his worries. Both of them didn't bother that the Narcissa's dress was torn and her hair was in a messy bun nor Draco was shirtless in middle of the hall filled with people and his hair was dirtier then the trolls. They both were happy that they are alive along with their life partners.

"Go Son. He needs you." She whispered and smiled softly, patting his cheeks.

Draco nodded once and got up carrying his crying mate in his arms, with all his remaining Veela strength. As soon as he was out of the castle Draco disapparated directly to their bedroom in Grimmauld Place.

**XXXX**

Draco took his sobbing mate to their bathroom and mentally thanked Kreecher for filling the large white marble tub with spelled warm water. He made Harry stand near the bath tub, who was unaware of his surrounding and kept weeping like a small child. The slytherin slowly undressed his mate, which took him a while to get the torn battle suit and eased him into the soothing warmth. He then quickly removed rest of his clothing and step behind Harry into the water.

The blond pulled the wrecked Gryffindor towards his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around him. He let Harry cry out his worries, while letting him know that he was not alone and there was a slytherin who loved him.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

**One year later after the war **(21st October)

"Harry, hurry up! We are going to be late" Draco banged at the closed bathroom door. He was pacing the room for past fifteen minutes waiting for the gryffindor git to come out of the bathroom and get dressed. The blond checked himself once more in the full length mirror near their closet – the cream colored formal dress robe hugged his body and the golden border complemented his perfectly combed blond hair.

After his Harry eliminated the evil from the world it was beautiful place to live in. Draco had become successful healer and was now learning the Veela medicine. The gryffindor become a famous writer as soon as he published his first book three months back.

"Hi Sugar, where are the boys?" Harry asked as he waltzed into their bedroom, drying his hair languidly with a hand towel.

"Mother and father took them to Hogwarts half an hour ago" Draco huffed and turned to look at his lazy husband. All his blood rushed south as he saw his mate just in a towel tied casually around his bronze hips, showing off his deviously handsome body. The grey eyes darkened with lust, as it traced the path of a stray water drop passing its way down the well toned chest and slowly travelled around the deep set navel and getting absorbed by the white fully towel.

Draco slowly traced upwards to the alluring wet lips, which was smirking at him. He let out the breath which he didn't know holding in and with that went the entire retort he had on the gryffindor for making him late for the 'first anniversary of Voldemort's death' held in Hogwarts great hall.

Harry didn't even think to resist, when his husband crossed the gape in-between them with his long strides and took his lips in a furious kiss. He wound his yearning arms around Draco and melted into him. They stumbled backwards, towards their queen sized bed. Harry fell onto the bed and Draco followed him down. Their breaths ran together, hard and impatient. Even after years their passion never reduced, they loved each other more and more. Each time the green eyes darkened with lust Draco lost his control.

Harry was already undoing the buttons on Draco's robes while kissing him senseless. He was sure that he was leaving bruises but he could care less. The dominant veela straddled his mate and rolled his hips deliberately, eliciting many gasps and helpless moans out of the man under him. He pulled his lips away to take in some air. Their foreheads pressed against each other as they rutted. He could hear Harry's breath rattling out and he had never felt so aroused in his life. "I want you so bad, Love" he exhaled.

"Me too" Harry panted. "Its aching, Sugar…make me cum" Harry bucked his hips up to show how hard he was.

Draco moaned from the contact but got up quickly to discard his cloths not even hesitating for a second to think that it took him nearly an hour to get dressed for the occasion. He bit his lips and willed his fingers to work quickly as he watched Harry twisting on the bed naked tugging his cock lazily looking at him.

Draco crawled back to bed and slid his hands down Harry's arms, stopping him from pleasuring himself and moved them up over his naughty mate's head. Their fingers entwined as their lips melded together once again. The blond trailed small kisses towards Harry's neck, leaning in to leave several hickeys on the golden skin, marking this gorgeous body as his own again and again. Then his mouth traced down Harry's heaving chest, stopping to thoroughly debauch his sexy nipples, tongue tracing the navel before he came to the gryffindor's erection.

"Oh…Draco…Please" Harry bucked his hips once again at the kiss swollen red lips, urging him to take it in and give him a release.

Draco hummed in pleasure as he took Harry's cock in his mouth. He pulled back, running his tongue around the head of the beautiful cock between his lips and flicked his eyes up to meet Harry's green gaze, enjoying the dazed look of pleasure on his husband's face.

"Oh…Merlin…Uh…"Harry whimpered at each pull on his erection.

He took Harry deep again, sliding his tongue along on the vein on the underside of his shaft until he felt hair prickle the tip and Harry's cock bumped delightfully against the back of his throat. Harry gasped and moaned, hands clenching in Draco's silky hair, thighs tightening around him, as he felt the long lube slicked fingers enter his entrance.

"More…Draco. I want more" The submissive Veela arced his back pulling the invading fingers deep inside him.

"Fuck... yes... Draco... Fuck..." incoherent sounds fell desperately from Harry's lips as he thrust up to meet Draco's mouth, as he was prepared by his husband quickly.

Draco could tell he was close and he let go of the flushed cock and quickly crawled up to kiss those red lips. He started slowly pushing inside the willing body. He nibbled on the parted lips of his love, slowly thrusting up into Harry's warmth. Harry clutched Draco's hip, urging him to go faster. Draco just waited for few seconds to let is love adjust to the invasion and began thrusting up into his husband's tight body, groaning at the exquisite feel of the clenching muscles and warm embrace. Harry moved with him, rocking his hips and tossing his head back, His black hair spread on the off-white colored pillow and the setting sun's light reflected the sweat slicked golden skin – he looked like a dark angel.

Draco brought Harry's legs up to his shoulders, while bracing his hands on either side of submissive's head. He thrust hard then, smirking as Harry screamed, he felt emissive pleasure showing his dominance to his mate and then the Gryffindor's blunt nails scrapped down his sweaty back pulling a hiss from Draco, showing the blond who is really dominant in this relationship. Draco's pace was intense and fast, his body losing control as his orgasm pooled hot in his belly.

"Oh yes there! Do it again… Please Sugar do it again," Harry moaned, eyes rolling into his head at the pleasure.

Draco leaned forward; he had found the angle to thoroughly stroke Harry's prostate. He thrust harder, muscles quivering at the intensity.

"Cum for me…Love…Cum Now!" Draco commanded, knowing from the years of experience with Harry that he liked it and it always gave them best orgasm.

"Draco…" Harry screamed and Draco watched with glazed eyes as his love came, warm semen now spotting their chests.

He groaned and with finial thrust he came, throwing back his head and screeching, hips stilling as he came inside his Harry. "I love you, Harry" he breathed his voice hoarse from his cries of ecstasy. His body collapsed in fatigue, though he did manage to collapse to the side of Harry instead of on top of him. He rolled onto his back, both of them whimpering as his softening cock came free of Harry's body. Draco wrapped him in his arms, feeling contentment spread through their Veela bond.

"I love you too, Sugar" Harry whispered and let his eyes closed for a short nap.

**XXXX**

After getting dressed both of them apparated near the Hogwarts gates and ran in towards the great hall from where loud noises were coming. However, they were nearly an hour late.

"I still feel blue is not my color and It's all because of you we are late!" Draco accused Harry again, racing faster to catch the gryffindor. Even though Harry was a writer he did workout on a daily base and was faster than his healer husband. Pulse his toddlers were such a busy bodies that they kept all the elders fit, by making them run around after them.

"It's turquoise blue! It suits you better than cream you wore before and it wasn't me who jumped first" Harry shouted back. The years of togetherness was no effect on their fights – it may be a verbal batter or exchange of minor curses –no one backed out first until third person came to separate them, just like their times in Hogwarts. Only this time it was their sons who calmed them down rather than professors.

"I didn't show up naked with water dripping down and you look too handsome in that purple robe" The slytherin accused him.

"Whatever…" Harry rolled his eyes and smirked at his husband "Race you to the great hall"

"Hey…You are already leading. That's cheating!" Draco bellowed at the laughing Gryffindor.

**XXXX**

Hogwarts was decorated like never before with swirl decorations of all house colors hanging from the ceiling and models of blessing angels, animated by Professor McGonagall to bless who ever passes by with happiness and fertility. Glittering green crepe papers filled the walls to show their appreciation for the Centaurs and the pillars illuminated with lavender lights to thank the Veelas, who had helped the Wizarding world during the battle. The whole hall was decorated with white roses for detonating peace in the world which followed after the war. Multi Colored paper Lanterns, lighted the great hall beautifully.

Long tables where set, covered with white table cloth and matching chairs, were placed on either side. Ceramic vases with multicolored roses were kept on the tables and next to them were menu cards for the dinner. The unearthly perfume from the scented candles filled the hall. The path to the high table was covered with red carpet. A small bar was set on one of the corners with age circle around it and one of the other corner tables was set for the soft drinks for all.

The music was loud and enthusiastic couples were already dancing on the small dance floor set in the middle of the hall. Friends and families were standing in groups – talking and laughing while the children were running around, playing. House elves were appointed for the night to watch them.

Hermione looked around once again in search of the familiar black and blond head.

"Hermione darling, don't worry, they will be on their way" Blaise shouted near her ear on top of the loud music.

"Minister will be here any time and if Harry is not here, it will give a bad impression on him" she unconsciously rubbed on her seven month old baby bump. The war heroine took a break from the Auror duties to expand her family.

"Arthur will understand and I have a feeling they will be here by that time" the Italian wrapped one arm around his wife, joining his wife hands to rub soothing circle at the side of her stomach, while sipping red wine. Two months after the war, when both of them were fully recovered, Blaise had proposed her again and this time she had said 'yes'. Their marriage was held in the Zabini manor in Italy and Hermione become the lady Zabini when Blaise become the head of the family.

"I should have gone to pick them up" Ron muttered from behind, coming up to stand next to his friend. He was rocking his two month old son Percy Weasley, in one hand and was holding a glass of firewhiskey in another. Six months after the war he was given the head Auror post and he had accepted it happily. Luna Weasley, who was the head of 'Injuries done by magical creatures' department in , had currently gone to find her friends in the sea of witches and wizards present in the great hall.

"I am thinking the same thing and Ron don't drink before the child. You will have a bad influence on him" Hermione said angrily.

"But… he is only two months…" Ron started to whine but stopped when Blaise mouthed 'Hormones' from behind his wife.

"What did you say to him, Mr. Zabini?" the enraged pregnant woman turned to glare at her husband who was shrugged innocently. He was saved by his god sons, when Scorpius Malfoy-Potter toddled towards them in his new dark green robe which complimented his emerald green eyes and hid behind Hermione.

"Whom you are hiding from, Scor?" Blaise asked tenderly ruffling his blond hair.

"Sssh! Uncle Blay, he is coming" the blond Veela toddler whispered and promptly hid behind Hermione's black evening gown.

"Have you seen Scor?" Neville asked breathing hard from the running about. After leaving the Auror department after the war, he took over his family business to cultivate magical herbs. He was currently courting Seamus Finnegan, who was enjoying himself by making Neville fulfill each and every wish of his.

"Why are you searching for him Neve?" Ron asked, getting into the game to entertain his best friend's son.

"We were playing 'hide and seek'. I have being searching for them for past half an hour still I can't find those little prats." Neville said looking around him, oblivious to the sniggers from the ebony slytherin and his god son. He marched off towards the bar, needing a strong drink before searching the little Veela boys again.

"Yes! Thank you Aunt Hermione" the small face beamed with happiness. His godmother smiled at him but pouted at the next sentence "You are so big that Uncle Neville was never going to find me and he is going to lose his crup puppies to us" he said breathlessly. He looked at his two uncles and frowned not knowing why they are laughing?

"Am I so big?" Hermione looked hopefully at her husband.

"No darling. You are beautiful like always being just your dress makes you look big" he said with straight face like a dutiful husband and laughed when she playfully swatted him on his arms for his cheekiness.

"What about the puppies, little one?" Ron asked shifting sleeping Percy to his other hand.

"Oh yes! Uncle Neve's pet Lady Helena puked puppies and he promised to give Cygnus and me, each a puppy, if we won the game. Uncle Blay won't you help us?" the toddler knew very well that if he widen his eyes a bit and pouted to his godfather that he would do anything for him.

"Sure my adorable godson!" Blaise picked up Scorpius and pinned the 'Order of Merlin first class' medal- which belonged to one of his father's – properly, which was all messed up due to running around. "Tell me where your home base is?" he asked getting prepared to help his godson win.

"Behind great grandfather Albus's chair" he yelled happily, looking around for Cygnus. Blaise rolled his eyes at the selection of home base and jogged towards the high table watching out for Neville.

"I sometimes wonder whether they are born to Harry" Ron frowned at the display of slytherinism from the small kid.

"Have you forgotten that Harry has inner slytherin in him? I won't be surprised if they land up in Slytherin house." Hermione smirked when Ron shuddered at the thought and waddled towards the soft drink table closely followed by her protective friend.

**XXXX**

Harry reached the Great hall's entrance and smiled at the banner

'**Welcome to the reopening of Hogwarts and First Anniversary of the Wizarding world filled with peace'**

The image on the banner showed Voldemort sneering and pointing his wand but a bright golden light hit him and he becomes goo. Harry was thankful that the twins had taken his request and had not added him on the banner to fire the spell on Voldy –which was there initial plan

Suddenly, he was blinded with the flashes from cameras and soon was surrounded by the reporters, who were standing outside the great hall entrance, in hope to catch him on his way.

"Are you happy to be at home? Mr. Potter? Wont you think Wizarding community needs you to catch the escaped death eaters?" one of them asked

"Its Potter-Malfoy now and I am happy to be at home. I am suppose there are…" before Harry finished his answer, another journalist asked

"Everyone wanted you to become Auror. What you think of it?"

"I am very much happy being an author and I …"

"Are you planning to expand your family?" a women reporter asked

"No comments" a cool voice said from behind Harry. Draco just kept on moving pulling his husband with him, when the questions showered on him instead of the Savoir.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy-Potter don't you think your powers as Veela is better use in ministry rather than ?" one of them asked while they followed the Veela couple neared the large wooden door.

"Please, we have come here for the celebration and to enjoy our evening here. If anyone wants to ask any questions or our opinions please contact us through owl post for an appointment and if we feel your request is worthy we will give you the date and time to meet us" Draco said coldly to the reporters, which Harry didn't approve of.

"You need not to be so rude and cold, Draco"

"Oh! It was not you, who managed them for past one year after the vanquisher of the dark lord hide himself conveniently and came out only to release his best seller book" he snapped and immediately cooled when he saw Harry's sheepish smile. The gryffindor unknowingly knew how to disarm him. Being a slytherin by heart he never mentioned this to his husband.

They smiled at each other once, while Draco straightened their robes before entering the great hall of Hogwarts.

**XXXX**

"Ha! You two are…" Fred started upon seeing them enter the hall

"Finally here." George finished. His arm was around Astoria Weasley. After the war George had seen her back to health and with that their love bloomed. Six months ago they got married while Fred still dated her elder sister Daphne Greengrass. Astoria limbed her way towards Draco and shook hands with him. Even though Greyback had not bitten her, he had broken almost all her leg bones and heelers said that 'it was a miracle that she is able to walk without support".

"Did you like the banner?"

"We have out done again don't you think Gred"

"Of course! We are the only one who can break our own records Forge"

" I am sure the Veela twins are going to give you a run for your money, when they reach of age and how are you Draco, Harry?" she asked politely, leaving her husband and his twin to plot to secure their post as 'Prank Masters' being taken by the Veela twin brats. Astoria shook her head at the couple, she unconsciously soothed the wrinkles on her dress robes near her stomach, which must have went unnoticed by all but the blond Veela.

"I hear good news?" he asked equally polite and smiled upon seeing the bright smile on the slytherin girl's face

"Yes! Two months. But we are planning to tell others after a month" she said shyly

"Don't worry, you secret is safe and anything you want to know about the pregnancy – find me" Draco said nodding lightly at her.

Harry's eyes immediately met Albus Dumbledore sitting in his head master chair while Lucius was seriously discussing something with the old headmaster.

The blue eyes twinkled when it met the green eyes and smiled. The happiness and trust sparkled from the aged blue eyes of Albus upon meeting his favorite student and heir of Godric Gryffindor. It took nearly three months for Albus Dumbledore to recover from the ancient dark curse - which ripples any healing potion given to the victim – which Voldemort had cast on him and to gain back his health. All his professors except the dwarf Professor Flitwick, who couldn't make it from his loss of magic and Madam Hooch, who was killed by banshee's scream during the war, were present on the high table expect Severus Snape.

"I am not able to find them" Draco whispered urgently near his smiling mate.

"They are here, just not sure where." The green eyes scanned the crowed for their naughty one and half year old angels. Draco was sure they were up to some mischief as he spotted his mother searching for something discreetly while chatting with other elderly witches.

"Ha! I spotted one" Harry patted the blond to get his attention and pointed towards one of the pillars in the great Halls. Draco laughed looking at his ever snarling potion master hiding behind the pillar while Cygnus in his satin grey robes matching his mischievous grey eyes hung on his back snickering at someone.

"Professor Snape lost his touch" Ron said beaming at his best friend.

"That's for sure! But I don't know why they are hiding?" Harry frowned watching them slowly edge towards the high table.

"Oh that... they are playing 'Hide and seek' with Neville. I'm sure he is going to lose his puppies to them and how are you dude?" the redhead asked, giving Percy to his god father Draco and stretched his stiff arms.

"I am fine Ron" the Veela gryffindor gave a friendly hug to him "and how is your job as head Auror going on?"

"I am doing well at work but at home" he wrinkled his nose and sighed, while his friend laughed at his expense.

"Where is Hermione? By the way" Harry asked

"She must be waddling here somewh…." Ron was wacked on the head by the said waddler before he finished his sentence.

"Oi! What's that for?"

"You are supposed to be my friend and you are making fun of me" Hermione wacked his head again.

"OK! I got it. Never mess with pregnant witch as they are equal to an enraged Veela" Ron rubbed his abused head before facing the fuming Hermione.

"Just think I had enraged pregnant Veela on my back" Draco laughed but stopped when he saw Harry glaring at him but small smile on that lovely lips gave him away and Draco breathed in relief that he won't be sleeping on the couch. He kissed that gorgeous lips once and excused himself to meet his own friends before Harry changed his mind.

"And you are an idiot! Let me tell you by being pregnant I have all rights to waddle" she puffed, oblivious on the little exchange between the Veelas and was busy firing at the cowering redhead. Hermione took deep breath and opened her mouth to continue to take out her pent-up pregnant hormone on her long time friend but stopped when they heard a happy squeal came from the high tables above all the sounds.

"We Won!" both the toddlers where dancing there victory dance on top of high tables while the professors and around them clapped for them expect pouting Neville.

The trio made to the high table as fast as their pregnant friend could walk, while laughing at the little ones who were spreading their infectious laughter to the witches and wizards of all ages present in the great hall of Hogwarts.

"Ha! I love the sound of that" Arthur Weasley, the minister of magic said upon opening the doors of the Hogwarts closely followed by deputy Minister Tonks and Remus, head of magical creatures in the ministry along with Aurors Frank and William.

Albus got down of the stage and walked to the front to greet the Minister and his old friend still laughing at the dancing Veela kids being swirled around by their Papa and uncle Blay.

"Welcome Arthur!" the aged wizard greeted and wished good evening to others who arrived with the Minister.

The Hall fell silent when the welcome speech began after the Minister of magic sat on his respective seat on the stage.

Albus welcomed all for taking time to be present here on this day to celebrate the downfall of the darkest wizard and finally reopening of the Hogwarts after doing the renovation of the school. Tears filled in great wizards eyes along with others as he remembered and talked about each and every brave soul which was lost in the battle. The head master filled with pride when he spoke about his students who fought fearlessly in the war and was present in the hall with them. Finally he thanked all once again and he requested the Minister to share some words with them.

Arthur Weasley was simple but knowledgeable man and dealing for years with his mixed character family members thought him to understand anyone and fulfill their needs, making him favorite minister to all. The hall filled with applauses when he stood up and quieted when he started his speech. Arthur spoke about his days in 'Order of phoenix' and few words about the first war then he regretted that he had to see second war against Voldemort. He looked straight at Harry who was standing surrounded by family and friends and thanked him for eradicating the most evil of all evils from this world saving both Wizarding and non-Wizarding world.

"In this occasion I like to announce a special award to Harry Potter for his book _'Understanding my Veela Genes'_ for giving us inside information about Veela Genes and helping us to understand them better" Arthur beckoned Harry on the stage

"And to give away this award I request Remus Lupin, the head of Magical creatures department to come on the stage" Arthur called his friend, while summoning ministry house-elf, who appeared with a tray covered in black velvet cloth and upon it rested a shining medal –service to the Wizarding society.

Draco gently pushed his blushing husband on the stage and laughed when the gryffindor pressed his heel on the floor like an adamant puppy. The slytherin lost his battle with Harry, who was shrinking from all the attention he was getting and called for his sons from the high table, who was like him in this case – not bother with the limelight. All laughed and clapped when the Veela toddlers pulled their papa to the stage, thanking uncle Remy on behalf of their Papa and took the medal from Harry, as soon as he received it.

The witches and wizards near the high table awed at display of magic from the toddlers when Scorpius cupped his small cubby hand with Cygnus with the medal in it and pulled out a duplicate of the medal and both ran off to their grandmother Cissy, to get it pinned next to their 'Order of Merlin'.

"Show offs just like their father" Harry wrapped his arm around the proud father and smiled at his little loving family. Albus then announced that it was time for all of them to get onto the grounds for opening of the war monument.

**XXXX**

Draco carried Cygnus on his hips and held Harry's hand, who was carrying Scorpius as they walked towards the great lake. The magically floating Island middle of the great lake was breathtaking -surrounded by fairy lights. The pathway leading to the mini garden was covered with magically blooming Jasmine it was looking like a white tunnel. It reminded Harry of his own journey to the other world 'maybe Albus made it keeping that in mind' the Veela thought. Harry's breath stopped when he saw a shinning white marble stone and on top of it a dark stone stood in shape of a wand –the winning wand – his wand.

The green eyes scanned the base marble and saw the names written on it –so many names that there was not even a small free gap. Harry's eyes started to get filled with tears has he saw others searching the stone for their loved one's name and when they found the name they started to weep.

The center piece was surrounded by red roses to show love for the witches and wizards, who sacrificed their lives in the war and that was surrounded by yellow tulips to represent the joy and happiness they have given to living once and future, the finally white lilies formed the outer circle to represent Innocence, purity and Harry – Albus explained them all.

Draco slowly pulled Harry towards one of the benches placed near the lilies and made him to sit. He smiled softly, when their sons hugged their carrying papa tightly, sometime they acted more mature then their age and Draco thanked them for times like this. The slytherin enveloped his long arms around the group –no words will calm Harry when he breaks down thinking about war but they needed to remind him that the little lives he produced and the one he shares his life with- love him very much.

**XXXX**

"I don't like this but loving it." Hermione whispered giggling under the shield charm, just as a handful of pasta went flying from her side, landing in the face of none other than Draco Malfoy-Potter, who was sitting next to his mother. The Great Hall took a collective gasp of shock.

No one knew who started the food fight. They all sat down for dinner and ordered what they wanted by touching the name of the items with their wand tip. Blaise had taken the kids to sit with the group of slytherins including the older Malfoys, leaving Harry to sit with gryffindors and Weasley family. Even though the tables where not divided into houses, the groups were formed automatically. The toddlers were running from this table to other and no one brother them.

At one point Blaise was laughing at Neville, telling Theo and Daphne about how his god sons won the game against Neville and a pea from nowhere fell on the ebony Slytherin and before anyone blinked the food was flying from everywhere.

Slowly the pasta drips off Draco's face leaving an ugly red stain in its wake. Draco raised his head to see who threw the pasta as his eyes landed on three laughing Gryffindors

"Yucky father!" Scorpius pointed Draco's face and laughed his heart out, safely hidden behind his grandfather Lucius's shield.

The blond narrowed his eyes at his laughing husband, while scooping a hand full of mashed potatoes in one hand and pasta in the other.

"Grandma! Look father is doing with food his" Cygnus pulled at his calm looking grandmother, trying to get his father into trouble with his mother but looked interested when Scorp went free from the shield charm and was picking up fruits to throw randomly at anyone.

Draco let loose both hitting his targets squarely in their faces. A chaos of appreciation and boos came from the guests and facility as Ron and Harry wiped the food from their faces.

And once again food started flying from all over the place. It was free-for-all from what Hermione could see, her shield weakened as she kept laughing when Draco's and Harry's aims hit at their targets perfectly as their children encouraged their parents.

"Look there!" Harry laughed as he tugged on her sleeves and pointed to the teachers table. Hermione laughed as she saw Dumbledore and Mcgonagall on top of the table launching food at guests.

"I never guessed even in my weirdest dream that Minerva had this side of her hidden." Hermione said laughing at Cygnus, who had joined his papa's team in the middle of the fight and became so involved with the food fight that he took a bowl of jelly and dumped it on himself. Harry tiring to clean him, when Hermione saw pasta salad coming from the slytherin Veela, she yelled her warning and tried to push Harry away but the gryffindor Veela went flying head first into a blow of gravy before him, from the force the brunette used to save him. The entire hall burst into laughter including Albus.

"Scorpius James Malfoy-Potter, get down from the table before you get hurt" Draco yelled at the blond Veela kid who was standing on top of the table throwing food in every direction. Before he could get his son from the table, he heard a booming voice yell, "MINVERA!"

Minerva McGonagall was laughing, high-fiving with Pomona and Sybill, as they watched cream pie sliding from sneering Severus Snape's face. The great hall fell silent as if someone pushed the off button as the potion stood up slowly from his seat.

Remus who was sitting with the Minister cast a scouring charm on Severus. A collective gasp was heard when along with pie the oil from his hair disappeared and beautiful wavy soft black hair was in place of greasy hair and even his skin tone was a shade lighter. Remus mouthed 'about time' to his secret lover.

After the war when all went on their own ways to continue or to start their lives, the former enemies found each other company more soothing and after a while they become lovers. They were still deciding who will open up their relation to others.

Snape gave him a shy smile and mouthed back 'I love you' and blushed when Remus said the same. The witches in the hall sighed at the loving display from their professors and the wizards gasped from the shock that their potion master after all knows how to smile.

Severus slightly nodded towards giggling Minerva and Remus at once conjured a large bowl size of a mini pool and Snape filled it with Strawberry jelly and they together levitated a shocked deputy headmaster towards the pool.

"I wanted to do this for a very long time" Severus laughed while tugging his stray curl behind his ear

"ALBUS! HELP ME!" she yelled at the laughing headmaster has he used non verbal _Expelliarmus_ on her; when she took her wand out to free herself "Albus! You can't do this. REMUS LUPIN AND SEVERUS SNAPE PUT ME DOWN THIS MOMENT! DO NOT PUT ME DOWN IN THE JELLY!"

The great hall erupted into laughter until tears came to their eyes, when they saw the stern professor being dumped into the pink jelly. Quickly she was joined by potion master when Remus turned at his own partner and dumped him too. The two Veela kids squealed has they jumped inside the pool of strawberry jelly.

"Thank you Severus and Remus for that enjoyable display and thank you all of you for spread laughter and happiness –which we need the most, even though it was not very mature of you all to start food fight." The headmaster looked at the Veela gryffindor from top of his half moon spectacle, as Harry was trying to aim caramel custard at Draco and he dropped it sheepishly when all the attention fell on him. "Now I believe we all need to be cleaned up and ..." Dumbledore said and with a flick of his wand the Great Hall went back to original state and the all present inside were cleaned.

All were settled back into their seats sheepishly and finished their dinner like a civilized witches and wizards. Surely this day will be remembered forever for both sad and happy moments in history of Hogwarts.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

**Second birthday of Veela twins (**Feb- 1st) (Malfoy Manor grounds – afternoon time)

"I agree you are having real guts man" Ron said looking at Draco, who was watching his pregnant mate grinning dreamily. Just yesterday Harry had announced that he was pregnant again and in another eight months he will be proud father of twin daughters.

"What?" the slytherin asked coming out of his dream land, when Ron poked his ribs.

"I mean, I still remember you hanging upside down during his first delivery and I wonder what Harry will do to you this time" Ron tapped his chin in mocking way, teasing the flushed Veela slytherin thinking about his powerful mate.

"May be stinging hex on your butt?" Ron asked thoughtfully

Draco smirked "I am sure my Harry will be more creative then that but, I wonder what Luna is going to do to you next time she gets pregnant"

Ron blanched thinking about how Luna had made him to search for Moon frog in the swamps in forbidden forest because according to her it will give out vibrations which will help her with the birth of their child. If not for Hermione's smart mind to change the color of a bull frog to silver – he could be still in the swamps.

Blaise burst out laughing. Ron glared "I am sure that my next time will be much later but you don't forget your blackened eye and broken nose Blay." He grinned evilly pointing at the fading blue around the ebony slytherin's eye. Hermione is very good at punching, especially when she is pissed off.

"You see Ron! I am thinking of telling Luna about the research I heard somewhere that Nargles are easier to attract if you have pet _Spider_"

Both slytherin laughed watching the red hair loose all blood from his face.

**XXXX**

Harry placed the pumpkin juice on the picnic table carefully. Narcissa had complied to celebrate their children's second birthday in Malfoy manor and not like just get-together they had for the first birthday. They were having a picnic in the afternoon with close friends and grand party in the evening. Narcissa had outdone herself to have the first party after the rebuilding of the Manor and she announced that she was the happiest grandmother and party was double a celebration.

"Luna when are you are planning to let Ron know about this" Harry indicated her stomach, as he picked up Rose Jean Zabini from her pram.

"Let him enjoy himself for a little longer. I can feel my daughter asking for Heilopaths to help her come into this world and I heard they are in Amazon forest" Luna said dreamily helping her son to crawl

"Daughter! That's so wonderful Luna" Hermione said smiling thoughtfully "I wonder what Blaise's reaction will be this time when I tell him that his son could be arriving in another eight months"

"Hermione! That's… wonderful" Harry hugged his best friend who was more as his sister.

"Do you think he will faint again Harry?" Luna asked dreamily.

All Pregnant mates laughed.

**XXXX**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," said Fred calling every ones attention. Ministry members, business associates, friends and family members were all present there on the grounds of Malfoy Manor for the last part of the birthday party. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes presents!"

"Happy Birthday, Scorpius! Cygnus!" Finished George, standing on a stage set outside on the Malfoy Manor's ground.

Suddenly, lights filled the sky in an array of colors and shapes. Blue, green, white, yellow, red, purple, orange, and even silver exploded overhead.

The children present their squealed happily. Dragons flew, Veelas and unicorns danced and pranced, mermaids dove in and out of the clouds and all of it was carefully choreographed to the dance-beat music that played in the background. At the end of the hour-long show, one last firework turned into fire spiting dragon and flew between the audiences and opening its mouth when it neared Frank Goodrick.

Charlie was laughing with Susan Bones next to him and Frank who was standing next to them ran from the fire dragon trying to bite his bum

"That was for proposing our little sister without getting permission from us, First" twins said in chorus and bowed, for the laughing crowd.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

**Twelve years later (1****st**** September)**

"Ummm…Love. What are you doing?" Draco moaned, twisting on their bed, hands searching for his husband's head near his pelvic.

"Good morning Sugar!" Harry chuckled and got back again to work on the morning wood of his mate. He ran his tongue on the wide veins under the lovely cock and sucked on the head hallowing his cheeks.

"You tease!...Be a gryffindor ….and fuck…" Draco grunted pulling lightly on the thick dark hair, his other hand was clutching on the dark green sheet to stop himself from coming from his husband's teasing touches.

"I plan to do the same but before that I want you to come for me" Harry huskily commanded looking straight at the grey eyes. He arched elegantly when Harry inserted one finger into his hole and automatically his wings where released, when his climax hit him and Harry swallowed the cum hungrily.

Draco shuddered and his eyes darkened with desire watching the excess cum dripping from the gryffindor's chin. Harry licked the cum languidly from his chin while watching his mate with hooded eyes. He smirked when blond's cock gaining erection again, he reached out and brushed his hand along the wings. Draco moaned wantonly and he pulled Harry up to kiss the smirking lips and the gryffindor added two more fingers at once and started stretching his husband, while kissing the blond passionately.

Draco felt electrified, when he felt the brush of those fingers along his prostate and Draco held the Harry's shoulders for leverage and started fucking himself on those long strong fingers, breathlessly. Finally, Harry replaced his fingers with his aching cock and the other to stroke his wings – knowing that Draco liked it very much.

Draco gasped into Harry's mouth, making the kiss feel desperate and wrapped his legs around the gryffindor's waist, pulling him closer. Harry thrusted into the willing body slow and hard but Draco wanted more. Draco with swift movement pushed his husband down and climbed on top almost breaking the connection between them and plunged himself fully on to Harry's hard shaft.

"Oh Merlin.. Yes," he whimpered, when Draco pushed down hard, moaning.

The hands were everywhere. Harry ran his fingers on the beautiful enchanting silver wings and chuckled when Draco stilled on top of him and trembled.

Draco rolled his hips and tightened his buttock, dragging a groan from the chuckling mate but his smirk vanished when Harry grasped Draco's cock and force his hips of off the mattress, to push back on every move. Earning fantastic sounds for every stroke, every thrust from the slytherin

"Oh Harry… I am going…to ..Come" Draco's back arched, his head thrown back and his wings flapping lazily.

"Yes Draco… come for me… again…" with a loud moans Harry thrusted upwards and after few more thrust along with the pumping of his hand on Draco's shaft. Draco came over Harry's hand and was quickly followed by his husband, who emptied himself inside the pale body above him.

"_Draco_," he managed, breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes tightly, giving in to the shudder that ripped through his bones like uncontrolled electricity, pushing him over the edge.

He felt Draco collapse over him and the gryffindor enveloped his arms around the blond, tiring to calm his breathing.

Draco lifted slowly off the gryffindor and bent down to kiss those sinful lips below him but was stopped when they heard a hesitant knock on the door.

"Papa!"

"Father!"

Draco kissed the smiling lips once and got up wincing a bit, while Harry quickly cast cleansing spell on them and also cast air purifier charm to remove the after sex smell from the room to save themselves from getting embarrassed before their teenage sons, before magically opening the door.

Scorpius beamed when he saw his Papa beckoning him on the bed where he was lying down.

"We packed our trunks and…"

"Helped Lily and Lilac…" Cygnus jumped on the bed on the other side of his Papa

" To pack and also locked Iris, Amaryllis…"

"And Oak, Galax in their respective cages" The blond Veela teen finished his twin brothers sentence snuggling into his Papa's loving hug. Oak and Galax were the twin girls new owls.

"My smart boys!" Harry squeezed the boys to him proudly and kissed them on their heads. The boys were mixture of 'Marauder and Weasley twins', were the solo reason Filch jr. , the new caretaker was on his feet always and for the mass production of 'Pepper up Potion' to be used by the professors but when it came any matter regarding their sisters they turn into responsible brothers. Harry was confident that his little angels will be safe in Hogwarts, with their brother around to take care of them.

"I am telling you Harry we must not let them alone for long with those Weasley twins" Draco came out of the bathroom wrapped in his bathrobe. He was soon attacked by two golden balls hugging his legs.

"Father!" Lily and Lilac both scream together

"Both of you are still not dressed?" Lily puffed tossing her reddish golden hair and kept her hand on her hips –reminding Harry of Hermione.

"We are going to be late!" Lilac whinnied looking at her father with sparkling green eyes identical to her sister.

"Just give Papa and me half an hour to get ready and we will leave for 9 ¾ platform. OK!" he tacked a loose hair behind Lilac's ear, who was softer of the two and understanding.

"And we will have breakfast in our favorite restaurant in France, as treat for year start" Harry patted his whooping sons to release him and sent them off along with their cheering sister to wait for them near the fire place.

**XXXX**

"Tell me again why you both want to push your trolleys yourself and not give them to Dobby to handle like your sisters?" Draco muttered under his breath has he helped his twin boys push their trolley while Harry held the twin girls.

"Because we like it and…" Scorpius started

"We don't want to look different and…" the raven haired teen continued and when his twin opened his mouth to take the sentence from there Draco stopped them

"Stop! Forget it, that I asked that question" he huffed annoyed from his sons imitating their unofficial godfathers –the Weasley twins.

"Ready" Harry asked his daughters waiting near the pillar of platform no 9 3/4, under 'notice-me-not charm' for Draco to catch up. He smiled softly at the confidence emitting from them, while straightening their golden gowns –which was presented to them by their grandparents for this occasion. His sons where dressed in black slacks and jumpers matching their house colors. The Veela couple was wearing formal greenish grey suits.

The emerald green eyes met the loving mercury of his husband for a second and took a deep breath once before entering the platform with his daughters closely followed by his sons and husband. The Veela family was immediately covered by the waiting reporters.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy! How do you feel about your daughter going to Hogwarts?"

Before Harry opened his mouth to answer he was fired with another question from different reporter.

"Which house you think your daughters will be taken? Will you be disappointed again if they don't end up in gryffindor?"

"What do you think the surprise announcement Dumbledore mentioned about?"

"Both your books _'Understanding my Veela Genes'_ and '_One Gryffindor, one Slytherin and Hogwarts_' were best sellers. Do you think your third book you are writing will also become a best seller too?"

Harry lifted both his hands to silence the questing form the eager reporters.

"First of all I can't answer any questions if you all keep on asking questions continually." Harry looked sternly at the embarrassed reporters and he continued "I am happy for my lovely angels starting their school life and I was not disappointed for my sons entering in Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses. I not bothered which house my daughters go into because all houses are in Hogwarts and Hogwarts is the best". Harry smiled fondly when Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and nodded at the watch.

"Now if you excuse us – we have a train to catch and about my book –get an appointment with my manager Seamus Finnegan" Harry smiled politely at the reporters. After Rita Skeeter's retirement the reporters were much more bearable.

"Harry! Can we have a photo of your family?" a familiar voice asked among the ocean of reporters.

"Sure Dennis" Harry motioned for the younger Creevey to come forward, while Draco arranged his family to look best in a photo. In tribute to his brother Colin, who died in the battle, Dennis had started 'Creevey Cornicles' newspaper and was better than 'Daily prophet'

"Harry!" Hermione hugged her lifelong friend before shaking off the reporters who were following her and kissed the Veela children

"You look lovely in those gowns, they match with your hair very well" she said softly to the identical girls, knowing very well they loved being complimented.

"Where are Rose and Louis, Aunt Mione?" Lilac asked

"They are loading their luggage. Where are yours Lilac?" she tucked a stray hair behind the pale ears, loving the way Draco had done their hair in French plait. The part Veela girls were real beauties – getting the aristocratic looks from their father and mesmerizing green eyes from their Papa.

"Dobby took them off" Lilly smiled when Hermione kissed her on top of her head.

"Hey! Harry, Draco. How do you tell the difference between the two Mione?" Ron asked cursorily after giving one arm hug to his male friends. He was holding his red haired daughter - Olivia Molly Weasley, who grinning happily that she was going to Hogwarts along with her brother Percy.

"I just know it" the brunette shrugged and laughed along with the Veela family at the pouting Head Auror.

"Never mind, here is your gift from Uncle Ron" he said smiling while pulling out blue velvet pouches containing galleons for buying sweets on the train and gave one to each child.

"Ron you are going to spoil them" Harry puffed. His friend had being doing it every year how much every Harry protested against it. Already Draco was giving the pranksters two hundred galleons each every month as their pocket money and now Ron was adding more to it. He knew the girls will use them wisely but didn't trust his boys.

"Do I stop you when you buying Percy and Olivia expensive gifts every time you see them?" the red haired mock glared at his friend and got back helping his godsons load their luggage in the luggage wagon fixed at the middle of the train.

"There you two are, we thought we were going to miss saying goodbye to our lovely god daughters" Seamus kneeled before the twin girls and handed them both two velvet boxes. He gestured Olivia to come near him and gave her a box too.

"It's a watch! Thank you Uncle Sea!" the three girls squealed together, the Irish man closed his ears and all laughed when the girls hugged their godfather making him fall on his butt. The Finnegan-Longbottom couple had made it a custom to give special custom-made watch with their birth stone fixed in the middle and also worked in magical areas, to all their friends' kids who go to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Where is Louis, Mione?" Neville asked holding his six year old son Frank Dean Finnegan-Longbottom. They named their son after Neville's father and their best friend Dean Thomas, who died in the war.

"Here we are" Blaise came behind Hermione and gave a peck on her lips before nodding his greetings to his friends.

"This is for you Louis Magma Zabini" Neville gave him his box.

"Thank you Uncle Neve" he said and ran off to show it to the twin girls.

Harry lean towards the warm body beside him watching his children arranging their hand luggage in the compartments. It felt like yesterday only he himself taking up the train and now all his four children were going to Hogwarts. The train whistled once showing its time for it to start and suddenly the platform was filled with red heads.

Harry chuckled when Draco groaned upon seeing George pulling his twin sons Michael and Daniel Weasley while Fred pushed their trolleys on top of which sat his squealing nine year old twin daughters Ailsa and Emma Weasley. They were followed by Victoire, who was a year older than the Veela boys, pushing her own trolley, Dominique's trolley were helped by Bill, and While Fleur was holding nine year old Francis Weasley, followed by waddling Astoria and Daphne Weasleys.

"Thank god you all made it on time" Ron started loading their trunks quickly helped by the Weasleys, while the three school starters –Michael, Denial and Dominique received their respective watches from their uncle Neve and Seamus.

"Papa, will you be their?" Lilly asked, tugging on his coat sleeves to gain his attention.

"Yes, darling both of us are coming there like we came for your brothers' first day. We won't be in the great hall but inside the hidden room behind the teacher's table. I will be watching you." Harry hugged his loving daughter before sending her off to take her seat in the train when the Hogwarts express gave its final whistle before starting off.

**XXXX**

**In the great hall of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry**

"Lilac Mallow Malfoy-Potter" Professor Mcgonagall called

'_Ha! Offspring of great minds. Its pleasure to met you Miss. Malfoy-Potter' _the sorting hat said sitting on her head. Lilac whispered her greetings to the hat. _'Bravery and loyal'_ The Hat didn't take long and announced her has

'_Gryffindor!'_

Harry clasped happily and struck out his tongue at his pouting husband, who had betted that the girls will end up as slytherins. The gryffindor table cheered upon getting at least one of Potter's children in their house.

"Lilly Narcissa Malfoy-Potter" the deputy head misters called

'_Ha! Another Miss. Malfoy-Potter! I wonder how Harry Potter produces twins every time. Umm… ambitious mind fit to be a Slytherin and bravery the quality of gryffindor but love for the other twin overwhelms it. Where shall I put you' the hat mussed and finally after one whole minute it came to a decision_

'_Gryffindor!'_

Lilly jumped off the stool and ran off to join her whooping twin along with Louis Zabini, Victoire and Percy Weasley.

Cygnus stood up from the Slytherin table along with Michael and Daniel Weasley and Scorpius stood up from Ravenclaw table along with Rose Zabini and Olivia Weasley, and Dominique Weasley from Hufflepuff along with others, clapped for all new comers.

Soon sorting was over with fifteen Ravenclaws, twelve Gryffindors, nine Slytherins and nine Hufflepuffs to form the new first years.

Albus Dumbledore slowly stood up and at once the whole hall fell silent.

"Interesting, Interesting, each year is becoming more and more interesting" the elderly wizard peered from his half moon spectacles at the Zabini and girl Malfoy-potters sitting in Gryffindor table and at the Weasleys sitting at Slytherin table and Hufflepuff table. "It was my dream to form unite among the house and my ever favorite student or you can say my heir Harry Potter helped me to full fill this wish" Albus placed his hand on his heart and said "I sincerely thank him deep from my heart and bless all the souls who helped on the way. Being more then hundred years…" Albus chuckled at the gasps of surprise coming from the student body "I have seen so many things but never the sight like this. I am truly happy and at this lovely occasion I like to announce that I am retiring this year" He smiled when the students and the surprised teachers protested.

Even Harry sitting inside the hidden room was shocked upon hearing the announcement.

"The old man needs rest, Love" Draco whispered softly while rubbing his tensed mate's back soothingly.

"It never occurred to me that Albus will want to retire but you are right" Harry relaxed a bit into the warmth.

"I proudly present you next Head master or should I say Head Mistress Minerva Mcgonagall and I take the privilege to announce the deputy Head Mistress has Professor Pomona Sprout"

The students stood up and clapped for their EX Head master and new Head Mistress.

"They grow up so fast. Home is going to be so empty without them" Draco sighed getting up to leave but stopped when he saw Harry blushing.

"Love! Is there anything I must know" he frowned at the mumbling reply from his mate "what?" he asked

Harry took a deep breath "I said …Not to worry you will become busy soon"

"Sorry love, I didn't get it" the blond slowly sat down again next to his Love, who was busy staring at the carpet below.

"Sugar, you are going to have another set of boys in another seven months" Harry bit is lips and looked up shyly at his mate but gasped when he saw Draco falling from the couch unconscious.

Life will be never boring for Harry James Malfoy-Potter with long and lasting love from Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter.

A long and lasting love  
>Not many people find it<br>But those who do their whole life through  
>Put their heart and soul behind it<br>A long and lasting love

A long and lasting love  
>Is what I always dream of<br>And when I look into your eyes  
>I knew I've really seen love<br>A long and lasting love

A long and lasting love  
>We share for many reasons<br>A special bond that goes beyond  
>The changing of the seasons<br>A long and lasting love

A long and lasting love  
>Is someone I can care for<br>Someone to be there for  
>The rest of my life<br>A long and lasting love….

*****The End*****

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p>I hope you liked my epilogue and do review to let me know how it was.<p>

_Lyrics: A Long And Lasting Love - Crystal Gayle_

Just to be clear about whose children are who

**Parent** – Harry Malfoy-Potter and Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Children** – Scorpius Malfoy-Potter (Ravenclaw), Cygnus Malfoy-Potter (Slytherin), Lilly Malfoy-Potter (Gryffindor) and Lilac Malfoy-Potter (Gryffindor)

**Parent** – Ron Weasley and Luna Weasley

**Children** – Percy Weasley (Gryffindor) and Olivia Weasley (Ravenclaw)

**Parent** – Hermione Zabini and Blaise Zabini

**Children** – Rose Zabini (Ravenclaw) and Louis Zabini (Gryffindor)

**Parent **– George Weasley and Astoria Weasley

**Children **- Michael Weasley (Slytherin) and Daniel Weasley (Slytherin)

**Parent** – Fred Weasley and Daphne Weasley

**Children** - Ailsa Weasley and Emma Weasley

**Parent** – Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley

**Children **– Victoire Weasley (Gryffindor), Dominique Weasley (Hufflepuff) and Francis Weasley

**Parent** – Neville Finnegan-Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan Longbottom

**Children** – Frank Finnegan-Longbottom

I **thank** all the readers who had reviewed so far and will be reviewing in the future.

A **special thanks** to those of you who left reviews anonymously, because I'm not able to answer those personally.

I am amazed from the number of people marked my story has their favorites and alerts. It makes me proud -

_No. of readers marked has favorites so far_ – **265**

_No. of readers marked in their alerts so far_ – **248**

_No. of comminutes the story is in_ - **14**

_No. of hits so far_ – **110,379**

_No. of reviews so far_ – **206 **

It is also being translated in** french **and** chinese** (check my profile for links)


End file.
